Override
by CuteYami
Summary: Chapter 11 - In the aftermath of the Regionals, the team decide to visit PSY in the hopes of meeting with Ultra Rare again. Though once there, they're confronted by someone else - the National Champion, who has his eyes on Aichi. Though he's not the only one with this particular interest in him.
1. Army of the King

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

_Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>_Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 1 – Rising of Team Q4<strong>

_**-Planet Cray: Canyon-**_

A wistful breeze scurried across the splitting ground of the wide canyon towards the border between the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire continents. The faint skins of other planets and stars hovered between the gaps in the thickening grey clouds, casting wide shadows across the parched land. In the centre of the wide alleyway between mounds of rock and shrub, standing tall enough to appear as though they were reaching for the hiding skies, a sole figure stood at the front of the miniscule brigade; a knight whose blue suit had been decorated with various plates of sharpened white armour, glowing azure from the grooves driven into the shoulders, chest and limbs. The style was an intrigue one; a belt made of four pieces, the two hanging off his legs extending out diagonally as though built with the intention of slicing remains missed by his grand boots. Horned shoulder blades matched those of his collar and the white ring encircling his temple, locking his helm into place and tucking away his locks. In front of him, his prized sword, matching his white and midnight blue ensemble had been driven into the rocky ground, a red jewel gleaming from the centre of the wings spreading out at the base of the blade, like the three placed cautiously up his armour.

The warrior twisted his neck briefly, allowing his sharp green eyes to survey the remainder of his group; a young blonde boy whose colour scheme matched the leader's, sporting much looser robes and a tilted round hat. The lenses in front of his large blue eyes gleamed with readiness; he would follow the knight into the very jaws of Hell if he wished so. Tucked under his right arm was a wide book, slathered in red with dark blue markings across the front cover, presumably an emblem of the boy's race. Beside him, a young woman with sickly pale skin, clothed only in a silky white dress that looked much more delicate than could be considered safe for the battlefield. The material was also wrapped around her calves and gold jewelry decorated her arms, wrists, hair and pressed down the overflowing bottle green locks to her temple between the large pointed ears that curled out either side of her face. The woman smiled at her superior, offering a nod to her loyalty and insistence she would stay, even if their fate was to die horrifically; blue eyes shimmering as brightly as the crimson jewel protruding her forehead or the thick pink lips that curved. The final survivor was no humanoid; but a Hi-Beast; a blue-furred dog-like creature with a white streak across the bottom half of its face running down its stomach and hind legs, isolated patches running up its front. Spiked pink hair sprouted from the animal's head and tip of its tail, a faint red scarf tied around its neck and a dagger in its sheath strapped to its front left leg. Unlike the human-shaped companions, its eyes gleamed scarlet.

The knight averted his view to the emptied path ahead, eyeing the direction towards the Dragon Empire, whose soldiers had appeared recently in small pockets. The king had assumed it was a warning of war, an unofficial declaration that the opponent state denied repeatedly. Nevertheless, the king had sent out his most valued troops in order to quell any further violence before it threatened the United Sanctuary's society. The path, however, was no longer clear; a towering silhouette shivered in the distance, stomping closer to the squad of four. The knight sharpened his eyes, glaring towards the grey dragon marching forward on its hind legs, its torso and legs wrapped in midnight blue armour with scarlet jewels embedded into the suit and its limbs, matching the one in the pale girl's head. The horned beast bore its teeth, eyes gleaming coldly and matted grey-white hairs emerging from the back of its armoured head – they had sent the leader of the Nubatama Clan. Smoke seeped from the dragon's clenched jaws, its grey-clawed fingers tensing eagerly.

His opponents readied themselves; the knight lunged forward, snatching his treasured sword from its earthy stand whilst passing. The blonde boy threw open his book and aimed its pages towards the invader. A jet of lightning erupted and raced across the battlefield much faster than his ally, crashing into the dragon's chest, though resulting only in an irate hiss. The knight continued regardless, leaping up from the ground and driving his sword into the breastplate of his enemy. The dragon's response followed much more quickly and violently, flailing with sharp agony, though turning the situation to its advantage and twirled immediately, slamming its thick tail into the descending warrior. His comrades winced whilst witnessing their leader crash into the ground just in front of them, kicking up a thick cloud of dust. The Hi-Beast charged forward, bearing its own miniature fangs while the woman hovered closer to the downed white knight, seeming to confess her concern. Another blast of magic bounced away from the grand beast, followed quickly with the swatting of the dog creature, causing the animal to roll along the ground back to its companions.

The white knight pressed a hand over his right eye, heightening the elf woman's worries. Her hands dropped quickly onto the raised limb and her gentle eyes sliding shut. Her lips moved, uttering a silent spell to cast her healing powers; transferring energy from her form to the warrior's. The Hi-Beast staggered between the two, bringing the four back to a tight formation. The dragon stomped forward, its curled jaws almost grinning at the display in front of it, causing the woman's hands to drop and the knight's bitter glare to appear once more. He charged forward without any signal, leaping up to the same space he had damaged already. The dragon's hands waved, catching the knight and pressing him against the beast's abdomen and just out of reach of his trapped weapon. The blonde boy gasped in horror and stepped forward, launching several frenzied blasts to the beast while the woman scooped up the animal from the ground and held it in her arms, both watching the scene with a much calmer approach than the young mage.

Within the crushing pin, the warrior squirmed, tensing his shoulder in order to loosen his left arm – the only hope for recovering his sword and wriggled harder. Eventually, he'd managed to free his arm and began to reach for the sword whilst the enemy was distracted by the boy's storm of spells. The creature spun violently, sending its tail flying around in a circle with enough power to knock over both the mage and his elfin companion. Aware that his comrades would stand no chance alone, the warrior continued his mission, missing his weapon several times.

But by pooling the strength of his will into his arm, he finally succeeded in seizing the handle of the sword, driving it slightly further into the dragon. The beast wailed and began to wave its arms in agony, one claw unconsciously smacking away the knight, armed with his blade. He crashed into the ground beside his allies, already in the process of picking themselves up and the foursome glared up at their enemy, the white knight on one knee between his younger companions. The dragon, infuriated by the tactics, opened its jaws wider, gathering energy from the very air and ground in order to charge up its next attack. Tightening his fingers around the handle of his recovered blade, the knight sharpened his eyes once more and jumped forward to resume the war.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 1: Army of the King<strong>

**[Oo no Butai]**

_**-Hitsue City: Park-**_

The sky was clear, perhaps a good omen. By the pond close to the centre of the park, Sendou Aichi smiled whilst gazing up at the untainted day, sun shining brightly while his reflection rippled and glittered. In his hands was the box holding his precious deck – the cards he had collected for years but only begun to use recently when a special person wandered back into his life. His fingers tightened around the box, clutching it like an invaluable treasure – to him, that was his feelings towards the deck. Though with the excitement came anxiety; he'd been lured into the shop tournament at Card Capital by the friends he'd made through the game and the store, though possessing no confidence whatsoever in his skill or chances against the regulars. He'd been considering trying to get out, but if he knew, then he would never accept the boy as a runaway.

So he'd brave whatever waited and moved on. The blue-haired boy's eyes shivered with an unusual flare of resolve, his arms underneath the polo neck burgundy shirt and open aquamarine jacket tense, likewise, his legs in his jeans and blue shoes. His body moved at a quicker pace than normal whilst he charged through the streets, dodging the leisurely strolling adults taking advantage of their weekends. Aichi's pace continued until recognizing the green iron fencing alongside the road, prompting him to slow to a halt, his eyes scanning the lively sign above the glass doors. He inched closer to the pink-framed entrance, the left door hissing as it slid open and granted him entrance into the unusually busy store. Among the customers, he identified several of his friends; Katsuragi Kamui, the young boy dressed in a long-sleeved orange shirt, an open red vest, dark shorts and his hair spiked wildly; Tokura Misaki, the shop assistant standing in her usual attire of a white shirt, black jacket and skirt hanging down to her ankles and long lilac hair flowing down her back and Miwa Taishi, the energetic blonde standing in his blue and white school uniform with a wide grin on his face. From the table between the three, Kamui's opponent, whom had just suffered another defeat, slumped over his field, two diagonal spikes of black hair obscuring his field and his body clothed entirely in the grey of the middle school uniform Aichi also owned.

Misaki and Kamui averted their eyes to the new arrival, the latter offering a wide and proud smirk to take Miwa's place as he patted the loser's back with a playful attitude.

"Misaki-san, Kamui-kun," Aichi greeted with a timid smile.

"Onii-chan, you made it," Kamui cried joyfully. His cheeks began to glow with a faint rose blush. "Is Emi-san coming as well?"

"Uh, well… I don't really know," Aichi muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and lowering his eyes. Out of his vision, Kamui's expression dropped heavily, discouraged by the absence of the girl whom he had fallen for.

"What matters is that you're here," Miwa called from behind. "You can't sign up for a tournament and then not show up".

"Right," Aichi answered. "Does that mean that Kai-kun has come yet?"

"Not yet," the blonde chuckled.

Aichi swallowed the lump building quickly in his throat; Kai Toshiki had been the one to inspire him, brought him into a new world with hopes for the future. Hearing that he was going to participate in the tournament had been why Aichi himself signed up – before Kai and the card game, Vanguard, he'd had nothing; now he was gaining so much through them.

"He'll show up before long," Misaki insisted, though showing no form of concern for the absent party's sake.

The young woman turned her head, eyeing her uncle – the manager of the store, Shin – as he fiddled with a sheet he'd draped over a whiteboard fixed to the wall. The green-haired man smiled nervously, droplets of sweat slipping down his forehead and past his eyes concealed by sheets of light clinging to the glass of his spectacles. The man felt quite out of his depth; the shop was filling quickly with new faces, all flocking to partake in or observe the tournament. Aichi, too, felt overwhelmed by the numbers of people who had appeared, already witnessing a warm-up exhibition fight between Kamui and the middle school student. The taller student crept up behind the blue-haired boy, wrapped his arm around Aichi's neck and tucker his chin over the small shoulder.

"Oh, so you made it after all," he called.

"M- Morikawa…" Aichi gasped, turning his head to find the face of his classmate beside his own. "How did your fight with Kamui-kun go?"

"I let him win," Morikawa laughed loudly. "It wouldn't be fair to pull out all my best moves now – they'll be waiting for the final match".

"I see," Aichi responded meekly.

"Everyone," Shin announced, drawing attention from those scattered around the room. "Could those taking part in the tournament please step forward in front of the tournament bracket? Uh, this sheet here".

Kamui patted Aichi's left arm, smirking eagerly. "Let's go, onii-san. Let's do our best so Emi-san will be proud of us".

Morikawa scampered ahead, releasing Aichi from the loose lock he'd held him in. The grade-schooler led his senior, striding past the standing tables set out in the centre of the store's front half. Aichi wobbled behind him, the crushing weight of everyone's stares overwhelming even his body's simplest commands. Curious as to Kamui's strange affection for his sister, coupled with the knowledge that dozens of eyes were on him, Aichi stumbled, his right shoe catching the back of his left ankle, causing him to fall forward with a cry, stopped from crashing onto the floor by catching the corner of the table. A handful of sniggers came from the spectators. Kamui was quick to jump around.

"Onii-san, you okay?" he called.

"Yeah, don't worry," Aichi chuckled quietly.

"Oi, Aichi, don't go passing out already," Morikawa teased, standing with a proud stance, his fists pressed against his hips and tilting his head back to maximize the degree he looked down at the boy from. Beside him, the brunette Izaki Yuta was dressed in the same outfit, also smirking confidently.

Kamui and Aichi quickly filed into the line-up, the older of the two searching for any sign that Kai may have slipped in unnoticed, but there was no sign of him. "Kai-kun still isn't here, is he going to miss this?"

"Who cares?" Kamui scowled. "That guy's got a bad attitude anyway. Like he thinks he's too good for us".

Shin positioned himself beside the board, his hand grabbing the sheet hanging over it with a microphone in his free hand. He surveyed the group gathered in front of him, but paused quickly when his analysis suggested a problem. His eyes ran over the contestants once more to ensure he hadn't miscalculated, but again, he couldn't find the full set of eight participants.

"Ah… are we missing someone?" he asked.

As if on cue, the door slid open, unveiling the final contestant; Kai Toshiki standing with a lax stance, though his arms sharp and tense, his sharp green eyes closed beneath the one-sided brunette hairstyle, dressed similarly in his school uniform. He strode in without comment or apology for his near-miss of the tournament.

"Never mind," Shin chuckled. "Now that everyone's here, we'll officially begin the Card Capital Shop Tournament". Cheers erupted from the crowd behind the contestants; ranging from grade-schooler like Kamui to adults. "I will act as referee; let's have a good tournament – the matches will be single elimination. May the best player win. Let's Fight!"

Another wave of roars and whistles followed the declaration, many of the contestants joining in. Morikawa hollered wildly, Izaki and Aichi inching away from the excited student, with the latter's eyes quickly searching for Kai. The brunette shot a glance towards him, resulting in a quick gasp and aversion. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time, none of them letting the pressure weigh on them, yet for him, it was all there on his shoulders, crushing his spirits and confidence. His fists began to quiver, eyes fixed on the small cat strolling towards Shin and leaping up onto the table beside the sheet. Its brown fur invaded by white around its muzzle, paws, tail tip and underbelly, a blue collar tied around its neck.

"The participants are split into four matches," Shin continued. "And the winner from each fight will continue through to the next round. Now, we'll announce the match-ups". His eyes dropped to the cat, tugging at the corner to signal its role. "Sub-Manager… Sub-Manager?" The cat shot a sharp glare towards Shin and folded its ears back, looking as though they were closed to prevent it from hearing the request. A drop of sweat slid down Shin's cheeks, glancing quickly to Misaki, whose eyes closed as a sign she was playing no part. "Manager… please?"

The cat's ears shot up immediately and it stretched its legs with a high-pitched mewing. Its body swiftly shifted into a stance for pouncing and leapt up, catch the corner of the cloth sheet and sinking its claws in. With Shin's aid, the two stripped the board of the cloak, unveiling the eight names written beside one another, with spaces left for the following matches, working towards the blank winner's space in the centre of the board.

"Huh, I'm in the second match!" Kamui cried.

Misaki's eyes sharpened, leaping towards Morikawa, whose arms were folded tightly over his chest, examining the board with a cocky smirk.

"Ah, this shouldn't be too hard," he scoffed.

'_Kai-kun is in the third match,'_ Aichi thought. _'But I'm in the first. If I want to fight him, I'll have to make it to the final'_.

"You'll be lucky," Kamui growled. Aichi's eyes shot to the boy, though his hardened face had directed itself past the boy by his side and up to Morikawa. "You can't win against anyone, you're going to lose straight away".

"What?" Morikawa snapped. "We'll see about that; you'll be the one crying when you get knocked out by Izaki and I'm winning the final match!"

"Izaki-kun, you're fighting Kamui?" Aichi repeated.

"Yeah, seems that way," Izaki answered with a nod.

"Who are you fighting, onii-san?" Kamui asked.

Aichi redirected his sight to the brackets, sliding across the bottom row and along the names penned in a line, finally finding his in the first match alongside the longest name listed.

"Ninja Master M?" he muttered. "Eh? A ninja?"

"That's so cool!" Morikawa howled. "Hey, Aichi, let's swap opponents".

"I don't think it works like that…" Aichi answered.

The three searched the room for the man, all falling onto the masked figure dressed in black, exposing a white shirt and blue tie surrounded by thick ropes of orange. His black helm sprouted red rings that left room only for his face underneath a golden curve pointing upwards, his eyes hiding underneath blue spaces left in the blindfold hanging between the gap over his upper face. The only feature that could be used to identify him was a blonde goatee hanging from his chin.

"That man," Misaki said, stepping forward to line herself with the trio of students. "He comes here twice a year, just for the Shop Tournament. But we don't know if he comes here other times because we don't know his face".

"Now, matches for the first round will be held two at a time," Shin announced, speaking once more into the microphone. "The first two matches are Sendou Aichi vs. Ninja Master M and Katsuragi Kamui vs. Izaki Yuta".

"Good luck, Aichi," Izaki said, smiling brightly beside his classmate.

"Y- Yeah, thank you," Aichi answered discreetly. "Good luck to you too, Izaki-kun".

The four fighters stepped up to their respective tables, with Kamui and Izaki standing deeper in the store. The four began to shuffle their decks, though Aichi's eyes quickly strayed from his deck, aware of all the eyes set on the two tables; Misaki, Kai, Miwa, Morikawa – the people he knew were watching him.

'_It's the same Card Capital. It's the same,'_ he thought in cycles to calm himself. Though his expression betrayed his technique and his gaze towards the mysterious man put no cover over his doubts. _'There's nothing different. It's the same table, the same people are watching. But still… I feel nervous'_.

Taking a moment, Aichi laid his hand over his chest, feeling it pounding much more wildly than normal. His eyes slid closed, blocking out the additionally pressure he could feel from seeing so many unfamiliar faces, including the man standing in front of him. Repeatedly, he argued that it was the same shop, the same people; there was nothing different.

"Your first time, is it not-degozaru?" the man questioned, waking Aichi abruptly to his surroundings.

"Y- Yes," he answered discreetly.

"I see. I shan't go easy on you, but I want to see you charge forward and fight," the man said. "There will be no paths of retreat; only the way forward. Not that I'll let you win this fight-degozaru".

"Have we met before?" Aichi asked, eyeing the man curiously. "I feel like I've heard your voice before".

"We may have or we may not have," the ninja replied with a smug grin. "A ninja can shed his skin just as any other ordinary person can shed simply their clothes-degozaru".

"What is that?" Izaki murmured from the adjacent table, a droplet of sweat slipping down his cheeks. "What kind of images are you trying to put in his head?"

"Awesome!" Morikawa howled from the audience, his eyes glittering with fascination. "Ninjas are awesome!"

Around him, Miwa and the younger spectators chuckled nervously, embarrassed to be associated with the fantasizing student. The four fighters selected their respective Vanguards, laying them onto the designated circles in front of them and shuffled their decks. Aichi's trembling hands made the task much more difficult than normal, cards slipping from the deck and throwing themselves over the field, causing the young blue-haired boy to cry out in surprise.

"Ah! I'm sorry," he yelped, quickly snatching the fallen from the inactive battlefield.

"Onii-san…" Kamui muttered, eyeing the scene in the corner of his eye.

Izaki chuckled discreetly, vaguely amused by the fact that Aichi had been the one to crack, as he'd expected. Though his secret victory didn't last long as cards flew out of his hand almost immediately after drawing his opening hand, causing him to likewise gasp and reshuffle. A moment later and the four had all successfully drawn their hands, staring down their opponents. Shin lifted his left arm, smiling throughout the blunders and belated start of the tournament.

"First match: Sendou Aichi vs. Ninja Master M. Second match: Izaki Yuta vs. Katsuragi Kamui," he announced into the microphone. "Let's fight. Let's Vanguard!"

"Stand Up!" the four fighters barked, picking their starting cards and turning them over. "Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START  
>AICHI - NINJA MASTER M<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

**KAMUI - IZAKI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

The imagined battlefield for Aichi's match consisted of an isolated canyon, much different from the area he had envisioned during previous battles; thick shadows lingered around the rocky formations. Transparent projections of both Aichi and Ninja Master M took their chosen positions – the ninja atop the small ascent, while Aichi had taken the flat ground, watching the posing man. A circle of blue energy surged from the ground, rising up and engulfing Aichi's form, transforming his young body into that of a dog fitted with silver segments of armour clinging tightly to its form. Cobalt hairs poked out from the gaps between the shields, decorated with darker blue patterns, yellow circles where the joints were attached to the main body and a ruby fitted into the chest. The dog's blue eyes flashed sharply, and with the sword in its mouth, all it could manage was a low, threatening growl.

"Barcgal **[POW 4000]**" Aichi called, naming his opening unit.

The creature opposite taking the ninja's place was a winged beast, hovering above the rocky stage with muddy scales surrounding patches of blood red skin. The mustard-yellow helm attached to its skull bore a small amethyst in the centre, resting in the shade of its webbed horns. In the hands of the floating creature were two long, thin lasers acting as futuristic swords, hissing from the metallic handgrips, both with red ovals where the palms of the being rested.

"Lizard Runner, Undeux-degozaru **[POW 6000]**" the ninja stated.

**FIRST TURN – NINJA MASTER M**

The blonde man pulled a card from his deck, finding Stealth Beast Chigasumi glaring towards him. With a subtle smirk, he added the card to his hand and lifted another, throwing it onto the Vanguard laid out.

"Ninja Art: Body Replacement Technique! Embodiment of Armour, Bahr **[POW 8000]**" he declared.

"Body Replacement Technique?" Aichi repeated, staring at the field anxiously.

The lizard creature was surrounding with the same glaring glow that had transformed the fighters' projections into their respective monsters. Through the gaps in the brightness, Undeux's form mutated, unveiled as a blue-skinned humanoid with a flaming head and cloaked in elaborated crimson armour once the lights subsided. The yellow eyes of the being shone fiercely, matching the jagged jaws visible from its grinning mouth. From between the wing-like segments sprouting from its armour's back, the blue-skinned figure drew its immense curved blade, clutching it firmly with one hand proudly.

"It wasn't anything different than normal," Kamui's friend sporting rounded glasses sighed.

"WD," the brunette by his side added with a heavy breath.

'_That ride…'_ Aichi thought, gazing at the new creature. His eyes quickly slipped towards Kai, who sat casually at one of the tables nearby, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. The pose displayed his boredom in waiting for a new, strong fighter to appear at the shop. _'He's running a Kagero deck and making the save moves as Kai-kun…'_

Aichi frowned at Kai's form; it meant that he was still far from a chance at fighting the brunette unless he could make his way to the final. But even then, would Kai deem him strong and take him seriously? The boy's spirits dipped, shown outwardly through the sorrowful narrowing of his eyes.

"Sendou-kun?" a voice broke through, causing Aichi to flinch and find his opponent standing with his arms folded. "I believe it's your turn now-degozaru"

"R- Right," Aichi answered quickly. "I'm sorry".

**SECOND TURN – AICHI**

Afraid of keeping his opponent waiting any longer, Aichi swiftly drew from his deck, checking the card as Little Sage Marron and slipping it into the cards in his grasp. His fingers moved to another, lifting it from the group and throwing it over Barcgal.

"I ride Wingal **[POW 6000]**" he called.

In Barcgal's place, a small dog-like creature with wings sprouting from its head appeared; its fur blue with white patches across its underbelly and the lower halves of its legs. Its usually pink hair sprouting from the head was dyed blue to match Aichi's, though its fearsome expression contrasted the boy's anxious features.

The door to the shop opened, catching the attention of several within the store and redirecting their eyes to the opening where a cool breeze rushed in. Standing in the doorway was a young girl, her pale-tangerine hair curling around her pale neck, blinking with surprise to see the tournament's audience.

"Emi," Aichi chirped.

"Sorry I'm late, Aichi," Emi squeaked, striding into the building.

"Emi-san!" Kamui yelled, the ponytail at the back of his head wagging in place of a dog's tail.

"Don't leave the table, Kamui-san, you'll surrender!" the boy with spectacles hollered.

"DL!" his companion added fiercely.

Emi eyed the spiky-haired boy, recalling that he had been the one to tell her of the tournament initially, trying to propose something after his victory. Though his inability to pass the message on left her curious about his strange request. She moved towards the young students whom she recognized as Kamui's friends, smiling and waving at them. Tears streamed down Kamui's face, desperate to prove his strength in front of the girl who had unknowingly stolen his heart, he fiercely drew from his deck.

Aichi, on the other hand, drifted gradually back to his fight, his eyes falling to Wingal and his fingertips brushing the bottom of the card.

"Barcgal's skill moves it to the Rear Guard," he stated, sliding the card underneath into the circle behind the winged dog. On the battlefield, the armour-clad animal materialized behind the creature that had taken its place. Aichi spun the cards, laying them horizontally. "Barcgal boosts Wingal. Attack Bahr".

A surge of energy poured across the lower half of the field, pooling Barcgal's power into Wingal **[POW 10000]**. The dog lunged forward, snatching the knife from a pouch attached to its front left leg and gripping it tightly between its tiny jaws.

Ninja Master M smiled, folding his arms over his chest confidently. "No guard".

"Drive check," Aichi declared, pulling the top card of his deck away and turning it over to find Blaster Blade.

A smile crept onto the boy's face – although it wasn't a trigger, it was his ace card, his favourite. The very card that had gotten him collecting Vanguard cards for years. Wingal dove at Bahr, slicing across the armour with the small blade, though inflicting no damage to the breastplate. Ninja Master M also reached for his deck, pulling Exile Dragon and laying it into the Damage Zone.

**AICHI - NINJA MASTER M  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Turn end," Aichi stated.

**THIRD TURN – NINJA MASTER M**

"Ah, a decent battle, Sendou Aichi," the masked man chuckled. "But now, it is my turn to launch a counter strike-degozaru".

Aichi furrowed his brow, masking a stronger expression in the face of such a threat, but underneath the façade, he trembled fiercely, afraid that he would fall far too early and lose his chance of fighting Kai. His eyes moved across the audience surrounding the two tables; many more eyes were on him than normal, throwing him well out of his comfort zone. But all those eyes didn't matter – he only needed Kai to acknowledge his strength as he struggled through. A genuine sheet of light flashed across his eyes, the spark of his fighting spirit igniting. He would fight whatever came his way – be it Kagero or Royal Paladins; anything to reach that dream match with Kai once more.

"Draw-degozaru," Ninja Master M called, lifting a second Stealth Beast Chigasumi from his deck. With a smirk, he clutched the card tightly in his right hand, dropping it heavily onto Bahr's card occupying the Vanguard circle. "Ninja Art: Body Replacement Technique!"

Bahr vanished in a cloud of smoke, its form drastically altered by the time the veil dispersed. Aichi's eyes widened sharply upon learning what had been chosen as the new Vanguard; a tiger-like being standing on its hind legs, razor claws gleaming from shredded sleeves and metallic shoulder pads. A stripped tail swayed behind the being, moving in rhythm with the crimson scarf wrapped around its thick neck.

"Stealth Beast Chigasumi-degozaru **[POW 8000]**" Ninja Master M declared.

"It's not a Kagero," Aichi gasped.

"Of course not-degozaru," the ninja chuckled. "A ninja remains faithful to his clan, therefore, I shall work with my brethren-degozaru".

"Brethren?" Emi repeated, tilting her head in confusion as to what the man was referring to.

"Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster **[7000]**" the blonde-goatee man commanded, throwing the card down behind his Vanguard.

A dragon made of dark green scales with a murky resembling a forest at night appeared above Chigasumi, growling lowly and stretching its long wings, burgundy skin clinging to the creaking bones.

"And… Ninja Art: Clone Technique!"

A second Stealth Beast Chigasumi appeared on the field in an explosion of smoke, creating a replica of the faction's current leader.

"Amazing!" Morikawa howled from behind. "He really made a double!"

"What are you talking about? He just played the same card," Kamui's spectacles-wearing friend commented.

"SC," the brunette child spat.

"But still, it looks different than normal," Emi whispered. "You can win this, can't you, Aichi?"

"Once more, Embodiment of Bahr-degozaru".

Behind the second Chigasumi, the red-armoured, blue-skinned humanoid appeared, grinning as wickedly as ever. Behind the faces of his units, Aichi scowled, aware that his opponent's building force was going to cause great trouble if he couldn't deal with them quickly.

"With the support of Bahr, Chigasumi attacks Wingal-degozaru **[POW 16000]**" Ninja Master M declared.

The beastman leapt from the higher field, soaring directly above its target. When Aichi made no move to add support of his own, the creature plunged itself into the battle, slashing Wingal with its razor claws. The dog creature yelped and the aggressor retreating quickly, transfiguring its form into a log that clapped the canyon floor while the real Chigasumi reappeared beside its allies.

"Damage check," Aichi said, pulling the top card of his deck away and turning it over. With its face revealed, Aichi moved it – Mighty Sage Barron – to the Damage Zone.

"Now the leader – my Vanguard Chigasumi attacks, with the aid of Dreadmaster **[POW 15000]**" the ninja yelled, stretching his hand towards the centre of the battlefield.

"No guard," Aichi responded.

"Drive check," the man called, drawing from the stack. A blue glow emerged from the hidden face of the card, revealed as Lizard Soldier Ganlu seconds later. "Stand Trigger-degozaru".

"Stand Trigger?" Aichi gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

"I shall apply both effects to the Rear-Guard Chigasumi," the ninja announced, turning the card back to its vertical stance.

Aichi scowled, watching as Wingal suffered another brutal attack from the strange beastmen pack. He drew from his deck, checking Knight of the Rose Morgana and laying it into the Damage Zone, sustaining more than his opponent for the first time, quickly falling behind as soon as the man had a chance to launch his attacks.

**AICHI - NINJA MASTER M  
>2 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Dreadmaster's Counterblast-degozaru," Ninja Master M said, turning over the sole card in his Damage Zone. "As an attack by a unit boosted by Dreadmaster made contact and my hand is smaller, Dreadmaster's skill forces you to discard once".

A drop of sweat clung to Aichi's forehead, running his eyes along his hand and picking Starlight Unicorn from the selection and transferring it to the Drop Zone underneath the deck.

"Now you witness another tactic of the way ninjas battle; disguising themselves and awaiting the arrival of unwitting prey, taking them out one by one" the ninja called, pointing towards the discarded unit. "I call it Ninja Art: Hand Thinning Technique".

"Forgive me, Starlight Unicorn," Aichi sighed.

"Rear-Guard Chigasumi attacks Wingal once more-degozaru **[POW 13000]**" the costumed fighter commanded.

"I won't let you," Aichi barked, tearing a card from his remaining hand. "Guard with Flogal **[SLD 10000]**".

The card fell into the Guard Circle between the two front lines, a small rose dog materializing in front of Wingal, small detached sections of armour fixed in various places across her body. Two horn-like pieces stood up from the large fur pigtails hanging from the skull. Chigasumi swiped at the dog creature, eliminating it, but its shield draining its power and ability to deal with Wingal **[POW 3000]**. Without the sufficient power to take on its initial target, the creature vanished once more, fleeing back to its pack observing the battered forces from above.

"My turn is over-degozaru," Ninja Master M declared, grinning proudly over his taking the lead. His emptied hand shot forward, clutching the cards close to his chest with the other, and pointed towards Aichi, causing the boy to flinch from the sudden movement towards him. "How would you survive, Sendou Aichi?"

Aichi gazed at the finger aimed towards him, the stance prompting a memory of class just a couple of weeks before. The very day of his fight first against Kai, he had been asked in class that very question by his teacher, who also sported a goatee like the costumed figure opposite him.

"Are you Mark-sensei?" he asked, lifting his eyes to the man's half-concealed face.

The man flinched, sweat immediately leaking from his cheeks. The man struck various rigid poses in a dance-like protest, his odd behaviour taking back the others around him.

"No!" he shrieked in English. "No! No! It's Ninja Master M".

"Aichi, there's no point in trying to unmask a ninja," Morikawa protested from the crowd behind.

A bead of sweat slid down Aichi's face, shrinking back from the reactions of his simple question and tucked his head in between his shoulders, just as he had that day, squeezing his eyes closed to the world around him.

"_I- I would make sure I always had a line of retreat behind me…"_

"_What a dope!"_

"_Haven't heard your voice in forever"_.

"_Why don't you try imagining yourself with a slightly bigger role?"_

"_Listen, picture it in your mind. Picture yourself big and strong, like the warrior in that card"_.

"_Get strong?"_

"So, Sendou Aichi, what are you going to do?" the ninja fighter asked once more.

Aichi's eyes snapped open, burning with passion and determination; for once, the expression was no façade – he'd been told on numerous occasions to make more of himself and that was exactly what he planned to do. By fighting Kai, but being recognized by people – through Vanguard.

**FOURTH TURN – AICHI**

"Stand and draw!" he barked, sliding his cards back into a vertical state. With his forces readied, he draw from the deck, turning the card to find Weapons Dealer Govannon. The draw made no difference; his chosen unit was already where he needed it, picking up the white knight's card from his hand and raising it above his head. "_Tachiagare, boku no bunshin! Raido! __**Burasuta Bureido**__!_" **[1]**

Wingal vanished in a wide pillar of light crashing into the ground, fracturing the rocky floor of the canyon. The other units gazed in awe at the display, witnessing as the silhouette of the knight emerged from the brightness; fitted in white armour with trails of glowing blue, adopting the wing of Aichi's hair over the right side of his face, Blaster Blade arrived on the battlefield, driving the tip of his majestic blade into the split between his large boots **[POW 9000]**.

"Blaster Blade's Counterblast," Aichi called, turning over the two cards in his Damage Zone. "I retire Bahr".

The knight lifted his sword gently and plunged it into the ground with much more force, causing the split to grow in size and race across the field. The darting fissure ran up the ascent, tearing off a section of the raised field underneath Bahr. The blue-skinned warrior moaned and vanished, its card entering the Drop Zone.

"Call! Marron and Gallatin!" the boy added, throwing the two cards either side of his Vanguard.

On the one side was the knight's young blonde companion, dressed in an attire of blue and white, clutching his spell book in his hands **[POW 8000]**. The other was a towering warrior, clothed in white and grey segments of armour clinging to his form; his breast-plate sprouting four curves to protect his shoulders, matching those hanging either side of his thighs; gloves and boots made of the same material. Wild purple hair stood out from his scalp, banging hanging either side of his blinded face, a red cloth wrapped around and over his eyes with a golden emblem resembling an eye fixed to his forehead. The peach-coloured scarf wrapped around his neck waved wildly from the gusts kicked up by his arrival on the field **[POW 10000]**.

"Marron attacks Chigasumi," Aichi commanded, turning the card onto its side.

"No guard-degozaru".

Marron stretched his palm forward, unleashing a blast of energy that surged towards the leader of the opposite pack. The power crashed into the tiger-faced man, causing an explosion to engulf it and its allies to take a step away from their assaulted leader.

"Damage check-degozaru," Ninja Master M said, picking up his card. "Embodiment of Spear Tahr. Unfortunately, I cannot apply its effects because there are no Kagero Units on the field-degozaru".

The card fell into the Damage Zone, levelling the total sustained by each side.

"Barcgal boosts Blaster Blade. Attack Chigasumi," Aichi commanded.

The white soldier launched himself forward, ripping his sword from the ground and lifting it over his shoulder. When it became apparent that his opponent was putting no defence up against the assault, Aichi reached for his deck.

"Drive check".

He turned over the card, revealing Knight of Conviction Bors. Nevertheless, Blaster Blade's flying launch came to a halt and he dropped towards his target, yelling whilst swinging his weapon forward, crashing into Chigasumi. Once more, dust erupted from the impact, clouding the collision between the two Vanguards. With a shrunken smile, the ninja man pulled a card from the top of his deck, laying his second Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster of the game in the Damage Zone.

"Gallatin attacks Chigasumi," the blue-haired fighter stated, switching the stance of the card.

The blindfolded warrior raced forward with incredible speed, unsheathing the two narrow swords hanging from his belt and crossing them in front of him. The masked man grinned, throwing a card from his hand into the Guard circle.

"Lizard Runner, Ganlu!"

Gallatin's charge was brought to a swift halt when the named creature appeared in front of Chigasumi, offering its defensive power on top of the latter's offensive strength **[SLD 18000]**. Gallatin's swords quickly sliced through the cannon-bearing shield, though depleted his strength, rendering him unable to finish what he'd started and retreat to the lower field.

**AICHI - NINJA MASTER M  
>2 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"My turn is finished," Aichi reported.

**FIFTH TURN – NINJA MASTER M**

"Stand and draw-degozaru," the blonde-goatee fighter said, reverting his cards to their offensive positions. He reached for his deck, quickly pulling the next card, its appearance bringing a large grin to his face. Without checking his hand, he moved the new card to the field, throwing it down in the Vanguard circle.

"Ninja Art: Body Replacement Technique!" he yelled. "Stealth Dragon Voidmaster!"

Like the Vanguards before it, Chigasumi vanished in a combination of smoke and light, allowing its replacement to take command. The dragon's roar that reverberated from the display provoked Blaster Blade moving his sword in front of his chest, glaring at the dragon rising from the cloud – the beast he had battled with close to the border of the United Sanctuary. The dragon folded its arms, the crimson markings across its exposed flesh glowing and its purple armour reflecting the overcast setting grimly **[POW 9000]**.

"On the unoccupied side of Voidmaster… Ninja Art: Clone Technique!"

Beside the Vanguard, a second of the towering dragon rose from the gathering of shining particles, building the fearsome force. Behind the replica, another being formed – a human-shaped figure wearing a crown with a veil hanging around its head with the exception of the face **[POW 5000]**.

"Dragon Monk, Genjo," Ninja Master M reported.

"A Kagero unit…" Aichi muttered.

"Shall we begin, Sendou Aichi-degozaru?" the man asked smugly. "Dreadmaster offers its power to Voidmaster. Go, attack Blaster Blade-degozaru!"

"No guard," Aichi replied.

Blaster Blade scowled, glaring at the dragon as it leapt up from the raised field. The knight steadied his sword, watching past the blade as the large enemy dropped down with power growing from its crazed descent.

"Twin Drive. First check," the ninja declared, pulling the first card from his deck – Wyvern Strike Tejas. "Second check". Stealth Beast Chigasumi.

While there were no triggers, the attack was already destined to go through, Aichi clenched his jaws whilst the dragon plunged towards the ground, its tail snaking ahead and crashing into Blaster Blade. The knight was thrown back, his agonized cry matching Aichi's, and crashed onto the ground at Barcgal's mechanical paws. Marron shot his companion a concerned look, eager to move to the fallen knight's side, though stopped by Gallatin's hidden stare. Blaster Blade picked himself up, stepping forward to the lodged sword and wrapping his fingers around it by the time Voidmaster was returning to its place at the centre of the enemy's ranks.

'_I can't lose…'_ Aichi thought, glaring at the field opposite. _'I have to fight Kai-kun, so losing isn't an option'_.

"Attack, Asura Kaiser!" Kamui's voice yelled, bringing Aichi out from his troubled thoughts. "Finish Hold!"

Izaki growled, drawing from his deck two cards. With a sigh, he turned them around, revealing neither would save him and laid them in the Damage Zone, completing a set of 6. Kamui chuckled smugly, folding his arms over his chest and grinning proudly at his quick victory.

**KAMUI - IZAKI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

"Ah, we have our first victor of the tournament," Shin announced. "Katsuragi Kamui!"

'_With just 2 damage, like the last time they fought,'_ Aichi thought, staring at Kamui's Damage Zone. _'Just as expected, Kamui-kun is strong and confident. This situation doesn't bother him at all'_.

"Great job, Kamui-san!" the boy with glasses cheered.

"GJ!" his partner chanted.

Kamui jumped down from the platform that raised him to the field and smirked towards Aichi. "You better hurry up, onii-san," he chirped. He was then quick to race to Emi's side, eyeing her lovingly. "E- Emi-san, you came".

"I thought it was best," Emi answered innocently. "When you asked me, I thought that you and Aichi would be taking part. I wanted to see how he would do in front of an audience".

"You came to support onii-san?" Kamui asked, trying to hide his horror that Emi's brother had been put before him. Quickly masking his disappointment, he smiled whilst large droplets of sweat clung to him. "How admirable, he'll do his best with you around, Emi-san, no doubt!"

"Yeah, the Goddess is a good luck charm," the smooth-haired boy beside her claimed.

"GL," his partner sounded.

Aichi moved from Kamui towards Kai, eyeing the brunette seated at one of the tables with Miwa, who pointed his forefingers towards his companion whilst commenting on something with a smile.

'_Kai-kun…'_ the boy wondered.

"Now, now, has the power of Voidmaster left your paralyzed with fear-degozaru?" Ninja Master M questioned.

Aichi flinched, recalling the matter of the unfinished fight and reached for his deck quickly.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "Damage check". He picked up the top card, turning over Solitary Knight Gancelot; his first Grade 3. With a frown, he laid the card where it needed to be.

**AICHI - NINJA MASTER M  
>3 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"Dreadmaster and Voidmaster's skills-degozaru," the older fight declared, turning over the two face-up cards in his Damage Zone. "As my hand is smaller than yours, the skills of both dragons can take effect – Sendou Aichi, discard two cards-degozaru!"

Aichi's eyes dropped to his hand, sweat building across his forehead – his hand consisted of Bors, Govannon and the King of Knights, Alfred that had been in his hand since his opening hand. Discarding Alfred would never be an option, but at the same time, discarding the others would eliminate any chance of shielding against further attacks. Aichi's eyes closed and he snatched Bors and Govannon, laying them into the Drop Zone, leaving Alfred alone as the survivor of the bombardment.

"Chigasumi attacks Gallatin-degozaru," the adult fighter called.

"Why would he do that?" Aichi wondered aloud. "Gallatin has more power".

"Afraid not-degozaru," the man replied. "Chigasumi's skill increases its strength by 3000 when my hand is larger than my opponent's **[POW 11000]**".

"No way!" Aichi cried. "Then that Twin Drive and skill combo-"

"_Yes!_" the man called in English. "That combo whittled down your hand whilst increasing mine to make the most of each skill available-degozaru".

Aichi tightened his throat, watching helplessly as the tiger-faced man crash into Gallatin, tearing away at his form with its razor claws.

"Voidmaster attacks Marron with support from Genjo-degozaru," Ninja Master M declared, switching the two to horizontal positions.

The Rear-Guard dragon lunged forward, spinning wildly. Marron clenched his empty fist, glaring up at the incoming force, aware that his defeat was inevitable and glanced towards Blaster Blade, taking note of the scratches across his idol's form. Voidmaster's tail crashed into the young boy, eroding his form and leaving Blaster Blade alone with Barcgal as his only surviving comrade. Aichi's eyes moved to the Drop Zone where the two victims had been transferred, unable to do anything to prevent their fates.

'_Gallatin… Marron…'_ he thought. _'Forgive me for not being strong enough to help you'_.

"My turn ends here-degozaru," the adult opponent stated, smirking proudly.

**SIXTH TURN – AICHI**

"Stand and draw," Aichi barked.

Emi watched anxiously whilst her brother reset his cards and reached out for his deck, drawing Wingal. Kamui and Kai watched with their usual stern expressions, whereas Miwa maintained his usual smile, entertained nonetheless and clearly laying his belief in the boy.

'_With my hand in this state, I have to go all out. There's no way I can defend against attacks next turn,'_ Aichi thought, examining the two cards in his possession. _'At least I'll fight as hard as I can to reach Kai-kun'_.

The ninja tilted his head, curious as to why his opponent delayed his next move, well aware that any strategy he could have concocted was obliterated long ago and his forces reduced to minimal survivors.

"_Korinsiyo, senshi-tachi no aruji! Raido!"_ Aichi yelled, throwing the card fiercely onto the Vanguard circle. _"__**Kishioh Arufureddo**__!_" **[2]**

Blaster Blade arched his back, yelling towards the murky skies as the power of his replacement seeped into his being, engulfing him in a blazing blue light. When the brightness cleared, the knight had been replaced by his superior – the king wearing a suit of armour with a colour scheme matching Blaster Blade's, though with much broader shoulders, a grand spiked helm and golden segments protruding from the shoulders and waist. The king was mounted atop a blue horse that also sported white armour over its head and the tops of its legs, neighing loudly whilst waving its front legs forward wildly. The mane and tail of flames belonging to the steed flickered around Alfred's elegant armour, though the royal seemed unfazed by the threats his servant posed **[POW 10000]**.

"Hm? Alfred-degozaru?" the ninja man questioned curiously. "I'm surprised you have a card of such calibre".

"Alright, he played a Grade 3!" Morikawa cheered from the spectators.

"Call, Wingal," Aichi added, throwing the card beside Barcgal.

"Aichi… he's really going all out," Izaki muttered, standing beside Morikawa following the conclusion of his match. "Is that really the same Sendou Aichi from school?"

Emi peered at the two over her shoulder, curious herself at how the game had changed her brother in just a couple of weeks. The blue-haired fighter gazed at the card, having received it only days before from the mysterious woman who appeared solely to hand it to him.

"_Here," she said, offering the majestic-looking card._

"_The King of Knights, Alfred?" Aichi read, stunned that someone would simply hand over such a powerful card. "You're giving this card to me?"_

"_Consider it a memento of your visit here," she responded with a gentle smile._

"_T- Thank you very much," the boy chirped, clutching the treasured card with admiration for the figure depicted._

"_Tournament," the blonde woman muttered. "Enter a tournament. When you get stronger, I'll fight you again"._

'_I will get stronger. So that I can fight Kai-kun and Kourin-san,'_ Aichi thought, his eyes fixed sharply on his opponent.

"Ah, so you're going to put everything into this turn," the man claimed.

"Alfred's skill increases his power by 2000 for every other Royal Paladin on the field," Aichi stated. "Alfred attacks Voidmaster".

The white king charged forward, his steed neighing excitedly before galloping ahead **[POW 14000]**. The masked man folded his arms over his chest and smiled, standing back and watching the attack play out, while Aichi appeared much less comfortable – winning this turn was impossible, but if he could last to the next turn, he'd win the fight and move to the next round. A long-shot, but all he had at present.

"Twin Drive," he called, drawing the two cards from his deck – Starlight Unicorn and bringer of Good Luck, Epona. "Critical Trigger – I give all effects to Alfred".

The horse leapt up from the ground, raising Alfred to the level of the ninja pack. The knight king grunted and swung his immense blade, slicing through the armoured plates the dragon leader sported. The ninja sighed and drew from his deck twice, laying Wyvern Strike Jarran and Dragon Dancer Monica into the Damage Zone. Upon entering the area, the latter began to glow red, signalling the power of a Trigger.

"Draw Trigger-degozaru," the man stated. "Voidmaster grows in strength and I draw-degozaru".

He reached for his cards, lifting another Dragon Dancer Monica and adding it to his hand.

**AICHI - NINJA MASTER M  
>3 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

**SEVENTH TURN – NINJA MASTER M**

"An admirable effort, Sendou Aichi, but not enough-degozaru," the man claimed. "Stand and draw-degozaru". He quickly snatched Wyvern Strike Tejas from the deck. "The Rear-Guard Voidmaster attacks Alfred, with a boost from Genjo **[POW 14000]**".

The secondary Voidmaster charged forward, leaping from the raised segment and dropping down towards Alfred, striking the king with its tail just as it had done his allies. Aichi scowled and pulled Gallatin from his deck, placing it in the Damage Zone.

"Next, the Vanguard Voidmaster attacks, boosted by his own Genjo," the ninja man commanded. "If the Twin Drive reveals a Critical Trigger, then this fight is over-degozaru".

Aichi clenched his jaws, sweating building across his forehead; without much of a hand, he had no means by which to defend Alfred. Worse, the unnamed man had a point – a Critical Trigger would allow him to inflict the exact amount of damage that he needed in order to win and there was nothing Aichi could do about it.

"Twin Drive-degozaru. First check". He turned over the card, revealing another Dreadmaster. "Second check". The additional draw showing Exile Dragon.

Neither were triggers, he was safe for now. Voidmaster's tail crashed into Alfred, the royal grunting from the new wave of pain flowing throughout his body, the same physical wounds across his body matching those Blaster Blade had sustained prior to his arrival. The knight glared coldly to the enemy group with one attack left.

"Damage check," Aichi breathed, moving Marron to the Damage Zone.

**AICHI - NINJA MASTER M  
>5 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"Chigasumi's skill increases its power by 3000 as my opponent's hand is smaller **[POW 11000]**. Go, attack Alfred-degozaru!"

The tiger man dropped down from the raised gathering and jumped across the field, aiming its claws for Alfred's horse. The king's expression didn't change, Aichi was quick to strip his hand of one card, throwing it into the Guard circle.

"Guard with Epona!" he yelled.

The small figure appeared in front of Alfred, riding its golden companion just as the king **[SLD 20000]**. The hybrid unit tore through Epona with ease, but its arms hung afterwards, drained of its strength and quickly fled from the grazed king.

"Ah, such a shame. I missed out on winning-degozaru," the older fighter sighed, sagging his shoulders in disappointment. "Well, my turn is over".

**EIGHTH TURN – AICHI**

"Stand and draw," Aichi called, pulling Covenant Knight Randolf from the deck.

"Now what is he going to do?" Izaki asked. "His hand isn't that big; he won't be able to use Alfred's full power".

"It's not the size of his hand that matters," Miwa remarked from his place at the edge of the crowd, leaning against the back of the reversed chair. "When the people love their king, they'll come running to help him out".

"Barcgal's skill," Aichi declared, turning the card onto its side. "I rest Barcgal and superior call Flogal".

A second pink hound appeared in the third back-row space **[POW 5000]**, completing a line-up of the Hi-Beasts in the deck.

"And Alfred's Counterblast," he added, flipping the three bottom cards in the Damage Zone over. "I can search my deck for a Grade 2 or lower Royal Paladin and call it – I choose Gallatin".

In the space where the previous Gallatin had been, the replacement appeared, unsheathing his blades immediately and grasping them tightly in his hands.

"Next I call Covenant Knight Randolf **[POW 8000]**".

On the opposite side of Alfred, the new knight appeared clad in silver, clutching a golden blade, with only his smirking face exposed. From all five of the allies around Alfred, streams of energy flowed, gathering around the superior.

"Ah! His field is filled with Royal Paladins!" the grown opponent yelped.

"Now Alfred will be at his best," Kamui stated.

"Alfred's skill will give him 2000 for all the Royal Paladins on his side; so now he'll become stronger than before **[POW 20000]**" Aichi announced. "Gallatin, attack Voidmaster! **[POW 16000]**"

"Guard with Tejas" Ninja Master M growled, laying two of the named card in the Guard circle. The twins materialized in front of Voidmaster, glaring at Gallatin, who leapt up from the ground to face the strengthened target **[SLD 19000]**. His swords cut through the summoned guardians with ease, but gravity took hold and he descended back to the ground before he could attempt a failed third strike.

"Alfred attacks Voidmaster," Aichi yelled, leaning forward whilst resting Alfred's card.

"I won't surrender, I'll teach you the strength of ninjas and their clan," Ninja Master M yelled, throwing down his hand. "Guard with Monica, Dreadmaster and Jarran. Plus Chigasumi intercepts-degozaru".

Alfred's horse galloped forward regardless of the army of shields **[SLD 29000]**. Once in range, its hooves drove themselves into the rough ground and sprung up, soaring towards the collected defences.

"Twin Drive!" Aichi hollered, drawing Gancelot and Randolf.

Without a Trigger, the attack wouldn't make it through. Alfred's weapon cut through the various units called as shields, but by the time he had eliminated those standing in his way, his energy had been sapped and he was forced to abandon the mission.

"With a boost from Flogal, Randolf attacks Voidmaster **[POW 13000]**" Aichi commanded. "And his skill increases his power by 3000 when my hand is larger than the opponent's **[POW 16000]**".

The ninja fighter gasped, realizing that his hand had been dwindled to a single card by the desperate defence against Alfred's attack, leaving him vulnerable to the attack. He had no means to defend, but when he looked into Aichi's eyes, he recognized that the boy had changed drastically in the short time since that class – the boy who had planned to escape had become much stronger; he'd thrown everything out in order to attack, to charge into battle rather than ensure survival by retreat. The man smiled, pleased that his student could come so far, even if it was in a subject outside his lessons.

"No guard," he replied happily. "Damage check".

He turned over the card, unveiling Jarran – no Trigger, no hope of being rescued. But he didn't need that; he was satisfied with how the fight had turned out and how he'd seen his timid pupil in a new, glowing light. The card fell into the Damage Zone, filling the section marked out.

**AICHI - NINJA MASTER M  
>5 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"Winner: Sendou Aichi!" Shin declared.

The shop erupted with a chorus of cheers, causing Aichi's cheeks to blush with embarrassment, having completely forgotten how many people had been watching; he'd lost himself in the fight. He'd become more confident in facing someone he didn't know and become so involved in what was happening on the Cray battlefield.

"I- I did it," he muttered, clenching his empty fist excitedly.

"Great job, onii-san," Kamui called.

"Wouldn't expect less from my number one pupil," Morikawa scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "But to beat a ninja…"

"He says he's a ninja, but, he's Mar-" Aichi replied, turning his head to find the man vanished. "He's gone".

"Crap!" Morikawa howled. "I let my guard down; you can only expect a ninja to disappear into the shadows like that! I missed my chance to fight him!"

"You haven't fought yet, Morikawa. You're in the tournament," Izaki chortled.

"Not that he's going to win," Kamui scoffed.

"What was that you little-"

"Oh, it's Sendou-kun," a voice called from the crowd, bringing the argument to a halt. From the spectators, the blonde teacher the trio of middle school students recognized as their own appeared, striding towards them with his hands behind his back, clutching a large green sheet wrapped around a collection of items.

"Mark-sensei," Aichi gasped.

"So, you're taking part today, are you?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, Aichi just won against a ninja," Morikawa gloated. "And Izaki got trounced by a grade school student".

"Morikawa!" Izaki roared.

"You've lost against me plenty of times, Lose-Umi," Kamui chuckled mockingly.

"Ah, a ninja," Mr. Mark chirped. "That sounds great. It looked like an exciting match".

"It was. But what brings you here today, Teach?" Izaki asked, catching a glimpse of the sheet behind his teacher's back.

"Isn't it obvious? A card game tournament gets my blood boiling every time," Mr. Mark scoffed with a grin. "Of course I'd have to come check it out".

"You've got a teacher into Vanguard? That sounds cool, onii-san," Kamui chirped.

"Mark-sensei, what's in that bag?" Aichi asked, leaning over in an attempt to view the sack more clearly.

"Nothing, nothing!" the blonde teacher yelped, sliding towards the counter where Misaki waited, keeping it hidden from the students.

Nevertheless, Aichi smiled, pleased that he had been able to fight a decent player and learn from him – even if that fighter happened to be his teacher. His attention moved to Shin marking his and Kamui's paths upwards, moving them into the second round and closer to the final match.

'_I'm getting there; I'm closer to reaching Kai-kun,'_ he thought, feeling much more comfortable than prior to the fight. _'So I'll keep fighting my hardest and show him how strong I've become just so we can face each other again'_.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Aichi: Just a little further and I'll be able to fight Kai-kun again._

_Kamui: I'm sorry, onii-san, but I'm not going to lose to you, especially with Emi-san here!_

_Aichi: Kamui-kun, you're excited for our match, huh?_

_Emi: Aichi…_

_Aichi: Then I'll fight my hardest too. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 2 – Climbing the Ranks". I can't lose until I fight Kai-kun. This is my chance._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _"Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!"_

**[2]** _"Enter the fray! I ride the ruler of all knights! The King of Knights, Alfred!"_

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this; this fic is essentially a rewrite, with some significant chances that become more frequent over plans have been in the works for several weeks, after I finally got around to picking up Vanguard and cramming into a short space of time, though held off posting it until the first Season finished airing last night. Vanguard is for me now what 5D's was a year ago - and still is - and I treasure it because of that, spurring the desire to write a fan fiction for it, but not stray for the subtly that the series has. My partner from <em>The Neo-Domino Purge<em> planned out the fight above, as he has several later on, but we decided that I will take the reigns when it comes to ths story, so I hope to make this a Vanguard equivalent of _The Neo-Domino Purge_ in terms of quality, without straying too far from the subtle nature of the original version. Again, thank you for reading, hope you have some time to review.

- _CuteYami, 31st March 2012_


	2. Climbing the Ranks

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

_Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>_Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Card Capital-<strong>_

The store was buzzing with excitement; the first two fights had set the stage for those to follow. Relieved of his place in the spotlight, Aichi slipped into the crowds standing by, choosing his place behind Emi, Kamui and his friends. Izaki also managed to slide in with the group, alone without Morikawa boasting about his exaggerated strength and reputation. The student in question was standing proudly by the table in front of the gathering, beaming smugly with arms folded over his chest. Opposite him, Misaki stood with her usual apathetic expression, unimpressed that she had been selected to fight the clumsy fighter.

At the other edge of the clearing around the table, Shin stood a step back from the chart displaying the tournament's structure, having marked Aichi and Kamui both as victors and lifted the microphone in his hand closer to his lips.

"The third and fourth matches will take place now," he announced with a chirpy smile. "Tokura Misaki vs. Morikawa Katsumi. And Kai Toshiki vs. Miwa Taishi".

"Kai-kun's fighting…" Aichi breathed.

"Yup, I'm the lucky one who Kai messes with first," Miwa chuckled, pointing to himself with a thumb standing out from his fist.

"I didn't know you played, Miwa-kun," Aichi replied.

"Occasionally," the blonde answered with a shrug.

"You guys get along well; now we'll see if there's any cracks in that guy's deck," Kamui growled excitedly, his fists shivering from anticipation.

"We'll see," Miwa laughed. "Wish me luck".

"With an opponent like Kai, he might just need it," Izaki muttered.

The blonde strode towards the table where Kai stood waiting, his arms locked tightly over his chest and deck already laid in its place. A chuckle from Kamui brought the attention of those around him to the youngster.

"Kai and Miwa are the only regular high school students that come here, but we've never seen them fight one another," he commented. "If one of them fights, it's been against someone younger. So this should be good, seeing them fight someone their own age".

'_I was so wrapped up in finding out how to fight Kai-kun that I hadn't realized he was matched with Miwa-kun,'_ Aichi thought, gazing at the pair.

"And when these fights are through, we'll know who moves onto the next round with you guys," Izaki added.

"We already know Misaki-san will go through, there's no way she can have any trouble with Lose-Umi," Kamui teased with a snort.

"What was that?" Morikawa yelled from the table.

"You heard me," Kamui scoffed.

"Go Misaki-san," the spectacled boy beside Kamui cheered.

"GM," his companion roared.

Morikawa snorted and turned away quickly, pouting whilst examining his hand; the group consisted of Monster Frank, Hell Spider, Tyrant Deathrex, Embodiment of Bahr and Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster.

"Alright, here come the next matches," Shin called into his microphone.

The four fighters each leaned forward, grabbing their chosen Vanguards and turning them over.

"Stand up!" Misaki and Morikawa declared. "Vanguard!"

"Here we go, Kai," Miwa chuckled. "Stand up!"

"Stand up The Vanguard!" Kai declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 2: Climbing the Ranks<strong>

**[Sotsugo o Noboritsumeru]**

_**-Hitsue City: Card Capital-**_

The four Vanguard cards hit the tables' marked spaces simultaneously. Misaki and Morikawa's imagined formed transformed in the centre of the desert-like stage; Morikawa's resembling the same starting creature that Ninja Master M had used; Lizard Runner, Undeux **[POW 6000]**. Misaki's projection was cloaked in a spiral of blustering winds and light, replacing her usual body with a largely exposed torso, breasts masked with lilac fabric matching the young woman's hair. The skirt hanging from her waist resembled a flower in the manner segments were attached like petals, pink sheets lined with lilac, matching the cross made of four growing from the back of the woman's hair. White sleeves clung to her forearms, leaving her hands exposed with a white staff in the left bearing the same glowing diamond that matched the motif of her dress, a small crimson diamond emblem fixed into the weapon mimicking those across her body.

"Lozenge Magus **[POW 3000]**" Misaki stated.

**FIGHT START  
>MISAKI - MORIKAWA<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

On the field nearby, Miwa and Kai positioned themselves in the projected battlefield from Cray, the blonde also surrendering his human appearance for a replica of Lizard Runner, Undeux. Kai, on the other hand, closed his eyes and vanished in the wave of blinding light surging upwards, mutating his body from human flesh to forest green scales. The torso was wrapped in black armour, a beige cloth tied around its waist to secure the white trousers. Over the lower half of the reptile warrior's legs were black boots lined with yellow, matching the shield around its upper body. A brick red cape wrapped around the being's thick neck waved wildly, pinned to its shoulders by clawed clamps. Atop the monster's head was a helmet resembling a dragon, two silver fangs curling down the green snout, orange eyes giving the illusion from a distance that the creature had four eyes. Browned bandages choked the lizard's forearms, one hand clutching a thick grey axe, the other sporting a round shield of black, yellow and an orange sphere fixed in the centre.

"Lizard Runner, Conroe **[POW 5000]**" the brunette declared.

**MIWA - KAI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

Miwa eyed his adversary's choice of avatar and smirked light-heartedly. "So, you're going for something different, are you?" he chuckled.

"Both Kai and Miwa are using Kagero decks," Kamui commented from the side-lines. "So the match comes to whoever is the better of the two players".

"But we've never seen Miwa-kun fight," Aichi said. "We have no idea how Kai-kun will do against him".

"You're picking his side?" Kamui asked, lifting an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ah. It's not like that," Aichi yelped, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Emi watched the two over her shoulder, curious of their relationship – a quick and sharp comment had knocked her brother back towards the timid personality she had always known, but even with that threat looming, he seemed comfortable with the boy. The two were close, good friends after just weeks of knowing one another. That fact brought a small smile to Emi's face and her large blue eyes glisten with relief.

The two tables in the centre of the gathering caught the attention of the spectators once more, lured back by Morikawa's loud boasting. The black-haired fighter smirked, puffing his chest out as though his lungs were filled to their maximum capacity.

"As the strongest, I'll move first," he announced.

"Fine," Misaki sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

**FIRST TURN – MORIKAWA**

"Draw!" the grey-uniformed student yelled, lifting the top card of his deck dramatically.

He turned over the card to find Juggernaut Maximum, bringing a wide smirk to his face. The addition joined the army he had built up in waiting; Monster Frank, Hell Spider, Tyrant Deathrex, Dragon Knight Nehalem and Demonic Dragon Berserker Yaksha.

"Yes, a Grade 3!" he cheered. His celebration quickly came to an end upon realizing the flaw with his hand and squawked in horror. "But I can't use it yet! My hand is too powerful!"

Misaki and Kamui sighed in unison, disappointed and frustrated that Shin had allowed the Grade 3-obssessed participant to partake in the tournament despite the obvious fate that awaited him. Aichi chuckled gently at the simultaneous display, slightly embarrassed himself to have been bullied by the clumsy classmate in the past. Morikawa quickly grasped his chin with his emptied hand, masking his exposed horror with a weak mask of stoicism.

"Well, it appears as though I'll let you off easy for now," he bragged. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – MISAKI**

A sharp light of irritation flashed across Misaki's eyes, intensifying the glare she shot to the student. "I'll make this quick then. Draw," she growled, tearing the top card of her deck away and turning it to find Silent Tom.

She slid the card into her hand and pulled another away, twisting it to unveil its identity to her opponent before throwing it onto the Vanguard circle, obscuring the Lozenge Magus she had previously called to represent her.

"I ride Dark Cat," she snapped.

The lilac-haired woman who could have been mistaken for a copy of Misaki closed her eyes and tilted her head back, accepting her role was already over while a twister of power encircled her. The slender human figure vanished into the miniature storm, replaced by a black feline whose body was largely covered in black armour and decorated with turquoise edges, circles marking where the animal's legs met its body, much like Barcgal. The head sported two large ears pointed upwards as though always prepared for a threat, orange eyes blazing from the slits in the helm and an amethyst planted in the forehead **[POW 7000]**.

"Aww, it's so cute," Emi cooed from behind.

Misaki smiled briefly at the girl's innocent comment and admiration for the creature. Her gentle expression was short-lived and reverted back into her bitter default when her attention returned to the battle at hand.

"Dark Cat's skill activates as I have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard," she announced. "We both draw".

Her pale fingers stretched towards the deck, stripping it of the top layer away. She twisted her wrist, revealing Maiden of Libra, a crucial part of the strategy building in her mind within seconds. Morikawa snatched the top card of his own deck, lifting another Monster Frank. Although he was thrilled to have received another Grade 3, he worked to suppress that joy, failing immediately when a wide grin spread across his face and his eyes sparkled with affection for the emblem marking it as high level. Misaki watched the display with half-open eyes, looking exasperated with the bitter reality that she had to deal with him in front of the audience.

"Dark Cat attacks Undeux," she announced, turning the card to lay horizontally.

Morikawa yelled in horror, recoiling upon realizing he had nothing to defend his creature with. Dark Cat pounced from Misaki's side of the field, the woman picking up the top card of her deck without looking at what she had drawn – Oracle Guardian, Gemini. The enlarged cat crashed into Undeux, sending it crashing against the ground and Morikawa yelling as though he himself had been struck. From his deck, Stealth Dragon Voidmaster was transferred to the Damage Zone.

**MISAKI - MORIKAWA  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

With the first strike delivered against him, Morikawa shook his fist with overflowing frustration, clenching his jaws tightly and glaring across the table with a blazing flame burning within his eyes. Misaki's dulled face remained the same, unaffected by the passion that had been ignited in the student. Instead, her arms retreated to her side and her body relaxed.

"My turn is over," she stated.

**THIRD TURN – MORIKAWA**

"Fine, if you want to play rough," Morikawa spat, his hand crashing onto his deck and ripping away the top. "Strongest draw!"

The student fighter's arm jerked suddenly back, separating the chosen card from the rest, his eyes squeezed closed as if expecting the worst. After a moment of hesitation, his eyes opened slightly to learn what he had been granted. Misaki, Kamui, Izaki and the two youngsters either side of Emi all shot unimpressed expressions towards the delaying student, who prolonged the Draw Phase while the match alongside progressed without interruption.

Upon discovering what he had pulled, Morikawa howled in ecstasy. "Here it comes, the weak that will become stronger when I hit Grade 3!" he yelled. "Embodiment of Armour, Bahr **[POW 8000]**".

Just as the regulars had seen on previous occasions, the Lizard Runner standing alone on the black-haired fighter's side of the field vanished in a display of dusty winds, emerging as the blue-skinned, crimson-armoured soldier of the Dragon Empire's army.

"And now, time for some revenge, I attack Dark Cat!" Morikawa yelled, pointing fiercely at his target.

The crimson and black-armoured warrior lunged forward, drawing its large curved black and yellow blade. Dark Cat steeled itself when Misaki did nothing to evade the assault.

"Drive Trigger Check," Morikawa announced, removing the top card of the deck and finding a second Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster.

"Damage check," Misaki sighed, transferring Oracle Guardian, Wiseman to the Damage Zone.

**MISAKI - MORIKAWA  
>1 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

With the card laid at the opposite end of her field, Morikawa's arms began to shiver with excitement at having managed to neutralize the lilac-haired woman's lead. None of those around him shared in the celebratory display; some watching with bewilderment, others with embarrassment.

"Inflicting one damage is nothing to celebrate, Lose-Umi," Kamui yelled from the front of the crowd. "You're going to get beaten anyway".

"Never going to win" the boy wearing glasses beside him, Uno Reiji, cheered.

"NW," the brunette, Saga Eiji, added.

"What was that?" Morikawa snapped. "I'm going to win this, then you'll remember my name is Katsumi!"

"Are you done yet?" Misaki sighed, tilting her head to catch the black-haired student's attention.

"Hmph," he sounded, folding his arms tightly over his chest. "I'll let you off with that for now. But next turn, don't expect any mercy".

"That goes double for you," Misaki muttered, shifting her card back to an offensive stance.

**FOURTH TURN – MISAKI**

"Stand and draw," she continued, reaching for the deck and lifting the next card, adding Battle Sister Chocolat to her hand. "I ride Silent Tom".

The card crashed down over Dark Cat, replacing the armoured cat with another humanoid being. The man stood in a black suit with tattered threads hanging from the bottom of his jacket and right sleeve where his gloved hand transfigured into a gun. A matching black hat sat atop his head, masked entirely with white bandage with the exception of his mouth, sunglasses resting on his nose to shield his eyes from exposure. He was not alone, however, as a transparent woman hovered behind him – a ghostly female with no legs and dressed in a pale gown, long icy blue hair falling over her shoulders and down her back **[POW 8000]**.

The replacement wasn't the only move the young woman planned to make, swiftly removing two cards from her hand and presenting them between her slender fingers.

"Call; Oracle Guardian Red Eye. Maiden of Libra," she barked.

The first of the additional forces to emerge was a white wolf, crimson markings decorated its body, giving the impression to the uneducated that it had been in a fierce battle and wore the blood of its victims. A necklace of azure orbs hung around the wolf's neck above a bib matching the accents across its body. Despite its fearsome appearance, the wolf remained seated and obedient, fixed in place like a statue **[POW 9000]**

Beside the ghostly woman hovering around her Vanguard, an angelic woman materialized, browned feather wings stretching from her pale back, matching the bandages wrapped around her chest and the transparent veil hanging from her waist, locked against her skin by a belt of purple fabric, and a similarly thin cloth hanging from her arms, the back of which hovered above the feathered decorations. The woman's dull brown hair was fashioned into long braids hanging either side of her body, petals of orange flowers tied to bands that fixed her blossom-like buns into place. Roman sandals climbed up the girl's legs, while golden bracelets clinging to her wrists matched the scales she clutched in her right hand **[POW 9000]**.

"Wh- what?" Morikawa blurted.

"I told you I would show no mercy," Misaki repeated. "You won't last long now. I won't have to deal with you and your antics much longer".

Behind the lilac-haired woman, the regular players and customers observed the battle with awe for Misaki's level-headedness whilst dealing with the oblivious opponent. Their attention was divided, however, by the Kagero decks clashing on the table beside the fight in front of them, progressing at a similar pace.

**FIRST TURN – MIWA**

"Alright, Kai, here I come," the blonde student chuckled, grinning over his hand, enlarged by the addition of his sixth card; Embodiment of Armour, Bahr. "I ride Heatnail Salamander".

The light-hearted fighter threw the card down, converting his Lizard Runner to a much larger reptile. What emerged from the explosion of flame and heat was a charcoal-scaled being, its claws glowing from the white-hot temperature surrounding its body, crawling on four legs and its stomach barely off the rocky ground. Spikes pointed upwards from its shoulders; similarly, there were three tips of its Mohawk-like design rising from the top of its skull, held between two curled horns **[POW 6000]**. Kai maintained his stone-faced appearance, unblinking whilst examining his friend's starting field.

"I guess that's really all I can do," Miwa added sheepishly. "It's all yours".

**SECOND TURN – KAI**

"My draw. Draw," the brunette muttered, lifting his top card up – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. He added the card into his hand and removed another, balancing the growth by stripping his collection of his next Vanguard. "I ride Iron Tail Dragon".

Kai's Lizard Runner vanished behind a whirlwind of flames, spitting violently to warn the rival force of the power to come. From the spiralling blaze, a violet dragon clothed in wine red armour emerged, its tangerine-skinned wings flapping to disperse the flames. Yellow accents across the armour decorated the shields fixed to the creature's torso, pelvis, legs, tail and head, matching the yellow blades that sprouted from the arms and tail **[POW 7000]**.

"Conroe's skill moves it to the Rear-Guard when another Kagero is played on top," Kai stated, sliding the submerged card back and positioning it to the left back-row space.

"Why didn't he move it behind Iron Tail Dragon?" Izaki wondered aloud, eyeing the brunette's field. "He hasn't got anything else to play".

"That guy… he must be up to something," Kamui grunted, folding his arms tightly over his chest and snorting with disapproval.

"Iron Tail Dragon attacks Heatnail Salamander," the brunette commanded.

"Okay then," Miwa chuckled, relaxing his shoulders rather than searching for a guard.

"Check the Drive Trigger," Kai said, reaching for his deck and turning over Dragon Knight, Aleph.

Nevertheless, the burning energy building in Iron Tail Dragon's throat overflowed and erupted onto the blades attached to its armour, intensifying the threat they posed. Glowing from the heat, the dragon lunged forward, swinging its arms madly to deliver as many blows to its target as possible. Miwa's creature did nothing but lower its head and tuck its limbs underneath the shell-like back it wore, taking the brunt of the brutal attacks, but not without sustaining heavy damage.

Refusing to lose his smirk, Miwa picked up the top card of his deck and laid it into the Damage Zone, scratching the back of his head and laughing sheepishly upon learning he'd lost his Wyvern Guard, Barri.

**MIWA - KAI  
>1 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

"He lost an important card," Kamui's glasses-wearing companion noted.

"IC," the brunette boy beside him muttered.

Kai straightened his back and relieved the field of his presence as attacking commander. With his body fixed in place, his jade eyes set themselves on Miwa.

**THIRD TURN – MIWA**

"Okay, my turn again," the blonde opposite chirped. He quickly drew, grinning once discovering the card he held separately. "I've seen you play this guy enough, guess I finally get my chance to play him against you. I ride Dragon Knight Nehalem".

The blackened reptile standing as Miwa's leader vanished in a much wider tornado of fire, the radiating power rippling the dust settled on the rocky floor of the canyon and the peak reaching towards the night sky. The figure that emerged from the tower of orange and red was a knight, standing in midnight blue armour, with the exception of his upper arms, wrapped in the dull fabric of his suit underneath. A white cloth wrapped around his waist held the narrow, golden-handled sword beside him, the weapon matching the large violet and golden shield attached to his left arm. In his right was a grand steel spear, the long handle balancing the length of the blade with its own. A large tattered violet scarf was fixed around the wide neck of the armour. The helm sported a miniature dragon atop it; wings and tail sprouting out, leaving the upper half of his face masked, only green eyes glaring out from the darkness. Underneath the man was his servant; an immense burgundy with salmon-skinned wings and mustard skin along the lower half of its form. Golden and oxblood sheets of armour were fixed across the dragon's head, neck, arms, chest and legs. Under its master, the fearsome beast unleashed a low, trembling roar that shook the field **[POW 10000]**.

Whilst chuckling over his luck, Miwa's block bangs appeared from the bottom of Nehalem's helm, his blue eyes replacing the piercing jade slits.

"You know, Kai, I've always wanted to have this kind of view," he chortled. Without hesitation, Miwa pulled three further cards from his hand, throwing them onto the field in rapid succession. "I call Berserk Dragon, Relentless Sutherland and Embodiment of Armour, Bahr".

To the left of Nehalem and his dragon, a twin-headed dragon rose from the pool of light emitted from the ground, its large body made of ultramarine scales with a breast-plate made of dark grey. Curved blades protruded from the back of the dragon's wrists gleaming with a deadly thirst. The two heads snapped their grey jaws wildly at the end of the stretched necks, wings behind each waving gradually **[POW 9000]**.

On the other side of the field, a red-scaled dragon with beige skin across its underbelly and wings emerged, feathers sprouting from its lower legs and the wings as they sprouted from the being's back. Dark curled claws emerged from the tip of the winds, matching those from its feet and thorns from the tail. Beside the dragon, a young man with straw-like hair and black goggles atop his head. The knight's attire consisted of a purple shirt with a yellow sash and white sleeves, an orange held hanging across his chest filled with ammunition for the weapons in his hands. In the right was a large bazooka, while the other grasping a pistol. The bottom of the man's white undershirt hung loosely around his legs, joining green trousers, and decorated with sashes of yellow, blue and orange hanging from the pink belt **[POW 8000]**.

Behind the new duo, the blue-skinned warrior that had appeared on various occasions over the past weeks also appeared, grinning wickedly with its jagged jaws **[POW 8000]**.

"What a force," Kamui gasped. "Even he's going to have trouble dealing with all that while having just his Vanguard".

"Kai-kun…" Aichi muttered anxiously.

"If Miwa's this strong, it might be a good thing we've never fought him," Izaki said, swallowing a lump building in his throat.

"Alright, here we go," Miwa called, leaning forward enthusiastically with his empty hand balled into a fist. "Berserk Dragon attacks Iron Tail Dragon".

The twin-headed dragon stormed forward, the jaws snapping viciously in anticipation to feed on their target. Neither Kai nor Iron Tail Dragon seemed to react, but tensed their bodies in preparation of the assault. The two heads crashed into the opposing dragon, knocking it down with ease and forcing Kai to transfer his own Wyvern Guard, Barri to the Damage Zone.

"Nice, Nehalem, attack Iron Tail Dragon," Miwa commanded, becoming more passionate as he indulged himself in the game and the fact that his opponent was his long-time friend.

The blue-armoured knight pointed his spear towards the darkened skies, summoning lightning from the heavens where other planets observed the fight from afar. Miwa turned the top card of his deck to unveil another Berserk Dragon, lacking a Trigger. With his victory in the battle set, Nehalem lowered his weapon towards the opposing dragon and fired the crackling energy that had gathered in his blade. Iron Tail Dragon's anguished roar went unheard by the spectators while Kai laid down Flame of Hope, Aermo into the Damage Zone, allowing Miwa to claim the lead.

"Now, Bahr boosts Sutherland, who will attack your Vanguard," the blonde confidently declared.

Once more, Kai did nothing to defend his sole fighter. The human companion loaded his bazooka and took aim at the enemy under Sutherland's watchful eye. With their target unmoving, the weapons carrier fired his missile, landing a hit without any problem and obscuring Kai's field in smoke. For the third time, Kai drew from his deck, holding up the glowing card emitting a green aura.

"No way, that guy's luck," Kamui blurted.

"A Heal Trigger," Aichi gasped.

"Dragon Monk, Genjo. I give the power to Iron Tail Dragon and heal 1 damage," Kai stated, moving the Barri originally lost to the Drop Zone.

**MIWA - KAI  
>1 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

Miwa shrugged his shoulders, a drop of sweat slipping down his forehead whilst giggling at his friend's luck. "Can't take my eye off of you without you pulling something like that," he laughed. "You're so hard to read sometimes. It makes me wonder if you knew that was coming".

Kai slid his eyes closed slowly. "Not really," he scoffed. "I wouldn't want a power like that".

"There he goes acting all big again," Kamui complained, puffing his cheeks out.

"Even with that Heal Trigger, he took a lot of damage," Emi muttered. "What if he hadn't drawn that?"

Aichi looked to his sister and back towards Kai, the same question lingered about his mind. Kai's tactics so far had been risky, unlike how the blue-haired boy would have envisioned him to fight. He'd had units that could have shielded his Vanguard against the onslaught, yet did nothing, intriguing the youngster who admired the brunette, but only managed to fight him once so far. Would he use the same strategy in his future matches through the tournament?

**FOURTH TURN – KAI**

"Stand and draw," the brunette announced, switching his card back vertically. He reached for his deck, drawing another Iron Tail Dragon, depositing it into his hand immediately and reaching out for another. "Ride, Dragon Knight Aleph".

In the place of Iron Tail Dragon, another winged beast rose up, covered completely in oxblood scales, spikes protruding its spine and trailing down its back and tail. Atop the beast, a young man sat wielding an orange blade curling at the top, fixed between a clamp of cobalt. The rider's left arm slipped into an aquamarine draconic glove, climbing up the majority of his naked arm and leaving little between its top and the furred edge of his sleeveless jacket hanging open, with a strip of blue fabric cross his chest. Mustard-yellow shorts matching the jacket hung from his waist, fastened with an orange belt and white bandages were wrapped around his exposed legs. The hairstyle rising from the young rider's head was a mixture of orange and red, standing up as though he had suffered a shock, aided by the plates of forest green fitted around his cheeks and along the hairline **[POW 9000]**.

"Ah, Dragon Knight versus Dragon Knight," Miwa commented happily. "Interesting".

"Call. Burning Horn Dragon. Flame of Promise, Aermo," Kai added, throwing the cards down – the former beside his Vanguard, the latter behind.

Besides Aleph, the flaming dragon rose from the circle of light that erupted; fiery scales decorating the body of the beast, several blazing yellow curling out from the body in various places; from the tops of the creature's legs, its chest, up its head and even its skull. Amidst the crown of horns, a mane of fire crackled above the various face snorting sulphuric smoke. The wings rising from its back were little more than bones, the flames that powered the dragon's life force decorating the extensions with sharp sections to carry the beast's body **[POW 9000]**. The second, emerging behind Aleph, was a red-skinned being, purple locks flowing down its back. The attire clothing its scolded body was white, adorned with golden jewellery, such as the choking bracelets around its wrists and the spiked shoulder ornament resting above its right arm **[POW 4000]**.

"Flame of Promise, is it?" Miwa wondered aloud, beaming towards Kai. "So you're planning to ride him next turn".

"Aermo boosts Aleph and target Nehalem," Kai stated, ignoring the curiosity of his blonde adversary.

The smaller knight adopted the brunette's hairstyle, just as Nehalem copied Miwa's blonde bangs, and ordered his dragon forward, diving towards Nehalem **[POW 13000]**.

"Check the Drive Trigger," Kai said, removing the top card of his deck. A red glow began to shine, catching the attention of those watching whilst Kai revealed Dragon Dancer, Monica. "Draw Trigger. The power goes to Burning Horn Dragon".

The power of the Trigger surged around Burning Horn Dragon, illuminating its form with the crimson glow matching that shining from the card, whilst the dragon growled throughout the acceptance of the new strength pouring into it **[POW 14000]**. Both players reached for their decks, Kai drawing his own Nehalem while Miwa removed Heatnail Salamander and laid it in the Damage Zone.

"Burning Horn Dragon, attack Nehalem," Kai called, moving his hand in the direction of the enemy territory.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you try and pull this back so easily," Miwa responded sharply, pulling a card from his hand and tossing it into the Guard Circle. "Guard with Iron Tail Dragon".

The flaming dragon unleashed its spray of flames, the stream flooding towards Nehalem but ultimately unable to reach him before the guarding dragon materialized, blocking the stream's path **[SLD 15000]**. The flames collided with the new body and singed it relentlessly, obliterating it from the battlefield and leaving Nehalem unscathed. The aggressor growled in disappointment, glaring at the Dragon Knight standing tall in spite of its efforts **[POW 9000]**.

**MIWA - KAI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"He's putting up a tough fight," Izaki claimed.

"Miwa-kun, he's much stronger than I would have imagined," Aichi admitted.

"Misaki-san looks like she's doing well herself," Kamui added, smirking at the table in front of the group.

"Yeah, she's got a full front-row as well," the smooth-haired boy beside him stated.

"FF," his partner chirped.

Misaki reached forward, pressing her pale fingertips against the central card of her forces, switching it horizontally. "Silent Tom attacks Bahr," she declared.

The bandaged mysterious man lifted his right hand where the fore and middle fingers had converted to barrels of a gun. Morikawa began to moan when it dawned on him that guarding alone wouldn't get him through the turn. He had one unit capable of that, using that card would then hinder his chances of playing his treasured Grade 3 cards. Misaki reached for her deck, not taking her eyes from the baffled student panicking opposite her.

"Drive Trigger Check," she uttered, revealing White Rabbit of Inaba.

The faceless man's hand shuddered from the force of the bullets ejecting themselves from his hollowed fingers, whistling through the air and crashing into Bahr's chest plate. Morikawa grunted and leaned forward, grabbing the table as though his sense of balance had been affected by the impact. Misaki rolled her eyes at the display and waited for his draw. The black-haired fighter's hand fell onto the deck, dragging away the top card and laying it into the Damage Zone, projecting a golden glow.

**MISAKI - MORIKAWA  
>1 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

The others witnessing all froze, though Morikawa's reaction was delayed as his eyes remained closed briefly after the Embodiment of Spear, Tahr was laid. They opened eventually to discover the glowing card, lifting his spirits immeasurably.

"Alright! A Trigger!" he yelled. "So I can give the power to my weak Vanguard, that'll do until my Grade 3s come out".

Misaki frowned whilst the power flooded into Bahr **[POW 13000]**. The boost meant any other attack had been rendered ineffective and her turn would be over. Aichi leaned forward, lowering his head beside Kamui's.

"I don't understand," he said. "Why did she attack with her Vanguard first?" he inquired. "That's not like Misaki-san".

"It's simple; she's not even fighting," Kamui chuckled. "She's toying with him and making him think he's got a chance".

"She has a side of her that's like that?" Aichi muttered, astounded by the suggestion that the lilac-haired woman was simply messing with her opponent rather than fulfilling her earlier intentions and finishing him off as quickly as possible.

"Everyone does, onii-san," Kamui scoffed. "Just some people like to hide theirs".

Aichi cast his eyes down, an anxious gaze towards the youngster spectators gathered in front of him, fearful that they could grow to develop their own hidden dark sides. Emi included. His sister had been nothing but helpful and innocent, it was impossible to imagine her any different; but it had also been difficult to imagine the young Kai Toshiki in another light, yet that had become reality. His eyes narrowed, irises flickering with trepidation, exposing his torn concentration and allowing Emi to pick up on his state.

"Aichi?" she uttered gently.

"H- Huh?" the blue-haired bound sounded, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm fine".

Misaki straightened her body, clutching the cards in her hand close to her chest. "My turn is over".

**FIFTH TURN – MORIKAWA**

"Right, now's my chance to pull this back!" Morikawa yelled, clenching his empty hand into a tight fist. Just as quickly, he reverted it and snatched the top card – Demon Eater – adding it to his hand. For the first time since the fight began, he picked up a card from his hand and threw it onto the field. "I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem!"

Bahr vanished in the midst of the storm kicked up by the arrival of a new power, materializing in the form of a second dragon-top knight. Proud by his achievement of reaching Grade 2, thus one step away from playing his Grade 3s, Morikawa grinned wildly, his eyes firmly fixed on his unimpressed opponent.

"What do you think?" the student asked cockily. "Are you scared yet of what my Grade 3s are going to do to you next turn?"

"Yo, Morikawa," Miwa called from the table beside him, pointing towards his identical Vanguard. "Snap!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm intimidating my opponent!" Morikawa shrieked furiously. Quickly clearing his throat with a cough, he reverted his focus to the battlefield in front of him and leaned forward, resting Nehalem. "Now, attack Silent Tom!"

"No guard," Misaki mumbled.

"Drive Trigger Check," Morikawa called, lifting the top card to find another glow emitted from the opposite face. "Huh? Draw Trigger? Then I'll add the power to Nehalem".

Inserting the retrieved Dragon Dancer Monica into his hand, Morikawa quickly drew once more, pulling a second Embodiment of Armour, Bahr. Lightning crashed into his Dragon Knight's weapon, surrounding it with an overwhelming force **[POW 15000]**. The bolts flew across the air, crashing violently into the black suited-man, who moaned in anguish.

"Damage check," Misaki said, drawing Dream Eater. Her pale face became illuminated by the aura radiating from the card, the same shade as had come from Morikawa's previous Draw Trigger.

She laid the card in the Damage Zone, its power quickly surrounding Silent Tom **[POW 13000]**. Though with Morikawa's Battle Phase at an end, the boost would serve no purpose, the Trigger serving only to add to Misaki's hand as she drew another Oracle Guardian, Red Eye.

**MISAKI - MORIKAWA  
>2 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"You're just lucky you don't have to face my Grade 3s just yet," Morikawa laughed, waving his card-filled hand leisurely, fanning his boisterous attitude with the formidable arsenal to come.

"But that's not the case, quit stalling, Lose-Umi," Kamui yelled, pressing his hands either side of his mouth.

"QS!" he companions barked in unison.

"Shut it, you little punk!" Morikawa snapped in response, transforming from proud to furious in an instant. He quickly forced himself to settle and resume the fight, smirking cockily once more. "Well, I suppose that's the end of my turn. But next turn, it's all over".

"At least make a bluff you can try to pull off," Misaki quipped dully.

**SIXTH TURN – MISAKI**

"Stand and draw," the young woman spoke, setting her cards in place once more and drawing Dark Cat from her deck. That, however, was minor compared to what was already waiting within her hand. She carefully plucked the card from the rest and held it above the Vanguard Circle, dropping it on top of the growing stack heavily.

"_Hikari o kagayaku utsukushi megami yo! Raido! __**Shi Ii Oo Amaterasu**__!_" **[1]**

The ground trembled to coincide with the rising of the stormy dust and winds encircling Silent Tom and his transparent companion. In their place, a woman hovered above the ground, the setting sun blazing behind her elegant form. Her pale body was clothed in loose garments; a short-sleeved white shirt with mustard-yellow detached sleeves lined with orange. Around her waist, a large blue ribbon attached her white shirt and the skirt matching the hanging sleeves. Her legs were mostly covered by white boots, decorated with vertical red stripes in the centre, matching those around the edges of her white sleeves. The woman's sun emblem tied together her dark hair, dyed lilac quickly to match Misaki's, an aquamarine stone hanging in front of her fringe and a silver mirror positioned underneath her chin **[POW 10000]**.

"That's Misaki-san's strongest card," Aichi stated.

"A Grade 3!" Morikawa cried gleefully, gazing with fascination at the card. A moment later, it dawned on him what danger it posed to him. "Huh? Oh no, it's a Grade 3 on _her_ side!"

"Amatersasu's skill; I Soul Charge one, then check the top card of my deck," the pale-skinned woman claimed, transferring Evil-Eye Princess Euryale from the deck to the stack underneath the new Vanguard. Her next task was checking the top card of her deck; where she found Battle Maiden Tagitsuhime. "I'll leave this on top".

With the card placed back where it belonged, Misaki's hand slid across the cards already in her possession and snatched two, holding them skilfully between her slender fingers.

"Call; Oracle Guardian Gemini, White Rabbit of Inaba," she reported.

Behind Amaterasu, two nude dolls with blonde curled hair appeared, hovering due to the power of four small white wings sprouting from their backs **[POW 8000]**. Beside the peculiar dolls, a small rabbit with pale pink fur hopped onto the battlefield. Atop its head was a small crown of faint amethyst patterning around a blue jewel, similar to the enlarged gem fastened to the creature's back like a saddle, sprouting wings made of solid white feathers **[POW 6000]**.

"I activate White Rabbit's, Soul Charging another card, but this time, from my hand," Misaki claimed, sliding the Dark Cat she'd drawn a moment before underneath her Vanguard.

"Amaterasu's Soul is really building up," Reiji mumbled.

"BU," Eiji replied with a nod.

"Red Eye gets a boost from White Rabbit," Misaki declared, resting the two whilst naming them. "Attack Nehalem".

The rabbit remained seated whilst streams of energy poured out of its tiny body, passing on its strength to the wolf seated tamely in front of it **[POW 14000]**. The larger animal jumped to its feet and shivered with power. Its eyes snapped opened, firing a crimson beam across the field, piercing Nehalem's armour. The knight groaned, pressing his hand against the afflicted area and the shield in front of the majority of his body. Morikawa grunted, moving the Hell Spider at the top of his deck to the Damage Zone, hissing due to the lack of a Trigger.

"Red Eye's skill Soul Charges a card when its attack successfully hits," Misaki stated, sliding Battle Maiden Tagitsuhime underneath her Vanguard, the heart of her army. Her hand didn't retreat from the card, but pressed it down and turned it horizontally. "CEO Amaterasu, boosted by Gemini, will attack Nehalem".

"Damn…" Morikawa growled; he had nothing to guard with effectively. There was no doubt Misaki herself knew that and was using that to her advantage.

The dolls with odd limbs began to glow, transmitting their power to the superior being in front of them **[POW 18000]**. Amaterasu rose from the ground, stretching her arms out either side to create a divine silhouette against the setting sun burning crimson.

"Twin Drive," the woman stated, sliding the top two cards from her deck, revealing Scarlet Witch Koko and another Oracle Guardian Red Eye.

"No Triggers, but she's still got its skill," Izaki said.

Aichi eyed the lilac-haired woman's figure, recalling having had that very power devastate his chances in their first fight a couple of weeks earlier.

_In spite of the threat this Twin Drive mechanic of the game posed, relief rushed through Aichi's body, already doing all it could not to shudder. There hadn't been any triggers, meaning that Amaterasu wouldn't make it through Blaster Blade's enhanced strength. The attack would fail._

"_Phew," Misaki sounded, unsettling the boy. "Amaterasu has a certain ability. When you have 4 or more cards in your hand, her power increases by 4000"._

"_Ah!" Aichi gasped. Until the Twin Drive, she'd been holding 3 cards – that ability had pushed her over the top. "She's got 5 cards in her hand. I see, so that's why those Draw Triggers mattered. It was to activity this ability of Amaterasu's"._

"_It's too late to realize it now," Misaki responded, smirking._

_The large orb burning rose from behind the hovering figure, soaring higher into the sky and well above the battlefield. In an instant, it exploded, launching rays of light that pierced the ground and exploded. In the centre of the storm, Blaster Blade yelled with no way to defend himself against the brutal assault._

"Amaterasu's skill – with more than 4 cards in my hand, her power grows by 4000," Misaki announced for those unfamiliar.

The floating woman smirked, lifting the grand sphere resembling the sinking sun without moving a muscle **[POW 22000]**. Nehalem glared at the display without flinching, steeling his companion for the inevitable bombardment in contrast to Morikawa's sweat-drenched brow and gritted teeth. Just as before, the orb dispersed, raining thick bolts of light that crashed against the ground surrounding Nehalem. A frustrated Morikawa grunted, pulling the top card of his deck, Tyrant Deathrex, and throwing it into the Damage Zone. Misaki's body relaxed and withdrew from the field, her right hand dropping by her side.

**MISAKI - MORIKAWA  
>2 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"Libra doesn't have the power to take on Nehalem," she reported. "My turn ends here".

**SEVENTH TURN – MORIKAWA**

"Now I can get revenge," Morikawa snapped, drawing fiercely from his deck. "Strongest draw!"

He added the Monster Frank he'd recovered to his hand, gazing at the collection of Grade 3s he had brought together and grinned. With a Grade 2 on the field, it would be their time to shine and he could put the cards he'd been longing to show off to use: Juggernaut Maximum, Demon Eater, Monster Frank, Demonic Dragon Berserk Yakasha, Hell Spider and Tyrant Deathrex. Snatching the card he'd just drawn, he lifted it above his head and threw it down over Nehalem's card with a fierce swing of his arm.

"Now I'll show you what a Grade 3 can do!" he yelled.

In place of Nehalem, a sickly pale man appeared, stitches across his arms, face and exposed chest signifying its form was made of several others. A green bandana was wrapped around the top of its head, brass cuffs clamped on its wrists, thick bolts planted in its neck and a wrench hanging from an iron chain acting as a fashion accessory. The clothes it bore were just as tattered and dirtied as its body; an open yellow vest without sleeves and purple trousers, held by a brown belt with a golden skull in the centre **[POW 10000]**.

"And not just one, but all of them," the student laughed, holding up two further cards – Juggernaut Maximum and Hell Spider.

The former was a blue-skinned giant, red and white stripes painted down its chest, arms of immense muscle only sporting flat shoulder pads and bracelets of red, with blackened spikes and broken chains hanging. White trousers with implanted pads protected its legs, grey shoes with large spikes protruding threateningly were fixed with blue material and tongues lined with red. In the centre of an incomplete square of red foam sporting six tall spikes, the head was fitted inside a grey helmet with a guard for the monster's mouth, yellow eyes glaring out underneath the skull design and golden horns that broke through **[POW 11000]**.

The latter was a sickly yellow creature with hairs standing in various points across its unusual body; standing on its two legs and six arms, a mane of dark brown hair snaked along its spine. Small white spikes lined a blue patch above its face of piercing blue eyes and wide jaws, thick skin opening up with a curled tooth attached to each one, separate from the rest of its mandibles **[POW 10000]**.

"I use Hell Spider's amazing Counterblast," Morikawa called, turning over the top two cards in his Damage Zone. A spray of sticky white material erupted from the abnormal creature, latching onto Red Eye, who struggled, only making the sticky substance sink deeper into its fur. "Red Eye has to rest next turn. The power of Grade 3s are just that intimidating, aren't they?"

"Not very as I have my own to fight with," Misaki sighed. "And not just that, Juggernaut Maximum's skill decreases its power by 2000".

The muscular brawler sank onto one knee, moaning from the sapping of its power and watched by its comrades unable to do anything to aid it **[POW 9000]**.

"What?" Morikawa howled in horror. "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did. Juggernaut Maximum loses power if there is no other Spike Brother on the field," Misaki answered.

"Ah crap!" Morikawa whined, his right hand pressed against the side of his head as the shock wracked his body.

"What an idiot, you can't even build a deck full of Grade 3s properly," Kamui barked.

"Nice going, Lose-Umi," Reiji laughed.

"LU," Eiji chanted.

Emi rotated her head from the taunting children to her brother, noting how engrossed he had become in watching the game – his eyes remained fixed on the battlefield rather than coming away to acknowledge the laughter of the boys beside her. She herself had yet to discover the appeal of the game, but if it had been enough to get him out of bed in the mornings and give him something to do after-school rather than return with injuries across his body, that was good enough for her. With a subtle smile, she looked back to the fight whilst Morikawa hollered at the mocking trio.

"I'll show you. Here we go," he snapped. "Monster Frank attacks Amaterasu".

"I will not guard," Misaki answered.

Without any support of its own, the monster stomped towards the goddess whose boots remained off the ground, maintaining her ability to soar to warn the attacking enemy force of the power they would have to contend with.

"Twin Drive," the dark-haired fighter shouted. In quick succession, he revealed another Demonic Dragon Berserk Yaksha and Lizard Runner, Undeux – no Trigger.

The scarred fist of the monster crashed into Amaterasu, causing the woman to cry out from the impact, although the damage would be minimal. Misaki drew Battle Sister Chocolat and laid it into the Damage Zone.

"Alright, we're on a roll now," Morikawa laughed, stretching his right arm forward. "Hell Spider attacks".

The creature coughed, unleashing another spray of sticky white threads hissing whilst flying across the field. Amaterasu glared at the substance in disgust, having already seen Red Eye immobilized by its power. Misaki tore a card from her hand and presented it to her opponent.

"Guard with Battle Sister Cocoa," she responded more viciously.

The slender nun materialized on the field, paled purple locks hanging from the back of her hood and a grin on her face that could challenge Miwa, appearing thrilled to be assisting the leader of the clan **[SLD 15000]**. The threads latched onto her form, provoking a disgusted squeal and the new figure to vanish, leaving Amaterasu unharmed. Morikawa scoffed and turned Juggernaut Maximum into its resting position.

"Juggernaut Maximum attacks," he declared.

"What? Why would he do something like that?" Reiji questioned.

"DS?" Eiji wondered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Juggernaut's Soul Blast," Morikawa hollered. "I take a card out of the Soul and he gains 5000".

Misaki, Kamui, Reiji, Eiji and Izaki gazed at the field with shocked expressions, having never considered that Morikawa would have ever been capable of playing strategically. The student tore Nehalem from the Soul and transferred it to the Drop Zone, its transparent form vanishing from the support within Monster Frank. Juggernaut Maximum rose from its sunken position, flexing its muscles with renewed fervour and roaring in a display of marking its return **[POW 14000]**.

"Now he's strong enough to attack," Morikawa called. "Watch the power of my Grade 3 deck at its best".

The muscular monster charged fiercely across the field, tackling Amaterasu as though they were battling in a sports game. The divine woman crashed against the ground, the first contact she had made with the Cray surface since her appearance, witnessed by her horrified followers.

"Damage check," Misaki said, returning immediately to her default stoicism. She laid down Meteobreak Wizard, levelling the amount of damage the two had sustained.

**MISAKI - MORIKAWA  
>4 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"No way, Lose-Umi's pulling back," Kamui blurted.

Morikawa puffed his chest out, laughing loudly, much to Misaki's irritation. The woman squeezed her blue eyes shut to mask her growing frustration with the younger player.

"When you're done," she growled. "Juggernaut Maximum returns to your deck, due to its skill".

"Eh? Daaamn…" Morikawa growled, snatching the card and shuffling it into his deck quickly. "My turn's over. But the next one will be the last".

**EIGHTH TURN – MISAKI**

"Stand and draw," Misaki stated, standing her cards with the exception of Red Eye. She proceeded with her draw as normal, adding it to her hand. "Amaterasu's skill".

Checking the top card of her deck briefly, she slid it into the growing stack underneath her goddess and drew once more, examining what she had waiting. Her eyes closed and the card slipped under the deck.

"I appreciate your belief in me," she uttered.

"Eh?" Morikawa sounded dully.

"'The next one will be the last'. You were correct," Misaki claimed. "With a boost from Gemini and its skill, Amaterasu attacks Monster Frank".

"Heh, putting up a fight even when it's hopeless," Morikawa laughed, pulling two cards from his hand. "Guard with Bahr and Undeux. Now your attack won't go through.

Power coursed through Amaterasu's body, flooding her slender form with the very strength she had experienced briefly before **[POW 22000]**. But before she could put that to use, the Kagero reptile and crimson-armoured warrior materialized in front of the grimy target **[SLD 25000]**.

"Ah, you won't break through now," Morikawa scoffed.

"We'll see," Misaki mumbled. "Twin Drive. First check".

Her pale fingers reached the deck, turning over Dark Cat and adding it to her hand. Tension rose from the audience behind, all eager to see if Misaki was really to fulfil her claim that the fight would end with her current turn. It was a tall order with one card left to draw, but Misaki's skills seemed to be that on a level entirely separate from their own, the kind of level that Kai was waiting at. Aichi's eyes slid to the brunette, whose match with Miwa continued regardless of the developments of the fight beside them.

"Second check," Misaki spoke, luring him back to the table in front. Misaki's fingertips brushed the back of the top card, her eyes sliding closed as though in prayer for the miracle to occur. She pulled the card away, opening her eyes to a golden glow – Battle Sister, Ginger. "Critical Trigger".

"N- No way!" Morikawa hollered.

"All effects go to Amaterasu," Misaki declared fiercely, tapping the card with its new support.

A further stream of power plunged itself into the woman's back, a ray of light from the disappearing sun illuminating her slender figure, growing powerless compared to her miniature replica **[POW 27000]**. Her sphere rose higher, exploding into a shower of dusk light that pierced the ground and struck Monster Frank in the chest, the creature moaning slowly while the burning sensation coursed through its body.

Morikawa grunted, turning over his top two cards – Demon Eater and Tyrant Deathrex, neither able to recover damage. They fell into the Damage Zone, completing a set of six and completing his defeat.

**MISAKI - MORIKAWA  
>4 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"The winner of the fourth match is Tokura Misaki" Shin announced proudly.

The spectators applauded the young woman, who stood frozen and unsure where to look. She settled on turning to Shin, the green-haired man smiling happily. She collected her cards delicately, sliding them together into one neat stack, while Morikawa scratched at his head with his palms, cursing repeatedly in disbelief.

"I must have read tomorrow's horoscope, that's the only explanation," he hissed in frustration.

Misaki shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, beyond caring what the student's excuse would be. Similarly; Kamui, Reiji and Eiji appeared exasperated with Morikawa's antics and swinging between the extremes of bragging and blaming another force for his failure. Aichi smiled at Misaki, who moved beside Shin while all eyes moved to the opposite table, the fight having progressed a steady pace compared to where it had left off when Miwa called Morikawa.

After joking about his identical Vanguard, Miwa turned back to the match at hand, standing his cards and drawing from his deck. His persistent smile obscured any hint about the luck regarding his draw.

**FIFTH TURN – MIWA**

"My turn," the blonde spoke in a sing-song manner. He threw down the card he had just drawn, laying it onto the Vanguard Circle. "I ride Vortex Dragon".

Gales suddenly surrounded Nehalem and his dragon, lifting the dust of the canyon floor to obscure the replacement of the Dragon Knight with the new being. A shriek pierced the tornado and the cobalt dragon soared through the storm, its armoured wings fixed in a curved shape, beige strips of skin hanging from the bones' supports. White claws protruded the sounded hands and feet, others emerging from the knees, waist, chest, shoulders and peak of the wings. Several sprouting from the head pointed backwards, leaving the blood-red eyes' sights clear **[POW 10000]**.

"Vortex Dragon's skill Soul Charges a card," Miwa claimed, moving the top card of his deck underneath the card. "Then I'll retire Berserk Dragon for Garnet Dragon, Flash".

The twin-headed dragon vanished and in its place was a creature standing on its hind legs, its dark grey body towering next to the floating Vortex Dragon. Garnet cloth was wrapped around the upper chest and shoulders, melding into the tattered wings sprouting from the top of the beast's spine. Hanging beside, its right hand mutated halfway down to resemble a scythe rather than completing the limb. A sash matching its upper chest was wrapped around the waist, holding shorts of the same to the creature's body, obscuring where its tail sprouted from. The head was also bloodied, leaving only a sly blue orb fitted above the eyes and the blonde locks hanging down the back as distinct features from the spreading colour **[POW 9000]**.

"Flash attacks Aleph," Miwa declared, pointing towards Kai's Vanguard.

Kai plucked a card from his hand, laying it down horizontally in front of his targeted unit. "Guard with Dragon Dancer Monica".

The young woman summoned materialized in front of Aleph, tensing her arms in preparation of the diving beast **[SLD 14000]**. Flash swung its arm wildly, damaging the arrival heavily and causing her to vanish from the field, though leaving it unable to fulfil its original objective and force a retreat.

Miwa leaned forward, pressing down on his Vanguard. "Vortex Dragon attacks Aleph," he commanded with a devious smirk. "And its skill gives it 2000 power as I Soul Charged earlier".

The dragon shrieked and darted forward, its wings unmoving whilst diving towards its target **[POW 12000]**. Kai closed his eyes calmly and snatched two further cards from his hand, laying them down in the Guard Circle.

"Guard with Gatling Claw Dragon and Iron Tail Dragon," he stated bluntly.

The two named dragons formed in front of Aleph, allowing the shorter Dragon Knight to sigh with relief **[SLD 19000]**. The air around Vortex Dragon began to shine, pulsing with blue light as its speed increased.

"Twin Drive," Miwa stated, reaching for his deck and pulling the first card. His grin grew and a chuckle escaped while his face glowed from the light beaming out of the card. "Flame Seed Salamander: Stand Trigger".

Kai's eyes narrowed slightly, though the display diverted Aichi's attention from what was happening at the table in front. The blue-haired boy's expression dipped in concern for the brunette having realized he wasn't the one to draw a Trigger. Miwa chortled briefly while switch Garnet Dragon, Flash's stance.

"I've never been one to gamble, but I'll stand Flash and give the power to Vortex Dragon **[POW 17000]**" he reported.

Kai eyed his friend suspiciously. "What are you up to? That won't be enough to get through".

"Like I said, gambling," Miwa joked. His blue eyes skated back to the deck and reached out once more. "Second check".

Both the High School students and Aichi watched intensely as the card was drawn and quickly shone brightly once more, radiating a golden glow. Miwa scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly.

"I've always wanted to try it your way," he said, turning the card to unveil Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. "_Critical Trigger Getto!_"

Kai's eyes flashed, shooting a hollow glare towards the blonde, while Aichi sucked in his breath, astounded that Miwa had managed to draw two Triggers for the same battle. More so because his gamble had paid off and Vortex Dragon only grew stronger. Miwa tapped the Vanguard's card, signalling it would be the one to experience the benefits of his draw **[POW 22000]**.

The dragon crashed into Iron Tail Dragon, quickly mowing it down and collided with Gatling Claw Dragon quickly afterwards. Despite the dragon's large armaments, the power radiating from Vortex Dragon overwhelmed its defences and dismissed the guardian, leaving Aleph alone and vulnerable. The small rider yelped and searched for any other assistance that could come his way, but failed to identify any potential allies before Vortex Dragon's charge resumed and it crashed into the ground, the rocky bottom torn apart and a crater left where the collision had taken place.

"Check the Damage Trigger," Kai said, picking Dragonic Overlord and Blazing Core Dragon.

**MIWA - KAI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"Oh, you lost one of your Dragonic Overlords," Miwa chimed. "Sorry about that. But guess there's some unfinished business to take care of. Flash attacks Aleph".

"No guard," Kai responded.

The grey and garnet creature lunged at Aleph, slashing at its small form with its deformed arm. Kai drew from his deck again, laying Embodiment of Victory, Aleph at the bottom of the growing collection of damage. Miwa whistled at the development.

**MIWA - KAI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"That's probably a bad sign," he chuckled, pointing towards the latest victim of the damaging campaign. "Flash's skill gives 3000 power to Sutherland because its attack hit, plus he has Bahr's boost. Go on, Sutherland, hit him again".

Reath loaded another missile into the large bazooka in his possession and rested the weapon on his shoulder **[POW 19000]**. His assault, however, was delayed as he worked to line up his shot correctly under his companion's watchful eye. In that time, Kai threw down two cards from his hand into the centre of the field.

"Guard with Tahr and Nehalem," he declared.

The appearance of the two was sudden, materializing simultaneously in front of Aleph **[SLD 24000]**. The shock of the sudden emergence of the pair caused the blonde attacker to gasp and shudder, unintentionally firing his missile before prepared. The bullet crashed into the pair, exploding on contact and obscuring Kai's field in smoke. After a moment, the reality of what had taken place became clear when Aleph was revealed unharmed and his allies gone. Miwa smirked and slackened his shoulders.

"Hm, you let me think I stood a chance of winning right then," he laughed. "You're cruel today, huh? Alright, alright, my turn's over".

**SIXTH TURN – KAI**

"Stand and draw," Kai uttered, reverting his cards to offensive positions.

'_Kai-kun made it through the last turn, but he's taken a lot of damage and his hand was depleted by that last battle,'_ Aichi thought, watching the fight in the corner of his vision, taking particular note of the fact that there was only one card left in Kai's hand. The brunette drew, lifting the card to reveal to himself and Aichi that he'd drawn Lizard Runner, Undeux. But his other hand was the first to move.

"_Kono yo no mono o yakitsukusu hoshiroku no honoo! Raido za Bangaado! __**Doragonikku Oobarodo**__!_" **[2]**

A pillar of flames erupted from the ground, spiralling towards the skies growing overcast. From the thick tower, the burgundy-armoured dragon that the regulars recognized as Kai's ace card made its appearance. Indigo scales scaled the centre of the dragon's form and coloured the guards attached to its large wrists. Pink accents across the armour reflected the dispersing flames, white horns ripping through the plating at the edges of its waist, chest, shoulders, back and forehead. Miniature wings sprouted from the helm, matching the much larger bones standing out from its shoulders, tattered beige skin hanging from the grand additions. In its right claw, a large silver curved blade glinted amidst the heated space **[POW 11000]**.

"Conroe boosts Burning Horn Dragon. Now, attack Vortex Dragon," Kai stated, moving the respective cards whilst naming them. "Burning Horn's skill gives it 3000 power as the Vanguard as 'Overlord' in in its name".

The attacking dragon pulsed with power, unleashing a wave of fire from its jaws **[POW 18000]**. Miwa shrugged his shoulders, neglecting his Vanguard's need for a guard and reached for the deck.

"Check the Damage Trigger," he said, moving Lizard Runner, Undeux into the Damage Zone.

**MIWA - KAI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"Aermo boosts Dragonic Overlord and attacks Vortex Dragon," Kai declared, pointing towards the enemy leader. His hand quickly shifted to the attacking card, removing a card from the stack. "I activate Aermo's Soul Blast. Now its boost will be 6000 points stronger".

The burned figure's streams of energy grew thicker and flowed faster into Dragonic Overlord, the new power enlarging the muscles across its body, met with a pleased growling **[POW 21000]**. The dragon's jaws quickly filled up with searing flames, rolling and growing swiftly in size. Miwa pulled a card from his hand, laying it in the Guard Circle ahead of his Vortex Dragon.

"Guard with Flame Seed Salamander," he declared, moving to the left front-row units. "And Sutherland intercepts".

The miniature creature in the midst of a flame emerged on the field in front of Vortex Dragon, joined swiftly by the human-dragon duo of Sutherland **[SLD 25000]**. Kai reached for his deck without taking his sharp eyes from the battlefield.

"Twin Drive," he spoke bluntly. "First check". He turned over the card, greeted by the warm red glow of Gatling Claw Dragon. "Draw Trigger. Power goes to Dragonic Overlord".

The dragon growled lowly, having regained its ability to effectively strike its adversary **[POW 26000]**. Droplets of sweat slid down Miwa's face, coupled with an anxious grin while Kai drew Wyvern Guard, Barri and made his move to complete the attack.

"Second check," he said, pulling Blue-Ray Dracokid, which began emitting a golden light. "Critical Trigger. _Getto_".

Miwa chuckled nervously, aware the effects were installed into Dragonic Overlord's already immense strength **[POW 31000]**. The dragon unleashed its overflowing power, its tidal wave of flames surging across the field faster than in its previous battles. Despite their efforts, both Flame Seed Salamander and Sutherland were swallowed by the force and eradicated with ease, with enough power within the blaze to continue onwards **[POW 16000]**. Vortex Dragon was engulfed all the same and, inside the flames, began shrieking helplessly.

"Damage check," Miwa declared, lifting the two top cards from his deck and moving them to the Damage Zone – Flame of Hope, Aermo and Blazing Core Dragon.

**MIWA - KAI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"Turn end," Kai stated, standing rigidly behind his resting forces.

**SEVENTH TURN – MIWA**

"Alright, here we go," Miwa called, shuffling his cards in preparation to retaliate. "Stand and draw".

The blonde turned over his card to find Dual Axe Archdragon. He beamed at the result of his draw and capable replacement on the front-line for the lost Sutherland. It was that moment when Shin announced that Misaki had triumphed in her fight with Morikawa, distracting the pair and casting their eyes towards the young woman. They were both aware of her status as a formidable opponent and the next hurdle for the victor of their match. Miwa locked eyes with Kai, as if the pair were exchanging promises of coming out on top and progressing to face the store worker. With the fight in front of him over, Aichi quickly diverted his focus wholly to the students' fight, eager to see what more was to come of the pair.

"Looks like we've got a bigger audience now," Miwa claimed, holding his new card close to his face and throwing it down. "I call Dual Axe Archdragon".

In the emptied space, an immense dragon dwarfing even Garnet Dragon, Flash arose. Its gigantic body was covered in crimson and indigo armour, lined with gold, leaving only the neck, thighs and tail naked. The creature spread its giant wings, blood-red skin clinging to the skeleton extensions, the shape similar to the blades rising from the metallic sleeves. Hanging from the dragon's left hand was a large axe made of cylindered burgundy encased in black and fitted with a golden blade. From the dragon's shoulders and helm, orange spikes sprouted, reaching upwards, glistening while the creature unleashed its deadly roar **[POW 11000]**.

"Let's see how you deal with this; Vortex Dragon attacks Dragonic Overlord," Miwa yelled, stretching his hand towards his friend's central card.

Kai pulled a card from his hand, twisting it to reveal the identity of the shield. "Guard with Blue-Ray Dracokid" he responded quickly.

Miwa reached for his deck, droplets of sweat clinging to his forehead and cheeks. "Twin Drive," he uttered, turning over the first card – Blazing Flare Dragon. "Second check". A blue aura shone from the card – Lizard Soldier, Ganlu. "Ah, a Stand Trigger. Guess I shouldn't have gone with Vortex Dragon first". The blonde scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, chuckling sheepishly and set his sights on his newest unit. "I'll give the power boost to Garnet Dragon, Flash".

Vortex Dragon crashed into Dragonic Overlord, though failed to deal any damage, racing by and retreating in the air. Kai's narrowed eyes remained fixed on Miwa, watching as he rested the two cards at the left edge of his field.

"Bahr boosts Dual Axe Archdragon," he stated. "Attack Dragonic Overlord".

With the power granted by its ally, Dual Axe Archdragon's body shivered with tremendous strength **[POW 18000]**. Miwa smirked deviously, pleased that his monster had become so powerful while Kai's options were swiftly decreasing. On the edge of the opening for the tables, Aichi gazed in awe, amazed by the levels Kai and Miwa were pushing each other to, backing one another into a corner relentlessly.

'_They're amazing,'_ he thought. _'There's no doubt Kai-kun is strong, but to think that he and Miwa-kun were this strong…'_

"Wow, just look how high they're racking their power," Reiji cried.

"HH," Eiji exhaled.

Dual Axe Archdragon threw itself forward, diving at the opposing leader with heavy swings of its weapon. Kai plucked Gatling Claw Dragon from his hand and placed it in the Drop Zone, slamming down his response in the centre.

"Wyvern Guard, Barri," he growled.

"Ah, your perfect defence," Miwa noted.

From the murky distance, the silver-armoured knight soared in on his red craft, racing past Dragonic Overlord and crashing into the swinging weapon aiming for the Kagero superior. The machine exploded, halting Dual Axe Archdragon's charge.

"There's no stopping you, is there, Kai?" Miwa asked with a quick chortle, resting his final unit. "Garnet Dragon, Flash attacks".

The grim creature charged forward, readying its deformed arm. With one card in his hand, Miwa was doubtful of Kai's ability to guard; he had used many of his lower graded cards to shield himself from countless attacks, so he would have to run low eventually. Having had his attention diverted by Misaki's fight and catching Miwa's confident experience, terror flooded through Aichi at the prospect that there was even a possible threat to his dream rematch with Kai. Out of impulse, he leaned forward, muscles across his body tightening.

"Kai-kun!" he cried out.

Kai's jade eyes closed and he twisted the final card in his possession, shocking Miwa, whose beliefs had been turned on their heads.

"Guard with Lizard Runner, Undeux," the brunette declared.

The card Miwa had started with emerged on the field once more, taking its place in front of Dragonic Overlord and suffering the blow from Flash's assault, leaving Dragonic Overlord unscathed and ending Flash's mission prematurely **[POW 4000]**. Aichi sighed with relief, though his outburst hadn't gone unnoticed by the youngsters around him, Izaki also shooting him a surprised look while Morikawa snorted with arms crossed over his chest. The outburst wasn't something Aichi would have normally allowed, but he'd lost himself in the moment. His cheeks flushed from drawing attention to himself and his siding with Kai revealed, his head tucked between his shoulders and shrank from the crew of regular players around – he hadn't even needed to worry.

"Well, isn't that a pain in the butt?" Miwa chuckled while Kai transferred his shield to the Drop Zone, shrugging his shoulders when forced to confront the reality that his best chance to win the fight had slipped by. "My turn's over".

**EIGHTH TURN – KAI**

Kai's hand fell onto his deck, fingers tense as the tips brushed the back of the card. The brunette's eyes snapped open and set themselves on Miwa, the blonde eyeing his friend with bewilderment over his movements.

"_Final Turn!_" Kai exclaimed in English.

Across the spectators were mutters and gasps, those unfamiliar with Kai's tendencies questioned how he could possibly claim the fight was going to be over by the end of his turn, but a small smile came to Aichi's face. He'd believe. Kai tore the top card of his deck away and threw it onto the table in the empty space along his front-line.

"I retire Burning Horn Dragon and call Dragonic Overlord," he bellowed. On the field, a replica of his central unit rose, roaring just as its twin had once arriving on the battlefield. Kai pressed his fingers down on the edge of the card, sliding it horizontally. "The Rear-Guard Dragonic Overlord attacks Dual Axe Archdragon".

"He's going for the Rear-Guard?" Izaki questioned.

"Dragonic Overlord's Counterblast," Kai declared, flipping 3 of the cards in his Damage Zone. "_Eternal Flame!_"

"Guard with Berserk Dragon," Miwa called, holding the card out, beads of sweat slipping down the edges of his face.

The twin-headed dragon reappeared in front of the axe-wielding beast, taking the raging flames that erupted from the second Overlord. The manoeuvre had the spectators puzzled, Kamui stroking his chin whilst pondering over what Kai's strategy could possibly be.

"That doesn't make sense," he mumbled. "He must have known how easily it would have been to guard that, but he wasted it rather than saving it for his Vanguard".

"Eternal Flame has a drawback that could have cost him ending the match here and now," Misaki murmured from her place beside Shin.

"The Vanguard Dragonic Overlord attacks Vortex Dragon," Kai announced, resting his ace card. "And I activate Aermo's Soul Blast".

Miwa sounded his disappointment, watching Kai reduce Overlord's Soul for Aermo's ability, powering it up beyond what his forces could handle **[POW 21000]**. Having blocked the Rear-Guard's Eternal Flame, Miwa had surrendered any chance of guarding against a second attack – either way, Kai had snatched the match from him at the last hurdle. Even with frustration towards himself resting on his shoulders, Miwa smirked, accepting that, as close as it had seemed, he was still far from Kai's league.

"No guard".

"Check the Drive Trigger," Kai called, lifting Flame of Promise, Aermo and Vortex Dragon from his deck.

With a low roar, the leading Dragonic Overlord launched its stream of flames, crashing into Vortex Dragon, who curled its wings and tucked its head in to brace itself for the inevitable. Struck by the searing flood, it screeched and its battered body dissolved while Miwa dropped his final card – Relentless Sutherland – into the Drop Zone, bringing his campaign to an end.

**MIWA - KAI  
>6 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"The third match is over," Shin hollered into the microphone. "Winner: Kai Toshiki!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd gathered around the two tables; the first round over and the four continuing on decided. Kai collected his cards without catching Miwa's gaze upon him and strode towards the tables set up in the back half of the store. He paused whilst passing Aichi, Kamui, Emi and their companions, allowing others time to move and create an empty trail for him to travel through. His eyes opened sharply, watching Aichi in the corner of his right socket.

"You called out to me," he mumbled. "Did you doubt me?"

"Ah!" Aichi sounded timidly. "N- No, that's not it at all…"

Kai closed his eyes and proceeded onwards. Torn by the doubt he had in himself and the desperation to live up to Kai's expectations, Aichi's fists tightened and shivered, eyes falling towards the floor in disappointment – he'd given the brunette the wrong impression. Emi picked up on her brother's state and eyed him anxiously; even if Vanguard was changing him, it still had a long way to go. As Kai moved towards the table, Aichi could feel the distance between where he longed to be and where he stood growing.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: Wow, this tournament's getting good._

_Miwa: Guess my luck ran out, you guys have one heck of a fight ahead of you._

_Aichi: That's right, if Kai-kun has advanced, I just have to face Kamui-kun to reach him._

_Kamui: I'm not gonna let you win, Onii-san. I'm going to fight with everything!_

_Aichi: Right. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 3 – The Charging Soul". This time, I'll make my feelings clear._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _"The beautiful Goddess, shining radiantly. Ride! CEO Amaterasu!"_

**[2]** _"Burn everything in this world to dust with your apocalyptic fire! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord!"_

* * *

><p>I apologize if the chapter has come out too long; experimenting with having two full fights written out. Please forgive me if there are any errors in the fights, these were the first I planned by myself. Unfortunately, it's unlikely I'll be able to update again before late-Mayearly-June as I've coursework and Finals coming up. After that, I'll work on upating this and the other fics more regularly.

- _CuteYami, 15th April 2012_


	3. The Charging Soul

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

__Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Card Capital-<strong>_

The atmosphere in the local card shop was livelier than ever, even by comparison to the small tournament's earlier stage. It was somewhat overwhelming for Aichi, even though he had progressed halfway through the brackets of ranks, with one match standing between him and the Final where it was possible he could finally meet with Kai and battle him once more. Adrenaline pumped through his body viciously, pushing for him to walk forward rather than stumble and fall apart in front of everyone. He could never gain Kai's approval if he were to let one victory boost his confidence too much, but equally unlikely if he were to become even more shy and vulnerable.

While the intermission between the opening and following rounds took place, Aichi was seated at one of the tables he would regularly use with his friends from school, flicking through his deck once more to guarantee everything was in order. His check was halted by the appearance of Blaster Blade – the inspirational white knight unfazed by anything. Just the kind of man Aichi aspired to be once he grew up and the kind of man Kai had developed into. Across the room, Emi was seated with a picnic basket opened in front of her, eyeing her elder brother with puzzlement. She had brought the lunch to share with him, though she had resigned herself to the fact that he was too absorbed in his deck to appreciate her efforts. That being said, she didn't mind eating with Mai, Eiji and Reiji, though Kamui's scarlet face and inability to speak coherently wouldn't go unnoticed and there was often moments when the redheaded girl would pause altogether to aid him in speaking. He seemed especially delighted to tuck into the sandwiches she'd prepared, but would then follow with strange statements which would be backed by the younger boys in their company.

Misaki strode towards the older Sendou sibling, smiling at the passion he displayed and the clear affection for the cards in his grasp written across his face.

"Are you having fun yet?" she asked, folding her arms against her abdomen.

"Yes, thank you, Misaki-san," the blue-haired youngster responded.

"Don't thank anyone just yet, get to the Final first," she spoke lightly. "I'd like to face you rather than that kid, but I have a much bigger challenge to deal with in the meantime".

"A fight between you and Kai-kun will be amazing," Aichi chirped. "If I weren't fighting Kamui, I'd be watching you both intensely".

"I'll take that as a compliment," Misaki answered with a faint smile. "And I don't intend to go out just because Kai is one of the best players around. Good luck with your match, maybe we'll see each other beyond this round".

"Ah, thank you," Aichi answered, rigidly bowing. "And good luck to you too, Misaki-san".

Misaki answered with a smile over her shoulder and strode off towards the counter where she was usually stationed. It was strange; to see her so much more cheerful and active instead of hiding behind the counter, slouched with a book in hand and appearing uninterested in her surroundings. It seemed as though the transformation had also taken Shin by surprise, as the manager dabbed his eyes hiding under the gleaming lens with a handkerchief once more. The movement earned a sharp glare from Misaki and her swiftly snapping her head around to avoid watching.

Aichi smiled at the man's embarrassing display of affection before his eyes fell back to his cards, closing his hands around the stack preciously. His eyes closed briefly whilst reminding himself of the previous fights he had partaken in with the deck, praying it could carry him much further. Once his sight returned, a flame of resolve burned brightly within his eyes, markedly altering his usually surprised or bashful expressions with one of determination.

'_I will make it,'_ he thought, vision drifting in the direction where Misaki had vanished. _'Whether it is to fight Misaki-san or Kai-kun, I'll get to the Final and fight my hardest to show I can be strong with these, my allies'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 3: The Charging Soul<strong>

**[Kasokudasu Sooru]**

_**-Hitsue City: Card Capital-**_

By the time the break was over, Shin had resumed his station beside the tournament's chart, beaming at the turnout, even over the course of the competition, the crowd had grown. The shop was more active than ever, filled with people chattering and engaging with the popular game. The doors slid open, a few spectators returning from the lunch back with seconds to spare before the tournament's second half could begin. Shin grasped the microphone, bringing it to his lips and taking a deeper breath than normal.

"Alright, everyone," he announced. "It's time to move onto the semi-finals. Both matches will take place at the same time, so be ready to watch out for your favourite. Will the participants come to the Standing Fight Tables, please?"

From the gathered crowd, the four remaining fighters crept forward. Towards the edge, where Aichi and Misaki strayed from, Emi watched with a hint of trepidation. Above her, however, Morikawa and Izaki seemed much more confident in their classmate, joined by Miwa, who had been left alone by Kai's return to the battleground.

"Well, looks like fun, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

"Alright, everyone's here," Shin continued into the microphone. "Just like the previous round, both matches will happen alongside one another. First, Match A – Sendou Aichi versus Katsuragi Kamui. And Match B – Tokura Misaki versus Kai Toshiki".

Aligned opposite their respective opponents, the four gazed at their next hurdle with a joint stone-faced demeanour. Aichi's eyes trailed off to Misaki and Kai's table, a move that Kamui observed, but made no outwardly comment of. As well as effectively being brushed aside by the blue-haired fighter, he recognized the diverted attention as a sign that Aichi's resolve would be as strong as his own – with the dream proposal to Emi on the line. Just envisioning the redheaded girl standing before him, accepting his love, caused his face to break out into a burning glow of passion. Misaki closed her eyes, apparently composing herself around the single goal – to win the match and move on; if Shin had forced her to participate, the least she could do was thrash anyone standing her way and then seek revenge against the shopkeeper.

All the competitors removed cards from their hands, laying them on top of the decks and shuffling, drawing their various numbers to replace those put back. The preparation complete, Shin smiled at the four competitors and brought the microphone in front of his lips once more. "It looks like everyone's ready, so let's see who will make it to the final. Let's Stand Up".

"Stand Up, The Vanguard," Kai spoke.

"Stand Up, Vanguard," Misaki, Kamui and Aichi commanded.

**FIGHT START**

**AICHI - KAMUI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

**KAI - MISAKI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

The four turned their cards over, unveiling their trusted soldiers. Kamui's rose in the form of a tall robotic fighter, scarlet and white plates of metal wielded to create its unusual body. A lack of armour left the front of the grey calves exposed and created a hood behind the head. The shining cyan eyes matched small reflective panels at the bottom of the chest and fixed into the wrists' guards. Across the majority of the chest, held between the red frames was a curved glass cover, where inside, Kamui could be seen piloting the mechanized fighter **[POW 3000]**. Opposite the Nova Grappler, Aichi's chosen Vanguard was a young red-haired girl hovering just off the ground, a white cap holding her hair in place and blue hands tying up the longer strands into buns. Silver armour decorated the black suit she wore in the form of two triangle plates over her torso and hips, pressing down against her baggy orange shorts. A green sphere at the centre of her collar sparkled like the golden shapes fixed across the armour and the halo floating above her head. White-feathered wings sprouted from the youngster's back and large shoes hunt from the bottom of her slim legs, a trumpet in her hands matched the golden eyes wide with naivety **[POW 6000]**.

Kai and Misaki's field sported familiar units from their previous fights – the brunette's resembling the chosen starter that Ninja Master M had selected, Lizard Soldier Undeux **[POW 5000]** and the lilac-haired woman's Heal Trigger, Lonzenge Magus **[POW 3000]**.

**FIRST TURN – AICHI**

"I'll go first," Aichi declared, drawing a sixth card from his deck and adding it to his hand. Among those to choose from was King of Knights, Alfred, bringing a subtle smile to Aichi's face. The king had proven vital in past matches; if he could succeed in calling the royal to the front lines, he could dramatically increase his chances of reaching the Final, where he was convinced Kai would be waiting. Despite the urge to peer over to the table across, he stayed focused and pulled another card from his clutches. "I ride Little Sage, Marron **[POW 8000]**".

In the place of the redheaded trumpeter, the young giant sporting white and blue made his appearance, adopting Aichi's hairstyle, though otherwise remained the same.

"That's all I'll do for now," Aichi added. "It's your turn, Kamui-kun".

**SECOND TURN – KAMUI**

"Alright then, draw," Kamui yelled, tearing the top card of his deck away fiercely and examining what he had been granted – Death Army Guy. The youngster smirked and slotted the card into place, removing another and throwing it down against the table. "I ride Tough Boy **[POW 8000]**".

Replacing the machine with a clear chest, a steel machine rose, circular shields fixed against its arms and back. From within the thick violet and lilac helm, green eyes blazed that matched the glowing power of the five shields strapped to its upper body. The creature moaned, its very stomps cracking the smooth electronic flooring with ease. Even in its own territory, the machine seemed a force to be reckoned with.

Kamui reached underneath the card, slipping out his previous Vanguard and pulling it to the corner of his field, setting it beside the deck.

"Battleraizer's skill moves it to the Rear-Guard when I ride over it," the youngster stated. "Next, I call Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout".

In front of the repositioned Battleraizer, the alien being materialized, its tentacles wiggling playfully around its slim body, a bowtie fixed around its neck. On top of its thick lips, rectangular shades concealed any eyes the being possessed while two circular earphones balanced above the curved headband fitted over the squealing creature's head **[POW 7000]**.

"Battleraizer boosts Shout **[POW 13000]**. Go, attack Marron," Kamui yelled, pointing towards his target.

Surrounded by the strength offered by its machine comrade, Shout squawked further, its tentacles rushing forward and grasping Marron's forearms, picking up the boy and throwing him against the ground fiercely. Aichi frowned, turning the top card of his deck over and revealing the first damage of the game as Starlight Unicorn.

"Tough Boy attacks Marron," Kamui hollered.

Aichi braced himself, clenched his jaws while Kamui reached for his deck and flipped Dancing Wolf. Tough Boy crashed into Marron, knocking the young mage back onto the ground, his fallen body surrounded by disturbed dust that had been kicked up by the collision. Aichi removed Lake Maiden Lien and laid it in his Damage Zone, allowing Kamui's lead to grow.

**AICHI - KAMUI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

"Battleraizer's skill now returns him to the deck," Kamui stated, laying his hand down and shuffling the veteran battler back into his deck, quickly reorganizing the cards and laying them back in their place. "That's all for me, Onii-san".

**THIRD TURN – AICHI**

"It's my turn," Aichi declared, adding Flash Shield Iseult to his hand. Although his hand showed a decent selection, it lacked his treasured Blaster Blade, which would force him to ride another Grade 2 if he were to keep up with Kamui's growing forces. He snatched the central card, throwing it down over Marron's. "I ride Gallatin **[POW 10000]**".

The battered mage vanished amongst the tornado of light spiralling from the canyon floor, replaced by the blindfolded warrior, striking a stern pose whilst brandishing his blade glinting under the Cray sun.

"That's not all I plan on doing" Aichi called, plucking two further cards from his hand. "Call, Knight of the Harp Tristan, Knight of Rose, Morgana and Wingal".

Beside Gallatin, a silver-haired soldier made his appearance, sporting white armour lined with golden edges and decorated with blue stripes across his breastplate. His shoulders were decorated with small wings resembling Stardust Trumpeter's and, like Gallatin, wielded a sword. His weapon, however, was one concealed by the light wrapped around the blade. In his other hand was a small, simple harp, the sounds of the gentle instrument brought a smile to the warrior's feminine face between the grey hairs hanging evenly around the base of his skull **[POW 8000]**.

Also on the field, a young woman clothed in a cream uniform lined with golden accents. Upon her left shoulder, she bore a metallic shape resembling the head of a Hi-Beast, a rose placed in the centre of its mouth like a swollen tongue. Across her chest, a crimson sash hung, the bottom beside her hands, encased in steel gloves, like the boots around her calves and feet. Golden curled hair flowed from her head, with thick red lips and blue eyes that flickered from the flame ignited from the mantle she clutched tightly **[POW 6000]**.

The familiar blue-furred dog-like anime that Aichi frequently used was the final unit to materialize on the battlefield, glaring at its opponents through the space between Gallatin's legs, snarling eagerly ahead of the inevitable battle **[POW 6000]**.

"Morgana boosts Tristan. Attack Shout," Aichi called, twisting his cards and setting his sights on the tentacle wiggling monster.

The grey-haired knight unsheathed his glowing sword and charged forward, followed by Morgana's aura aiding his assault **[POW 14000]**. Kamui made no effort to rescue the monster and it was slain with ease, exacting revenge for Marron.

"He's attacking the Rear-Guard to weaken Kamui's defences," Izaki commented, clutching his chin. "But he could have inflicted more damage by going after Tough Boy straight away".

"He's plotting something," Miwa stated, leaning casually in his chair, chin resting on his folded hands. "Even if he's still relatively new to the game, he's grown up enough to know how to play effectively".

'_The gallop straight into battle,'_ Mark mused mutely, wearing a smile like the blonde student. _'He's proof of his becoming stronger. It wasn't long ago that he would have run with his tail between his legs in the face of danger, but here, in this game, he's more than ready to leap into battle and fight for survival. That's my student, Sendou Aichi'_.

"Gallatin attacks Tough Boy, boosted Wingal," Aichi declared, shifting the cards into a horizontal stance.

Wingal began to glow, its power streaming to Gallatin, who charged forward. Aichi reached for his deck when Kamui shrugged off the attack and refused to guard. A blue aura surrounded the revealed card, identified as Flogal – a Stand Trigger.

"I stand Tristan and give him the power of the Trigger," the blue-haired fighter announced, sliding Tristan back in preparation for another assault.

Gallatin's sword crashed down on Tough, scratching through its shields and snapping one in half, resulting in the torn pieces clattering against the smooth Star Gate stage floor. Kamui frowned, depositing Death Army Lady into the Damage Zone.

"Tristan attacks Tough Boy," Aichi declared, swiftly setting the cards down once more.

Kamui scowled, once more leaving his Vanguard vulnerable to the elegant knight's strike, scratching across its shields with another sword, splitting another apart, the severed halves crashing against the floor. The boy pulled Clay Soldier and laid it onto the Damage Zone, his margin of victory closed.

**AICHI - KAMUI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"He's caught up," Eiji yelped.

"CU," Reiji added.

"Aichi," Emi squeaked happily, her hands meeting in front of her chest with a bright smile on her face.

The two boys exchanged equally anxious looks; their loyalty to Kamui naturally led them to support him, but Emi's dedication as a sister had pit her against them in favour of Aichi. Kamui smiled, though his brash attitude would have prompted to boast on a number of occasions through the fight, but making an impression for Emi kept such tendencies in check. The younger fighter smiled at the trio of peers, the torn loyalty of the boys showed their readiness to aid spiky-haired boy in winning the girl of his dreams. His red eyes slid from sister to brother, retaining his smile.

'_Emi-san, forgive me,'_ he thought. _'I would have preferred to fight Onii-san in the final match. But with that jerk, Kai, around, I wasn't sure Onii-san could make it, so I'm fine with this. Just watch as we have the best fight ever and we confess to one another afterwards, with Onii-san's blessing'_.

Aichi pulled back, dropping his empty hand by his side and straightening his back. "My turn is over," he declared.

**FOURTH TURN – KAMUI**

"It's my turn, draw," Kamui barked, adding Street Bouncer to his hand. "I ride Genocide Jack".

A wide tower of light crashed down over Kamui's short leading unit. Once the light dispersed, its fearsome new form was unveiled; a tall curved grey figured, coated in black spiked armour locked onto its arms, legs and back, wrapping around its groin, chest and attached event to its menacing helm. Sprouting from the feet were two large red claws pointing forward and one back, matching the three spikes protruding from each knee. The large gloves fitted over its wide hands posed the creature's first threat – the right displaying lime-shaded razor teeth lining the curved piece, resembling a buzz saw, whereas the other sported two long glinting blades of the same shade, matching the tip fitted onto the being's long tail. From the monster's back, a large curved blade grew above a series of spikes, also lined with the bright shade, but its head possessed no such brightness. Its head was slim, the back of its skull pointed over the spine and mouth perpetually open with a mechanical fang on top jaw and two on the bottom, guarding the cannon that sprouted from the machine's throat. Three spaces opened across each side of the helmet, where a trio of red eyes blazed. The towering creature stepped back, tilting its head skywards and emitted a shrieking roar that sent chills racing down its enemies' spines **[POW 11000]**.

"Jack's skill prevents him from attacking, but by activating his Counterblast, I can overturn that skill," Kamui reported, flipping the Death Army Lady he'd lost. "Jack loses his Restraint".

The dragon-like machine flexed its arms, screeching one more as power flowed into its humongous form, granting it the luxury of putting such power to use. Kamui was quick to throw down another card behind the overwhelming force.

"Death Army Guy," he commanded, the patterned circle marked on the table glowing and spinning as recognition of the unit's call.

Behind Jack, the robotic man in blue rose, blackened plates fitted over his knees and wrists, covering his hands completely and fixed by bars around the base of his fingers and thumb. A black collar ended the blue dominance and a steel collar rose from the body, a grey neck and silver face until a zigzagging space was cut into the face, showing blazing blue underneath. Attached to its back was a small device resembling a jetpack, two columns filled with blue matching the layer underneath its mask **[POW 7000]**.

"Kamui-san has some of his strongest units out now," Eiji cried joyfully.

"SU," Reiji cheered, raising his clenched fists.

The two then looked to Emi, hopeful that their undying support for Kamui hadn't upset her. It appeared, however, that their concerns were unfounded, in spite of Kamui's growing army, she showed no disapproval in Kamui's counterattack. She was far more engrossed in the game than either had expected, perhaps so much so that the result wouldn't matter.

"Death Army Guy boosts Jack," Kamui stated, turning the cards sideways. "Attack".

An aura matching the armour plating of the soldier streamed from his body, latching onto Jack's with the offering of the former's power **[POW 18000]**. Kamui smirked, pleased with the wide margin between Jack's growing power and Gallatin's.

"Jack's skill gives him 5000 more when he's boosted by another Nova Grappler, **[POW 23000]**" the boy added.

Aichi snatched two cards from his hand, dropping Flogal in the space beneath his deck while laying Iseult into the wide green oval at the centre of the field.

"Guard with Iseult," he protested.

"Perfect guard…" Kamui sighed. With no Rear-Guard on the front line, it wouldn't matter if or what Trigger he could pull – with absolute defence from Iseult's power, he could do nothing to Gallatin or any of the blue-haired opponent's forces. "Drive check". His hand fell onto the top card of the stack, turning over the skin, which began to emit a golden glow. "Tsk, a Critical Trigger. Now of all times".

The card that Kamui had drawn was Fighting Battleship, Prometheus – its power granting an extra 5000 power to Jack in addition to an additional Critical. But those boosts would be lost by Iseult's impenetrable shield. From Jack's opened mouth, the cannon's opening flashed with bullets that showered Aichi's side of the field. The tanned female appeared, raising her arms coated in sky-blue shields. The bullets clattered against the cursed shield, causing Iseult's body to shudder from the violent vibrations, but stood strong and held her ground. Jack's barrage ended, allowing Iseult to lower her arms, glaring up at the failed assailant. With those behind her safe, the young woman allowed her body to disintegrate, leaving the battlefield in the hands of her allies.

Aichi smiled, pleased that the costly defence bad been worth the risk – suffering 2 damage from one attack wasn't a price he could afford with his dream rematch with Kai on the line. He stole a glance of the table beside; Kai standing at the opposite end, Misaki playing with the same unreadable expression across her face.

**FIRST TURN – KAI**

The brunette fighter added a card to his hand swiftly, exchanging it for another that left and fell onto the field, covering Undeux. "I ride Flame of Hope, Aermo **[POW 6000]**".

On Kai's side of the dark rocky field, a red-skinned child arrived, wild fiery hair rising from its skull. The only clothed covering the humanoid's body was a rag fastened around its waist by an elastic belt, fixed to a white ring resting against the child's left hip. Golden shoulder pads and wrists were strapped to his arms, while similar black rings decorated his thigh-high boots. Around its neck was another band, decorated with fangs hanging around his collar, one of few breaks, like its calm blue eyes.

"Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – MISAKI**

"It's my turn," Misaki stated, removing the top card and adding it to her hand "I ride Oracle Guardian Gemini **[POW 8000]**".

The lilac-haired woman resembling Misaki vanished behind the veil of light that rose, replaced by two hovering dolls resembling boys with bushy blonde hair. From their bare backs, four mechanical wings sprouted, allowing the pair to hover above the fractured ground. Misaki's hand remained attached to the card, twisting it to signal the first wave of battle between the two forces.

"Gemini attacks Aermo," she commanded.

"No guard," Kai answered colourlessly.

Misaki finally left the card, reaching for the deck and revealing Scarlet Witch, Koko. No Trigger, but Gemini's power was enough to deal with its adversary. The boys' faces opened up, unveiling a steel layer underneath with blinking red lights where their large blue eyes had been. Lasers flashed from the spaces, piercing Aermo, who fell onto its knees, struggling to bear with the pain burning across its chest.

Unlike his unit, Kai showed no emotion, unconcerned by taking the first damage of the battle. He held up the Dual Axe Archdragon he had drawn and laid it into the Damage Zone.

**KAI - MISAKI  
>1 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

"That's all I'll do for now," Misaki claimed, straightening her back.

**THIRD TURN – KAI**

"It's my turn," Kai responded, drawing Iron Tail Dragon and, whilst clutching it, removed another card from his hand, throwing it onto the field in front. "I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem **[POW 10000]**".

The knight encased in dark blue armour rose on the base of his dragon's neck, towering over Misaki's miniature robotic angel children. The two gazed up at the immense dragon casting its shadow over them with fear over the strength of the forces they were now dealing with. Two further cards fell onto Kai's field, one being the one Kai had pulled from the deck.

"Call Berserk Dragon and Iron Tail Dragon," he announced.

Beside Nehalem, the twin-headed ultramarine dragon descended from the skies, its large feet crashing against the already damaged ground, both jaws snapping angrily **[POW 9000]**. The second arrival positioned itself behind the ferocious creature was the dragon Kai had previously entrusted the Vanguard circle to during his match with Miwa, fitted with the same scarlet armour and wings spreading out from the breaks of its armour. **[POW 7000]**.

"The battle begins now," Kai claimed without expressing any form of emotion. "Iron Tail Dragon boosts Berserk Dragon **[POW 16000]**. Attack Oracle Guardian Gemini".

"No guard," Misaki answered.

The twin-headed dragon snarled, stomping closer to the twin Battleroids trembling in the wake of the Kageros' onslaught. The identical jaws creaked open, filling with flames lapping at their lips and spilled out, surrounding the mechanical youngsters. The two cried out, their bodies scorched, skin peeling away from their hands and exposing the metallic nature of their limbs to the flames. Misaki's eyes opened wider than her usual half-closed uninterested appearance, revealing Dark Cat as the first card to enter her Damage Zone.

Kai wasted no time with the continuation of his assault and reached for the card at the heart of his forces, shifting it horizontally in preparation for the next charge against Misaki's heavily-damaged Vanguard.

"Nehalem attacks Oracle Guardian, Gemini," he ordered stoically.

Misaki frowned, although she would prefer not to allow the brunette many victories over her forces, it was still early in the game and he would have no lead, rather just close the one she had opened as the player to move second. The young woman lifted her head, eyes alive with the exhilaration of battle and the responsibilities as a general in control of her clan.

"No guard," she bitterly responded.

"Check the Drive Trigger," the brunette announced.

Kai's fingertips fell onto the top card of his deck, drawing it away and discovering Dragon Knight, Aleph had been the drive check. With no Trigger, Kai shuffled the card into his possession without further acknowledgment. The second wave of flames burst loose from the towering dragon's jaws, engulfing the twin dolls once more. The pair yelled in anguish, fearful of experiencing the same damage to their bodies already left over from Berserk Dragon's attack. They appeared largely intact by the end of the assault, though heavily burned.

Misaki grunted, drawing Silent Tom and laying it into the Damage Zone, ending any lead she had over the brunette until the next time she could attack for Gemini's revenge.

**KAI - MISAKI  
>1 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

Kai showed nothing in response to gaining the lead and retained his stone-faced stance against the lilac-haired woman. "Turn end" he declared colourlessly.

**FOURTH TURN – MISAKI**

"Draw," Misaki spoke, adding Battle Sister, Chocolat to her head.

The addition of a Perfect guard eased Misaki's insecurities about the match's outcome; although she was confident she could win, Kai was, without doubt, a challenging opponent. Even though she had observed countless fights and had memorized Kai's strategies, he was simply in a league of his own; no amount of preparation would be enough to guarantee victory.

'_Such an opponent…'_ she thought, eyeing the brunette standing opposite. _'Even with the advantage of knowing all his usual moves, I have to be careful. He's not someone to be taken lightly by anyone'_.

The thought did little to rouse the crowd watching, with Aichi and Kamui's fight advancing well beside her, Misaki was able to take a moment to consider what strategy to use and how to fortify her army before Kai could charge forward with another brutal onslaught. She snatched another card from the group in her grasp, throwing it down onto the red circle marking the leader's space.

"I ride Maiden of Libra," she barked.

The angelic Oracle Think Tank unit appeared, her copper hair dyed lilac to match Misaki's, braids hanging either side of her slender body and flowers decorating the flower-like buns either side. The woman's worried face transformed into Misaki's glaring own **[POW 9000]**. Two additional cards fell onto the field beside the angelic woman, the printed circles spinning brightly to register their connection with the table.

"Call, Silent Tom and Battle Sister, Cocoa," Misaki barked.

On the front line was the man standing in a black suit, his features obscured by a body of bandages and thick sunglasses resting over his nose despite the grim setting of the battle against the Kageros. The transparent woman always in his company rested on his shoulder, smiling deviously, as though to whisper in his ear and prompt his future actions **[POW 9000]**. The second arrival was dressed vaguely like a nun; a blue dress clinging to her form with a slit running vertically along the lower half, allowing her slender legs to be seen. Thigh boots of the same shade continued into white stockings, concealing much of the long legs. Around her torso was a white robe hanging down her back like a cape, the inside fitted with dozens of knives that she snatched, clutching the small blade In her pale hands. Elven ears stood up from the white fabric frame around her face, lining the dark blue hood where her fuchsia hair sprouted, a thick strand hanging across the right side of her face. The sadistic Battle Sister giggled whilst spinning the blade in her hand like a toy **[POW 6000]**.

"Cocoa's skill activates. As I have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, I am permitted to check the top card of my deck, then choose whether it stays there or place it at the bottom of the deck," Misaki declared. The young woman lifted the chosen card, a flash skating across her azure eyes. "I'll leave this card on top".

"What's that girl planning?" Morikawa scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"With the level of play we've seen from her, she's not someone to be messed about," Miwa commented, his arms still crossed over the top of the backwards chair casually, smirking at the games taking place. "Then again, neither is Kai".

"I would have beaten him by now if I hadn't gone easy on her," Morikawa scoffed, turning his head away from the blonde, who shot an embarrassed smile.

"He means he'd have been beaten by now," Eiji whispered bitterly to his brunette companion.

"BN," the other answered in an equally hushed tone.

Kai showed no outwardly response to the choice of his adversary. Misaki was quick to resume the usual structure of the turn and reached forward, resting her Vanguard.

"Maiden of Libra attacks Nehalem," Misaki announced.

Kai closed his eyes gradually "No guard," he answered calmly.

"What?" Izaki gasped. "Didn't he just see what she did?"

"Maiden of Libra is weaker than Nehalem, he must know that she's planned a Trigger," Miwa claimed.

"She knows the top card of her deck can boost her card to overcome Nehalem?" Emi reiterated discreetly.

"Drive check," the lilac-haired fighter declared, turning over the card and sparking a golden glow. "Oracle Guardian Nike – Critical Trigger".

"He let her get a Critical?" Eiji gasped.

"GC," Reiji squawked.

"So he's after a little excitement, hm?" Miwa mused, resting his chin against the overlapping arms running along the top of his seat.

"I apply all effects to Maiden of Libra," Misaki instructed.

The winged woman leapt up, floating well above the battlefield enough for Nehalem to crane his neck back in order to keep her in his sight. The attacker produced her golden scales in front, the instrument beginning to glow with the increased power pooled into it **[POW 14000]**. A ray of energy streamed down, initially resembling sunlight bursting through the thick clouds, it transformed dramatically into a beam of searing energy that crashed into the large dragon below. Nehalem yelled, trapped in the centre of the assault and surrounded by the burning column.

Kai showed no emotion in response to the successful attack, maintaining his stoic stance. He calmly transferred Dragonic Overlord and Embodiment of Armour, Bahr from the deck to the Damage Zone. The burying of the brunette's signature unit sparked shock and intrigue across those who knew him, many of them gasping, though Miwa only smirked, tilting his head as though nothing in the world could unnerve him.

"He's just Damage Checked his best card," Izaki muttered uncomfortably.

"What a waste of a Grade 3," Morikawa huffed.

"Maiden of Libra's Counterblast," Misaki announced, turning over the two cards in her own Damage Zone. "As her attack hit my opponent's Vanguard, I can draw a card".

The young woman reached for the deck and added Dream Eater into the collection between her fingers and thumb. The corners of her lips twitched; as a Draw Trigger, it would have been more valuable as a checked card, but there was nothing she could do now – her position was still strong. Her hand reached forward once more, shifting the two standing cards into a horizontal state matching Libra's.

"Cocoa boosts Silent Tom who attacks Nehalem," Misaki commanded, pointing towards the targeted captain.

"No guard," Kai exhaled.

The bandaged man fired the fingers turned barrels, the bullets sinking into the chest of the dragon that the knight rode on. Overall, the damage was minimal, but the creature did shudder as a result of the steel penetration. Kai raised Embodiment of Victory, Aleph from the deck, placing into his growing Damage Zone.

**KAI - MISAKI  
>4 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"He's already taken 4 damage," Izaki gaped.

"Kai-kun," Aichi whispered, the claim seizing his attention and drawing his eyes to the match adjacent from his own.

Although Misaki had just grasped a healthy lead, the blue-haired competitor registered the resting cards which signalled the end of her turn. Nevertheless, her onslaught against Kai's Kageros proved she truly was a force to be reckoned with.

'_Misaki-san is just as an amazing fighter as Kai-kun,'_ he thought, eyeing the field while Kai began to stand his cards. _'Can I really be in the same kind of league as these people? Kamui-kun is just as strong, I don't know if I can make it any further, but… I will do my best. I'll fight for the chance to meet with Kai-kun again'_.

His eyes moved back to the battle against the Nova Grapplers, finding Kamui's smugly beaming face above the resting forces, having just dealt their own blows against the Royal Paladins.

"Hey, Onii-san, don't let yourself get distracted," the boy laughed. "You've still got to be Kamui the Great over here".

"I understand," Aichi responded, shooting the youngster a determined look.

**FIFTH TURN – AICHI**

"It's my turn, draw," he added, tearing the top card from his deck – Gigantech Charger – and exchanging it for the card standing in the centre of his hand. "_Korinsiyo, senshi-tachi no aruji! Raido! __**Kishioh Arufureddo**__!_" **[1]**

In place of Gallatin, smoke erupted and concealed his form, revealing the horseback white-armoured king taking the commanding post of the Royal Paladin squad.

"I also call Gigantech Charger," Aichi yelled, sliding the card into place beside the king.

Despite Alfred's position as king, he was dwarfed by the muscular figure that arose beside his steed, clothed in blue and silver armour, two thick blades sprouting from his shoulder guards and one in line with his spine. In his hands, the man wielded a club with a crystal top fixed to the weapon by a thick steel hexagon **[POW 9000]**.

"Gigantech Charger's skill allow me to call the top card of my deck to the Rear-Guard if it's a Royal Paladin," the blue-haired fighter continued, pulling the top card to unveil Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. Aichi frowned, reluctantly laying her card behind Gigantech Charger's. "Call, Elaine **[POW 5000]**".

The green-haired woman emerged through the streams of light leaking from the ground behind the massive warrior, her pale skin almost blending with the silken white robes that hung over her elegant form.

"Morgana boosts Tristan, attack Genocide Jack" Aichi commanded with a firm tone.

"Guard with Street Bouncer" Kamui barked in response, holding up the named card.

Tristan charged forward, having taken Morgana's sword offered to him and set his sights on the towering machine. That assault was brought to a sudden halt by the instantaneous construction of a black-suited man from the gathering pixels. A long and thick gun rested on his shoulder, moved in front of his chest to replicate a shield against the charging warrior's strike. Tristan struck the weapon with Morgana's sword, eradicating the guard erected, but at the cost of the additional weapon and the strength to deal with the dark-armoured Nova Grappler **[POW 10000]**.

"Alfred takes on the power of all the Royal Paladins by his side," Aichi called, streams reaching to the king from the five figures around him. "Attack".

The horse jumped onto its hind legs, waving the front wildly before Alfred's tug on the reigns, clutching his large sword firmly. Kamui growled, snatching two cards from his hand, throwing Dancing Wolf into his Drop Zone and slamming the second card in the wide green oval painted in the centre of the field.

"Perfect guard – Twin Blader," he yelled.

The robotic Nova Grappler materialized in front of Jack, its blazing blade crossed in front of its chest. Aichi frowned, turning his attention to the deck and reached for the top card.

"Twin Drive. First check," he declared. The card turned and began to emit a crimson aura, bringing a small smile to the boy's face. "Draw Trigger – I'll give the power to Gigantech Charger and draw an extra card. Second check".

Once he'd slotted the additional into his hand, he grasped the next one, revealing his beloved Blaster Blade card. Another smile followed the identification and he appeared satisfied whilst adding the card into his arsenal. Alfred's stallion galloped regardless, bringing the king within striking distance of the shield erected and dropped his sword against the wall. Bolts of lightning flashed fiercely, though the weapon could do nothing to dismiss the soldier standing in its path. Alfred growled, withdrawing the blade, which prompted the defending warrior to vanish regardless.

"Gigantech Charger, boosted by Elaine attacks," Aichi bellowed, setting the named cards onto their sides.

Kamui bit his bottom lip; he had already used a large portion of his hand defending his Vanguard throughout the battle, reducing the number to a mere pair. He eyed the immense man's card whilst plotting which option would be best for his game **[POW 19000]**.

"No guard".

The crystal end of the club crashed down on the towering machine opposite, finally striking the behemoth with a force parallel in size. Disappointed with having to allow the attack through, Kamui clenched his jaws, pulling Hungry Dumpty from his deck and laying it into the Damage Zone.

**AICHI - KAMUI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"Aichi," Emi breathed with a smile. "He's getting stronger and braver".

"Turn end," the older Sendou sibling announced.

**SIXTH TURN – KAMUI**

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Kamui yelled, ripping the top card of his deck and eyeing it with excitement. The very ace card he had been hoping for. With a wide grin, he raised the card above his head and threw it down over the red circle. "I ride Asura Kaiser! **[POW 11000]**".

Jack vanished behind a veil of light, replacing its mechanic body with that of another towering being, sporting much bulkier armour and more threats than its predecessor. A spherical chest was topped with an elaborate curved collar of red lined with orange, bearing the emblem of the Nova Grapplers' champion. Between the upturned collar was a steel head encased in a helm of crimson, the front lined with indigo which additionally ran along the centre of the headgear. Three spikes were fixed onto the curved helmet, the largest lined in the centre of the dark stripe. Like Genocide Jack, a slim column forged the centre of its body, sinking into a smaller sphere in place of the creature's groin. Two legs were attached to the sides of the lower compartment, its dark thighs matching the colour scheme of the warrior's large body, the bottom halves painted red. Six metallic tentacles waved from the rounded torso, each bearing a different weapon; all lethal instrumental poised to kill.

"Kamui-san's ace card!" Eiji cried, clenching his fists with excitement.

"AC," Reiji cheered, mimicking his companion.

"That's not all," Kamui hollered, snatching another card from his hand and slamming it onto the open space beside his signature unit. "I call Mr Invincible **[POW 10000]**".

Beside the immense machine arose a blue-skinned muscular man, white markings painted across his large torso, sporting a grey belt that held midnight blue pants over his groin. Fixed over his shoulders were large burgundy guards, decorated with grey edged and a line across the centre, matching the cape that waved wildly behind the man's well-built body. Pale gloves and boots joined the minimal attire and two grey circular earmuffs with spiked tops rested either side of the thick goggles covering his eyes. A triumphant laugh followed his arrival from his perpetually grinning jaws.

"Now it's time to show you why he has that name," Kamui yelled. "Mr Invincible attacks Alfred".

Aichi clenched his jaws; as the units had equal power, it felt almost a waste to use something in order to guard. But taking further damage so easily wasn't something he intended to do, so he accepted the need to defend the king and removed a card from his hand.

"Guard with Govannon," he protested.

In Mr Invincible's path, the stout warrior dove, arms folded over its head in a flimsy form of defence. Its presence alone accomplished its mission as it was mown down swiftly by the blue-skinned bodybuilder, depleting the necessary strength to stand on equal terms with Alfred **[POW 5000]**.

"Death Army Guy boosts Asura Kaiser," Kamui commanded. "Attack Alfred".

The power from Death Army Guy laced Asura Kaiser's form, allowing it to charge forward fiercely, swinging its multitude of weapons. Aichi growled, he held one card in his hand – Blaster Blade – and even with his shield, it wouldn't be enough to prevent Asura Kaiser's attack. Even defending with Tristan couldn't guarantee safety; all Kamui would need is one Trigger to burst through the flimsy defence and strike the king with its might. Aichi's frustrated glare rose from the card in his possession to Kamui standing proudly opposite.

"No guard," he bitterly decided.

"That's a bold move in the face of Kamui-san's Finish Hold," Eiji hollered.

"FH," Reiji chanted.

"Aichi…" Emi muttered, laying her loosely-clenched fist against her chest.

"Twin Drive. First check," Kamui yelled, snatching the top card of his deck. The smug smirk on his face expanded into a wide grin upon discovering what he had drawn and presented it to his opponent. Aichi's eyes widened upon register the card as Stern Blaukruger, radiating a blue aura. "Stand Trigger, I stand Mr Invincible".

A replica of the confident laughter followed while the muscular man rose back to his feet and crashes his knuckles against one another, ready for another bout of fighting. Kamui reached for his deck once more, turning over another card glowing with power. Aichi's worst fears came to fruition when the light shining from the card was that of a golden shade.

"Shining Lady," Kamui howled with excitement. "A Critical Trigger".

"N- No way," Aichi gasped.

"I'll give the power to Mr Invincible and the Critical to Asura Kaiser," the youngster yelled, punching the air with exhilaration pumping through him.

The six tentacle-like arms of the Nova Grappler commander swung more ferociously than before, striking Alfred's elaborate armour with the various tools in their grasp. The king grunted and tilted his head downwards to avoid any potential for decapitation, but his armour was damaged in various places by the blades and thick bodies of the weapons striking his body. Aichi bit his bottom lip, removing the top two cards of his deck and placing them in the Damage Zone – another Little Sage, Marron and Knight of Truth, Gordon. Already looking downcast, Aichi's misfortune wasn't about to put Kamui's efforts to secure victory, moving once more to the ready Grade 3 standing once more.

**AICHI - KAMUI  
>4 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"Mr Invincible attacks Gigantech Charger," he announced with a smirk. "Try stopping this one, Onii-san".

"No guard," Aichi sighed, disheartened by the vicious turn of events.

With smug laughter, the blue-skinned man crashed into his adversary, the collision resulting in an explosion of power from which he was the only survivor, leaving no trace of his rival. Aichi transferred the card to the Drop Zone.

"Why did he attack the Grace 3 instead of the Vanguard?" Emi wondered aloud.

"Because it's a Grade 3, leaving it is dangerous because of how much power they have!" Morikawa answered enthusiastically.

"I don't think that's it," Miwa chuckled. "But it is unusual; Kamui's a smart kid, he wouldn't make a reckless move like that without a reason. If he's worried about defensives, it should have been Tristan that he would go for. This is getting interesting".

'_Kamui-kun really went all out there,'_ Aichi thought, examining his battered forces nervously. _'But he could have done even more damage. I wonder why not, maybe he's toying with me. I can't really be up to the level of these amazing fighters, I got here through luck. This deck is strong and can win against anything thrown at it, but in my hands… Could I really have a real fight like this and stand a chance at winning?'_

Once more, his eyes drifted towards Kai and Misaki's table, stealing a glance at the state of the Oracle Think Tank and Kagero armies clashing once more. Kai had just added a card to his hand and appeared unfazed by Misaki's recent string of attacks against his cards. He easily maintained the stoic appearance and proceeded by lifting a card from his hand, throwing it down onto the field.

**FIFTH TURN – KAI**

"_Kono yo no mono o yakitsukusu hoshiroku no honoo! Raido za Bangaado! __**Doragonikku Oobarodo**_ **[2]**

The storm erupting from the ground swallowed Nehalem and his dragon, replacing them with the demonic dragon that the others had come to associate with Kai's victories. Its piercing yellow eyes baring down on Misaki's gathering of units, its mere presence enough to send tremors of fear throughout the opposing army **[POW 11000]**.

"I call Flame of Promise, Aermo behind Dragonic Overlord and Burning Horn Dragon beside the Vanguard, **[POW 9000]**" Kai added, throwing down a variation of the red-skinned salamander that he had earlier selected as his Vanguard, sporting white rags as an attire accompanied by golden decorations **[POW 4000]**. To the side of the ferocious dragon looming over any other figure present at the battle "Berserk Dragon attacks Maiden of Libra, boosted by Iron Tail Dragon".

"No guard," Misaki scowled.

The two heads flailed whilst taking in the power donated by their ally **[POW 16000]**. Once the transfer was complete, the two jaws set themselves in the direction of the enemy and unleashed their streams of fire, melding into one wide column of flames that scorched the young woman, who let out an anguish shriek. Misaki moved her fingers to the deck and turned over Battle Sister, Chocolat, reluctantly depositing it into the Damage Zone.

"Aermo boosts Dragonic Overlord for an attack against Maiden of Libra," the brunette coldly stated, laying the cards horizontally. "Its Soul Blast then activates. By removing a card, Aermo can boost a unit with 'Overlord' in its name by an additional 6000 points".

"Wh- What?" Izaki yelped.

"That makes Dragonic Overlord 21000 even before a Drive Check," Miwa chuckled, tilting his head with a smile to get a better view past the children lined beside the Middle School students.

Like how Kai had discarded his Lizard Runner Undeux, Misaki threw a Dream Eater into the Drop Zone, setting the Battle Sister, Chocolat she had earlier revealed into the centre of the field.

"Guard with Chocolat," she announced.

"Twin Drive," Kai responded, effectively ignoring the wall set against him. He picked up Wyvern Guard, Barri and Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa, the latter shining gold after being revealed. "Critical Trigger, get. I apply all effects to Burning Horn Dragon". The orange dragon growled, gratefully accepting the additional strength offered to it **[POW 14000]**. Kai's fingers pressed down on the top and bottom of the card, shifting it to the alternative pose. "Burning Horn Dragon attacks Maiden of Libra. It's skills grants it an extra 3000 when the Vanguard has 'Overlord' in its name".

"Another boost," Misaki grunted. "Guard with Oracle Guardian Nike".

The stone statue materialized in front of the panicking winged woman, arriving in time to shield her from the wave of flames that surged across the field from the blazing body of the dragon by the Kagero leader's side **[POW 17000]**. Though its defence couldn't endure the assault and searing cracks began to open across its body, eventually resulting in its obliteration. The fortunate result of the sacrifice for the targeted woman was that Nike's presence had fulfilled its duty and shielded her from the attack.

**KAI - MISAKI  
>4 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Turn end," the brunette stated tonelessly.

"He couldn't do much damage at all," Morikawa scoffed. "He's all talk".

"They must be the best fighters that play here," Izaki murmured.

"Hey!" Eiji barked. "How could you forget Kamui-san?"

"FK?" Reiji snapped, glaring up at the attacked brunette behind them.

**SIXTH TURN – MISAKI**

"It's my turn, draw," Misaki spoke, adding the new Grade 3 Meteorbreak Wizard she had drawn to her hand. The card that caught her attention, however, was another of the same strength, luring her fingertips to remove it first. "_Hikari o kagayaku utsukushi megami yo! Raido! __**Shi Ii Oo Amaterasu**__!_ **[POW 10000]**" **[3]**

Maiden of Libra vanished and the robed sun goddess replicating Misaki's hairstyle appeared in her place, staring stoically across the field at Dragonic Overlord. The clans' two leaders had appeared on the battlefield, ready to engage one another in battle, thickening the air with tension.

"I Soul Charge," Misaki stated, sliding White Rabbit of Inaba from the top of her deck beneath the new card. "And check the top card of my deck. I'll move it to the bottom. Next, I call Meteorbreak Wizard".

To Amaterasu's right, a young man descended from the skies, clothed in white and crimson, his entire outfit lined with gold. A shirt of green with a white centre clung tightly to his torso; a triangular opening at the bottom exposed his midriff despite a further rectangular cloth matching the shirt's scheme hanging between his legs from the belt fitted around his west. A large emerald was fixed into a golden ring that was fastened to his chest between two wing-like pieces of fabric standing up. Baggy black trousers vanished into slim white boots that, likewise, clung to his legs, sporting white-like attachments at the top that matched those on the headband wrapped around his silver hair **[POW 10000]**.

"Silent Tom attacks Burning Horn Dragon," Misaki barked. "With a boost from Cocoa **[POW 14000]**".

Kai made no response, allowing the bandaged man to fire his hollow finger, shooting a bullet that buried itself into the dragon's chest. The result was immediate destruction and the weakening of the Kageros' front line – a fact Misaki was pleased with. She turned her attention to her Vanguard, hoping to keep up the victories.

"Amaterasu attacks Dragonic Overlord," the lilac-haired woman declared firmly.

"Guard with Dragon Mage Rakshasa," Kai answered calmly, sliding the card into place.

Misaki frowned; she had known that Kai's previous luck with Triggers meant his hand was more than capable dealing with attacks, but she would try regardless to wither down the numbers. She reached for her deck, removing Dark Cat and Battle Sister, Ginger: another stroke of luck.

"Critical Trigger," she reported. "I'll give all the effects to Meteorbreak Wizard".

Despite the boost from her skill, Amaterasu's immense orb of power crashed into the guard set up to protect the Kagero army's commander, successfully shielding it from the brunt of the attack **[POW 4000]**. But the battle was far from over, Misaki quickly redirected her attention to the standing Grade 3 remaining.

"Meteorbreak Wizard attacks Dragonic Overlord," she called. Her hand quickly slid further, turning over the face-up card in her Damage Zone. "His Counterblast activates, granting him 3000 further power **[POW 18000]**".

Despite the shocked reactions of the spectators, Kai was once again unfazed and discarded Vortex Dragon to lay the Perfect guard he had unveiled during the Drive Check just the turn before as his defence.

"Wyvern Guard, Barri," he mumbled.

Misaki scowled, her wizard's attack crashing into the mechanical presence manifesting at the last moment with the power to automatically cancel out her attack, leaving her efforts to widen the lead fruitless. The woman's blue eyes examined the field once more while Kai transferred the guardian to the Drop Zone and sighed; just as he had failed to snatch the lead from her, she had failed to capitalize on the advantage. It was further evidence of Kai's impressive level of play, supporting the claims throughout the previous weeks that he truly was a force in a league of his own to be dealt with cautiously.

"Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN – KAI**

Kai's hand fell onto the deck, sliding his eyes closed for a moment. They snapped open after mere seconds passed and his lips came apart before even learning what card he was to gain.

"Final Turn," he announced.

"What?" Misaki gasped; stunned by the idea of losing when she not only possessed less damage than her opponent, but only presently having suffered 3.

"Kai-kun," Aichi muttered from the table beside the pair.

"Oh, Kai Toshiki has announced Final Turn," Shin reported through his microphone to the surprised spectators. "Could he really be able to pull off such a move?"

"That smug…" Kamui hissed, a fist shivering with rage directed towards the brunette by his side.

"Kai-kun…" Aichi echoed, eyeing the brunette with intrigue and anxiety.

Kai proceeded with his draw and left the card as a part of his reserves. Instead, his hand immediately moved to the battlefield in front, pinning Berserk Dragon with his fingertips.

"Iron Tail boosts Berserk Dragon. Attack Silent Tom," the brunette stated.

Misaki frowned deeply; he was playing strategically now to ensure her defences were minimal. The damage to her potential shield total would be the same if she were to defend, forcing her to step back and allowing the duo's destruction. The flames scorched the man who moaned, his ghostly accomplice shrieking in panic until the pair vanished. Misaki deposited the card into the Drop Zone, setting her sights back on Kai, whose focus was solely on the field in front, moving to the central line.

"Aermo boosts Dragonic Overlord with its Soul Blast," he declared, setting the pair horizontally, transferring the Flame of Hope in the dragon's Soul to the Drop Zone. "The power Aermo gives to Dragonic Overlord increases once more **[POW 21000]**".

Misaki frowned deeply; even with the cards in her hand, she was risking defeat – there was enough to defend Amaterasu against the assault, but barely. One Trigger would be enough for the brunette to overcome her defences and strike the goddess. But she would have to gamble and pin her hopes on that outcome not coming to pass.

"Guard with Battle Sister, Ginger and Dream Eater," she barked, holding the two cards for Kai to bear witness.

One of the guardians was clothed in an attire similar to that of Cocoa; the uniform of the Battle Sisters, with the addition of green accents along her sleeves and legs to match the pendant around her neck and explosives in her hands. The latter creature was a furry elephant wearing a golden piece over the top of its trunk, circles around its eyes completed with colourful beads and a ruby fitted into the centre of its golden headgear. Brown hair sprouted from the creature's head, falling down its sides in the form of three braids each side, jaws open with a grin to showcase the small fangs lining its jaws **[SLD 25000]**.

"She's in a bad spot," Eiji murmured.

"BS," Reiji added.

"Just one Trigger and all that effort will be for nought," Miwa explained. "It all comes down to what Kai can pull from that deck of his".

"Twin Drive. First check," Kai spoke, removing the first card, unveiling Berserk Dragon.

Misaki's heartbeat had become erratic. Although she had protested her part in the tournament and claimed her place had been reserved by force, she had wanted to do her best to prove she was capable of playing the game. With one round won easily, she was hoping to take the more challenging battle before her in the hopes she could truly show her worth. Unconsciously, she was enjoying the thrill of the game, the very thing she had watched the others embrace for weeks.

"Second check," Kai continued, turning over the next card. Golden light poured out, causing Misaki to gasp and watch the card in horror. With the additional Critical, Kai had the power to end the match, just as he had predicted. "Critical Trigger, get. All effects go to Dragonic Overlord".

"No way, it's enough now," Aichi exhaled, captivated by the fight occurring just a couple of feet from him.

Fire spilled out from the Kagero leader's jaws, smashing through the shields used with ease and engulfing Amaterasu. The goddess cried out whilst trapped in the fiery embrace of the Kagero's tremendous power, the force of which meant Misaki would have to transfer two cards to the Damage Zone, moving Oracle Guardian, Wiseman and another Oracle Guardian Gemini to the Damage Zone.

She was teetering on the brink of defeat, with nothing left to prevent the next attack; the match was all but lost already. The woman's head hung, shadows cast by her thick locks concealing her eyes. But Kai's sights were set solely on victory, setting up Burning Horn Dragon for another attack with the power of its Counterblast behind it.

"Burning Horn Dragon attacks Amaterasu," he commanded without sympathy.

The flaming assault followed immediately without the need for Misaki to confess she hadn't the power to save her Vanguard – it all depended on whether she could salvage her chances with a Heal Trigger. A glowing aura shone from the card, but that of burgundy as a Dream Eater tumbled into the Damage Zone, completing Kai's claim to victory.

**KAI - MISAKI  
>4 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

Shin was as taken back as those witnessing the fight, causing him to delay before remembering the microphone in his hand and fumbled with the instrument.

"B Block Winner: Kai Toshiki," he announced.

Applause came from the audience, though many remained too stunned to properly congratulate the brunette, who collected his cards and strode past Misaki, heading towards Miwa. The blonde casually waved to his approaching friend and beamed at him. Shin's attention returned to Misaki, noting how heavily the loss had hit her; she remained at the table with her cards spread across the field, head tilted downwards with no means of finding her eyes amongst the strands of hair hanging in front of them, hiding the clearest sign of disappointment.

"Misaki-san…" Aichi sighed sympathetically.

His thoughts turned immediately to Kai; he was in the final, it was up to Aichi to secure the rematch. His eyes jumped back to Kamui with a passionate blaze burning. His fingers reached the deck, pulling at the top layer and stripping the deck of Solitary Knight, Gancelot.

**SEVENTH TURN – AICHI**

"I call Blaster Blade," Aichi barked, slamming the card in the emptied space beside Alfred.

From the skies descended the spinning white blade, crashing into the ground and the blade's tip sinking beneath. A shadow stretched over the fixed weapon, a large hand grasping the handle and tugging the sword free. The sword came loose, entering the possession of the knight who had adopted its name as his title, standing beside his long-time friend and superior **[POW 9000]**.

"Blaster Blade's Counterblast," Aichi declared, turning over two cards in his Damage Zone.

The knight's hands rested on top of his weapon, thrusting it back into the ground. A racing crack spread from the collision and surrounded the rocky ground beneath Mr Invincible, the man arching his back and laughing once more in the seconds that passed before it vanished. Kamui grunted, forced to relocate his unit to the Drop Zone.

"Morgana boosts Tristan again **[POW 14000]**" Aichi called. "Attack Asura Kaiser".

"I won't guard," Kamui answered sharply, lifting Blaujunger from his deck.

Tristan crashed into Asura Kaiser's spherical chest, swiping at the armoured menace fiercely with both swords in his possession, grunting fiercely whilst launching the attack. He drove Morgana's flaming sword into the enemy's chest, leaping back before the six-armed giant could strike back and returned to the Royal Paladins' side of the battlefield.

"Alfred attacks Asura Kaiser," Aichi yelled, repositioning the card. "With the power of the Royal Paladins around him **[POW 20000]**".

Kamui frowned; despite Alfred's high level of power, his hand would quickly run out of resources, he couldn't guard absolutely against two attacks – he could risk a pair of Triggers breaking through his defence or guarantee Blaster Blade a strike. With a growl, he snatched two cards from his hand, throwing them into the centre of the field. "Guard with Ring Girl Clara and Hungry Dumpty **[SLD 26000]**".

"Twin Drive," Aichi called. He swiftly drew from the deck twice, revealing Sunlight Unicorn and Bringing of Good Luck – Epona. "Critical Trigger, I'll give all the effects to Blaster Blade".

Alfred's sword easily severed limbs from the bodies in his way, dismissing them immediately, whereas Blaster Blade remained standing in place, surrounded by the golden aura of the Trigger's power. Alfred returned before the white knight proceeded with his attack. Kamui's teeth clenched tighter – the gamble had paid off, but at a heavy cost, leaving him with just two cards in his possession. Aichi shrugged off the frustration of the younger fighter and turned the leftover column, signalling the beginning of his favourite card's strike.

"With a boost from Elaine, Blaster Blade attacks Asura Kaiser," the blue-haired student directed.

The white-armoured knight lunged forward, grasping the handle of his blade firmly, sharp green eyes focused on his target **[POW 19000]**. Kamui snatched one of the remaining cards in his card, throwing it into the charging knight's path.

"I guard with Fighting Battleship Prometheus," he barked fiercely.

Blaster Blade's charge came to a halt in the face of the immense structure looming over the battlefield suddenly, casing a giant shadow across the flooring **[SLD 10000]**. The very presence of the humongous warship prevented a successful strike against the Nova Grapplers leader, forcing the knight to leap up and plunge his sword into the base of the fortress. The penetration sent sparks leaping from the wound, the strike appearing to have severed vital sections buried at the base of the grand ship, resulting in malfunctions and an explosion that preceded fearsome gales threatening to blow away all those present in the clash. Blaster Blade landed on one knee before the storm raged, his sword following and crashing back into the smooth flooring battered by the signs of war **[POW 9000]**. Without the necessary strength to continue his assault, Blaster Blade sent a scathing glare in Asura Kaiser's direction.

Aichi grimaced in a similar manner. Everyone was watching Kai was waiting for him in the final; he couldn't afford to fall short now. But he hadn't managed to break through Kamui's experience yet.

"Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN – KAMUI**

The youngster drew from his deck, smirking at what he had received. He turned his sights back to Aichi, his smug demeanour melting away into a softer manner. "I'm sorry, Onii-san," he spoke sheepishly. "But I've got to go on ahead".

"Huh? What do you mean, Kamui-kun?" Aichi asked.

"I mean I'm going to move onto the final match. So I can get back at that jerk, Kai," Kamui called, raising the two cards in his hand. "Call, Genocide Jack and Clay-doll Mechanic

"Another Genocide Jack?" Aichi gasped.

"Clay-doll Mechanic's skill unflips one card in the Damage Zone. Then Jack's Counterblast releases him from the Restraint holding him back," Kamui declared, turning over the restored card once more amongst those lined in the Damage Zone. "Clay-doll Mechanic boosted Genocide Jack, attacks Alfred".

Streams of power latched onto Jack's mechanic body from the sand-shaded armoured being behind, its narrow scarlet eyes flashing ominously **[POW 18000]**. Jack craned its head back, straightening its towering body and took aim at the king. Aichi was equally quick to react, presenting his shield to the young student opposite him.

"Guard with Epona," he stated.

The boy riding his golden beetle companion materialized with seconds to spare; struck by Jack's barrage almost instantly and eliminated from the field, though not without protecting Alfred. Kamui reach down and twisted the central cards.

"Death Army Guy boosts Asura Kaiser, **[POW 18000]**" Kamui shouted. "Go attack Alfred".

Aichi grunted, reaching for his field and sliding the pair of Grade 2s either side of the king into the green oval; his hand was made of two Grades 3s – both Solitary Knight Gancelot cards – useless for guarding against an assault from the vicious Nova Grappler leader. Kamui smirked whilst envisioning Tristan and Blaster Blade moving in before Alfred, eager to protect their monarch with their lives **[SLD 20000]**.

"Aichi's guarding with his favourite card…" Emi whispered anxiously.

Beside Shin, Misaki looked equally uncomfortable; although she had managed to drag herself away from the other table and return to her uncle's side, her spirits remained rock bottom. Just watching Aichi struggle to keep up with the level of his friends filled her with grief, as though she were able to identify with the blue-haired student – having been forced to guard with his favourite card was the last resort he would go with. The frustration in his eyes revealed that much to her; his back was against the wall, but he was desperate to move on ahead, to fight Kai and experience the fun they had shared weeks ago after reuniting following years separated.

"That's a pretty bold move, Onii-san. A single Trigger and I'll break through," Kamui laughed. "You're getting brave. Twin Drive".

The boy pulled Tough Boy. Aichi's heart was pounding like never before; he was so close to reaching the dream match with Kai, his eyes wished to rotate just to catch a glimpse of the brunette, but the tension of the room had thickened considerably; he couldn't risk jinxing his chances by stealing a glance of the brunette. Kamui reached for his deck once again, sweat glazed the youngster's forehead. The card slid away slowly, emitting a golden glow once it lost its grip on the deck; Kamui's delight and Aichi's worst fear; another Fighting Battleship Prometheus – a Critical Trigger.

"Alright!" Kamui howled with excitement. "I'll give all the effects to Asura Kaiser. Finish Hold!"

The weapons crashed into Tristan, flooring the handsome knight, who was left too injured to pick himself up, promptly vanishing. The next barrage came down on Blaster Blade, the warrior fending off several of the weapons with his blade; his attention was diverted by a glance at Alfred, aware that the pair were doomed, neither could withstand with fearsome battering. A club attached to one arm crashed into the knight's hip, shattering his ribs and knocking him against the vibrant floor with ease. Unable to serve his purpose any longer, his body, too, began to dissolve, leaving the Royal Paladin king alone on the front line.

In spite of the pair's efforts, Asura Kaiser possessed plenty of power to confront Alfred once the path was clear. The king drew his sword, charging forward with his stallion and locked weapons with the attacking machine. Like Blaster Blade's efforts, the pair exchanged several blows before Asura Kaiser's multiple arms came to deliver the fatal blow, striking Alfred with the various weapons at its disposal. Aichi reluctantly moved Gallatin and Wingal to the Damage Zone, ending the game.

**AICHI - KAMUI  
>6 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

**FIGHT END**

Aichi's eyes closed, his face bitter with disappointment and anguish. Misaki eyed the display sympathetically; she understood the horrid feeling defeat left. Applause resonated across the shop, catching the boys' attention to the captivated crowd around them. Kamui chuckled, scratching the back of his head while Eiji and Reiji rushed towards their idol.

"You did it, Kamui-san!" the spectacle-wearing boy cried.

"DI!" the other hollered with raised fists.

Kamui smirked at the pair, brushing the skin underneath his nose with the back of his finger. His sight was quickly captured by the advance of Emi, moving beside her brother as he collected his cards.

"You did well, Onii-san," the victorious boy claimed, drawing the siblings' back towards him. "You really put up a great fight".

Aichi smiled faintly. "Thank you, Kamui-kun," he answered with a vaguely tired tone. "I hope you have an even better fight with Kai-kun".

Shin took the opportunity to make the result official. "The winner of A Block's match: Katsuragi Kamui. He'll move onto the final where he'll face Kai Toshiki".

Kamui's eyes shot towards Kai, locking with the brunette's uninterested gaze in the table's direction. The lack of concentration only worked to aggravate Kamui further; but he'd achieved what he was after. He could get revenge on the brunette for the crushing defeat he had delivered not long before, and he was one step away from absolute victory with the chance to confess his feelings for Emi. The girl captivated his sights once more, but briefly, he shook his head once the warmth of a blush heated his face and glared fiercely at Kai once more.

'_That guy,'_ he thought, small muscles across his body tensing. _'I'm going to beat him'_.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Aichi: Despite everything, I wasn't strong enough to face Kai-kun…_

_Emi: Don't let it get you down, Aichi. You did well._

_Misaki: That match… it was my first loss. So I have to grow from here._

_Kamui: Alright, now I'm in the Final and once I win, I can pro-pr-pro…_

_Emi: Huh? Kamui-kun, are you choking?_

_Misaki: Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 4 – To the Heights Beyond". So this is the level of competitive Fighters._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _"Enter the fray! I ride the ruler of all knights! The King of Knights, Alfred!"_

**[2]** _"Burn everything in this world to dust with your apocalyptic fire! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord!"_

**[3]** __"The beautiful Goddess, shining radiantly. Ride! CEO Amaterasu!"__

* * *

><p>I never meant for this chapter either take so long to write nor end up as long as it has. The choreography of the fights are shaky as well, so forgive me for that. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed and would like to express my gratitude for all those who have shown their support so far.<p>

- _CuteYami, 6th August 2012_


	4. To the Heights Beyond

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

___Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>___Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Card Capital-<strong>_

Although spirits were high ahead of the final match in the Card Capital tournament, Emi couldn't shake the feeling that Aichi's had been quashed by his defeat at Kamui's hands. A small break had taken place ahead of the last battle, and in the space of a couple of minutes, she had been separated from her elder brother, losing him in a sea of enthusiastic spectators. The redheaded child slipped her way through the bustling crowd, struggling to make her way from one side to the other. Her efforts were interrupted by the collision of a white-haired man and the young girl's body, almost toppling her.

The man turned and adjusted his squared spectacles, realizing the youngster had been the one he had knocked into. He leaned over, offering the girl an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to bump into you like that," Osamu Kishida spoke.

Emi smiled back at him, brushing off the side where the two had met. Kamui was slipping through the crowd much easier, his louder tone dealing with the troublesome obstacles much more effectively with Eiji and Reiji quickly behind him. The youngster froze upon recognizing Emi standing beside Kishida, reading the towering stance the latter had resumed over the girl. Her expression suggested that she was concerned about having encountered the man who had competed to keep Aichi from entering the tournament. Was he after revenge by picking on the younger sister?

The boys behind him gasped, coming to a similar, if not the same, conclusion. Kamui rolled his sleeves and stomped forward, proceeding with no trouble as though his furious demeanour had forced the path open. Emi smiled up at Kishida, about to speak when Kamui appeared beside her, glaring up at the man in front.

"Oi, you better not be giving Emi-san any trouble," he barked.

"H- Huh?" Kishida sounded, standing straight. "No, I merely bumped into her and we got to talking".

"So you're still bitter that Onii-san beat you so you're trying to take it out on Emi-san?" Kamui snapped. "That's despicable".

"Yeah, you can't upset the goddess," Reiji added.

"CU," Eiji growled afterwards.

A drop of sweat trickled down Kishida's brow; he had no problem with the three kids and their tirade against him. It was the sheer power that their voices boomed with that unnerved him; the very nature of the accusations launched that painted him as a villain after a mere accident. He had been about to respond when Emi shot a glare towards the boy by her side.

"What he's saying is true," she insisted irately. "We accidentally knocked into one another while I was looking for Aichi and he brought up that Aichi had beaten him to get into the tournament. It was just a conversation about how well Aichi did, nothing bad happened".

"E- Emi-san," Kamui stammered. "But you looked scared".

"I was saying how hard Aichi is on himself. I didn't want his losing to you to weigh too much on him," Emi retorted. "I was telling Kishida-san about how experienced you are so it would be natural that Aichi struggle in a fight against you".

A blush blossomed across Kamui's face; the indirect compliment sent him into a world of fantasy where he berating was replaced by praises of his unbeatable strength and the giggling of the love smitten youngsters. Eiji and Reiji exchanged looks, unsure what to make of the scene; Kamui dazed with daydreams of affections addressed by the frustrated Emi whose large azure eyes had hardened into a glare. His drifting off angered her further, drawing her hands to her hips.

"Kamui-kun, this isn't funny," she pouted.

Kamui shot back, shaking away the blush lighting his cheeks. "Y- Yeah, of course, Emi-san," he answered rapidly. He followed by immediately turning to Kishida and bowing. "I apologize for accusing you of something that wasn't true".

Emi, Reiji, Eiji and Kishida were all taken aback by the sudden transformation and obedience the boy displayed. Watching from the crowds around, Miwa smirked and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Looks like she's got him trained pretty well already," he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 4: To The Heights Beyond<strong>

**[Sono Saki Ni Aru]**

_**-Hitsue City: Card Capital-**_

By the chart displaying the tournament's brackets, Shin took his place and raised the microphone in his possession, weary of Morikawa, who had attempted to steal the instrument over the course of the break a number of times to challenge the two finalists. The green-haired shopkeeper determined the location of the troublesome student before clearing his throat and moving the microphone into place.

"Alright, everyone, this is it – the final of the Card Capital bi-annual tournament," he reported into the device.

The chatter amongst the spectators died down, dozens of heads turning to the stage where the battlefield was set ready for the match. Misaki strode to Shin's side, standing between him and the scarlet paths marked out on the chart, naming the participants.

"The first finalist is our regular strongest grade school fighter – Katsuragi Kamui-kun," Shin declared, moving his free hand in the direction of the short player beside his companions and Emi.

The dark-haired combatant grinned and raised signs of victory, twisting his body sharply to face his companions. "Don't worry, Emi-san, I'm going to win this," he insisted. "And when I do, I'd like to ask you to ma- m-"

He began to shake his head furiously, followed by a bout of slapping his cheeks to steel himself. Eiji and Reiji chuckled uncomfortably, lost for words, though Emi seemed curious by the display and tilted her head with bemusement.

"Kamui-kun?" she uttered. "Is everything alright? Are you sure you're going to be able to fight?"

"Y- Yes!" Kamui cried suddenly. He cleared his throat in a poorly disguised means of calming himself, speaking with a much more composed tone. "Of course, so long as you're here".

Emi blinked; it was still a mystery to her as to why her presence was required, just as Kamui's invitation to the tournament days before left her wondering. But she said nothing and allowed Kamui to move proudly towards the table and climb onto the step pulled out from the base. Shin nodded as a sign that the first combatant was in place and he was free to move forward.

"His opponent has proven himself a deadly force to be reckoned with," he bellowed. "The relentless king of Kageros – Kai Toshiki".

Kai stepped forward from the opposite side of the clearing, his eyes closed to shut out the unimportant faces admiration and attempts at intimidating glares from his opponent. There was no sign of Miwa from the space where the brunette had departed, but he proceeded as normal, ignoring the absence of his childhood companion. He strode up to the table and paused, only opening his eyes once he was in place to meet the scolding glare of his opponent.

"It's time we settle this," the youngster barked. "Once I beat you, you'll learn to respect me as a strong fighter. You need an attitude transplant and I'm just the one to do it".

Kai shrugged off the banter and set his deck in place. His calm demeanour in the face of Kamui's vow to win irked the youngster further, his teeth grinding furiously in stark contrast to Kai's plain expression. A droplet of sweat clung to Shin's cheek, aware of the tension radiating from the table, while Misaki stood with a downcast gimmer in her eyes.

Across the room, the crowds were thinning out around the tables that were left in place. At the very table that Kai had been watching earlier matches from, Aichi was seated with his head hanging between his shoulders, looking down with disappointment. No matter what he tried, he couldn't shake the heavy feeling of disappointment that he had been knocked out of the competition, not least because one more victory would have ensured the rematch with Kai that he strived for. The reality of how close he had come only dragged his heart down further and the boy let out a discreet sigh.

From the crowds, Miwa slipped out, brushing off the jacket of his school uniform and strode over towards the blue-haired boy, smiling despite the low mood of his target. He pulled away a chair, falling onto it sideways and leaned against the edge of the table with his left arm.

"Hey, why're you back here instead of up front cheering them on?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Uh… I'm sorry," Aichi mumbled. "I should really".

Miwa's beaming expression slipped a degree, eyeing the boy curiously. It hadn't dawned on him how much the match with Kai meant – he had been the first person Aichi had fought just weeks before. The boy had emphasized on how he hadn't played the game before in the hopes that Kai would be his first opponent, finally grasping that dream. But a rematch without something important on the line was what he wanted. Having had that snatched away so close to the perfect opportunity must have set him back to the timid person he had been with no confidence in himself. Miwa had overheard Emi's suggestion that Aichi would be hard on himself; that was just the type of person he was, but with that, he inherited the argument the redhead made.

"Hey, don't get so down about it," he said. "Kamui's got a lot more experience than you. You did well for your first tournament".

"But doing well isn't going to convince Kai-kun that I'm strong enough to fight him".

Miwa's smile dripped into a frown, quickly rewritten back into a positive form for the sake of converting his troubled company to see things more clearly. Aichi's head, meanwhile, sank lower, his eyes brimming with despair falling further and threatened to vanish under his bangs.

"I need to be stronger if I'm to get Kai-kun to acknowledge me as a Vanguard fighter," the boy insisted, his form shivering with the battle not to break down ignited. "It feels like... if I can't get any stronger and face him again, I won't be able to see myself as strong, like he told me to. Until he can see me as strong, I'm Kai-kun's shadow".

"Shadow?" Miwa murmured.

"I won't be able to grow as anything else unless I can do more than exist as Kai-kun's shadow," Aichi continued. "I want to be able to prove to him that I've grown like he wanted, that I can envision myself stronger so that he can as well. So I can show I kept our promise".

Miwa's hand moved forward, dropping onto Aichi's shoulder and drawing the boy's eyes up to the blonde's neutral gaze. Miwa was baffled; he had never considered how important the fight would be to the blue-haired student, never thinking how it could relate to their past meeting. He was aware that Blaster Blade was a card that tied to two fates together, but never expected it to have such an impact on Aichi. Aichi locked eyes with the blonde, the shaking subsided, but his heart was pounding furiously from the feelings of disappointment and naivety that floated around inside of him.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone," Miwa insisted. "There would have been times when Kai felt he was weak, but he wouldn't have fought to impress someone else. That's how he and Kamui look so confident; they have their moments where they doubt themselves, but they're strong because they don't have to prove anything. You're a strong kid too, Aichi. You've just got to believe in yourself – once you think you're strong, Kai will just follow".

"Miwa-kun," Aichi exhaled.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Stand Up, the Vanguard".

The simultaneous shouts came from the other side of the crowd, followed by a brief wave of cheering. Miwa and Aichi both peered in the direction of the fight, the blonde reverting back afterwards to Aichi, who shrugged his shoulders and returned to looking at the table. A sigh escaped the blonde and he leaned forward, his pose matching Aichi's.

**SECOND TURN – KAMUI**

"I ride Tough Boy," Kamui yelled, throwing down the card over his former Vanguard. "Battleraizer's skill moves it to the Rear-Guard".

In the space of his leading unit stood the steel machine sporting circular defences fixed to its body **[POW 8000]**. Meanwhile, the machine made of grey coasted in armour of scarlet, white and a glass chest paced backwards, allowing its comrade, but his alignment placed him in a separate column **[POW 3000]**. Kamui smirked, throwing down an additional card in front of the relocated machine.

"I call Death Army Guy, **[POW 7000]**" he barked.

A blue aura burst from the ground in front of Battleraizer, igniting the summoning of the humanoid shape opening up on the front line. The figure straightened his body, the gleam from his cornflower blue and grey armour persisted despite the grim, dusty arena set up in the rocky landscape of the Dragon Empire. Kamui's fingers didn't rise from the card, but shifted it horizontally immediately after it's summoning, followed quickly by Battleraizer.

"Battleraizer boosts Death Army Guy, **[POW 10000]**" Kamui commanded, glaring towards the lone card on Kai's side of the field. "Attack Flame of Hope, Aermo **[POW 6000]**".

Kai's reaction was minimal; the standard eye-closing and exhaling his plain response. "No guard".

The armoured-man launched himself forward, swinging his arms wildly and pounding the small red-skinned salamander placed as the head of Kai's otherwise-empty field. The brunette was unfazed by the attack launched and reached for his deck, transferring his Embodiment of Spear, Tahr to the Damage Zone. Its arrival instigated a golden glow that ignited once passing over the assault card.

"Critical Trigger, get," he spoke bluntly. "I give the power to Aermo".

"Tsk," Kamui sounded. His hand shot forward, slamming down on his standing Vanguard and twisted it to initiate a second wave of battle. "Tough Boy attacks Aermo".

"Alone, it doesn't have the power to beat the opponent," Emi highlighted.

"But, if Kamui-san can pull a Trigger, than it'll be enough to break through," Reiji quipped, brushing the tips of his fingers against his round glasses.

"BT," Eiji chirped.

"I'll smash down whatever you put up to stop me," Kamui roared. "Drive Check".

The boy reached for his deck, throwing his hand down heavily and dragged the top card away. His determined expression melted away once he examined the card and released a sigh.

"You're lucky this time," he grunted. "It's not a Trigger".

The machine crashed into Aermo, attempting to throw it down with the shields attached to its arms, but to no avail. Aermo growled, pushing its enemy back and breaking loose of the assault. Defeated, the Nova Grappler reluctantly retreated back to its lines, plotting revenge for its failure. Kamui hissed, glaring at Kai venomously in stark contrast to the brunette's composed state, unyielding in holding the stoic mask to his face. That factor only riled the younger competitor further – there was nothing that Kai would be passionate about, he wasn't going to show if he truly believed anyone was worthy in the name of keeping up his unemotional front, whereas everyone else abided by the usual guidelines of socializing.

**KAI - KAMUI  
>1 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

Kamui wasn't the only one to pick up on Kai's persistence in keeping up the attitude. From the tables beyond the crowds, Aichi and Miwa could narrowly make out the fighters whilst playing their cards. The blonde smirked, amused by Kamui's rising frustration and how he drastically contrasted Kai, who, in turn, differed wildly from the boy he had known back in elementary school. Miwa's cheek sank into the palm of his hand, watching the battle continue along his shoulder, though the boy in front of him what the main reason of his hanging back. Aichi watched solemnly, the bitterness of having lost at such a crucial state was evident across his face, in spite of the pair's conversation. But there was something about Aichi, even depressed, that brought back memories of the way Kai had been in their childhood; small quirks that he missed in the reformed adolescent that had returned in his place.

"I wonder what made you turn out like this," the blonde discreetly, his words barely loud enough for Aichi to make out. "You've become stronger, but you're less interactive".

The blue-haired boy blinked whilst contemplating the observation and redirected his sights to the table where Kai picked up the next card from his deck, examining it carefully.

**THIRD TURN – KAI**

The demonic dragon he claimed as the star of his deck was gazing back amidst the circling flames painted around its towering form. Its power, however, was presently out of his reach, so he slipped it into his hand, removing another in its place and raised it above the field.

"I ride Dragon Knight, Aleph, **[POW 9000]**" he declared sternly, throwing the card down over the previous figurehead of his forces.

Aermo became surrounded by a ring of light piercing through the ground, rising up and shrouding its small red-skinned body in its aura. The sheet of light ascended into the skies, dissolving seconds after taking over the small creature's presence to reveal another not much taller. A boy standing atop his burgundy dragon, grasping the reins tightly in one hand whilst wielding a curved sword matching its fiery hairstyle.

"Furthermore, I call Embodiment of Armour, Bahr and Embodiment of Spear, Tahr," Kai added, throwing the two cards either side of the leading unit.

To the right of the short knight, the frequent black and scarlet-armoured soldier materialized, white flames waving from the crown of his blue head. The monster's long blade curled over his shoulder, resting against the thick plates of the armour, suggesting that battle wasn't the primary intention of its appearance on the battlefield **[POW 8000]**. On the opposite side, a man wearing an Arabian attire stood clutching the spear referred to by its title. Wrapped around his dark hair was an orange turban, pinned into place by a crimson oval, a white feather sprouting from behind the jewel. The man sported a sleeveless black shirt over his muscular torso and a jacket over that; the majority a shade of royal blue, whilst a rectangular area around his collar and shoulders retained the orange of his headgear. Thick grey boots shielded his calves, tucking in the bottoms of the man's baggy white trousers, their top shrouded by the blue band wrapped around his waist and the orange cloth dangling diagonally from it. His brawny arms rose, clutching a large spear larger than himself, sporting a curved blade at the top with two small holes carved into the bottom of the steel **[POW 5000]**.

"H- Huh?" Kamui sounded, baffled by the brunette's choice of soldiers.

"Did he mess up?" Reiji wondered aloud. "Tahr is a Grade 0, there's not much he can do, especially on the front line".

"NM," Eiji added, also as curious.

"Ah, so he's pulling that trick," Miwa chuckled from the outskirts of the audience.

Kamui struggled to catch onto any strategy; failing to do so pushed him into a fit of confident laughter, tilting his head back and boasting towards the ceiling, the backs of his wrists pinned to his hips.

"And people actually thought you were strong," he taunted. His head fell , and with it, his blazing eyes. An emptied hand shot up, pointing accusingly towards the brunette, who displayed no reaction to the amusement. "What are you thinking, throwing a Grade 0 on the front line? Are you that desperate to lose? How could someone like you have beaten Onii-san?"

At the table he had hidden at, Aichi's hand tightened themselves into fists, shivering with frustration and eyes narrowing gently into a half-hearted glare towards the child. Miwa picked up on the subtle responses and smiled carefully, laying a hand onto Aichi's nearest fist, snapping the boy out of his silent temper and back towards his company.

"It's fine, the kid's just trying to show off," he spoke gently. "He doesn't mean anything by it. Besides, Kai'll just thrash him before long".

Aichi's expression reverted to normal, the vague chances eradicated immediately. He wasn't sure what had come over him – it wasn't like him to react in such a manner; the hollow taunt hadn't even been directed at him, but at Kai. He had suffered years of bullying and never once physically revealed his feelings about the appalling treatment, so why had that been the case this time? The youngster shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the distracting thoughts, they could wait, for he was eager to watch Kai's tactics on display. Nevertheless, Kamui was persisting with his brutal words.

"If this is the best you've got, then there's no way you're going to beat someone like me," Kamui boasted arrogantly.

His laughter resumed, quietly supported by Eiji and Reiji from behind. Although the crowd around appeared to side with Kamui in believing that Kai's tactics were less than intelligent, the brunette remained stone-faced and didn't react whatsoever to Kamui's boisterous chortle. When it dawned on the younger fighter that his words were being wasted, his head fell down, shooting an aggravated glare at the elder student opposite.

"Hey, it's no fun if you just stand there and take it," he barked. "You're supposed to fight back".

"I will fight back," Kai answered. "But with my cards. Aleph's Counterblast".

"W- What?" Kamui quivered.

"By turning over a card in the Damage Zone and transferring both Bahr and Tahr from the field to the Soul," Kai spoke, completing the actions as he iterated each. "I can search my deck for Embodiment of Victory, Aleph. Superior Ride The Vanguard".

The card slammed down over its predecessor, engulfing the younger variation in a fiery plume of energy that began to morph his features. The dragon by the knight's side had become black form the charring experience, whereas Aleph had grown taller, his face deformed into demonic eyes and an unnerving expression held between various segments of his armour attached to his head. The boy's clothing had become a suit if armour, much like Bahr's, although with a rose shade as opposed to the latter's crimson. The knight stretched the muscles across his body, clenching his right fist whilst holding onto the spear inherited from Tahr in the other and unleashed a shrieking cry **[POW 10000]**.

"N- No way," Kamui yelped, raising his arm in front defensively whilst witnessing the feat in horror. "He's already got a Grade 3 Vanguard".

"That means he's jumped ahead of Kamui-kun," Emi muttered. "He's strong".

"Maybe, but not as strong as me," Morikawa boasted.

"But he's in the Final and you went out in the first round," Izaki reported.

"The stars weren't right," Morikawa protested.

On the other side of the clearing, Misaki also observed the scene with a melancholic mood to her. Kai hadn't needed to advance to such a degree whilst fighting her – he had defeated her whilst they played on the same level. She was left with a bitter taste in her mouth at the calling of a higher power in the face of Kamui's gathering army; was this supposed to be a message that Kamui was the closest to the undefeated brunette who simply appeared mere weeks beforehand? Was he sending a message to the lilac-haired woman, or even advice? Or was it his way of telling her the distance between the two was far too great for her to even be considered competition? The young woman exhaled softly, her eyes falling towards the floor. Shin picked up on Misaki's unusual depression, pulling a frown at the sight of his assistant so disappointed. Although she had masked it well, there was no denying that she cared for the game, she was eager to get as far as possible and show off her talents, but had unexpectedly come up short, damaging the mask she had been holding in front of her face.

At the table in the centre of the clearing, Kai snatched two cards from his hand, shooting an icy gaze towards his adversary whilst throwing the pair into their places on the front line.

"Call; Vortex Dragon. Dragonic Overlord," he snapped.

Two twisters erupted from the ground, flooding the area with the ominous howling of the coming battle. Kamui's forces paled in comparison to Aleph's enhanced form, but when the shriek of a dragon, followed by the appearance of grey dragon, drove home out overpowered their enemies were in comparison to their low-level state **[POW 10000]**. A column of flames spiralled vertically, unleashing the dark-red armoured dragon that Kai was known for, growling whilst stretching the muscles in its thick arms curled either side of its torso **[POW 11000]**.

"He's got a field of Grade 3s already?" Izaki gasped.

"Yes! This is what a fight should be like," Morikawa cheered. "Beloved Grade 3s".

"Kamui-san, watch out," Reiji cried.

"KW," Eiji followed.

Misaki eyed the field with awe; although Kai was supposed to be only one grade ahead of Kamui, he had managed to advance his forces at a rapid pace, allowing his strongest soldiers onto the front line well before their time was due. They had come to deal with Kamui's mere Grade 1s with brutal force. It hurt simultaneously with the relief she felt; the cards had proven themselves deadly alone, but together, one would imagine an almost unstoppable force. She gazed intensely at the battle, catching Shin's attention, who smiled at the young woman's interest in spite of her defeat. At the table situated at the back of the crowds, Aichi, like, was awestruck by Kai's advanced tactics, while Miwa smiled, resting his left chin against the palm of his hand, standing from the elbow planted on the table's surface.

"My, my, he went overboard," he chuckled.

"Kai-kun…" Aichi breathed, ignorant to Miwa's relaxed murmurings.

"Y- You bastard," Kamui growled, hunched behind his overshadowed units.

"The weak will be left in the shadow of the strong and the craters of their destructive force," Kai recited. "At the top of the world, there is no need for those who fall apart so easily".

Kamui's jaws were clenched tightly, eyes twitching with growing frustration; he was playing a game, it was supposed to be fun. He was spouting banter, the opponent was meant to retort in a similar manner. But this was Kai he was fighting; there was no chance of a friendly match. But his lack of a response to Kamui's tactics grated against the boy, whose rage was beginning to surface in the form of physical signals. Reiji and Eiji observed their idol anxiously, exchanging worried faces over the idea that Kamui could explode in front of Emi, thus further damaging his chances of swooning the redhead with his impressive fighting ability. Regardless of his adversary's furious shaking, Kai pressed on and pinned down Vortex Dragon, twisting it horizontally.

"Vortex Dragon attacks Tough Boy," he declared.

Kamui growled; he hadn't planned for a Grade 3 assault so early, forcing him to examine his hand. There were plenty of guards, but it was perfectly normal to take damage early, he couldn't waste his resources so quickly; it would make more sense to save the shields for a later point, when his back would be assumed against the wall. His red eyes jumped up, locking with those opposite, appearing much calmer.

"No guard," the boy grunted.

The dragon's fiery stream made contact with Tough Boy, punishing the machine heavily with the wide league of power separating them. Kamui scowled, drawing the top card of his deck and turning it over, transferring the second Tough Boy to the Damage Zone. Kai reached forward once more, targeting the card in the centre of his forces.

"Aleph also attacks Tough Boy".

The newly-evolved dragon knight lunged forward, tugging on the reigns of his companion, who spread its wings and shot into the sky above the Nova Grappler force. Tough Boy watched the scene whilst crouching on one knee, still trying to recover from the blow the previous Kagero dragon had dealt it. Kamui growled, once more signalling that he was going to refrain from guarding, freeing Kai to move to the deck and proceed with the double Drive Check.

"Twin Drive," he declared. In quick succession, he turned over the two cards – Iron Tail Dragon and Dragon Knight, Aleph.

Neither were triggers, to Kamui, Eiji and Reiji's relief. Nevertheless, Aleph jumped from his dragon, plunging furiously at the target below, whose arms were folded in front of its chest, aware it was already being targeted once more. Aleph's stretched face intensified with wide eyes hungry for battle and fangs lips inching further apart, thrusting its steel spear forward. The weapon pierced the first of Tough Boy's shields, cracking it tremendously, though failing to break through it. The machine grunted and crouched deeper in its weak struggle to stay alive. Mercy was granted only when Kai's sight moved to the final dragon on his front line, signalling for Aleph to retreat. The knight slid the blade from Tough Boy's shields, leaping onto the back of his dragon as it soared by and moving back to the Kagero side of the field.

"Damage Check," Kamui growled, reaching for his deck. He turned over the card, igniting a green glow from Ring Girl, Clara. "Heal Trigger. I'll heal once and give the power to Death Army Guy".

"Huh?" Reiji yelped. "The power to Death Army Guy? But with that power, Tough Boy could stand against Dragonic Overlord".

"SA," Eiji cried.

Kai appeared unfazed by the blunder, moving his hand towards the final standing card and twisting it to match its comrades. "Dragonic Overlord, attack Tough Boy" the brunette commanded tonelessly.

"A third attack!" Reiji gasped.

"TA!" Eiji moaned.

Kamui growled; his scatter-brained focus on Kai's conduct during the fight in comparison to his own had left him blind to the mistake. His eyes scanned over the hand – with Clara's appearance, there was no danger in taking an additional token of damage. There was no extra Critical, no threat of a Drive Check; the risks were presently minimal. The dragon's flames rolled forward, blanketing the field with a scorching wave, the Nova Grappler stood no chance, already battered by the previous assaults. Nevertheless, the warrior raised its shields, managing to protect the majority of its body, but the heat alone worsened the damage already sustained from the series of attacks. The machine dropped down onto one knee, exhausted by the battle from which it had barely survived. Dragonic Overlord towered over the beaten enemy, returning to its territory. Kamui frowned deeply whilst turning over the next card, unveiling a third Tough Boy, moving it into the Damage Zone where Ring Girl, Clara remained alone.

**KAI - KAMUI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"Turn end," Kai stated, dropping his right hand by his side.

**FOURTH TURN – KAMUI**

"Tsk, you think you're so great," the youngster opposite scowled. "Just because you got a little ahead. But that won't be enough to stop me, it's my turn!" He immediately tore the next card from his deck, sliding it into his hand, exchanging it with another, which he lifted about his head. "I ride Genocide Jack!"

A column of light consumed Tough Boy, relieving it of its place at the head of the Grapplers squad. Its stout body was replaced by a towering monster made of various metals; an armoured creature with various ominous elements about its construction, glaring with piercing red eyes at the dragons gathered at an equal level, looming over the battlefield **[POW 11000]**. Kamui, however, was far from done, raising two additional cards and pressed down on the other active unit with the middle finger of his right hand.

"I'll move Death Army Guy to the back and call both Battleraizer and another Genocide Jack," the boy yelled, throwing the cards into their designated spaces.

A replica of the central unit emerged beside the leader, its colour scheme vaguely fainter in order to distinguish the two from one another. Death Army Guy leapt back, moving out of the machine's space and landing skilfully behind the new arrival to the field. By the humanoid's side, a copy of the glass-chested machine materialized in the Vanguard Genocide Jack's shadow, clenching its thick fists and grunting readily.

"Genocide ordinarily can't attack because of its Restraints, but by Counterblasting twice, I can lift that restriction on both of them," Kamui barked, flipping over the two cards resting along the Damage Zone column. "First the Rear-Guard Jack attacks, boosted by Death Army Guy **[POW 18000]**".

"No guard," Kai answered plainly.

The lizard-like machine craned its head back, setting the miniature cannon in its jaws onto the knight situated between the three front-line dragons. A scarlet beam of light shot out, piercing through Aleph's armour, forcing the fiery-haired man to crouch onto one knee, clutching the afflicted area. Kai reached for his deck, turning over the card – Wyvern Guard, Barri.

The brunette deposited the card into the Damage Zone swiftly under the watchful gazes surrounding the pair. Misaki's heart was in her throat; she was unwittingly excited about the fight taking place in front of her, losing herself to the tense conflict and automatically putting her disappointment over not advancing to the final behind her. Shin smiled at the sight of her swift recovery, scanning the audience for Aichi to check if he had made it to the same stage as the lilac-haired girl. His beaming faltered when he couldn't find any sign of the blue-haired boy amongst the spectators and begin to examine each minute space between the collected bodies.

"Battlerizer boosts Genocide Jack **[POW 14000]**. Attack Aleph!" Kamui barked in the centre of the stage.

"No guard," Kai answered.

"Drive Check," Kamui declared, raising Death Army Lady from the deck. He turned over the card, matching the scarlet light shining from Kai's previous check. "It's not a Trigger. But it's enough to break through".

In a repetition of the recent attack, the right-side Genocide Jack raised its head, gathering energy swiftly for the barrel locked in its throat and unleashed a similar beam of light that pierced through the wounded knight, further injuring him. Kai showed nothing from falling behind the youngster and stoically drew an additional card, turning over Tahr, who began to glow.

**KAI - KAMUI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"Critical Trigger, get," he reported. But it had come too late, the boost that could have prevented another strike against him

The card fell into the Damage Zone, bringing a confident smile to Kamui's face. The boy appeared much more relaxed than moments before, even prior to coming under attack from a similar onslaught; he had taken the lead, even if Kai's units were made of Grade 3s. Proud of his achievement, Kamui pressed his empty hand on his hip, projecting a smug pose.

"Alright then, since I'm out of attacks, I'll let you off here," he claimed.

**FIFTH TURN – KAI**

"Draw," Kai sounded, swiftly removing the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand. Another was immediately grabbed and removed, keeping the collection's size the same as he threw it onto the central space of the back row. "Call Iron Tail Dragon".

Behind Aleph and his draconic companion, a new creature emerged; stretching the tangerine-coloured skin hanging between the bones of its dark red wings. The creature's violet scales were visible, however, exposing weak points, though safe due to its position among the squad **[POW 7000]**.

"Tsk, he's backing up his Grade 3s now," Kamui scowled.

"Dragonic Overlord, attack the Vanguard Genocide Jack," Kai commanded, pointing towards the targeted card.

Kamui clenched his teeth; an attack would surrender his lead, but he was wary of guarding, especially with the Vanguard yet to attack. That, coupled with Kai's reputation of pulling the right Trigger at the right time, left him reluctant to spend cards in order to defend against the early attack. Droplets of sweat clung to the boy's head, raising his eyes from the group in his grasp to the opponent looming over the battlefield.

"I won't guard," he confessed begrudgingly.

The dragon stretched its neck, throwing the skull forward and unleashing a storm of flames that lunged over the field, descending like a deadly rain over the Nova Grapplers' representative, screeching mechanically and shuddering under the force of the scorching attack. Kamui grunted, grasping the top card of his deck and revealing it as Twin Blader. Already frustrated, Kamui's eyes tapered sharply at the appearance of his perfect guard, forced to discard it to the column where his damage was beginning to stack up, threatening defeat should he allow Kai even the slightest window of opportunity. Kai, meanwhile, adjusted the cards in his central line, setting both horizontally, with his sight set firmly on the damaged target ahead.

"Iron Tail boosts Embodiment of Victory, Aleph," he announced. "Who attacks Genocide Jack as well".

Kamui hissed, finally snatching a card from his hand and presenting it to the field by throwing it into the blue oval between the two Vanguards.

"I won't let you," he snapped. "Guard with Shining Lady".

Aleph raised his spear regardless of the defence erected, the blade gathering the energy from his comrade behind **[POW 18000]**. Meanwhile, in front of Genocide Jack, a slender woman materialized, resting on one knee defensively. Her fair skin was clothed in a pink suit that stretched across her entire body, leaving only the lower half of her face revealed when combined with the white segments of her armour. Curved shoulder pads and a breastplate covered the woman's sensitive areas, gloves clinging to her forearms bore narrow spikes similar to those sprouting from her shoulders. Reinforced plates were fitted over her legs similar to trousers, a slit open at the bottom for her legs to show their narrow form. Salmon-shaded hair curled out from the white helm that sat atop the woman's head, concealing her eyes and brow, two yellow wings standing out above the style **[SLD 10000]**.

"Twin Drive," Kai called, reaching for the deck immediately. He striped the stack of the top card, turning it to find a green light resonating from the image. "Heal Trigger, get. I'll grant the power to Aleph and heal one damage".

"That makes Aleph strong enough to go through," Reiji whimpered.

"Kamui-san!" Eiji hollered fearfully.

The second draw followed, though lacking an aura about it. Heatnail Salamander was added to the hand. Kamui clenched his jaws, flooded with frustration over the pointless sacrifice his Shining Lady had endured. The spear, brimming with power inherited from the two sources, sliced through her body with ease, immediately dismissing her from the field, while leaving the knight more than enough power to deal with the leader whom she had volunteered to defend with her life **[POW 13000]**. With a sinister grin, the knight lunged up, swinging its weapon erratically and inflicting several further wounds against the grand machine. Kamui hissed, pulling another card from his deck, met with the shining reminiscent of the Trigger Kai had pulled. He turned it around, not with a smile, but glaring firmly as though its arrival had revived a spark within him.

"Battleraizer – Stand Trigger," he announced, laying the card into the Damage Zone. "I give the power to Genocide Jack. Now he's too strong for any other attack you want to try".

**KAI - KAMUI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

Kai cast a cautious eye over the field – the disappointment in his inability to attack meant that Kamui's Rear-Guard Jack would also escape unharmed. Vortex Dragon had not the power to tackle either alone, so he would be forced to bide his time and prepare the forces for their next opportunity, regardless of what the Nova Grapplers would throw whilst they had the chance. Kai lifted his sharp green eyes from the cards in his possession, unfazed externally by the strategy that prevented any further advance.

"Turn end," he declared calmly.

**SIXTH TURN – KAMUI**

"It's my turn! Draw!" the black-haired boy yelled, tearing the new card from his deck and slotting it into his hand. He moved another away immediately, raising it above his head whilst aiming for the scarlet circle marked out around his leading unit. "I ride Mr Invincible!"

Genocide Jack crouched, submitting to the glow encircling it swiftly after the declaration and vanished behind the veil that rose. When the light faded, the towering machine had been replaced by the muscular blue-skinned man standing with the appearance of a superhero. A scarlet cape waved behind him, his large chest naked and goggles over his eyes above a wide grin, chortling confidently **[POW 10000]**.

"Mr Invincible's skill Soul-Charges from the deck and allows me to unflip a card in the Damage Zone," Kamui barked, fulfilling the actions; slipping Fighting Battleship Prometheus into the Soul. He grasped another card, throwing it down beside the leading figure. "Call, Death Army Lady".

In the emptied space on the front line, a pillar of light burst from the ground, a metallic woman stepping through of steel with bronze shins and ribs. Red markings encircled and connected her eyes with a small strip, blue tentacles waved her the back of her helm to resemble hair **[POW 9000]**.

"Now I flip back the damage for Jack's Restraint," the boy declared. "Death Army Guy boosts Jack".

Kai was quick to respond, snatching a card from his hand and pressing it against the blue oval in the centre of the field. "Guard with Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa".

The snake-like Trigger materialized on the field; its chest, waist and head encase in golden armour with scarlet accents and a cloth hanging from the lower piece. Its teal-scaled body was coiled defensively around, preparing itself for the attack **[SLD 10000]**. The laser from Jack's barrel pierced through the serpentine creature, result in its immediate destruction and leaving the path clear to Aleph. But the enemy Vanguard's spear swatted away the beam, too weak to deal further damage after Rahskasa's interception. Kamui growled, his frustration rising with Kai's continuously calm attitude and easy defences in spite of his fierce efforts for victory.

"Fine then, Mr Invincible attacks," he snapped.

Kai, once more, reached for his hand, producing another guardian that descended into the central space. "Guard with Dragon Monk, Genjo **[SLD 10000]**".

The mage with robes of yellow, orange and white appeared, crossing the narrow sceptre in his possession diagonally across his form. Nevertheless, the blue-skinned Nova Grappler launched himself into the air, laughing proudly in the face of the enemy, rising proudly to resemble any superhero that the spectators could have read about.

"You're that desperate, huh?" Kamui scoffed smugly reaching for the deck. "Twin Drive".

The check produced Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout alongside another Mr Invincible – no Trigger, no power boost. Genjo's presence would drain the hero of his power, leaving him incapable of tackling the enemy behind. The presence of a Graded 3 in the draw pushed Death Army Guy to stand, but his female companion was already prepared for an attack. She, however, lacked the necessary power and without another Drive Check, she wouldn't be able to do anything in the face of Aleph. Kamui growled, glaring down at his field; Death Army Guy and Death Army Lady were at their strongest together, but as they stood, they couldn't have been further apart. His forces had been disorganized by his scatter-brained state; swinging between fawning for Emi and rage directed towards Kai. He wasn't focused on the fight and he was going to pay for it. With a grunt, he set his sights back on Kai, the brunette eyeing the field sternly as though plotting his next moves already.

"Turn end," Kamui growled begrudgingly.

**SEVENTH TURN – KAI**

"It's my turn," the brunette responded, pulling a card sharply from the deck. He reached for the field, grasping the left-side dragon. "I retire Vortex Dragon. And in its place, I call Nehalem, Bahr and Heatnail Salamander".

Vortex Dragon entered the Drop Zone, replaced by the knight standing atop his enormous dragon beside Aleph. Behind him, the scarlet and black-armoured warrior appeared, his fanged jaws grinning and the blade of his curved weapon glinting hungrily. The final unit was brought to life behind Dragonic Overlord, portrayed as a molten lizard amongst the flames and lava that surfaced from the cracks between its scaly skin **[POW 6000]**. Kamui growled, examining the enemy field – Kai's forces had failed every space available; they were at their strongest in comparison to his disadvantaged five-man collection.

"Bahr boosts Nehalem, who attacks Mr Invincible, **[POW 18000]**" Kai declared, shifting the pair to rest.

"Guard with Shining Lady," Kamui barked, throwing a replica of the pink-suited woman onto the field in front of the targeted hero, who grinned at her arrival **[SLD 20000]**.

Kai merely brushed off the play, moving swiftly to the next round of battle. "Iron Tail Dragon boosts Aleph".

Droplets of sweat clung to the edges of Kamui's face; three attacks were going to drain him of resources, leaving him with no way to prepare for what could lie ahead following his next turn.

"No guard," he exhaled bitterly.

"Twin Drive," Kai called.

He turned over the two cards, unveiling Dragonic Overlord and another copy of Bahr. Like Kamui, despite two draws, he had produced no Triggers. However, that didn't matter to Kai; his attack was strong enough to make it to the enemy front lines. With no defence, Kamui's Vanguard was vulnerable and, as Aleph lunged with his spear, the muscular man flinched in terror of what was to come. The weapon slashed across his chest several times, inflicting various wounds that had the man yelling out in anguish. Kamui growled, picking the next card from his deck and depositing it into the Damage Zone, where it emulated a green light.

"Alright, a Heal Trigger," he cried.

"Yeah, hang in there, Kamui-san!" Reiji yelled.

"HT," Eiji cheered.

Kamui removed the first token of damage from the column, transferring it to the Drop Zone where his various shields had been taken to rest. An aura surrounded Mr Invincible, pooling the power into his wounded body from Ring Girl, Clara's admittance into the Damage Zone **[POW 15000]**. Kai quickly reached for the final column of his field, shifting the pair horizontally to match the majority of his forces.

"Dragonic Overlord attacks with a boost from Heatnail Salamander, **[POW 17000]**" he declared.

Kamui snatched a card, throwing it onto the central space of the field furious and smirked towards Kai, still a drop of sweat evidently sliding down the edge of his face.

"Guard with Fighting Battleship, Prometheus," he protested.

The massive hovering craft materialized above Mr Invincible and his allies, casting a grand shadow over the area and forcing Dragonic Overlord's flaring power to disintegrate before it had even been launched. The dragon growled tamely, disappointed that its attack had failed so suddenly, forcing it to remain in place, glaring up at the construction with its piercing yellow eyes.

"I shall end my turn there," Kai answered, his eyes closing briefly.

**EIGHTH TURN – KAMUI**

"Alright then, it's my turn," the boy opposite yelled fiercely. "I ride another Invincible".

From the rear of the crowd, Aichi and Miwa watched the match with fascination; the younger clearly moved by how the tide of battle swung back and forth, although Kai never appeared to lose control of the situation. Miwa smirked at the boy, remembering how timid and fearful he had looked when he first walked into the shop, doubting himself in every manner, only looking comfortable once he realized that he was fighting against the boy who inspired him to play the game in the first place. It made sense why he was so desperate to fight with the brunette again, Miwa himself had a suspicion that Kai had gone easy on him in order to give him back the card stolen. But he wouldn't dare bring it up, especially anywhere near Card Capital.

"It's amazing," Aichi muttered. "Their fight is so intense".

"Yeah, kind of like how yours with Kai was," the blonde chuckled.

"Eh?" Aichi sounded, whipping his head around to the elder student. "N- No, that's not true".

"Of course it is. And you had a great fight with Kamui too," Miwa continued.

"Y- You think so?" Aichi asked, a faint blush glowing across his cheeks.

"'Course, I wouldn't be saying it otherwise," Miwa answered with light laughter. "There's nothing stopping you from reaching Kai, it's just that Kamui's been playing for longer. Experience was on his side, you just got unlucky, being weak had nothing to do with it. I know that it won't be long before you and Kai have that fight and it'll be the best one ever".

Aichi's head sank between his shoulders, the embarrassed glow growing brighter, spreading across his face. He was touched by the blonde's words, but also nervous about the idea of being arrogant enough to claim he was as strong as Kai. His eyes slid towards the blonde, who grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up; a sign of his confidence in the prediction and backing him to work in order to make that scenario a reality. Across the room, Shin smiled at the rising mood of the youngster, guided by Miwa's upbeat words. He trusted the blonde immensely, showing he had a good heart despite the stereotype of students his age, preparing to move onto the next stage in their lives, but Miwa was still a child. He would always be a child at heart and that made him easier to confide in. Easier to use. Beside him, Misaki glanced away from the battle, catching sight of the pair; it was clear to her that Aichi had been just as depressed as her when the two of them were ejected from the tournament; he had been just as eager to fight Kai as she had been to simply make it through to the final round. He had a motive behind him, she didn't. Her faint smile reverted into plainness, would that mean finding inspiration to play the game would make her stronger? Or was it sheer misfortune that she had been paired against Kai, who seemed ignorant to failure? Her sight slipped back towards the fight, watching as Kamui rested the first of his units.

"Shout boosts Death Army Lady," the boy snapped. "Attack Aleph".

"No guard," Kai coolly answered.

The tentacles of the woman's hair wiggled vibrantly as she threw herself into battle, inheriting the power of his companion whose arms also waved in a similar manner **[POW 16000]**. The woman swung her body, using the momentum of her dive to flip her body vertically, stretching a leg that crashed down against Aleph's chest, still bruised from the penetrating lasers that Jack had fired. Aleph growled, sinking onto one knee and clutching the afflicted area. Kai picked up the card from his deck, finding a blue aura emitted.

"Stand Trigger, get," he stated, moving the card to its destination. "I'll give the power to Aleph **[POW 15000]** and stand Dragonic Overlord".

The dragon growled, picking itself up and towering over the other forces from either side of the field. The muscular Nova Grapplers' leader hissed, though not surrendering the grin perpetually on his face; he would be ready, regardless of what the Kageros would throw. Kamui reached for the column on Invincible's other side, twisting the pair to lie horizontally.

"Death Army Guy boosts Genocide Jack," he barked.

"Guard with Bahr," Kai answered, holding up the card.

Streams of light linked the two units together, transferring Death Army Guy's power to Jack **[POW 18000]**, who straightened himself, unleashing a wide ray of energy that crashed against the blue-skinned warrior that appeared in the final seconds, taking the attack for his superior behind **[SLD 20000]**. The beam began to cut through the armour, searing the plating that began to burn. Bahr's blank eyes dropped to the beam penetrating his chest, breaking through the armour and protruding his back. The warrior vanished from the field, dissolving into a shower of pixels that descended to the floor, vanishing before they could touch the ground. Kamui found – with the boost from the Stand Trigger, it was highly unlikely that Mr Invincible would be able to break through Aleph's defences. Impossible if Kai were to call upon a shield. His red eyes scanned the front line, searching for any alternative target to exact his frustration. His attention quickly fell upon Nehalem; a Grade 2, capable of intercepting, a threat even during the younger fighter's turn. A glimmer signalled a plan formulating a scheme to weaken the Kagero force. He reached for the remaining cards in the central column, twisting them to match those either side.

"Invincible attacks Nehalem," he yelled.

"Nehalem, huh?" Izaki mused. "So he's realized that he won't break through".

"Pfft, don't doubt the power of Grade 3s," Morikawa scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Loseumi" Reiji whispered scornfully.

"LU," Eiji added.

"What was that?" Morikawa roared, clenching his fist tightly.

"Guard with Rakshasa," Kai declared, sliding the card into the central space.

"Such a large shield for a Rear-Guard," Izaki muttered. "He must really want to keep Nehalem".

"Big mistake using up a shield that big. Twin Drive," Kamui yelled, drawing twice from the deck.

The cards revealed themselves as the final copy of Tough Boy of Kamui's deck and Death Army Guy. Both Grade 1s; no Triggers, but shields for the next round. But without Triggers, there wasn't enough power to break through the guard, reducing Invincible to nothing once the shield disintegrated. Another turn had passed and damage remained the same, proving how tense and high-octane the battle had become, though at the expense of Kamui's best chance for victory. His hands pressed themselves against the edge of the table, cards face-down and glared across at his adversary.

"End turn," he growled.

The scene grew quiet; only the chattering of spectators discussing the recent turn and the state of the fight. Kai's eyes were closed, sealing him off from the surroundings; the gazes of the audience and their discreet conversations. Aichi and Misaki watched with their hearts thumping as though they were fighting, taken in by the atmosphere of the fight, picked up by Miwa and Shin respectively. Kai's eyes snapped open, glaring sternly at the youngster opposite, who became curious of the look in the second before Kai opened his mouth.

"Final Turn!"

**NINETH TURN – KAI**

Kamui flinched at the declaration; as much as he despised the brunette, he hadn't failed in predicting a Final Turn before. Sweat slipped down the edges of his face, anxious that perhaps the end had come, but fearful that such a possibility would steal away his chance to propose to Emi. He had invited her to watch him win, to impress her with his skills and then declare his feelings whilst she was captivated by him. If he were to lose now, that dream couldn't take place. Kai drew swiftly from his deck and added the card to his hand. Misaki and Aichi observed with widened eyes, intrigued by what Kai planned to fulfil his prediction.

"Hmph," Kamui sounded hollowly, putting on an arrogant exterior to cover his doubts. "Even if you've got the advantage, I've only got four damage. I can guard against anything you can throw out. You're not going to win".

Kai shrugged off the comments by failing to respond. Instead, his attention was focused on the fight, twisting the first pair of cards. "Nehalem attacks with a boost from Bahr".

Kamui scowled; for all his boasting, he was waiting for the right moment to shield his Vanguard. Carelessly throwing something out to back his claims would only endanger himself later on. His head tucked between his shoulders, hunched as if to brace himself personally for the strike, he made the decision.

"No guard".

Kai hummed briefly, having expected such a response, more so following the boy's confident declaration. Nehalem raised his spear, gathering lightning that rained over the field until it was surrounded by bolts of power, throwing it forward and unleashing a sparking ray down towards the target. Invincible laughed through the assault, determined to put on a brave face for his comrades so they wouldn't lose heart, but the force was enough to throw him back, landing crashing against the charred land of the Dragon Empire. Kamui grit his teeth, drawing from the deck and checking the fifth card to enter the Damage Zone, finding another copy of Invincible.

Kai moved to the central line, turning Aleph and Iron Tail Dragon. "Embodiment of Victory, Aleph, with a boost from Iron Tail Dragon, attacks Invincible," the brunette declared.

"No way I'm letting that through," Kamui barked. "Guard with Tough Boy and Death Army Guy".

"But just one Trigger and Aleph's attack will go through," Izaki called.

"Could it be, he doesn't have enough shield left?" Reiji gasped.

"Kamui-san!" Eiji cried in unison with his partner.

Aichi and Misaki watched intensely, aware of Kamui's desperate situation – the cards had been those from his Twin Drive; Kamui had little left at the end of his previous turn, risking everything on the two. Death Army Lady's interception could aid the defences, but that would then leave Invincible vulnerable to Dragonic Overlord's attack. A single Trigger could put either over the maximum defences that Kamui could set up. The youngster clenched his jaws, glaring anxiously across the field while Kai towered over the field, reaching for his deck casually.

"Twin Drive," he called, lifting the first card from the deck – Flame of Promise, Aermo. The card was quickly added to those in his possession and Kai reached for his deck quickly once more. "Second Check". He grasped the card, flipping it over sharply to reveal its golden glow, to Kamui's horror. "Critical Trigger, get. All effects will be applied to Aleph".

"A- A Critical? No way," Kamui yelped.

Aichi and Misaki were in awe at Kai's accurate declaration once more, coupled with his ability to draw Triggers at the right moment. Aleph's grin grew wider and more sinister, surrounded by the glow matching the Rakshasa that Kai had drawn **[POW 22000]**. The knight lunged forward, swiping his spear numerous times to inflict deeper wounds across Invincible, who yelled out and feigned laughter despite the onslaught. Sweat was thick across Kamui's brow when he drew from the deck.

"D- Damage check…" the first card turned, shining blue – Battleraizer. The other was the final copy of Invincible. Both slipped into the Damage Zone, filling the column, and with it, accepting defeat.

**KAI - KAMUI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 7<strong>

**FIGHT END**

Kamui's eyes closed tightly, disheartened by the degree of his loss, his head hung. Eiji and Reiji watched with sorrowful expressions; they hadn't been able to do anything to aid Kamui, merely standing beside the girl he admired, seeing him annihilated dragged them down in contrast to her puzzlement. Emi appeared fine, feeling sorry for Kamui after such a brutal defeat, but otherwise unaffected by the result.

Shin stepped forward from his place beside Misaki and raised the microphone to his mouth. "That's it; we have our winner: Kai Toshiki!"

Cheers erupted from the crowds, joined with applause for Kamui's valiant efforts. The boy collected his cards, stepping down from the aid for shorter players to find himself standing in front of Emi. The redhead smiled at him gently and brightly.

"Well done, Kamui-kun," she chirped.

Kamui's face began to glow, a blush consuming his entire face before he fell back, collapsing onto the floor at the base of the table. Emi gasped, eyeing the boy with an inane smile cautiously while Reiji and Eiji were by his side on their hands and knees.

"Kamui-kun, hang in there," Reiji cried.

"IT," Eiji added.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Shin continued, gathering the attention of the audience and participants. The green-haired man retreated towards the whiteboard. "I'd like our winner, Kai Toshiki-kun, to come here in front of everyone. While we're at it, let's have our runner-up, Katsuragi Kamui-kun, Sendou Aichi-kun and Tokura Misaki-san".

Aichi's head jumped up from between his shoulders, earning a playful smirk from Miwa. Kai strode across the room, heading towards the destination assigned to the four, while Kamui picked himself up, wondering if he'd heart correctly.

"Shin, what are you doing?" Misaki asked, turning towards the shopkeeper.

"You'll find out when you stand with the others," Shin quipped.

Misaki sharpened her eyes towards the man and moved into place, standing between Aichi and Kamui, who lined themselves up with Kai beside the former. Shin moved nearby, facing the audience, who had gathered around the tables curiously. Shin picked a sheet slotted behind the board, revealing the sheet as a small poster with various familiar Vanguard units locked in fierce combat under golden letter spelling out 'CHAMPSIONSHIP" beneath the Vanguard logo.

"Sub-Manager and I were impressed with the fights we saw today and thought that, with the talents of the four of you combined, we could create a successful team for the upcoming Regional Tournament," Shin explained.

"Regional Tournament?" Aichi echoed.

"Yes, as Card Capital's team, you could go up against all kind of teams from the area and the winner move onto the National Tournament to fight against the best in the country," Shin answered excitedly. "Together, the four of you could rise to great heights as our representing team".

Cheers of awe and pride, an applause coupled with the gasps and sounds emitted. Misaki and Aichi exchanged blushing expressions, neither prepared to be drafted into such a scheme and stood rigidly between a grinning Kamui and stone-faced Kai.

"Onii-san!" Kamui called from the edge of the line-up, flashing victory signs to his companions in the crowd. "We're going to get to be big. This is gonna be great!" His sight rotated back to the crowds where he discovered Emi between his companions and Aichi's classmates, clapping with a gentle smile, turning his face red. "Emi-san, watch us. We're going to go all the way to the top and win it. Th- Then wi- will you… ?"

Emi tilted her head, puzzled by what the boy was struggling to ask, glancing at Aichi, who chuckled nervously. The mood in the shop remained at its peak throughout the duration that the crowds remained, gradually trickling away with the participants until Misaki and Shin were left with a handful of customers while dusk drew near.

It was then that the door slid open and a shadow slipped into the shop, catching the Sub-Manager's attention, the feline twitching its ears and opening its large azure eyes whilst curled on the counter. Misaki was standing with her back to the arrival, laying a box on top of the counter, filled with packs that the shop had recently gotten in stock and finally ready to be put on the shelves after the successful day of business. She turned her head, peering over her shoulder to find the man with long, unkempt red hair flowing down his shoulders and back, standing with eyes that matched and a small smile. His attire was purely black with silver circles lining several of the edges and large black boots that clapped against the tiled floor as he moved forward.

"Hi~," he sounded, raising a pale hand.

"Welcome," Misaki murmured.

"I heard there was a tournament going on here today," the man spoke, leaning forward, his hair falling thicker over his shoulders.

"Uh… there was… earlier today," Misaki answered. "It finished a while ago. Did you think we were planning to hold it in the evening? The shop's closing soon".

"Aww, I missed it," the man lamented, straightening up and shrugging his shoulders. "I should have come earlier. I was hoping to meet someone".

"I see…" Misaki murmured.

"It's fine, it's fine," the man answered, waving a hand casually. "I'll catch up with him another time. Thanks for the help".

He strode out of the shop, leaving Misaki and Sub-Manager watching his departing form, exchanging puzzled looks. The young man stepped outside, allowing the doors to slide shut before his smile faltered briefly, restored a matter of seconds later while examining the area.

"So this is where you ran off to, is it, Kai?" he mused before moving on, strolling down the street. "It's a nice place. Oh well, I guess I'll have to meet up with you later".

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: I can't believe we're heading off to the Regionals!_

_Aichi: Yeah, I'm glad too._

_Misaki: Aichi, is everything alright?_

_Aichi: Yeah, don't worry about me._

_Kamui: Something seems up with Onii-san, even if he says it's nothing. Misaki, we should go detective on this._

_Misaki: I won't play along with your childish games. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 5 – Building Courage". The road ahead is clouded with doubt and uncertainty…_

_Kamui: Urgh, you're making me nervous!_

* * *

><p>I'd been hoping to get this up earlier, but a new project in the works with my partner from <em>The Neo-Domino Purge<em> took up my attention for the past few days. The above fight was done with another friend through Byond - a practice I've decided to use for fights to avoid any mistakes after doing so with an RPG, which the fights will be used later on in this - so there should be accurate, but I'd like to thank him for helping and you, the readers, for hanging in there.

_- CuteYami, 16th September 2012_


	5. Building Courage

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

___Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>___Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Card Capital-<strong>_

Shin's mood had been consistently elated since the success of the shop tournament; customers were pouring much more than usual, allowing the small business to make a much larger profit than before. He smiled whilst surveying the amount of players taking part in fights after the tense competition just a week before, smiling as regulars and newcomers alike participated in the vein of the fights on display. Misaki was seated behind the counter, reading through a small novel she had been working on the past few days during her shifts; she, unlike her uncle, appeared as nonplussed as always; the boom in business meant little to her, simply more distractions from the book. Curled up on the counter, Sub-Manager opened its large azure eyes, ears twitching whilst shifting its attention to the glass doorway as it slid open. Kamui and his companions filled the space, beaming proudly at the turnout – there had been many more victims to Kamui's winning streaks since the tournament, granting him more bragging rights than normal, to Misaki's annoyance. He stepped inside, followed quickly by the pair and surveyed the players, straightening his back and shrinking his smirk once it became clear to him that something about the gathering was off. While he found the usual customers wearing the Hitsue Middle School uniform, something wasn't right, prompting him to turn to the counter where Misaki slouched, book in hand.

"Hey, Misaki-san, where's Onii-san?" he asked.

Misaki's azure eyes slipped from the book and met with the puzzled face of the youngster. "I don't know," she confessed with a hint of disheartenment. "He hasn't shown up in a couple of days".

"A couple of days?" Kamui cried. "Is he sick or something? What if Emi-san has to attend to him and can't make it either?"

In his mind, he could picture the scene clearly – Aichi tucked in bed with a damp cloth pressed against his forehead, suffering from some kind of fever with Emi by his bedside, offering him soup to get over the ailment. She would stay there, doing whatever he needed, catering to his every whim. It brought tears to Kamui's eyes, quickly streaming down his face in thick columns, surprising Eiji and Reiji, who flinched at the despair of their idol.

"Kamui-san!" Reiji yelped.

"Emiii-saaaan…" The spiky-haired boy whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 5: Building Courage<strong>

**[Fuyasuru Yuuki]**

_**-Hitsue City: Middle School-**_

The bell signalling the beginning of the lunch period rang, interrupting another of Mr Mark's excited lectures about the war his class had been studying. The blonde man smirked, pressing hands on his hips and watching as his students filed out, leaving a few stragglers behind. Among them, Aichi was still seated at his desk, sluggishly placing his books into his bag. Morikawa towered over him before long, grinning smugly.

"Hey, Aichi, y'coming?" he asked. "I'm heading off to the CF Research club, you tagging along?"

"Ah, m- maybe another time," Aichi answered, hanging his head with a sheepish look.

"Look, I know you haven't joined, but you really should. Who knows? Maybe we can make a team there and take out that brat Kamui and jerkoff Kai," Morikawa grunted, punching the palm of one hand with the other balled into a fist.

"Mo- Morikawa-kun," Aichi gasped. "P- Please don't be so crude about my teammates".

"Huh?" Morikawa sounded, tilting his head. "It's not like you to pass up a game of Vanguard, though. In fact, you haven't even come to Card Capital since last week".

Izaki peered over his shoulder at the pair, standing at his desk, having also taken his time to pack away his things in waiting for the duo. The observation also struck him as peculiar, causing him to freeze and merely listen as the conversation progressed.

"Th- That's just…" Aichi trailed off, looking down in embarrassment, unable to configure a reasonable excuse.

"I know you're not a member of the CF Research club, but Mark-sensei keeps telling me to try and get you to come along. Y'know, you shouldn't be intimidated," Morikawa continued, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm the strongest there, so you'll only really have me as competition".

Izaki rolled his eyes, while Aichi responded with a faint chuckle. "Thank you, Morikawa-kun," he responded. "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I just need some air right now".

The blue-haired boy picked himself up and dragged the suitcase-like bag from the desk, jogging across the classroom before his taller companion had the time to compile a response, leaving Morikawa standing by the emptied desk with a dumbfounded expression. The scene had left Mr Mark also curious and Izaki frozen with puzzlement over Aichi's unusual behaviour.

Aichi raced through the corridors in case Morikawa should be tailing him, climbing up staircases, although quickly slowing down – he wasn't built for physical endeavours like the self-inflicted race. But he progressed, his breaths growing heavier and deeper, pausing only when he reached the final ascent, by which time, his shoulders were heaving. He climbed up the steps at a more leisurely past, the calves of his weak legs throbbing from the sudden exercise and only seemed to calm their complaining only when he threw the door open, unveiling the school roof bathed in sunlight. Many students had used the site to spend their lunch hours soon after the staff gave permission, but for many, the novelty had worn off, resulting in the numbers gradually reducing and only a handful of students present when Aichi staggered into the light. He had occasionally used the area for eating alone, but this had been the first time in months. He dragged himself towards the edge and dropped down, back pressed against the thick diamonded metallic fencing.

From the roof, he could see the entirety of the school's ground – the lush field, the concrete segment with benches fixed to various spots, the sandy all-weather pitch. Students raced around on the former, chasing a ball as part of the daily routine of a game during the lunch period. Aichi watched with faint attraction to the sight; he could see so many people, gathered together, enjoying the time with their friends, making the most of their school days. The times that would soon be over. Then it reminded him of how little he had done the same – he hid away from others, he would avoid them at almost any cost, isolating himself and fretting about the bullies lurking around every corner. His memories of school would be smeared by those insecurities and loneliness. He wouldn't have such fond recollections. He smile soured and brow wiggled with disheartenment, the signals threatening to fill his eyes with tears, but he pressed the back of his hand against them before they could flood.

Among those on the ground, Morikawa stormed out, charging across the concrete in search of the blue-haired student, but the height was too great to enlighten Aichi to that fact. Meanwhile, Izaki crossed through the doorway of the staircase, quickly identifying the shrunken boy.

"Aichi," he called.

Aichi flinched with a yelp and turned immediately to whom he had believed to be Morikawa, only to discover the brunette. It brought a degree of relief, but he was left imaging that he had come with the same intentions in mind. The brunette stepped closer, approaching leisurely so as not to frighten the boy into another mad dash. Aichi responded by turning away from the fence and facing Izaki, swallowing the lump that quickly built in his throat. Izaki seated himself in front of him, having brought nothing with him, he straightened his back and locked eyes with the nervous target.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Y- Yes, I'm sorry for acting strange," Aichi answered, tucking his head between his shoulders. "I- I didn't mean to offend Morikawa-kun… or Mark-sensei".

Izaki smiled. "You didn't offend anyone. They're just worried about you. Even Morikawa, he just don't know how to act properly".

"I see…" Aichi exhaled.

"The truth is I came to see you because Mark-sensei also asked," Izaki continued. "Not to try and get you to come to the club, but because he just wants to make sure everything's okay. It seems like you've been off since the shop tournament. Are you still unhappy with losing before the final?"

"No, that's not it," Aichi responded meekly.

"Whatever it is, you can say. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Izaki insisted.

"I- I know…" Aichi mumbled.

But still, there were so many clear signs that Izaki could spot that alluded to Aichi's reluctant state. The brunette frowned and shuffled closer, leaning forward to more closely eye the boy's face, causing Aichi to flinch once more and shrink back against the fence.

"Iz- Izaki-kun?"

"You shouldn't bottle it up," Izaki insisted. "I get that you're not good with people, but you've got to help me here. I'm trying to help you, as is Mark-sensei. If I can't get you to speak, then he might have a crack. And he won't be so gentle".

The colour drained from Aichi's face swiftly, fearful of the implications behind Izaki's words and pondered for a moment what would be best – to confide in a friend or the teacher who had been at the tournament. Either would be good opinions, but he was troubled by the idea that his concerns could easily be slapped aside as childish fears and naivety. He shuddered, laying his hand over the bag where his deck had been waiting for another game ever since the loss against Kamui.

"The truth is…" he sighed. "I don't think I'm strong enough to be part of the team".

"Huh?" Izaki sounded, blinking with puzzlement. "But you did so well in the tournament".

"I only won a single match," Aichi responded, refusing to make eye contact with the boy in front. "I overheard Misaki-san accuse Shin-san of making the tournament to get the four of us together and make the team. But I'm not strong enough. Kai-kun, Kamui-kun, Misaki-san; they're all much stronger and confident players, I don't want to drag them down because I'm still trying to find my feet in this game".

"Even if that's the case, you're a great player, especially for a beginner," Izaki answered enthusiastically. "You've beaten loads of regulars, you even won against Kai without even knowing all the rules".

"There's a part of me that suspects he just let me win that though," Aichi sighed heavily. "I'm just not strong enough. He wanted to think that when he gave me that card, he was doing the right thing. But what he said that day…"

"_Listen, picture it in your mind. Picture yourself big and strong, like the warrior in that card"_.

"I've never been able to picture myself in the way he wanted me to. In the way that he thought Blaster Blade would make me," the boy continued sorrowfully. "I failed Kai-kun, he's just trying one last attempt at the mission he started when we were kids. I was far too timid to protect my card from Morikawa's plan, I couldn't fight properly against Kai-kun".

"That's not true," Izaki protested. "Listen, Aichi. I've been speaking with Miwa and we agree – you've got something special. You could easily become a great player that could win against anyone. You've just got to have some confidence in yourself. That's what's holding you back. Kai knows he's strong, Kamui knows he's strong. But you doubt yourself every step of the way".

"Izaki-kun…" Aichi breathed faintly, astonished by the passionate argument put before him.

"The truth is I was way too nervous during the tournament, I couldn't focus and lost horribly to Kamui," Izaki continued, hanging his head in dismay. "But you were also uncomfortable. Yet you fought with everything, you did well. Everyone acknowledges that you're strong, but you're being held back by feeling insecure like this. You've talked about wanting to fight Kai again, I'm sure if you believed in yourself, he'd easily accept a challenge".

"I understand, Izaki-kun," Aichi answered. "But… I don't know how I'm supposed to picture myself as strong. I've thought about myself in Blaster Blade's armour all the time, I guess it's like some guilty fantasy – to wish being a knight in another world. But whenever I remember that I'm not a part of Cray, but this is reality, I shrink away. I don't just have to courage to do it. I'm so weak here; all the bullying since beginning school, not being able to fight back, too afraid to speak up. What kind of knight would be like that? I don't have the right to wield a sword as precious as Blaster Blade".

Izaki was taken aback by the deep scars left by the tough childhood. He felt guilty, partially responsible; he and Morikawa had been friends since infancy, but attended separate elementary schools. Morikawa had always been a rough child and, on occasion, he would even lash out at Izaki. But it was far different than the day he confessed just how cruel he could be.

_The pair were walking close to the park, meeting after classes on a Thursday and laughing about pranks that the dark-haired child had played on the teacher with his posse. Izaki was in the process of taking mental notes of the jokes, hoping to replicate them at his school while the concrete path became uncovered dirt._

"_Morikawa-kun, you're fearless," Izaki chirped, clenching his fists eagerly. "I'm going to try that too. Maybe it'll make me the most popular guy at school"._

"_You can be most popular in your school, but I'll be the best ever," Morikawa bragged with a loud laugh._

"_I bet everyone admires you," Izaki commented with optimism. "There'd be no-one in your way"._

"_Yeah, but they're all weak, so they don't matter," Morikawa scoffed. "There's this one kid in my class, Send… something"._

"'_Send'?" Izaki repeated._

"_Sendou. That's it – Sendou Aichi. He's the weakest brat you could imagine," Morikawa commented. "He doesn't say a word, it's kind of creepy, really. But then you get him in a corner and he just stands there while people mess him about. He never fights back, he's spineless"._

"_Really? He doesn't even tell you to stop?" Izaki asked._

"_Apparently he did to begin with, then he gave up or something," Morikawa answered. "But, in a way, it's more fun that way. If he doesn't run off and talk to someone, then we can do it all we want and there's no worry about getting into trouble"._

"_Wow," Izaki sounded._

"_There he is," Morikawa cried, pointing ahead._

_Izaki redirected his sights forward, locating the tiny blue-haired child seated on a bench up ahead. He appeared to have been deep in thought, not picking up on the duo's presence, his eyes narrow and dulled from the exhausting day at school. Morikawa charged forward, smirking cockily._

"_Mo- Morikawa-kun," Izaki called, reaching out._

"_It's cool, Izaki," Morikawa laughed. "Watch this"._

_Izaki was reluctant to follow so quickly, adopting a slow pace along Morikawa's path. The dark-haired child arrived at the bench, his shadow throwing itself over Aichi's lap, drawing the smaller boy's eyes upwards._

"_Morikawa-kun?" he uttered._

"_Hey, Sendou, what're you doing out here?" Morikawa asked darkly, arms folded over his chest. "Didn't we tell you that if you hung around here that a monster will get you?"_

"_But that's from the card game you play," Aichi responded. "I overheard you talking with your friends. It's just a monster you borrowed from that game to scare people"._

"_Don't talk back," Morikawa snapped. "You think you're so smart"._

_The sun retreated behind clouds surfing through the sky, blanketing the ground with a dimmer shade and reclaiming the shadows. Meanwhile, the older boy clenched his fists, ploughing one into the right side of the seated boy's face, knocking him from the wooden planks and onto the dirt ground with a yelp. Izaki's stroll was paused as he fixed himself to the spot, surprised by how a single punch had managed to knock over the youngster, but said nothing. Morikawa took the opportunity and stamped onto Aichi's back, rooting him firmly to the ground, drawing out another pained whimper, the tiny body shivering under the sole of his shoe._

"_What are you going to say now, huh, Sendou?" Morikawa laughed. "You want to try saying this is from a card game? Huh? Answer back now"._

_He reached forward, grasping the strands of long hair that hung down the right side of Aichi's head, pulling it and craning the boy's neck back. Gasps and cries of anguish escaped from the victim, trying to keep his head in place; squirming would only make the sharp pain worse, meaning he would have to put up with the pinching sensation from the roots. Morikawa clenched his teeth; although ordinarily, picking on the boy was fun, there was no audience other than Izaki, who knew nothing more of the child other than the brief description, not to mention he had talked back. His brown eyes slipped to the ground, devising his plot. He pulled down on the hair, giving Aichi a second to breath before his head was dragged down after. Izaki flinched as the child's face slammed into the ground._

"_What's the matter? You're not going to cry, Sendou?" Morikawa growled. "You too good to call for help?"_

_He pulled the boy's head up, when Izaki could see clearly that tears clung to the corner of his eyes, leaking down his cheeks. A pang of guilt resonated through the brunette; he had heard of Morikawa's treatment of his peers, but he had never imagined something so rough. His fists tightened; he daren't go against Morikawa's intentions lest he be the next target, but watching as his friend pulled Aichi's head back and forth made him cringe, watching as blood trickled out of the young boy's nose, dripping onto the ground. Izaki squeezed his eyes shut, torn between loyalty and his conscience – what was he to do? Who was he to betray? He stamped on the ground as Morikawa pulled the boy's head away once more._

"_Okay, Morikawa, that's enough," he barked._

"_Izaki," the dark-haired youngster responded, surprised by the forceful tone from his companion._

"_I get it, let's just go," he insisted. "No-one's getting any enjoyment out of this. I can see it all over your face"._

_Morikawa scowled, releasing Aichi's hair forcefully, pushing him against the ground once more before finally removing his foot from the boy's back, leaving a dirtied footprint. He pressed his hands against his hips, smirking darkly down at the floored child, who made no movement, laying with his eyes squeezed shut and tears flooding his cheeks._

"_I'm letting you off easy for now, Sendou. But that's only because I'm bored of this," Morikawa scoffed. "Come on, let's get out of here"._

_The two stormed away, Morikawa glaring at Izaki, who paid no attention to his companion's soured mood. Once the brown eyes were lifted, he peered over his shoulder, examining the scene left behind as Aichi remained on the floor, showing no signs of picking himself up. Perhaps more damage had been inflicted than he'd assumed._

When the two had discovered that Aichi was a part of their class, Izaki felt haunted by the face of the boy. That same disappointment in himself and the pity for the younger of the trio lingered, even as they sat on the rooftop; Morikawa must have bullied him like that for years, destroying any self-confidence and leaving the wreck before him. He could have prevented it, he could have sympathized with the boy more and talked Morikawa down. But, for fear of being turned on, he kept quiet.

"_We're just taking his card, Izaki. It's nothing big," the dark-haired student snapped. "He doesn't even play Vanguard"._

"_Are you sure that's all?" Izaki asked. "We'll give the card back, right? I mean, you said it's a Grade 2. I thought you only cared about Grade 3s"_.

"_Yeah, but this is a rare card. Not even that Kai will be able to stand up against me with a card like that and an army of Grade 3s," Morikawa bragged._

"_Alright then," Izaki sighed._

It hadn't dawned on him that the boy would be the same he had watched Morikawa torment years before. But he put on the act for the sake of not falling victim to Morikawa's wrath and believing that the card would be returned to its rightful owner. Even as the sidekick of a bully, he had a sense of justice, even if it was vague. He should have known Morikawa better than that.

"Aichi…" he exhaled. "I'm sorry for the way we've been treating you. N- Not recently, but before all that".

"Izaki-kun?" Aichi sounded.

"When we took Blaster Blade, even before then," Izaki continued, hanging his head shamefully.

"Izaki-kun, you don't have to…"

"I do," Izaki interrupted. "Morikawa has always been out of control and I was too afraid to stand up to him, even knowing what terrible things he did to other people. Forgive me".

"I- Izaki-kun," Aichi murmured.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Practice against me all you want until you can see yourself as strong," Izaki insisted. "It's the least I can do to apologize".

Aichi was stunned by the request, gazing at Izaki with wide eyes whilst the brunette bowed his head apologetically. He didn't know what to say; he had never been in such a position. It almost made him just as uncomfortable as days when he would be bullied by others. In the corner of his eye, he captured the stomping Morikawa pacing through the grounds; did Izaki's sudden behaviour mean he was aware of the torment he suffered at the dark-haired student's hands? His azure eyes returned to Izaki, hardened slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Card Capital-<strong>_

The regular customers were gripped by the match played before them; Kamui's battle cries were followed quickly by Morikawa's anguished yells with defeat imminent. Misaki had given up all hope of peace and slumped behind the counter, propping her book up and doing her best to shut out the racket. Kamui threw down an additional card, filling up the field around his Mr Invincible heading the pack against a full front line of Morikawa's Grade 3s. The glass door slid opening, greeting Emi into the shop, tiptoeing in discreetly so as not to distract the active battle or earn Kamui's overwhelming affections. She inched closer to the counter, grasping the corner with her small hands and stretching her legs in order to capture Misaki's attention beyond the pages of text that she gazed at absent-mindedly.

"Um, Misaki-san?" she whispered.

Misaki sounded her surprise at the young redhead's return, lowering the book; it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. Emi's attendance was something she would much prefer over the rowdy males gathered around the nearby table, Kamui thrusting his hand forward whilst declaring another attack to destabilize Morikawa's flimsy force. Miwa grinned over the scene while the duo always in the youngster's attendance cheered in admiration of their leader. Emi ignored the scene, centring her focus solely on the lilac-haired employee, curious about her sluggish response.

"I'm sorry," Misaki answered eventually, setting her sights on the girl. "Is something the matter?"

"I was wondering if Aichi had stopped by," Emi inquired. "He's been home later than normal, even for nights spent here, but he doesn't seem in the same kind of mood as when he's been playing. It's been… kind of solemn".

"Solemn?" Misaki repeated.

Her head tilted downwards vaguely; it was clear on the day that she and Aichi had taken their losses to Kai and Kamui hard. Though the final battle and the revelation that all four participants would form a team representing the shop had been enough to soften the blow. For Aichi, however, that may not have been the case. He hadn't made an appearance since the tournament, despite the fact that a week had passed. Emi had entered now and again, watching the battles in vain hope that her brother would arrive, but of the brief occasions she had attended, he had failed to fulfil her wishes. Misaki's lips deepened; she couldn't lie to the girl, she would fool her into believing everything was fine, regardless of the attempts Aichi may have made.

"I'm sorry. He hasn't been here since the tournament just over a week ago," the woman sighed.

Emi's head hung heavily, her eyes glimmering with concern. She was the responsible sibling; having no idea where her brother had slipped away to was like worrying about a child that had vanished while in her care. Misaki shifted her eyes away guiltily, crawling towards the Sub-Manager, who stretched his furry legs and yawned, letting out a soft mewing. Emi smiled half-heartedly at the feline, reaching up and patting his head gently, something that led the pet to purr warmly. After a moment tending to the animal, Emi reverted her sight to Misaki.

"But I don't understand; he's part of the team, wouldn't he want to practice?" she asked.

Misaki had no idea; she was as surprised as anyone else at Aichi's absence. The shop had been the place that brought he and Kai back together, taught him the rules, gave him confidence, a stage to stand on. And now he had disappeared, leaving a hole behind to join with that which Kai frequently left by his dismissals of the customers and brushing them off. It was bewildering, but who would have any idea where he would slink off to? Why would he avoid the very place that offered him friends and courage? Misaki tucked her head between her shoulders, disappointed that she could shed no light or give any comfort to the young girl pleading for information in front.

"I'm not that sure, really," she sighed. "Aichi has never really given us any idea where else he goes to spend time. I'm sorry, I'm not being of any use".

"No, it's fine," Emi answered quickly, shaking her head. "It's not your fault that Aichi is inconsiderate. He's like that all the time, so there's nothing wrong with you not knowing. He should open up some more".

"I had been thinking he was. But I suppose that wasn't the case," Misaki answered, sighing heavily. She shared Aichi's disappointment and guilt; perhaps that was why she felt so heavy-hearted after his disappearance. There was no other explanation as to why her feelings around the circumstances, some that she wouldn't have normally.

Emi exhaled anxiously, hanging her head to obscure the lilac-haired woman's view of her fretting face. "Okay then, thank you," she muttered. "If you find out where he's been hiding, could you please let me know?"

"Of course," Misaki responded. "I'm just as eager to find out. I just hope he's not beating himself up because of losing before the final. We all know he was looking forward to facing Kai – it seems to be a driving force behind his playing Vanguard. He must have just taken the loss to Kamui – the last hurdle – hard. But I'm sure he's fine".

"That makes sense," Emi answered. "If something happens, even out of his control, he doesn't deal with it well. Thank you, Misaki-san. I'll see if I can get anything out of him tonight and I'll stop by again tomorrow to give you any update".

"Okay then, keep your chin up," Misaki suggested with a faint smile. "Hang in there, I'm sure he is. Things will be back to normal before long".

Emi nodded sharply and grasped the straps of her brown backpack, spinning to the glass doors that hissed whilst pulling apart, bringing the girl face-to-face with the grey uniform of her brother's school. Unfortunately for her hopes, it wasn't Aichi, but Izaki. The youngster offered him a brief smile before rushing out, Izaki stepping aside to permit her hasty exit. He trod carefully into the building, witnessing the final blow to Morikawa and securing Kamui's victory with a proud pose to his companions, but Izaki's attention was quickly drawn elsewhere, meeting Misaki before her book could be raised.

"Aichi hasn't shown up, has he?" the brunette inquired.

Misaki shook her head. "Her departure should have been enough to answer that," she murmured coldly.

Izaki sighed; stealing another glance at the crowd around one of the nearest tables, the two fighters collecting their cards. Before anyone could detect his presence, he turned once more to the employee.

"I caught up with him at school. He's not dealing with losing at the tournament well," he confessed.

Misaki's eyes shot away from the novel in her clutches immediately, though her head and neck remained perfectly still. He had her undivided attention.

"Go on?" she pressed.

"I don't know what it is about him, but it's like he expects so much from himself. I really think he was aiming to win the tournament even though there were more experienced players taking part," Izaki elaborated. "When he couldn't do that, he called himself weak and all sorts. He's pushing himself too hard to reach standards that he's set so high… I was listening and felt like there was nothing I could do to help. I just hope… that something can come from it. I don't want him dropping out of the game or the team because of that mind-set".

"None of us do," Misaki stated. "His sister has talked about how much he's changed after starting to play Vanguard and making friends here. One loss can't possibly push him back into seclusion; it's not possible that he could want that kind of lonely life again".

"He told you about what he was like before?" Izaki questioned.

"It was simple to make out that much from his first visits," Misaki answered plainly. "He was timid, frail, beaten by years of how terrible growing up with self-absorbed people".

Izaki frowned, sheepishly tucking his head between his shoulders. The images of the young Morikawa dragging Aichi's head from the park ground and forcing it back down haunted him. He had been standing there, watching for years as the small blue-haired boy was tormented by his peers, even witnessing that particular event in person, taking part in the theft of Blaster Blade mere weeks before. He was guilty. He could have done something. He'd known between right and wrong, but did nothing to stop Morikawa's campaign of bullying, throwing himself about to assert himself as a strong and fearsome individual. It was only now that the extent of the damage was becoming clear, it made his stomach churn. How far had things needed to go before they broke him?

"Um…" he sounded shakily. "I could try to catch up with him tomorrow. I'm just as worried as everyone else. I'm sure Morikawa is too, even if he doesn't show it".

"By the looks of things, none of them like to show it if they care," Misaki scoffed.

"I suppose. That or that that thick-headed they haven't even noticed," Izaki mumbled.

"Oi, didya see that?" Kamui bragged. "Wiped the floor with him".

"Loseumi can't beat Kamui-san," Reiji chirped.

"CB," Eiji chanted.

"How many times do I have to tell you brats it's _Katsumi_?!" Morikawa roared.

Izaki smiled faintly, recalling the days when the pair had been the same age as the trio in front of his companion, negated almost immediately by falling back on the realization that it had been at that age when Izaki encountered Aichi for the first time, weighing his heart down further. There was nothing he could do to escape; reminiscing only brought it around, dwelling made the image clearer. He couldn't escape the fact that he had let down the boy from the very moment he kept quiet in favour of staying on Morikawa's good side. His eyes squeezed closed, shoulders shivering from frustration directed towards himself.

From the back rooms, Shin emerged, his hands gripping his hips whilst moving into the view of the group gathered around the fighting table, the earliest customers of the shop's increasing number of visitors. The green-haired manager let loose a sigh, surveying the audience and his smile diminishing gradually upon registering the fact that two members of the shop's team were still absent.

"Are Kai and Aichi-kun really not here?" he inquired. "I hope they can find time to come by again soon, the Regionals aren't that long away; we've only got a few days to go".

Izaki's hands tightened into fists, shuddering by his sides – it had been ultimately down to him that Aichi's confidence relied on his results in the tournament. Years of bullying that he could have prevented stripped away any spirit the boy had, leaving him one hope to cling onto. That, too, now gone.

"If they don't show up, then I'll take their places," Morikawa hollered, jumping up from the table and reaching up like an excited child desperate to answer the question delivered by a teacher. "I'm strong enough to fill both their places".

"You just lost to Kamui-san!" Reiji barked. "You can't do well at the Regionals".

"CDW," Eiji snapped.

"Quiet, you brats," Morikawa boomed. "You're just jealous because I was in the tournament and you weren't".

"But you lost straight away. You'd just let the team down," Kamui protested.

"I had a bad opening hand and didn't get the chance to recover," Morikawa retorted. "If I'd had the chance, I would have proved how much stronger than anyone else".

It was almost as though electric bolts clashed between the pair, their faces inching closer whilst blood boiled and tensions flared towards their peak. Izaki's eyes squeezed themselves closed and his body trembled with pent-up emotion; overflowing and battering the barriers holding in those from years before. His back curled and neck stretched, throwing himself forward.

"That's enough, Morikawa!" he yelled.

The shop fell eerily silent, all eyes moving to the brunette whose outburst had been the most unexpected result of the clash. Misaki's eyes retained their narrow form, aware that Izaki had been struggling, his speech patterns while talking to her – including his elaboration on Aichi's potential feelings offered to her the seed of his concerns. Morikawa straightened, tightening his hands into fists and pressing them against his hips.

"Don't worry, Izaki, you don't have to get jealous," he chuckled. "You could always take the fourth space. You don't have to get so worked up".

"That's not it, Morikawa. I don't deserve to be part of the team and neither do you," Izaki protested, his eyes opening sharply, sending a bitter glare towards his dark-haired classmate. "Stop messing around, this isn't the time".

"Izaki?" Morikawa sounded with puzzlement. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of hiding and keeping quiet," Izaki snapped. "Quit pushing people around, it's not fair and it doesn't make you strong".

Morikawa snarled, furious at the accusations launched and stomped forward, leaving Kamui and his companions behind while charging steadily towards Izaki. Shin raised his hands, preparing to halt the argument about to break out, but no words could release themselves from his tight throat, Izaki's eyes narrowed, bracing himself for the first punch as punishment for finally standing up for himself. Once Morikawa towered over him, raising a clenched fist, his sight vanished behind a veil of blackness.

"That's enough. You even think of doing anything more and you'll be out of here," Misaki's voice injected sharply.

There was no attack after that threat. Izaki's eyes inched open wider to find Morikawa sneering down at him, offended by the outburst and smear on his pride, more so as his revenge was halted merely by a woman's threat. He reached forward after seconds, however, and grasped Izaki's closed jacket, gripping it tightly with a closed fist, received by several cries from Shin and the younger spectators.

"So what were you on about?" he hissed.

"The day I met Sendou Aichi," Izaki growled. "It was through you and the way you do things. You haven't changed, you're the same scum you were back then. And worse, I've stooped to your level. If it's anyone's fault he isn't here, it's yours".

"Why you…" Morikawa grumbled fiercely, automatically squeezing his fist tighter.

A hand fell onto Morikawa's shoulder, capturing the fuming teenager's piercing eyes. Miwa smirked confidently in spite of Morikawa's mood, his grip on the joint tightening as though his hold could grow strong enough to force the release of Izaki. He had no such power, nor was he sure he could do any good in the unusual scenario; it wasn't like Morikawa to turn on his friends, but by Izaki's words, the implication was that their friendship had a darker side to it.

"Come on, you're making everyone angry. Just leave it and find someone else to play," the blonde suggested.

Morikawa's eyes tapered further, sending a venomous look towards the older student. Nevertheless, Miwa continued to smile as though nothing was wrong, apparent dissonant serenity in the midst of the storm. There was no calm to the tension, Morikawa released the brunette roughly, pushing him back. Izaki stumbled towards the glass doors, regaining his footing shortly before the wall and snatched back his balance, glaring forward to the spiky-haired student in front. Miwa appeared between the two, patting each on the shoulder with a friendly grin.

"Now come on you two. Shake hands and make up like men," he chuckled.

Morikawa averted his sight immediately. "I didn't do anything wrong," he complained.

"You've done everything wrong," Izaki growled.

"What was that?" Morikawa snapped.

The door hissed behind Izaki, silencing any further argument and drawing all eyes to the new arrival onto the chaotic battlefield. More so when the identity of the short silhouette was revealed as none other than a bemused Aichi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Underground Sector-<strong>_

Far off from the childish arguments in the shop, Kai had kept a low profile whilst skulking around the quiet streets, strutting in his uniform so as not to draw attention to himself, although the area he had wandered into had grown much darker than much of the city. His bottle-green eyes were sharp, tracing the features of the dark blue-haired woman who had appeared, dressed in a midnight blue dress and matching thigh boots decorated with a pink bow on each side of the grey belt. Her eyes were pale in comparison to the elements of her colour scheme, though there was something oddly familiar about her. Small aspects that reminded him of someone for reasons he couldn't be sure why. The woman surveyed the alleyway she had wandered into – no place for a lone woman – before trekking deeper. There was nothing wrong with her pushing forward; she was confident, calm, there was no fear about her. She was one capable of taking care of herself.

He had no answer as to why he followed the curious female; perhaps it was because she radiated a powerful aura, perhaps it was because she moved so surely without any hesitation. There was something about her that intrigued and lured him after her as she skipped between one dim backstreet to another, adventuring deeper into the shady area and further from the major streets. He kept without the shadows from a safe distance, watching her cautiously; there was no underlying fear for the woman's safety, there was only curiosity as to why she would be using the narrow and darkened alleys to find her destination. Those questions would be answered when he found himself peering at an old basketball court surrounded by a battered wire fence, ripped apart nearby to open a means of getting inside to the court painted with faded white lines. In the pattern, a wooden table had been erected, a man standing with a white coat over a black attire, his dark blue hair challenging hers. The pair were a strange duo, but when the woman removed a deck of Vanguard cards from her dress, it became clear what was happening – they were to conduct a battle far from the public's eye. The underground side of Vanguard; where rules need not apply.

That was what he had heard, but as Kai watched the match, he noted that the man – declared a King of the underground gang named Jun – obeyed the laws of ordinary battle and faced the woman respectfully. Nevertheless, he was defeated with ease by her cards resembling a circus and its various colourful acts – a clan he had yet to face. The woman smirked, posing smugly afterwards, hair draped over one shoulder that caressed her cheek and chin. Jun smirked whilst hunched and lifted his sight to the woman with a satisfied smirk.

"Wow, I never expected that kind of fight," he chuckled. "That was pretty good".

"You couldn't have possibly thought I would come all the way out here and disappoint, could you?" the woman asked with amusement. "I'm known as strong for a reason".

"Oh? But I've never seen a face as pretty as yours on the battlefield," Jun responded. "Whom would I be searching for in order to watch you in your field?"

"Narumi Asaka," the woman responded with a faint giggle and wink.

She turned her back on the astounded thugs and their dethroned king, gaping in awe or horror at the overwhelming victory of the woman. Jun appeared the least affected of all, despite losing his crown and suffering the brutal onslaught. He reminded Kai of Miwa; light-hearted, in the game for fun, jovial regardless of the circumstances. Asaka strode away; she was another that he would keep his eye on – the two were potentially formidable adversaries, but he had no time to practice, there were other matters he had to deal with. Not least the Regionals only days away. The brunette turned his back on the scene, allowing Asaka to slip away and Jun's followers to come to terms with his defeat. There would be nothing more to interest him, but he would be left with the lasting impression of both Jun and Asaka – although the fight had been largely in her favour, Jun was a powerful fighter. He would have to be to have earned the title of King. They were individuals he would aim to face on another occasion; to tackle them in his bid to grow stronger himself. Perhaps he could get lucky and figure out why Asaka brought with her a familiar feeling with her mere presence. Before he knew it, Kai was on the streets, scanning the approaching shoppers and workers from the left, then the right. He could progress without being halted and interrogated as to why he had been in the grim area of the city. Time was something he had little of; no-one was going to wait for his goal of becoming strongest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Card Capital-<strong>_

Dusk was drawing near while the white-suited woman waited with her legs stroking the sides of her crimson motorcycle, blonde hair streaming down her back and emerald eyes fixed sharply on the shop front. She was on the scene solely under orders from the cerulean-haired woman in charge of her force – Kourin of the PSY card shop obeying Suiko's command to keep an eye on the visitors whom had attended their shop some weeks before. Kourin's eyes narrowed, exhaling irately through her nostrils; she could see no reason why she had been issued with the job. Why couldn't Suiko investigate if she was so concerned?

The glass doors slid open and the group emerged; Aichi, Izaki, Kamui, Reiji, Eiji and Morikawa leaving as a group. The Middle School students apparently having reconciled after she caught the glimpse of an argument whilst Sendou Aichi arrived and entered, shutting her out and leaving her for hours without anything better to do than watch the motionless street. Their exit from the shop did nothing to improve her negative mood. She still could not find anything of interest about the youngsters; they were ordinary students playing at a shop; Suiko, apparently, had seen something more. What that was, however, she had yet to disclose. Suiko was far too secretive, even around her own sisters. Subordinates. Kourin herself wasn't impressed with the group; all naïve boys with egos and misconceived assumptions that they could stand a chance in the world of Vanguard cardfights. They were the same as far as she was concerned; arrogant, self-centred, greedy.

There was nothing special, she scoffed, assuming Suiko had been mistaken; it wasn't often that someone came along with real potential, but then even she would have detected even a hint. That said, there had been nothing, though Suiko had imposed. There was something about them according to the elder sister. Suiko slipped her helmet on, determined not to be dragged down by being recognized and hid her golden locks underneath the scarlet helm that matched her machine. Through the visor, she glared at the small cluster, about to rev the motorcycle when Aichi's sudden detour to the right of the shop led her to Kai's approaching form, striding along without slowing once the blue-haired boy had identified him and smiled meekly.

"Kai Toshiki, hm?" she muttered. "He's already one that Suiko wanted to watch. Huh, guess she wasn't too far off when she reckoned there was something about those kids".

Her sight shifted to the monitor fitted between the handlebars, tapping on the blank screen, which ignited with an image of the blue-haired woman.

"_Ah, Kourin,"_ she sounded with content.

"Suiko, it's about that boy and his friends," Kourin reported.

"_The boy with the Royal Paladins?"_ Suiko inquired.

"Yes. It seems he knows Kai Toshiki," Kourin responded bluntly. "He's already under observation, but that's not why you wanted me to keep an eye on him – because he's in contact with that subject".

"_Hm. You're smart,"_ Suiko chimed. _"It's true that Kai Toshiki is believed to be of use, but I think there's more to Sendou Aichi than just a boy who knows someone we're watching"_.

"And what would that be?" Kourin asked coldly. "You just liked the looks of his Royal Paladins? His Blaster Blade?"

"_No, not quite. Although I do like the idea of those cards being tied to the scheme,"_ Suiko answered with a faint giggle. _"No. I believe Sendou Aichi may be also chosen. Just as Blaster Blade is a knight of the Royal Paladins, I will not rule Sendou Aichi as a knight of Psyqualia as out of the question"_.

"Y- You honestly think someone like him could have Psyqualia?" Kourin spluttered. "But he's weak; he lost so easily".

"_But he's just a beginner. Besides, it's not just me who has faith in Sendou Aichi,"_ Suiko stated.

"You mean _he_ believes that kids could be important?" Kourin asked, unconvinced. "Whatever, I've seen enough. Nothing more is going to happen tonight".

"_Alright then, I look forward to seeing you,"_ Suiko claimed. _"I'll put some coffee on for when you get back"_.

"You're far too giddy about this. Kourin out," the blonde scoffed, tapping down on one of the various keys lining the monitor.

Suiko's face vanished and restored the bland state of the screen. Kourin stole another piercing glance towards Kai, Aichi and their companions before kicking the motorcycle underneath her to life, roaring with impatience before throwing itself forward. Kourin launched herself down the road, determined not to eye the children until after passing them and examining her rear-view mirror, confirming none of them had even paid her any notice.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: Alright, off to the Regionals!_

_Aichi: Kamui-kun, you're certainly excited, huh?_

_Kamui: Of course, Onii-san. Now I can show Emi how strong I am, then I'll be able to or- pro-_

_Aichi: Kamui-kun, are you choking?!_

_Misaki: Leave him, he'll deal with it. We've got more to focus on._

_Aichi: Y- Yes. That's right, if we can do well here, then it'll be another step closer to fighting Kai-Kun. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 6 – The League Above"._

_Miwa: Yo, good luck, guys._

* * *

><p>I apologize for taking so long with this, and how it's most likely underwhelming, especially as I remembered the ending sections late into the chapter, but felt it had dragged on long enough, sorry about that. Second year of university got off the ground with a busier start than I had anticipated, but I remembered to get around to this again, eventually. I'm still working to balance studies, social and stuff like this so large gaps of nothing doesn't happen. As you might have picked up, there are tweaks to the characterization, more obviously in those like Morikawa and Ultra-Rare; they'll becoming more obvious overtime to help build on developmen already in the anime. Thanks for reading, please leave a review~<p>

_- CuteYami, 30th October 2012_


	6. The League Above

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

___Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world. ____Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Card Capital-<strong>_

For the excitable occasion, the weather had worked perfectly in favour as the sun cast down its light and warmed the city as Shin lingered outside his shop, fiddling with the sign thrown together in the past hour. In all the excitement, he'd forgotten to find someone to manage the store on the day. His attention was quickly diverted through the glass door, observing Aichi and Kamui standing at the counter, the former removing cards from a packet he had purchased just moments ago. Kai, meanwhile, was slumped at a table with his back to the street and with no sign of movement. If Shin hadn't known any better, he'd have assumed the brunette had dozed off whilst waiting. A low meow from behind straightened him and sternly warned him to return to his duty outside the building. Shin grinned sheepishly over his shoulder at Sub-Manager, who sat behind like a boss inspecting the work of his employee in action. Shin let out an unsatisfied moan, pressing his hand to the side of his head.

"Still? I'm lining it up against the frame. It's got to be even," he lamented.

The cat let out another low, more exasperated growl; frustrated over how its judgement had been called into question. Aware of his companion's tone, Shin sighed and threw up his hands, grabbing the sign and beginning the task again. Inside the building, Aichi examined the cards he had bought. Kamui stepped forward, eyeing his teammate curiously.

"Onii-san, is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I just thought about getting some extra cards just in case," Aichi answered chirpily.

"You shouldn't leave that until now," Kamui protested.

"I guess you're right," Aichi chuckled faintly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Kamui-kun, I guess I wasn't thinking".

Kamui grabbed his hips, letting out a sigh and twisted his head in order to examine the room; Kai was their only company, detached as he was. There was no sign of their final member, leaving Kamui anxious. Aichi was quick to identify his friend's concerns and eyed the doorway leading from the shop itself to Misaki and Shin's home.

"Do you think Misaki-san is alright?" he asked.

Kamui folded his arms roughly and snorted to mask his shared worries. "Hmph, she probably won't show up," he grunted. "She didn't want to play Vanguard in the first place, and she doesn't care about us. There's no way she'd risk being caught playing Vanguard in public with three guys younger than her".

"Kamui-kun," Aichi gasped. His head sank between his shoulders, seeds of doubt unwittingly planted. "Do you really think she could feel that way?"

"Who knows," Kamui mumbled. "Misaki-san doesn't seem to lighten up. It's difficult to get to know her and what she's really thinking".

"Is that so?" Aichi sighed.

The door slid open, granting Shin access to his business, void of customers other than those in his care. Although they helped with business, he easily considered them more friends than tools for selling cards. With a friendly smile, he approached the trio with squared shoulders.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" he called.

Kai rose abruptly from his seat, turning around to his company, but his eyes sealed as though embarrassed to be around them. He strode towards the doorway, hands shoved into pockets. Kamui tilted his head whilst fixing his sight on the storekeeper in front of them as he removed the apron he donned.

"But what about Misaki-san?" he questioned.

"Ah, Misaki's got something important she has to do," Shin confessed. "She'll be along a bit later. Promise".

"Is everything alright with Misaki-san?" Aichi wondered aloud.

"Yeah, don't worry about Misaki," Shin chirped. "Now, let's get going. We don't want to be late".

The two boys nodded swiftly and jogged to the door, pausing only for it to slide open and release them. Kamui's jaw dropped when he discovered Kai climbing into the cream and forest-green camper waiting on the road, having already taken the front row behind the driver's seat for himself.

"Damn it!" the boy roared furiously. "That Kai!"

"It's alright, Kamui-kun. There's plenty of room," Aichi commented, pointing to the row behind the stolen seats.

Kamui huffed and marched to the vehicle, scrambling in through the gap between Kai's row and the edge of the doorway, followed by Aichi while Shin held back. A key slid into the front door, locking down the shop and closed his fingers around the collection of keys whilst rotating to find Sub-Manager seated on the metallic fence by the van.

"I'm leaving everything in your care, Sub-Manager," he announced.

The cat pulled an unimpressed face, half-glaring at the man in front. A drop of sweat slipped down Shin's face, aware that he wasn't going to get away with leaving on that kind of note.

"…Manager," he corrected himself.

The cat responded with a jovial mew. Shin laughed lightly with faint embarrassment and moved quickly onto the road, checking on the trio inside whilst rounding the front of the van. Kai had propped his head against the palm of his hand, staring blandly out the window, while Kamui chattered fervently by Aichi's side, who pulled the door closed. A subtle smile came to Shin's face; this was his team, Misaki's comrades; friends, even. They weren't simply representatives for Card Capital, but children looking forward to a good time. With that outlook still fresh in his mind, Shin slipped into the camper, slamming the door closed, buckling himself in and starting the engine.

"Alright then, here we go!" he announced.

"Yeah!" Kamui yelled, punching the air.

The engine coughed to life and the campus rolled away from the fencing outside the shop, gradually picking up speed. Sub-Manager called after the departing group with a cheerful meow; the shop was its domain and its alone, but there was the hope that the team would do their best. Aichi and Kamui were quick to discuss their decks, laying out the Royal Paladin collection across the back seats whereas Kai kept quiet, blanking the rest in his company and watching through the window as familiar territory slowly peeled back and the scenery opened up

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 6: The League Above<strong>

**[Kurai O Noburu]**

_**-Hitsue City: Highway-**_

Shin hummed as his camper swerved into the next lane, moving into the central road. Cars shrank from behind and those around fell closer towards the van. The mistake in not leaving someone in charge had been swept to the back of the driver's mind, grinning with content as he raced down the wide lane. His eyes slipped to the mirror hanging nearby, checking on his passengers to find little had changed; Kai watched the surrounding traffic pass by. Across the back seats, Royal Paladins had been scattered, showcasing their completed arsenal with Kamui's shadow looming over them.

"Hm, it looks pretty solid," the youngster claimed, grasping his chin thoughtfully. "Though if you want to put in Gordon, it'd be best to take out another card that's a Grade 2, otherwise you'll disrupt the balance".

"Ah, okay then," Aichi answered, reaching out for a copy of Randolf nearby. "Maybe this will help".

"It at least stops the balance going out of whack," Kamui responded, beaming with excitement. "It's alright with you, right, Onii-san?"

"Yeah. I'll take any improvement that there is," Aichi complied with a nod. His eyes cast themselves over the deck, a wistful flicker skating over. "I hope that Misaki-san's really okay. As much as I want to believe in this deck, this tournament is much bigger than anything at Card Capital. I just feel like… maybe I'm not up for this. Misaki-san would be a much better teammate to take part in this than me; this deck isn't as ready as hers".

Aichi's hand slipped across the cards, brushing by numbers Triggers until coming to a halt at the base of Blaster Blade. The knight had been a symbol; a light – something to remind him about belief and courage. A feeble smile grew onto his face, reflecting on his heart-to-heart with Izaki merely days before; regardless of the brunette's encouraging words, crippled self-esteem blocked progress.

"_The truth is…" he sighed. "I don't think I'm strong enough to be part of the team"._

"_You're a great player, especially for a beginner," Izaki answered enthusiastically. "You've beaten loads of regulars; you even won against Kai without even knowing all the rules"._

"_I'm just not strong enough. He wanted to think that when he gave me that card, he was doing the right thing. But what he said that day…"_

"_Listen; picture it in your mind. Picture yourself big and strong, like the warrior in that card"._

"_I've never been able to picture myself in the way he wanted me to. In the way that he thought Blaster Blade would make me," the boy continued sorrowfully. "I failed Kai-kun; he's just trying one last attempt at the mission he started when we were kids. I was far too timid to protect my card from Morikawa's plan; I couldn't fight properly against Kai-kun"._

"_You could easily become a great player that could win against anyone. You've just got to have some confidence in yourself. That's what's holding you back. Kai knows he's strong, Kamui knows he's strong. But you doubt yourself every step of the way"._

"_But… I don't know how I'm supposed to picture myself as strong. I've thought about myself in Blaster Blade's armour all the time, I guess it's like some guilty fantasy – to wish being a knight in another world. But whenever I remember that I'm not a part of Cray, but this is reality, I shrink away. I don't just have to courage to do it. I'm so weak here; all the bullying since beginning school, not being able to fight back, too afraid to speak up. What kind of knight would be like that? I don't have the right to wield a sword as precious as Blaster Blade"._

Kamui inched forward, twisting his head with puzzlement at Aichi's odd smile. "Onii-san, are you alright?"

Aichi blinked suddenly, snapped back to his senses by the boy's voice. His head snapped up to face Kamui's, eyes creeping wider after realizing he'd gone off daydreaming after leaving disheartening words.

"Y- Yeah. Sorry, Kamui-kun," he murmured, lowering his eyes and fixating them onto Blaster Blade.

Kamui paused, seeming reluctant to withdraw and believe his companion would truly be alright as he claimed. A moment passed with the two leaning towards one another, gazing at the opposite face abnormally close, Kamui the one to pull away. He fell against the back of his seat, smirking to try and restore the original atmosphere.

"You might not have faith in yourself, Onii-san, but I do," he announced. "And if you can't believe in yourself, then you should believe in the me that believes in you".

"The you that… believes in me?" Aichi repeated.

"Yeah," Kamui answered with a sharp nod. "That way, everyone believes in someone and we come out on top. Misaki-san will believe in you too, we can't let her down".

"Alright," Aichi complied, moving to cast his sight over the scattered deck. These were his comrades; painted in cards they may be, but they were his army and his friends – those who wished to fight and reach as far as their strength could take them. "I'll believe in you, Kamui-kun. And Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Blaster Blade. Everyone".

Kamui was satisfied with the response, his grin grew wider and fell back to rest his head against the soft seat. Aichi reached forward, beginning to collect the cards spread out between the pair.

"Quadrifoglio?" came Kai's voice from in front.

"Yeah; I spend a while trying to think of a team name, then came across it. It's an Italian word for 'four-leaf clover' – it seemed to fit well," Shin explained. "Kai-kun, Kamui-kun, Aichi-kun and Misaki. You're all part of the team and all play a part. It's your combined strength that will make the team work, so each of you becomes part of the very team's name. Team Card Capital felt good, but there are so many shops that name the team like that, we want to be original".

"Quad… Qu… Qua…" Kamui shuttered, eyes crossed as he stumbled with each attempt. His frustration followed when arms shooting up wildly and a yell. "What the hell? It's too hard to say!"

"Hm… that could be a problem, we don't want announcers to be struggling. That wouldn't leave a good impression," Shin chuckled. "Then how about we shorten it? How does Team Q4 sound?"

"Q4?" Aichi repeated.

"Yeah, that sounds much better," Kamui cheered. "It's much quicker and simpler".

"I agree," Aichi added with a nod.

Shin beamed, the topic had both granted the team its name and pushed aside doubts overheard from the back, diverting the boys' attention to the road ahead rather than the obstacles in their way. His head twisted a small degree, eyes landing on the reflection of Kai, who appeared just as detached.

"What do you think, Kai-kun?"

The brunette eyed the driver in the corner of his eye briefly, returning to the window and let out a short breath. "The team name isn't really what matters," he mumbled.

"Alright then. That's that," Shin announced, grasping the gear stick and thrusting it violently into the next gear up..

The camper swerved suddenly, diving across the left-side land and careening into the curved road that led away from the highway. Aichi and Kamui were thrown across in the back seat, crashing heads, yelping at the same time as the stinging pain injected itself into each of them. Kai, meanwhile, swayed towards the window, but his stiff body and propped arm were enough to prevent any collision with the window, though a cold stare into the back of Shin's head showed he was equally irritated by the reckless driving. Aichi and Kamui withdrew, rubbing their heads.

"What the hell?!" Kamui yelled. "Are you crazy, Manager?"

* * *

><p>The drive after departing from the highway was short before Shin's sight wandered away from the road once more, drawn to the large structure emerging from the thick treetops in the distance. His shoulders sagged, foot relaxing on the acceleration; his easing not going unnoticed by the passengers, who cast their attention in the driver's direction.<p>

"We're almost there. It's just up ahead," Shin reported.

Kamui shot around to the window, Aichi creeping to peer over his shoulder – the building was grandiose in size, much larger than most buildings in Hitsue City; wide and lined with strips of glass covering most of its exterior. The curved roof was an unusual feature for the city, as was the large banner hanging above the multitude of doorways, marked with the Vanguard logo and symbols confirming the tournament was being held in the establishment. Shin quickly located a space, diving into it before anyone else could take it for themselves; for a Regional Tournament, there had been an astounding number of vehicles around, flooding the car park. The quarter climbed out of the camper, moving quickly into the stadium and discover the lobby. People had gathered in groups, standing upon the steel blue flooring, _'Vanguard'_ marked in yellow lettering parallel with the entrance. A balcony running along the edge, protruding from the wall had also been taken advantage of by other teams, watching as their competition arrived, another on the opposite side. At the opposite end of the large chamber was a glass case over a stage bearing the circular symbol replicating the Vanguard space on a mat. A pillar of faint light stretched from the platform and to the circular ceiling above. Either side of the large stage were pairs of wooden doors leading deeper into the building. In front of the attraction, a game mat was fixed to a wooden podium, drawing curious attendants.

"Onii-san, this is your first time going to a Regional Tournament, right?" Kamui inquired.

"Yeah," Aichi answered, vision wandering from one feature to another. "I never thought it would be held in such a large centre like this. There's so much work gone into it all".

The platform in front glowed; suddenly, on top of it, a holographic projection of a Megacolony unit appeared, towering over the children gathered close to the podium set in front, who gazed in awe and wonder at the creature. Aichi and Kamui crept closer, joining the small crowd that had gathered. The creature let loose a spine-chilling screech; its head encased in a golden helm and white skin tight across its body. Golden cannons matching the headgear swallowed its arms, with glass sights for locking on. A crimson scarf fluttered around the creature, swaying from the breeze created by its shuddering wings protruding from its back

"What is that?" Aichi wondered aloud.

"It's a Motion Figure System. It makes a 3D representation of a fight and the units on stages across that planet from the Vanguard lore," Kamui explained. "They introduced it only about a year ago, so there haven't been that many tournaments that have used it".

Shin and Kai approached the pair, eyeing the machine over the heads of the children encircling it. Shin leaned forward, smiling down at the pair of captivated representatives of his shop.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" he commented. "So have created this kind of technology for the game. They're going all out after it became such a success. No-one was expect Vanguard to be as big as it is".

"Yeah," Kamui answered. "Hey, Manager, wouldn't it be cool to have one of these at Card Capital? You should get one"

Shin waved a dismissive hand with a nervous laugh. "We would never be able to afford something like this. Card Capital is a small business, especially compared to some of the other shops that sell cards".

Atop the platform, a white bulge of light sucked in the Megacolony unit. Speakers fitted behind the stage began to project a soundtrack for the shifting lights, separating into three figures, arriving with an elated voice.

"_Everyone, welcome!"_

Three women emerged from the brightness; the tallest with short cerulean hair with a tight white shirt and shorts, lined with dark blue and a belt wrapped diagonally around her waist. A short-sleeves jacket hung from her slim figure and long boots climbed up her slender legs, leaving only a short portion of her legs exposed. Beside her, the smallest of the group had both arms raised, her hands wrapped in small gloves. The shoulders of her dress large and only a stripe of the bright shade managed to reach the bottom of the dress, grey edges hanging widely around her small legs, covered largely by short boots and white stockings. Her immense ginger hair fell in thick spiralling columns tucked behind the arms of those either side of her, two small red hairclips fixed into her crown. The final member of the group had long blonde hair flowing down her back, a standing section wrapped up by a thick black band that resulted in a vertical curve. Her gown also made of a mixture of white and grey, without sleeves and cut away over her legs, exposing the edges of her figure, the limbs largely covered by stockings and knee-high boots. Long elegant white gloves hide most of her pale arms; all three members sporting white collars tied around their necks and bright smiles while their song filled the lobby.

Aichi went pale at the sight of the trio. "Eh?!"

"_It's nice to see you all. I'm Kourin,"_ the blonde introduced with a cheerful tone.

"_My name is Suiko,"_ the blue-haired woman added.

"_And Rekka!"_ the youngest chirped.

"_And together,"_ they announced together, striking a variety of poses. _"We're Ultra-Rare!"_

"Ul- Ultra-Rare?" Aichi choked.

"Onii-san? You alright?" Kamui inquired. "Have you got the hots for them?"

Colour exploded back onto Aichi's face; a clear blush after Kamui's proposal and whipped around to the grinning boy. "N- No! It's not like that!" he protested hurriedly.

"_Welcome to the third Kanto Region Vanguard Championship Tournament,"_ Kourin announced.

"_If you win here, you'll go onto the National Tournament,"_ Rekka reported.

"_I'm sure there'll be tough fights ahead of you here,"_ Suiko mused, somewhat wistfully to begin with. She then clenched a hand, her smile brightening. _"But you're here because you can take on that challenge"._

"_Good luck, everyone,"_ the three chimed unanimously. _"Do your best"._

"What are they doing?" Aichi asked.

Shin returned, having grabbed a pamphlet all about the tournament with a map of the stadium printed inside. "They're an idol group who recently made their debut," he revealed. "Looks like they're promoting the tournament and their single. Seems it was recorded for these and the National Tournament. What's the matter, Aichi-kun? Do you know them?"

"Yeah. Kind of," Aichi answered. "A little".

"Really?" Kamui called. "But you didn't know they were Ultra-Rare? No wonder you're so flustered".

"I guess," Aichi murmured, casting his eyes up to the eldest pair of the trio. Kourin had been much colder at PSY and Suiko almost bearing no readable emotion; yet they were standing on the stage – holographic, maybe, but nonetheless – with bright faces and charismatic fronts. "But it's like they're completely different people".

"Kourin-chaaaaaaaaan!"

A shiver ran up Aichi and Kamui's spines, recognizing the voice instantaneously and whipping around to find Morikawa fighting Izaki's grip to reach the glass casing in front, gawking at the blonde. Several of the children around were also distracted by his antics, some giggling about how he clawed ahead in desperation.

"Cut it out, Morikawa," Izaki laughed. "Come on, you too old to get a crush on an idol like this".

"Shut it," Morikawa grumbled, twisting with a fist to the brunette, who backed off and held his hands up defensively. "It's fate that brought Kourin-chan and I together. And now it's reuniting us. Don't get in the way of destiny".

"That's… that's not even her. It's just a hologram," Izaki responded.

"Not important," Morikawa announced bluntly before spinning around to the holographic trio.

"Izaki-kun," Aichi called.

"Aichi," Izaki responded, offering a warm smile after realizing the team were present. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks to what you said," Aichi claimed. "You came all the way here?"

"Of course. A classmate of mine is playing," Izaki said. "And in a tournament this big. Of course I was going to come and cheer you on".

"And he's not alone," Miwa announced, strolling towards the gathering.

"We're here to cheer as well," Reiji chirped.

"TC," Eiji chanted.

"Everyone…" Aichi exhaled, touched by how far their friends had travelled just to be by the team's sides.

"The whole gang's here," Kamui hollered, stretching his arms up. He paused and withdrew them, peering over his shoulder with a drop of sweat. "Well, when Misaki-san makes it".

"Don't worry about it, she's going to give me a text when she's on her way," Miwa chuckled.

"You've got Misaki-san's number?" Kamui cried out.

"Yeah, so we could make sure she got here alright," Miwa responded plainly.

"First Onii-san, then Lose-Umi, now him?" Kamui mumbled. "Is everyone trying to get a girl here?"

"Oh yeah, Emi-chan said she'd be along later as well," Miwa added chirpily.

"E- E- Emi-san?!" Kamui yelled, his face glowing scarlet.

"Hang in there, Kamui-san…" Reiji encouraged discreetly.

"IT…" Eiji added.

* * *

><p>The flooring for the court, presumably used for sports on other occasions, converted into two Vanguard fields was bland compared to the lavish decorations outside. A rectangle had been painted on the ground to divide the battlefield and its surroundings, the stands either side filled with all kinds of spectators. Hanging from the end of the spacious room was a large monitor, divided into a number of rectangles, two lighting up in rapid succession and at random points across the board. A large monitor placed on a stage at the head of the room was joined by a man in an auburn suit, yellow tie hanging down his chest and with a microphone in hand. His short brunette hair was trimmed neatly and squared spectacles glistened over his purple eyes.<p>

"_I'm MC Miya; the host for this tournament,"_ the man announced, having been through many of the announcements already. _"Now the computer will randomly pick two teams to face each other in the first fight of the Third Kanto Region Tournament"_.

Two of the rectangles blazed white, the rest disappearing into the blue background marked with the Vanguard circle. The two choices merged together, stripping away the cloak and presenting the two names: _Team Q4_ and _Team Unearther_.

"'Unearther'?" Aichi read.

"Is that even a word?" Kamui grumbled.

"Hm, so you get the be the first," a voice from the right chuckled.

The three members rotated to find the source of confidence. A man standing nearby with dark cream-coloured hair draped over his shoulders, shrouding much of his face's left side. His attire consisted of black leather, the zip of his top pulled up halfway and allowing the forest-green shirt underneath to emerge. Wrapped around his neck was a black collar, not of leather, but more resembling that of a dog's.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kamui grunted.

"Minami Kawanami," the man answered smugly. "Of Team Unearther".

"So you're the guy we're facing first," the youngster barked excitedly, clenching his fists. "Sorry, pal, but you guys are gonna be the first going home".

"We'll see about that," Minami scoffed. "I doubt that kids can win over real fighters".

"Real fighters?" Aichi muttered.

"We'll see the difference in our leagues when the match begins," Minami laughed, turning his back on the trio and striding away.

"That guy…" Kamui growled. "Where does he think he's going, anyway? The fight's going to happen here".

"Everyone has to be moved to somewhere where they can watch the fight without getting in the way," Shin stated. "There are a lot of teams here, after all. Don't worry, the match will start soon".

"Start soon? But Misaki-san isn't here yet," Aichi cried.

"It's alright; we've got three members," Shin answered brightly.

Aichi's head sank between his shoulders, he knew full-well what Shin was alluding to. In spite of having only picked up the game recently and originally volunteering to be the reserve, he was going to fight in front of everyone. Just then, it hit him how large the audience was compared to normal and the colour vanished from his face once more.

"Eeeeeh?!" he yelled. "Th- There's no way. I- I can't fight in front of this many people. What if I let the team down? I'm not even that good, not enough to get here".

A drop of sweat clung to Shin's face; in spite of all the encouragement and pep talks, it was all for nought in an instant. A nervous smile to the boy was all he could do; easing his fears was unlikely to work with such little time before the match – the waiting teams were already relocating to the edges of the stands, well out of the way.

"It's alright, Onii-san. I'll go first, that way you can see how things work at a tournament like this," Kamui offered brightly.

"Are you sure, Kamui-kun?" the blue-haired asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm eager to get some payback on that guy. He thinks he's so strong, well we'll show him," Kamui insisted, switching from upbeat to vicious in strangely rapid succession.

"There's no need to be so nervous," Shin added. "Even if one member loses, the team can progress as long as they have two wins".

Kai strode away from the field, landing onto one of two scarlet benches placed at the base of the stands. Shin reached out for a box beside him and paced towards Aichi and Kamui, lingering close to the edge of the field. He pulled open the lid, presenting the contents to the duo – four Vanguard Fighting Gloves; one blue, one burgundy, one orange and one dark green.

"Here, use these," he requested. "They work with the Motion Figure System. The story goes that the crystal in the middle is from planet Cray and reacts to the system to create the 3D fight. The world you've only seen in your minds will become your fighting environment for you to see".

"That sounds great," Aichi chirped.

"Oh cool! An orange one, dibs!" Kamui called. Shin lowered the box, allowing the boy to retrieve his chosen colour. "Oh wow, these looks awesome".

"The red one is for Kai-kun and green for Misaki," he manager added. "Aichi-kun, are you alright to go with blue?"

"Yeah, of course," Aichi responded, fishing out the unclaimed glove.

The pair pulled them onto their left hands, admiring how comfortable and stylish they felt. Aichi's eyes were captivated by the crystal in the centre, supposedly from the world where Vanguard was born; it fascinated him that so much effort would be put into making the most of the game; the Motion Figure System, the lore, even Cray as a whole.

"_The first fight is about to begin,"_ MC Miya's voice reverberated across the room. _"The first fighter from each team please move to the console"._

Kamui marched forward, entering the three-sided rectangle. The man who approached from the opposite side sport vanilla-shaded hair hanging to his left side, though not obscuring his chilled blue eyes like his teammate's, tuffs hanging down the back of his slim neck. He wore an orange shirt beneath a baggy cerulean jacket, its hood lined with thick faux fur, coupled with tight navy-blue jeans and black boots in which they were tucked. Over his left hand, he had chosen a purple Fighting Glove, the jewel gleaming under the Stadium's lighting. Aichi and Shin seated themselves beside Kai, observing as the two fighters braced themselves. The incomplete rectangle glowed fiercely from the ground; a white tray ejecting itself, supported by a slim metallic arm whilst it rotated to face the each player. The Vanguard circle ignited blue, those around it yellow and the Guard circle, revealed when a panel at the top slid away teal. The variety of shades dimmed once the machine was active; the same occurred on the other field, to the surprise of the inexperienced participants.

"So, you're the first fighter," the pale-haired man opposite mused.

"…_And the match between Team Q4's Katsuragi Kamui and Team Unearther's Isyama Haruto is about to begin on the second field,"_ MC Miya reported. _"Let's Vanguard!"_

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START  
>KAMUI - HARUTO<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

The flooring around Kamui, Haruto and those beginning their match on the other field was suddenly clouded when a wind began to rage, a mixture of mist and light shrouded the field, converting it into a large black cloud through which the audience could make out the figures of the fighters. Inside, however, the environment was much different – the stage had been set to a neon battleground in the centre of what resembled a hanger of some description; coloured all shades of blue with teal lighting racing through the symbols engraved on the walls.

"Wow, it's way more exciting with that machine," Morikawa hollered.

Shin cupped his shin, grinning at the thought of having such a device in the shop. "If only… Kamui-kun, if I could, I would indeed get one for Card Capital".

On the field, Kamui had taken on the form of his Vanguard – Battleraizer **[POW 3000]** – standing strong with its head set between two large crimson shoulder plates; its curved chest made of glass and encased in the bulky armour of red and white. Small reflective panels on its wrists and waist as well the joints connecting each section of the arms and exposed shins broke away from a form entirely made of the two shades. On the opposite end of the field, a more vertical machine had taken to the front lines; coated in steel blue and greys; blazing narrow eyes from the helm projected a far more intimidating presence than its adversary. In its right hand, the machine clutched a rectangular gun, a lens for aiming set on top and the barrel a simple circle. Attached to the other, a large rugged shield of silver at least the same size as the figure's torso **[POW 5000]**.

"Blaujunger?" Kamui murmured. "This guy's playing with Nova Grapplers that came out recently".

"The first move is Team Unearther's," the referee standing at the edge of the field declared.

**FIRST TURN - HARUTO**

"Alright then. Draw," the blonde called, slipping a sixth card into his hand. "Ride, Blaupanzer **[POW 6000]**".

The machine on the field vanished behind a cloak of light, which grew taller, unveiling a taller version of the machine with the same colour scheme and several recurring features. The laser weapon in its right hand remained, but the shield earlier fixed to its left arm was now attached to its hip, replaced by a similar shape, but sporting two barrels aimed at the opponent. Its steel body had become further projected by the sapphire armour.

"Blaujunger's skill," Haruto stated, reaching for his deck. "As Blaupanzer rode over it, I can search my deck for a Blaukluger and add it to the hand".

Fanning out the deck, the blonde plucked a card near the top, laying it onto the edge of the console and shuffling the remainder of his deck, setting it down in place with a confident smirk.

"Alright kid, you're up".

**SECOND TURN – KAMUI**

"It's my turn," Kamui announced, snatching the top card of his deck. He deposited the card into his hand, exchanging it for another that he rose about his head. "I ride Queen of Heart! **[POW 6000]**"

A whirlwind engulfed Battleraizer, peeling back a moment later to reveal the machine had retreated to the Rear-Guard, standing in the shadow of the new leader – a towering feminine figure fitted with orange and rose-coloured armour; The collar wrapped around her shoulders was of the former shade, pink diamonds brightening the piece above a vertical orange stripe that descended to the bottom of her gown, dangling in front of her slender legs covered by black stocking. The elaborate skirt was fixed to her body by a black belt, lining the pink petals draped around her narrow body, sprouting cream extensions just inches from the ground, matching the high-heeled boots she wore. White hands emerged from the narrow sleeves beneath the large shoulder pads drooping from the top of her armour, clutching a golden sceptre, topped with a hot-pink heart made of steel. A large orange helm concealed the back of her white head, crimson wings standing almost horizontally over her shoulders.

The audience was in awe; their vision jumping from the players standing at the consoles and their fantastic equivalent on the monitors, where Kamui and Haruto were nowhere to be seen, hiding within the mechanic bodies of their fighters. Above the Q4 members seated at the edge, Morikawa was slumped against the edge of viewing box, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, they're in their units, right?" he mumbled. "The runt's cross-dressing, what's with him?"

"That's not the important thing," Miwa laughed with embarrassment.

"Don't insult Kamui-san!" Reiji barked.

"DI!" Eiji snapped.

"Battleraizer's skill moves it to the Rear-Guard" Kamui declared, reaching for the card, switching it horizontally. "And boosts Queen of Heart. Attack!"

"I'll let it through," Haruto responded coolly.

"Drive Check," Kamui called, turning over the top card – Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout.

Queen of Heart dove forward, surrounded by the aura of power donated by Battleraizer [**POW 9000]** and thrust her sceptre forward, striking it against the shield of the mecha. A struggle between the two followed, ending only when the shield was pried out of the aggressor's path and she crashed her weapon against the chest of the target.

"Damage Check," Haruto declared. He removed the top card, depositing it into the Damage Zone to complete the first strike of the match, frowning whilst laying down Braukluger.

**KAMUI - HARUTO  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Battleraizer's skill returns him to the deck" Kamui claimed as he retrieved his sole Rear-Guard, laying it on top of the deck and shuffling the stack. "Turn end".

"Nice job, Kamui-san!" Reiji cheered from the stands.

"NJ," Eiji hollered.

"He's doing well. Maybe he's played with this Motion Figure System before," Miwa commented.

"Still weird that he's a girl," Morikawa grumbled.

"You should focus, he's part of our team," Izaki suggested. "It doesn't matter if he's cross-dressing. Or would that be cross-riding? Uh… It's not important! Just support our guys".

"It's a good job Kamui's off to a strong start," Shin uttered. "It gives off a good impression of Q4".

'_Kamui-kun isn't fazed by the Motion Figure System at all,'_ Aichi thought, eyeing the back of the boy. _'He's able to handle anything that gets thrown at him; it's a necessary strength outside the actual game. For someone as young as him, he's got so much confidence'_.

**THIRD TURN – HARUTO**

"Draw," the blonde opponent called, removing the top layer of his deck. "Ride, Blaukluger".

A surge of light raced up, clouding the lone Nova Grappler on Haruto's field and growing even taller. The armour had adopted a more intrigue design; numerous sections of armour planted across its towering body; including teal plating across the chest; three miniature wing-like spikes sprouted from the upper halves of its arms. Wings opened up from the back, also divided into a trio of metal bones, ignited orange from the power ejected to keep the machine afloat. All previous weapons had been abandoned, replaced by an immense katana made of particles clustered together into the transparent teal blade. The eyes sparked ominously, glaring down at Kamui's lone soldier **[POW 9000]**.

"As Blaupanzer is in the Soul, Blaukluger gains an additional 1000 power," Haruto declared.

On the benches behind the blonde, Minami was slumped against the wall, arms folded loosely over his chest and one knee over the other, the bottom half of the leg dangling above the ground. In his company was the final member of the team; a redheaded man leaning forward with a Saxe blue shirt underneath an open brown jacket, lined with black. His trousers was jeans hanging more loosely than his teammate's, smirking at the battle taking place ahead of him.

"Haruto's ride chain is going well," he commented.

"The kid's nothing special," Minami scoffed, raising his arms and tucking them behind his head. "None of them seem worth our time".

"Tough judge as ever, huh?" the redhead chuckled.

"When you've been scouting out strong fighters like me, it gets boring because there's few who will fit the boss' plan," Minami sighed. "Enjoy it while you're new at it, Masato".

"So long as I can fight, I'm fine with anything," Masato laughed, pounding a clenched fist into the palm of his open hand, covered by a brown Fighting Glove. "No fight's too boring".

"Call," Haruto yelled, throwing down two cards – Tough Boy behind his Vanguard and Genocide Jack to the side.

Two columns of light erupted from the tiled flooring, expanding into the shapes of the new arrivals; the figure behind Blaukluger the stout steel machine with circular shields fitted onto its body **[POW 8000]**. It was dwarfed by the second to join the front line; the immense lizard-like monster looming over the empty opposition, cannon in its throat blazing readily and multitude of eyes glowing blood-red **[POW 11000]**. The tallest stretched its neck back, unleashing a chilling shriek that reverberated across the field, kicking up a wind from the sheer power it had brought to the fight.

"Jack's Counterblast," Haruto declared, turning over the card in his Damage Zone. "Without his Restraint, Jack's not free to attack. But before we do that, Tough Boy boosts Blaukluger".

The mecha prepared itself for the assault, moving its ghostly blade into position before diving forward, aided by Tough Boy's power **[POW 17000]**. Kamui clenched his teeth, lowering the cards in his grasp.

"No guard," he decided.

"Drive Check," Haruto declared as he reached for the deck, revealing the top as another Tough Boy.

Kamui transferred his next card, Twin Blade, to the Damage Zone. Frowning at having lost a Perfect Guard so early on in the fight. Haruto, however, wasn't yet done and by the time Kamui had moved his sight back to the field, he was in the process of pinning down his remaining card, twisting it to rest.

"Genocide Jack attacks Queen of Heart," he commanded.

The barrel within the towering beast's mouth pulsed with energy flowing inwards, ejecting a scarlet ray that pierced the Vanguard's breast, Kamui grunting in response to the strike and squeezing one eye closed as if he had been affected. He moved towards the deck again, adding Tough Boy to the Damage Zone and falling behind his opponent.

**KAMUI - HARUTO  
>2 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"That's me done," Haruto claimed with a subtle smirk. "All yours, kid".

"I'll show you what a kid can do," Kamui growled, reaching for his field. "Stand and draw".

**FOURTH TURN – KAMUI**

The youngster added the next card from his deck into his hand, disappointed that he had picked a Shining Lady; her power would have been immensely helpful during the upcoming battle. It was just not meant to be this time. But he could make up for the lacklustre draw, grasping one of the cards.

"You want a showdown, well I'll give you one," he yelled, spinning the card on the tip of his finger. "I ride Genocide Jack! **[POW 11000]**"

A replica of the towering beast replaced the feminine fighter, glaring in the direction of its mirrored image. Kamui snatched further cards from his hand, tossing into their respective places on the field.

"Call!"

A trio of figures materialized around the towering Vanguard; the first, Death Army Lady, to the side – her body contained in steel with bronze features to her attire. The tentacles flowing from her skulls hung limply behind, replicating hair **[POW 9000]**. At the tip of her shadow, Death Army Guy was the next to emerge; raising his clenched fists, sporting his blue armour with darker shades to give the body some variety. The jetpack on his back gleamed under the futuristic stage's neon aura from the walls and ceiling **[POW 7000]**. The final made its appearance behind Genocide Jack; a small alien creature, Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout, with tentacles in the place of arms, wiggling excitedly. A bowtie had been wrapped around its neck and rectangular glasses placed over its eyes, letting loose a squeal the instant it arrived on the field **[POW 7000]**.

"Kamui's got a strong arsenal there," Izaki commented enthusiastically. "He can pull it back easily with that kind of force".

"Let's see what kind of lead he can get," Miwa mused, chin resting in the palm of his hand with a smirk.

"Death Army Guy boosts Death Army Lady," Kamui announced, stretching an arm forward.

The woman lunged forward, a ray of energy connecting the partner seeped into her form, granting her the power necessary to deal with the enemy's unit **[POW 16000]**. Haruto smirked, allowing her to spin vertically and slam down on Blaukluger's chest with the heeled boots, grunting as she collided. With a clear indication that he was content with the move, Haruto revealed the top card of his deck, slotting Stern Blaukruger into his Damage Zone.

"Jack's Counterblast releases his Restraint," Kamui added, turning over the top card in his Damage Zone. "Now he can attack Blaukluger".

The unusual arms from the stout creature in the Vanguard's shadow reached forward, power pooling from its wiggling limbs and into the immense body in front **[POW 18000]**.

Haruto smirked, casually resting his empty hand on his hip. "Alright, go ahead".

"Drive Check," Kamui hollered, tearing the top card from his deck, finding Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord.

Despite the lack of a Trigger, the card burst to life in an aura of blue light. Haruto grimaced at the appearance of a Grade 3 seconds before Jack's laser pierced through Blaukluger, resulting in further damage. Picking up the next card, he snapped his wrist around, greeted by the golden light that almost ate away at the image completely.

**KAMUI - HARUTO  
>2 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Critical Trigger," he announced. "I'll give its power boost to Blaukluger **[POW 14000]**".

The aura of the new strength crept around the mecha's form, the blade in its hands blazing brighter than ever. Kamui smirked; a simple power boost wasn't enough for him to back down – as his Drive Check had been a Grade 3, both Death Army Guy and Death Army Lady had picked themselves up, standing defiantly in the face of the opposing force from their own clan. Kamui reached for the duo, shifting them to a horizontal pose swiftly.

"Death Army Lady attacks again," he hollered.

The female unit lunged forward once more, flames bursting from the jetpack fixed to her back to further power her charge at the enemy. Haruto's eyes tapered, sending an icy glare in the direction of the attacking enemy.

"Sorry, kid. I don't intend to take any more damage this turn," he shouted in response, tearing a copy of Ring Girl, Clara from his hand and presenting it as the shield. "Guard".

In front of the mecha, a steel-skinned woman materialized, wearing little in the form of an azure garment over her chest, linked to the collar around her neck by two straps. Her arms and waist had been similarly covered, the majority of her legs hidden behind the brighter coating. Blonde hair streamed from her head, a miniature ponytail on top forged by a green band at the back of her skull. In her hands was a large sign, intended for the wrestling competitions held between the Nova Grapplers and their neighbours **[SLD 10000]**. She held the board in front of her, taking most of the blow, but she, too, would fall victim with an anguished shriek, dismissed as quickly as she had invaded the battleground.

Kamui scowled, having hoped to open up a wider lead, but what he had accomplished wasn't bad. His shoulders sank from their raised position, the muscles across his body relaxing and heart slowed – he was no longer in control of the fight's flow; that had been passed on.

"Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN – HARUTO**

"Stand and draw," Haruto declared, switching his units to a vertical stance.

On the benches behind, Masato watched the battle with anticipation; its quick pace and struggle of the fight's control leaping between the players. It got him excited, ready for his own fight.

"Hey, that kid's not too shabby," he commented casually.

"Suppose. Nothing like what the boss is after, though," Minami grunted.

"Ride, Stern Blaukruger," Haruto hollered, throwing down his chosen card onto the Vanguard circle.

Blaukluger vanished, growing even larger, enough to cast a shadow over the Genocide Jack by his side. A much larger ray gun was visible in its grasp when the veil of blinding evolution dissolved; its wings much larger and glowing with purple stripes. Across its enlarged form, several narrow cannons had been added to its arsenal. The azure armour had been further decorated with white lining, markings and more teal plates, the tops of its legs white to stand out from the remainder of the body **[POW 10000]**.

"Call" the blonde added, equally fiercely, slamming down the additional soldiers into their places.

A second mecha, Eisenkugel, emerged on the field, much smaller than the leading figure, but sporting dark blue and white armour to mark its allegiance with the towering machine. Spiked wings grew from the spine and black hands contrasted the colours adopted form its leader, while cannons implanted into its enlarged shoulders made clear where an attack would come from **[POW 10000]**. Behind Stern Blaukruger, a replica of the Tough Boy standing behind Genocide Jack, flexing its arms to ensure there were no problems with its form.

"Eisenkugel moves first, attack Genocide Jack," Haruto shouted, twisting the lone card. "Eisenkugel's skill gives it an additional 2000 when it attacks **[POW 12000]**".

"That makes it strong enough to attack Genocide Jack without a boost," Izaki stated.

"Forget that, use the Grade 3," Morikawa howled.

"You can do it, Kamui-san," Reiji yelled.

"CD," Eiji followed.

The spiked spheres shooting from the cannons behind the machine launched, racing across the field with a lock on the looming Vanguard. Jack tucked its head in between its shoulders, bracing itself for the blow. The force of the cannonballs, however, was still great enough to knock it back a step, smoke billowing from the afflicted plating that shrouded the Rear-Guards looking up to their current commander.

Kamui grunted, picking the damage from his deck to be answered with a blue light from the Battleraizer. His eyes widened, pleased for the Trigger's arrival.

"The power goes to Jack [**POW 16000]**" he declared, depositing the card into the column at the edge of the field. His hand shot back, landing on the card closest. "And Death Army Guy stands".

"Tsk," Haruto sounded. "Tough Boy boosts Genocide Jack, attack! **[POW 19000]**"

"Death Army Lady intercepts," Kamui protested, sliding the card into the slot that had opened up at the beginning of the fight.

The steel woman vanished from her place beside Genocide Jack, reappearing in front with her arms folded as a shield against the oncoming assault **[SLD 5000]**. The tower's mouth burned crimson from the gathering particles entering the narrow barrel inside, bursting out in the form of a wide ray that pierced through the woman, who screamed from the heavy damage sustained and immediately dismissed from the field. The result left the aggressor too weak to continue with the assault, bowing its head in frustration, but with nothing to act upon it with.

Haruto reached forward, grabbing the cards waiting in the central row for their chance and rotated them fiercely. "Tough Boy boosts, Stern Blaukruger. Attack Genocide Jack!"

Kamui frowned; while Stern Blaukruger granted Haruto the power of a Twin Drive, he would enough a lucky draw to deal much damage. A quick assessment of his hand and his mind was made up.

"No guard".

"Twin Drive," Haruto declared. He reached for the deck, stripping it of the first card – Stern Blaukruger – and the second – Genocide Jack. "No Triggers here".

The machine straightened itself, surrounded by the glow of the power offered up by its subordinate **[POW 18000]**. Multiple beams erupted from the cannons across its body, striking Genocide Jack several times, dropping the mechanical giant onto one knee. Droplets of sweat growing across his brow, Kamui transferred Mr Invincible from the top of his deck to the Damage Zone, opening the gap between the players once more,

"_In the second match, the damage is 4-3 in favour of Team Unearther's Isyama Haruto,"_ MC Miya reported, his voice echoing across the stadium, projected through speakers set up in the lobby for anyone lingering outside.

"Stern Blaukruger's Counterblast activates – as its attack hit, I can flip two cards and discard two Nova Grapplers," the blonde announced darkly, turning over the cards, then depositing his copies of Asura Kaiser and Genocide Jack into the Drop Zone. "In exchange, all my units can stand again".

"N- No way!" Kamui choked.

"All his units?" Morikawa blurted.

"Oh no. Kamui-san's in trouble!" Reiji cried.

"IT!" Eiji yelped, clutching onto his partner's arm.

"If all of those units can stand again, then that means he can launch three more attacks," Aichi observed quietly. "Kamui-kun…"

"Tough Boy boosts Genocide Jack again," Haruto hollered, looming over his field with a smirk. "Are you going to be able to survive all these attacks?"

Kamui grimaced; his opponent was far less arrogant than his teammate, but with the overwhelming advantage he had, his confidence was surfacing, he seemed to resemble the cocky more. The boy snatched a card from his hand, throwing it onto the Guard Circle.

"Magician Girl, Kiara," he barked.

In front of the damaged Vanguard, a blue-skinned, red-haired girl appeared, a cone hat rising from her head, pinned between two golden stars. Her attire resembled an azure swimming costume with mocha trousers clinging to her narrow legs and a short cream jacket, blue sleeves emerging from the spherical shoulders. Larger stars were fitted to her hips, matching that at the top of her staff **[SLD 5000]**. The laser from Jack's narrow cannon pierced through her, resulting in a similar agonized scream, her back arched as her body contorted from the horrendous pain coursing through her body and disappeared.

Haruto's attention moved quickly to the centre row, spinning the cards swiftly. "Stern Blaukruger gets boosted by Tough Boy. But because of his Counterblast, he loses his Twin Drive, but it's worth it for what I gain".

Kamui scowled; his hand had grown desperately small and while the difference between the two units' strength was minimal, he felt trepidation about surrendering yet another card in the name of defence.

"No guard," he sighed.

"Drive check," Haruto declared, turning over his own copy of Asura Kaiser.

The numerous rays exploding from the immense mecha crashed into Jack, further weakening it and causing the cracks in its armour to grow larger.

"Damage Check," Kamui growled, snapping his wrist after seizing the card, discovering a green aura. His mouth fell open, converting into an open smile. "Heal Trigger! I'll give the power to Jack and recover one damage".

He laid the card at the bottom of his column, snatching the first to be lost and transferring it to the Drop Zone. Although he had gained additional attacks, the damage Haruto had been able to inflict had been minimal; Blaukluger wouldn't be strong enough to handle Jack with all the boosts granted to the heavily injured leader **[POW 21000]**. Haruto's lead was narrow and he was out of chances to extend it.

**KAMUI - HARUTO  
>4 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Turn end," the blonde scowled, glaring with frustration over his field.

"Alright, it's time to show you how the Nova Grapplers really do when they hit their best," Kamui declared confidently. "Stand and draw".

**SIXTH TURN – KAMUI**

"I ride Asura Kaiser!" he yelled, throwing down the card over the Vanguard Circle.

A column of crackling power howled and grew into a tornado around the kneeling Jack. The body that emerged differed tremendously; no battle scars across its spherical chest of indigo; its dark body towering over all others on Kamui's side, but unable to compete with the humongous figures on the opposite side. Its multitude of hands swung around wildly, each grasping a different weapon, ready to tear apart the enemy mercilessly. The curled spikes atop its helm gleamed with a deadly lust for bloodshed, the crimson eyes underneath ablaze **[POW 11000]**.

"Call," Kamui barked, sliding in another by his favourite's side. "Ultimate Lifeform Cosmo Lord **[POW 10000]**".

The new arrival among Kamui's forces replaced Jack as the immense soldier with stature more than enough to intimidate the opposition. The giant's skin colour was hidden beneath a full suit of dark brown armour, embezzled with sapphire plating beneath, exposed only through breaks in the armour. Spiralling spikes protruded its shoulders, its major aggressive features in addition to curled blades emerging from the tops of its thick gloves. Wings sprouted from the backs of its shoulder blades, looming over the ominous helm that showed only its eight gleaming yellow eyes, topped with a curve resembling a horseshoe, surrounding a blue sphere hovering in place.

"Damn," Haruto scowled. His hand wasn't in much better shape than Kamui's; his chances were looking equally bleak – the fight had been pushing them both, leaving only rundown resources.

"Death Army Guy boosts Cosmo Lord [**POW 17000]**" the young fighter hollered, stretching his arm forward.

The immense soldier's hovering sphere began to hum with power, unleashing a wide ray of light that crashed into the robotic warrior, knocking it back a step, clutching its chest from the force of the impact.

"Damage Check," Haruto grunted, pulling away the top card, where he discovered a golden glow. "Critical Trigger, all the power goes to Stern Blaukruger".

The mecha pushed itself back up, standing tall in the fact of the damage it had sustained and the potential for more to immediately follow **[POW 15000]**. Drops of sweat slipped down Haruto's face, glaring uncomfortably at the field.

'_I won't be able to guard and have a field ready for next turn. But he's got one attack left,'_ he thought. _'So long as he doesn't pull a Critical Trigger, I can make it to next turn. Then I can get things back on track'_.

"Shout boosts Asura Kaiser **[POW 18000]**. Let's do this!" Kamui yelled.

Haruto's eyes twitched, frustrated that he had been backed into a corner as he had, and by a child no less. Over his shoulder, he could feel Minami's icy glare fixed upon him, Masato no doubt smirking inanely and cracking jokes at his comrade's expense. He swallowed the lump in his throat, closing his eyes briefly whilst forcing himself to accept the reality of his situation.

"No guard," he choked.

"Twin Drive," Kamui declared, turning over the first card, where a blue aura burst to life around Battleraizer. "Alright, a Stand Trigger".

"What?" Haruto blurted.

"All the effects will go to Cosmo Lord," Kamui reported, switching the named card to a vertical stance. On the field, the warrior climbed back onto both feet, its unusually high number of eyes locked onto its target. Kamui, however, was focused more on his deck. "Second check". His wrist rotated rapidly to unveil Cannon Ball – another Stand Trigger that blazed. "Another Stand Trigger. This time, Death Army Guy stands and the power goes to Cosmo Lord".

The warrior flexed its body, taking advantage of the power that coursed through its parts; strength injected that doubled its standard offensive level **[POW 20000]**. The aura around it grew wild, lashing fervently while seeping in through the openings in its armour. Kamui grinned, switching the additional Rear-Guard. Meanwhile, Asura Kaiser flew forward, swinging its various weapons violently, striking Haruto's Vanguard a great number of times, the machine letting out a mechanical groan.

"N- No way!" Haruto cried.

"Nice job, Kamui-kun," Aichi called from the benches behind the boy.

"Kamui-san, you're the greatest!" Reiji cheered from above.

"TG!" Eiji sang.

A fifth card fell into Haruto's Damage Zone, placing him on the brink of defeat; a second copy of Asura Kaiser. Haruto grunted, frustrated that there hadn't been another Trigger to bolster his cornered forces.

"_Incredible!"_ MC Miya howled from his place in the stands. _"Katsuragi has pulled two Stand Triggers and pushed his opponent to 5 damage. This could be what ends the match"_.

Kamui's arm snapped forward again, stretching out to where his standing units would have been if not for the blank environment around the duo. In the Cray variation of the fight, Cosmo Lord squared its shoulders, arching its back in order to loom even more threateningly above all others present on the battleground.

"With a boost from Death Army Guy, Cosmo Lord attacks Stern Blaukruger!" Kamui yelled, leaning forward as though the stance would place him deeper into the battle.

Death Army Guy moaned, releasing all his energy and donating it to the immense being in front of him, engulfed by a wide cloud of blue, racing into the pulsing orb floating above its skull **[POW 27000]**.

'_It's too much. I can't guard against something like that!'_ Haruto thought, his eyes wide whilst gazing in astonishment. His expression was enough to confirm he wasn't going to defend himself _'Even if both my units intercept, it's too late'_.

"Consider this a message to your friend back there," Kamui declared, pointing in the direction of Minami, who continued to observe without much interest. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a kid".

Cosmo Lord's orb exploded, sending a roaring wave of power surging across the field and crashing into Stern Blaukruger, Haruto yelled out, folding his arms in front as violent winds lashed his body, knocking the top card of his deck and dropping it into the Damage Zone – a Twin Blader, delivering a clear result.

**KAMUI - HARUTO  
>4 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"_What a turnaround; Katsuragi comes from behind to double his opponent's damage and take the first match for Team Q4,"_ Miya hollered into his microphone. _"What a thrilling opening fight!"_

Reiji and Eiji shed streams of tears over how proud they felt following their idol's performance, sniffling joyfully and mumbled inaudibly. Morikawa watched the pair with a bemused raised eyebrow, unsure how he was supposed to interpret the duo's reactions. Miwa leaned forward with a smirk.

"I think they'll be fine," he laughed. "At least they handle Kamui's success better than you with that Ultra-Rare girl".

Morikawa huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You're just jealous because Kourin-chan have shared a fated moment of meeting and will again before long. That brat's nowhere near her league".

Kamui rushed towards his teammates, Aichi jumping up from the bench in response, elated that the youngster had given the team such a strong beginning. Kamui leapt up, wrapping himself around Aichi's torso with proud laughter.

"You see, Onii-san? These tournaments are great; did you see how great my deck worked with me?" the boy asked ecstatically. "We showed those guys".

"Yeah. That was a great fight, Kamui-kun," Aichi laughed happily. "You really did well to pull it back like that".

Shin smiled, leaning forward at the pair. "Aichi-kun, how about you give it a try?" he suggested.

Aichi flinched at the suggestion, eyeing the manager with shock at the idea coming so suddenly. His sight transferred to Kamui and then to Kai, who showed no change from his standard stoic demeanour in spite of Q4's first victory. The blue Fighting Glove on his hand tightened under the pressure applied by his fingertips, squeezed into a fist and twisted once more to face the manager. Kamui dropped away, landing on his trainers and eyed his friend curiously, aware of an unusual flare of resolve in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll do it," he answered firmly.

"Okay then, we'll leave it to you," Shin responded casually, straightening his back.

"Show them what you've got, Onii-san!" Kamui called.

"Hm," Aichi sounded, nodding quickly. He removed the deck holder from his trouser pocket, eyeing the tips of the cards, recanting the occasions he had spent playing with them over recent weeks; the times he secretly purchased cards in order to build a deck to centre around Blaster Blade. "Everyone, let's fight together".

He turned away from the others, proceeding towards the field. At the opposite end, Haruto dropped onto the bench, slumped forward with his fringe hanging over the upper half of his face.

"I'm sorry, Minami," he mumbled. "He got the better of me".

"It's not going to happen again," the pale-haired man responded dully, pushing himself to his feet and tugging on the dark green glove wrapped around his left hand. "I'll knock it into them that one quick win doesn't mean they're capable of beating us. Not by a long shot".

The two fighters positioned themselves in front of the consoles, placing their decks in place and laying their starting Vanguards in the appropriate circle and picked up their hands. Aichi's brow furrowed, setting down two of the cards and returning the remainder to the deck, shuffling in the hopes of receiving a better hand.

"_The second match takes place between the leader of Team Unearther, Minami Kawanami and Team Q4's Sendou Aichi,"_ Miya commentated.

Aichi replenished his hand, but his anxieties were far from eased; his hand still had a major flaw. The five clutched between his shivering fingertips were Blaster Blade, Little Sage Marron, Wingal, Knight of Truth Gordon and Knight of Silence Gallatin. There were no Grade 3s. He had been handicapped from the beginning; it his luck were to work against him, he could be trapped at Grade 2 while his adversary, just confirmed to be the team's leader, could continue to evolve and deliver a brutal onslaught in response to his teammate's defeat. Anxiously, Aichi rose his vision to the leather-clad man, reaching for his face-down.

"Stand Up," they announced together. "Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START  
>AICHI - MINAMI<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

The wooden flooring began to howl once again, engulfing the two players in miniature twisters that transformed their surroundings drastically from the building to a canyon of the United Sanctuary on Cray. Aichi grunted, shielding from the whipping gusts, opening only to realize his perception of the world had also altered; he had entered the Barcgal he had chosen for his starter **[POW 4000]**. Ahead of him, a grotesque monster was standing; its flesh peeling away across its neck, hips and thighs. Grey pincers snapped at the ends of its arms; curled fangs of the same protruded the edges of its head, smaller variations closer together beneath its piercing orange eyes **[POW 5000]**. The sight of the creature made Aichi's stomach churn, more so before from Barcgal's view, he was much closer to the creature.

"Go on," the creature grunted. "You take the first move".

"Ah, right," Aichi answered shakily. "Draw"

**FIRST TURN – AICHI**

The new card was quickly added to his hand, but as soon as it entered, his fingers moved to another, slipping it from his grip and dropping it onto the central circle.

"I ride Little Sage Marron **[POW 8000]**" he declared.

A projection of the magician apprentice materialized in front of Barcgal, clutching the book of spells under one arm and adopting his player's hairstyle instead of the usual blonde. The boy peered over his shoulder to the canine.

"Barcgal moves to the Rear-Guard," he commanded.

The animal obeyed, moving to a space diagonally behind Marron. Seconds later, a flash produced another canine follower; the much smaller creature sporting blue and white fur, long pink hair and a crimson scarf wrapped around its neck.

"Call, Wingal **[POW 6000]**" Aichi added. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – MINAMI**

"Draw," the taller player stated blandly, adding a Karma Queen into his hand. "I ride Pupa Mutant Giraffa".

The initial creature vanished, only to be replaced by another hideous being. This time, its copper skin appeared melted, sticking to the bones with creases. White spikes burst from the back, lining the spine, claws of the same from its hands. Yellow and scarlet pincers snapped either side of the creature's mouth, a ring of pink flesh could also be identified around its neck **[POW 6000]**.

"Larva Mutant Giraffa's skill allows me to search for Elite Mutant Giraffa as Pupa Mutant was the card I used to ride over it," Minami claimed, picking his deck up and opening it up, removing the card from the centre of his deck. The stack was shuffled and placed back, the new card slipped into those he held. "Furthermore, as Larva Mutant is in the Soul, Giraffa gains an additional 2000 power. Call".

Two further cards fell onto the field; Phantom Black was the first; a humanoid figure with the head of an any; large orange eyes that bore into Marron, and through him, Aichi. A cigarette held by his grim fangs let out a continuous stream of smoke. White markings across the shoulders, wrists and hips were all that broke the darkness of the creature, along with gloves and boots of the same contrasting shade. His rear bulged out like that of an insect to fit with the clan's theme, antennas sprouting from his head twitching **[POW 8000]**. Behind the Vanguard, a second Giraffa materialized, its skin marginally altered in order to identify the pair from one another, taking on an orange shade.

"Giraffa's skill; when it appears in the Rear-Guard, I can discard a Grade 3 Megacolony to the Drop Zone," the pale-haired man stated, completing the action. "As a result, I'm permitted to check my deck and transfer an Evil Shell Shogun Giraffa to my hand".

"Another search?" Aichi exhaled.

Minami picked the deck up once more, fanning it open and running through it with his icy eyes. He snatched the card a third of the way down his deck, laying it face-up over his hidden hand and once again, reorganized the deck, setting it in its designated slot.

'_He's already prepared to go all the way to Grade 3,'_ Aichi thought, drops of sweat clinging to his cheeks. _'It's no good. He's too strong for someone like me. This was a mistake!'_

"This hunt has nothing to gain from it. We'll go straight in for the attack," Minami murmured. "Phantom Black targets Marron".

The black-skinned creature charged towards his target at an unusually high speed. Marron's eyes widened, letting out a gasp when the creature was inches from him in half the time it normally took for a unit to cross the battlefield, its immense orange eyes piercing through him. The aggressor spun, balancing his weight on one leg and striking Marron in the chest with the other. The young mage let out a cry, falling back towards Barcgal and Wingal, both eyeing the unstable boy with concern.

"Damage Check," Aichi sighed, revealing Starlight Unicorn and laying it at the top of the Damage Zone.

"Giraffa gains a boost from his other self," Minami claimed. "Attack Marron again".

The stomach-churning creature darted forward. Terror at the mere sight of the creature had Marron's eyes widen and his face pale, acknowledging that he would be experiencing a close-up he would rather do without. The monster hissed, lunging at the boy.

"Drive Check," Minami sounded, turning over another copy of Elite Mutant Giraffa.

The claws of the flying creature sank into Marron's shoulders, the afflicted crying out and falling onto the rocky flooring of the canyon, shivering from the injuries inflicted. Aichi bit his bottom lip, feeling helpless to save his units from suffering; witnessing their anguish from their perspective. He picked up the next card of his deck, adding Knight of the Harp Tristan to the column of dismissed.

**AICHI - MINAMI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

"Turn end," Minami uttered coldly.

"Onii-san…" Kamui mumbled. "What's wrong with him? Is he still afraid?"

"Hey, Aichi, pull yourself together," Morikawa snapped. "Just because you guys have a win under your belts, doesn't mean it's alright to slack off".

"Take it easy, Morikawa," Izaki suggested. "He's probably still getting used to fighting in this kind of environment. Don't heckle him".

Marron picked himself up, glaring ahead to the monster that had taken advantage of Aichi's doubts to mark a strong beginning and open a significant gap between the two sides. Aichi exhaled heavily, trying to ease his thumping heart and reached for his deck.

**THIRD TURN – AICHI**

"Draw," he called.

He peeled away the card, twisting his wrist to find Starlight Unicorn – still no Grade 3. His eyebrows dropped to the tops of his sockets, choking trepidation took hold once more. His irises shivered with fear that he could fail to reach the top level and lose the advantages that came with it, doomed to fall victim to the expertise of a more adjusted player. But his sight was locked onto the first card in his possession; the very card that gave him courage. Blaster Blade was standing by his side; he reflected on the words of encouragement given to him, tied largely to that very card.

"_Listen; picture it in your mind. Picture yourself big and strong, like the warrior in that card"._

"_You've just got to have some confidence in yourself. That's what's holding you back. Kai knows he's strong, Kamui knows he's strong. But you doubt yourself every step of the way"._

"_You might not have faith in yourself, Onii-san, but I do," he announced. "And if you can't believe in yourself, then you should believe in the me that believes in you"._

"_The you that… believes in me?" Aichi repeated._

"_Yeah," Kamui answered with a sharp nod. "That way, everyone believes in someone and we come out on top. Misaki-san will be believing in you too, we can't let her down"._

'_That's right. I originally fought without any Grade 3s; against Dragonic Overlord, against Asura Kaiser and CEO Amaterasu,'_ he recalled. _'I just have to have faith that this deck will come through. As long as Blaster Blade is here, I can envision myself stronger and face the battle no matter what the circumstances are. I have a way to picture myself in battle and push forward'_.

He reached for the card, eyes sliding shut briefly whilst his fingers closed in against it and removed it from the collection in front. His eyes snapped open, raising the card blazing blue and white above his head.

"_Tachiagare, boku no bunshin! Raido! __**Burasuta Bureido**__!_" **[1]**

A wild gust consumed Marron, replacing him with the white-armoured knight whose body was concealed by a dark blue suit underneath, lit by neon teal patterns. The large blade from which his name originated planted its tip into the soil, his hands resting atop it. From the spiked helmet, Aichi's blue hair emerged, covering the right side of the warrior's face, glaring ahead with the one exposed eye, rendered blue by the adoption of his player's features **[POW 9000]**. Aichi replicated the stern stare across the field, set on his adversary, unfazed by the appearance of the rare card.

'_I've just got to believe,'_ Aichi reiterated to himself. _'In Kamui-kun, in Kai-kun, in Blaster Blade. I'm sure they'll be enough to get me through this battle until a Grade 3 emerges. This deck has given me strength in the past, if we work together, we can give each other strength again'_.

The warrior removed his sword from the canyon floor, striking a pose in which his back twisted towards the left, clutching his treasured weapon by his left hip, aimed at the invading forces, ready to launch into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Aichi: There's got to be one. I can't lose this match so soon._

_Kamui: Onii-san… Why is he so rattled?_

_Miwa: His nerves are getting the better of him. If he doesn't calm down, he's only going to make mistakes and do himself in._

_Kamui: No way… Hang in there, Onii-san!_

_Minami: There's nothing here. Nothing worth hunting. So at least struggle while I play with you._

_Aichi: I've got to break through. Misaki-san can't come back to a desperate situation. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 7 – The Lost Leader". Everyone, please work with me._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> __"Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!"__

* * *

><p>It took longer than I'd hoped to get around to this; end of term got insanely busy with assignments. But having caught up with the anime and manga, the recent episodes and finally getting the <em>Cardight! Vanguard<em> got me fired to work on this again. For those who aren't aware, Minami Kawanami isn't an Original Character, but features in the manga as part of AL4, his purpose here will made clear at a later stage. And as the end of the year descends upon us and midnight approaches, I thank you for reading and wish everyone the best for the holidays and New Year.

_- CuteYami, 24th December 2012_


	7. The Lost Leader

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

___Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>___Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Stadium-<strong>_

Aichi reached for the card, eyes sliding shut briefly whilst his fingers closed in against it and removed it from the collection in front. His eyes snapped open, raising the card blazing blue and white above his head.

"_Tachiagare, boku no bunshin! Raido! __**Burasuta Bureido**__!_" **[1]**

A wild gust consumed Marron, replacing him with the white-armoured knight whose body was concealed by a dark blue suit underneath, lit by neon teal patterns. The large blade from which his name originated planted its tip into the soil, his hands resting atop it. From the spiked helmet, Aichi's blue hair emerged, covering the right side of the warrior's face, glaring ahead with the one exposed eye, rendered blue by the adoption of his player's features **[POW 9000]**. Aichi replicated the stern stare across the field, set on his adversary, unfazed by the appearance of the rare card.

'_I've just got to believe,'_ Aichi reiterated to himself. _'In Kamui-kun, in Kai-kun, in Blaster Blade. I'm sure they'll be enough to get me through this battle until a Grade 3 emerges. This deck has given me strength in the past, if we work together; we can give each other strength again'_.

Standing stoically on the battlefield, aided by none other than the two canines over his spiked shoulders, unfazed by the clustering Megacolony forces gathering despite the location being set deep within the United Sanctuary, far from Zoo and where the Royal Paladins were centred.

"Blaster Blade's Counterblast," Aichi declared, turning over the two cards in his Damage Zone. "The Rear-Guard Giraffa is retired".

The knight raised his sword, grasping it tightly with both hands and using his immense strength to plough the tip back into the ground, igniting a stream of lightning which burst through the ground, ripping through to the surface and electrocuting the intruding insect soldier. The beast's back arched and a choking cry as its skin bubbled and its body disintegrated.

"Call!"

Aichi's hand returned swiftly to the cards in his possession, snatching a trio and throwing them in quick succession onto the field, each occupied circle flashing whilst registering the arrivals. The space before the mechanical canine was ablaze first; welcoming a man coated in silver armour compiled over a violet shirt with its edges line with gold, his fabric legs made of black. Turquoise crosses had been carved into the kneecaps of his stronger suit; two orbs implanted in the centre of his waist and from the codpiece hanging underneath; single horizontal stripes cut into his curved shoulder plates and a lone vertical crack marked on his chest. Frilled white fabric white silk exposed itself from the base of his neck, its elegance not to be hidden by the wartime suit. Lengthy golden ribbons were draped from his underarms and waist, fluttering in the wind, while his long cream-coloured hair had been tamed by a bow of the shade as the strips. A narrow blade, much like those used in the sport of fencing, had been his – Knight of Truth, Gordon's – weapon of choice **[POW 8000]**. The final column was filled by the presence of a white steed; the mane and tail a variety of bright shades blending into one another, not unlike a stolen rainbow; reds, blues, greens, pinks and yellows among the clearest shades. The steed's body had also been decorated with a collection of golden plating; circular guards at the tops of its front legs, connected by a narrow chain, three gleaming jewels fixed onto the bridge. The animal's held shielded its forehead, wrapped around the ends if its jaws and sporting a long, narrow horn that gleamed under the United Sanctuary sun. The creature – Starlight Unicorn – snorted, tilting its head left and right in anticipation ahead of battle **[POW 6000]**. The final member of the cavalry blocked any charge the young steed could attempt; thick violet hair sprouting from his skull, wrapped in a golden band, with the shape of an eye chiselled into the front above the scarlet fabric that blinded the man. A thick scarf of the same colour tucked his chin and neck into hiding. His shoulders had been fitted with two layers of plating, standing at separate angles so a small distance had been made between the rugged edges. A purple suit covered the vast majority of his body, squeezed by sections of brown armour like these had, boots and gloves fitted with the same sturdy material to strength his limbs. The man – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – wielded a long plain blade, its handle also gold with elaborate carvings across the hilt **[POW 10000]**.

"Starlight Unicorn's skill gives an additional 2000 power to any other Royal Paladin," Aichi continued. "I'll choose Blaster Blade".

A stream of light parted from the pale steed, circling around the white knight at the head of the army, tightening his fingers around the hilt of the sword, pressing deeper against his gloved palms **[POW 11000]**. From the warrior's perspective, Aichi was enabled a clearer view of how his united forces outnumbered Minami's grotesque collection; even if the reality was he was standing alone in the centre of a grim mist. Clutching the lone card in his possession, the boy's eyebrows sank to the tops of his sockets, mirroring the cold stare of his warrior.

'_This is it. This is what Kamui-kun meant. I have to believe in my allies. I'm not fighting alone,'_ he recited inwardly. _'Kai-kun, Kamui-kun, Misaki-san – they're all my teammates working towards the same goal. Blaster Blade and the Royal Paladins are fighting by my side. We're the same and, even if we're struggling, we can still fight. So I'll put my faith in everyone'_.

The fingers of his empty hand curled into a fist, fingertips rubbed against the fabric of the Fighting Glove. A flash flickered across his eyes; the tip of the flame that had burst to life inside his heart. The fist inched towards it, resting against the thick burgundy jumper hanging off his torso, sinking against it.

"I'll fight with everyone," he declared firmly, even confidently. "We'll move forward together".

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 7: The Lost Leader<strong>

**[Ushinatta Sendōsha]**

_**-Hitsue City: Stadium-**_

With renewed passion, Aichi leaned forward, his fingertips throbbed from the intensity of his hold on Gallatin's card, snapping it to lie, following with its comrade behind.

"Starlight Unicorn boosts Gallatin," he stated, throwing his right hand up, relieved of its first duty. "And they attack Pupa Mutant Giraffa".

Minami showed no emotion in response to the first attack launched by the enemy; his mocha eyes as tapered as ever, dim from boredom. Aided by the unicorn's power, Gallatin lunged forward, positioning his sword behind whilst charging at his target with a fearless yell **[POW 16000]**. The mutant insect made no action while the warrior rushed forward, raising its melted hands only when the long, narrow blade emerged from the aggressor's back, slicing through the air and the upper layers of skin, causing the monster to stumble backwards as searing pain flooded inwards. One of the clawed hands rose, claws flexing in anguish without touching the wound lest the touch make it worse. Minami reached for his deck, revealing the first card to fall victim to his Damage Zone as Evil Shell Shogun Giraffa – a card already in his hand.

At the head of the field, Kamui clenched his fists, grinning wildly as the counterattack had begun successfully. "Alright, Onii-san!" he yelled. "Show 'em what we're made of".

Aichi beamed over his shoulder at the excited youngster, who was in the process of punching air multiple times as he crept in and out of the active fighter's vision. Focus was quickly handed over to Blaster Blade, rotated to match Gallatin's resting stance, joined by Wingal immediately.

"Wingal's skill increases the boost he gives to Blaster Blade by 4000," the boy claimed, leaning over the pair with a determined stare cast in the direction of his adversary.

Minami's expression remained sour; shrugging his shoulders lazily. "No guard," he sighed.

Energy flowing into his being, the blue-haired knight charged, taking several steps before his boots landed inches apart, springing into the air, flying through raw power surging throughout his body. He seized the mantle of his weapon, grasping it firmly and plunged towards the head of the forces below, surrounded the entire time by the radiance of Wingal's assistance **[POW 21000]**.

"Drive check," Aichi uttered, reaching for the deck and grasping the top, sliding away Stardust Trumpeter. "No Trigger".

With a mighty cry, Blaster Blade raised his sword, removing it from the air beside his hip and sliced into the monster beneath, deepening the wide wound it had already sustained. In a vain attempt to end the torment prematurely, the creature grasped the tip of the sword, attempting to pry it from its chest without tearing its body apart. Blaster Blade's converted azure eyes narrowed, watching the struggle curiously and removed his weapon, though not through mercy. As the heels of his boots clapped the earth, Minami's hand fell upon his deck.

"Damage check," he mumbled. He held up the card to show the Phantom Black lost as a result of allowing the attack to pass.

"Nice, now Onii-san has pulled back," Kamui commented jovially.

"It's like he's ignoring all the pressure he felt before," Izaki murmured, eyeing his classmate with astonishment at his competence under the eyes of so many spectators. "He was afraid he'd crack under the pressure, but there's no sign of that".

"What are you mumbling about?" Morikawa questioned irately. "He never told us that".

Izaki masked the secret with a small chuckle. Miwa watched the pair with intrigue, smiling once it dawned on him that Izaki's unusual outburst must have come from a heart-to-heart with Aichi. They had both been nervous, afraid they would fail at the Shop Tournament, but pushed aside their fears in order to fight. To have fun. Morikawa, too, experienced that same pleasure, only through his dense nature.

"Some just won't learn," he chortled discreetly to himself.

"Gordon attacks Giraffa with a boost from Barcgal **[POW 12000]**" Aichi announced, shifting the final cards into place as he uttered their names.

"No guard," Minami huffed, loosely folding his arms over his chest.

Gordon started forward, stamping across the Cray soil gracefully despite the armoured suit he wore. His rapier gleamed under the sun, leaving a thin streak of light after its vicious movements through the air, piercing Giraffa numerous times as Gordon took the opportunity to utilize his fencing skills in order to deal the most damage possible.

"Damage check," Minami responded, flipping over the next card, Shelter Beetle, and dropping it onto the filling column at the other end of the field. As it touched the console, the card began to resonate a golden light, prompting the pale-haired fighter to sigh. "Of all times to get a Critical Trigger…"

**AICHI - MINAMI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Turn end," Aichi proclaimed.

"_Sendou has recovered in the second match between Teams Q4 and Unearther,"_ MC Miya hollered into his microphone._ "He's come from behind to deal three damage in a single turn. Minami isn't even trying to defend, could it be that his deck has worked against him?"_

Kamui tensed his shoulder, arm bent and an excited fist hovering close to his head. "Alright, there was nothing to worry about," he cheered. "We're going to get through this easily".

"Don't prepare for the next fight just yet, Kamui-kun," Shin muttered. The boy rotated, sight landing on the manager with a puzzled look. "It's just like he said; that man isn't guarding at all. He's letting Aichi-kun's attacks go through without any sign of resistance. It could be part of his plot to strike when his opponent's guard is down".

"No way. You mean Onii-san could be walking into a trap?" Kamui gasped.

"I can't be sure, but it's a possibility," Shin confessed.

Kamui whipped around, his expression shaken by the mere suggestion; there was nothing they could currently go by as evidence either for or against the idea. But interfering would only harm the team's chances, meaning there was no means by which they could warn the unsuspecting fighter of his enemy's scheme. Minami shifted his cards back vertically and moved to his deck, there being no change in his attitude after falling behind.

"Stand and draw," he said plainly.

**FOURTH TURN – MINAMI**

The new card slipped into the others, replacing the central offer that Minami slid away. "Ride," he barked coldly, throwing the new leader onto the table fiercely. "Elite Mutant, Giraffa".

An eruption of wind and dust concealed the injured Vanguard, the miniature storm peeling away its scarlet skin. In its place, midnight-blue armour covered the wounds its form had sustained, decorated with lime plates, including spikes and the jagged collar fixed around the base of the creature's neck. One hand clutched a crimson spear, divided into two above its grip, laced with foliage of the same brighter shade as the menacing fanged claws that emerged from the head of a device wrapped around the other wrist. The fingers underneath wrapped themselves around the black bar, fixing the weapon as an alternative mode of attack. Four wings buzzed from its back; clear scales expanding from scarlet frames. Underneath the lime crown, the creature's red eyes gleamed in search of vengeance.

"Elite Mutant, Giraffa's skill grants him an extra 1000 power if Pupa Mutant is present within the Soul," Minami declared. His representation on Cray shimmered with the newfound strength **[POW 10000]**. "Call; Elite Mutant, Giraffa and Karma Queen".

A replica of the Vanguard materialized by its side, the armour taking on a vague violent tint in order to separate it from the current commander. Behind Phantom Black, the additional insect made her entrance; her body taking the form of a giant hornet. Her torso was pale, chest wrapped in leather to cover the sizeable breasts, whereas the bulge making the lower half of her body sported the standard yellow and black combination. From the bulge, brown legs hung, razor claws at the ends of her feet, hands mimicking the jagged features. A golden helm covered her brown, two immense emerald eyes blinked, between them, a smirk made of thick scarlet lips. Shoulder pads and a neck brace of bronze were the only forms of support, the mask split open by two silver pincers that curled around towards the corners of her mouth. A trio of small grey wings emerged from the back of her headgear, hanging as nothing more than decoration, while four transparent wings hummed whilst shivering from her spine **[POW 7000]**.

"Karma Queen's Counterblast," Minami called, turning over two of the cards in his Damage Zone. For the first time since the fight began, his tone brought with it emotion – the anticipation of fighting. "She can prevent one of your units from standing during the beginning of your next turn. Karma Queen, bind Knight of Silence, Gallatin".

The female insect clasped her hands, trembling from the force of the grip they had on one another prior to inching apart. Between the palms, a gel-like substance stretched. That product shot forward, lunging across the field and crashing into Gallatin, throwing the blindfolded warrior back, sword clanging as it hit the ground. Blaster Blade spun around to find his ally downed, climbing onto one knee, but unable to rise any higher.

"Gallatin!" Aichi cried through his avatar.

"It's a shame that it's not possible to use it on the Vanguard," Minami mused, shrugging his shoulders. "It would be much more fun to watch you squirm without the power to even swing your sword. There's nothing you can do to salvage your chances".

"What?" Aichi sounded anxiously.

"Elite Mutant, Giraffa attacks Blaster Blade," Minami snapped, locking onto the Rear-Guard card.

The violet-armoured copy thrust itself forward, wings vibrating violently to carry it across the field, grasping the spear underneath its chest. The device on its hand chomped furiously, crashing into Blaster Blade's sword, used as a barrier against the peculiar item, but leaving him vulnerable to the lance. The twin-pronged weapon pierced through the blue bodysuit, reaching into Blaster Blade's abdomen. Aichi choked, his head falling forward, his warrior was experiencing excruciating pain and there was nothing he could do but watch from his perspective. These were the kinds of battles happening all the time; every time Cray forces encountered one another and even more clearly when the players envisioned the battle in the virtual manner. Blaster Blade's weapon grappled with the pincers, its edges shredded while the knight pulled down on the weapon, freeing it and slamming it into the lance, ripping the tips from his body, though not without another searing flood of pain gripping him. Aichi averted his eyes, searching for his deck and reached out towards the stack.

"Damage check," he grunted, turning over the card – Flash Shield, Iseult – and transferring it to the Damage Zone.

"Now the Vanguard Giraffa will go in," Minami reported, setting his narrow eyes.

As soon as its impersonator touched on the field, the leading insect darted forward, readying its own spear to replicate the attack. Aichi snatched a card from his hand, slamming it onto the green guard circle in front of his wounded Vanguard.

"Guard with Stardust Trumpeter," he snapped in protest.

"Drive check," Minami stated, redirecting his vision from the battle. He snapped his wrist whilst turning over the card, its other face ablaze with a golden radiance. "Critical Trigger – I'll apply all effects to Phantom Black".

A redheaded girl materialized in front of Blaster Blade, who had fallen onto one knee as the extent of his wound began to take hold, a small amount of blood seeping through the bodysuit. The child held her trumpet diagonally in a feeble attempt to shield herself and the man behind from the coming attack. The pincers device was first, easily breaking through the instrument, leaving the girl defenceless. With a gasp, she froze as the spear cut through the air, piercing through her small body and removing her from the field immediately. Blaster Blade cast a glare of abhor at the creature responsible, the pair exchanging equally venomous looks until the Megacolony thug took its moment to return to the opposite edge of the battleground.

"Karma Queen boosts Phantom Black," Minami declared, twisting the cards into their new position. "And he has the power from the Shelter Beetle Critical Trigger. This is how the Hunter works".

The ant man began his charge, fuelled by the multiple sources of energy flowing into him **[POW 23000]**. Aichi clenched his teeth, quickly throwing forward the last remaining card and then reached for Gordon, placing the two in front.

"Guard with Margal," he argued. "Gordon intercepts".

In the way, a mechanical scarlet dog appeared, joined by Gordon, who dove in front of Blaster Blade, his rapier aimed at the enemy **[SLD 24000]**. The approaching humanoid sprung from the ground, leaping forward with his legs outstretched. In spite of his attempt to strike back, Gordon was pushed back, landing roughly on the floor in front of the injured white knight, whose eyes tapered with frustration over his powerlessness. Margal quickly followed suit, draining Phantom Black of its power to deal another blow. Disheartened, he paced away hastily, returning to his comrades.

**AICHI - MINAMI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Phew, he was able to defend against it all," Izaki sighed, wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Maybe, but it's come at a cost," Miwa griped. The others cast their eyes to the blonde, who pointed to their friend, his hands clenched into fists either side of his waist. "He's drained of cards; there's nothing more to work with outside what's already on the field".

"Then that means…" Izaki gasped. "He can't do anything more?"

"Damn it, Aichi!" Morikawa howled. "You didn't have a Grade 3?"

"A Grade 3…" Kamui exhaled.

His mind cast itself back a couple of hours when the pair had been in the camper and the Royal Paladin deck lay bare – there had been something that bothered Kamui, despite having assessed every individual card. Only when Morikawa's lamenting reached him did it dawn on him what had been bothering him.

"Onii-san's deck… it's still imbalanced," he mumbled. "Alfred, Gancelot, Gigantech Charger; they're the only ones we've seen him use. But he doesn't have any Grade 3s outside them. He doesn't have that much to work with, so he's got his back against the wall if he can't draw one early on".

"Hm… if only we'd noticed earlier," Shin commented. "Aichi-kun has been doing well until now, but being backed this far into a corner will shake him up all over again".

"Onii-san…" Kamui exhaled, casting his sight back to the field ahead.

**FIFTH TURN – AICHI**

"Stand and draw". Habit moved Aichi's hand towards Gallatin, but he froze upon recalling Karma Queen's ability, paralyzing the knight for now. With a grimace, his fingers moved instead to Starlight Unicorn and set it upright with the remainder of his forces. His hand then travelled over the field, falling onto the deck and stripping it of the top. A frown flickered into view when the card revealed itself. With a glare forward, he threw down the card. "Call, Wingal".

"No luck…" Reiji sighed.

"NL…" Eiji added.

"And he knows that his opponent has a Grade 3 waiting, so the pressure will be on to deal as much damage and get through the next turn," Miwa explained without removing his eyes from the misty field.

"Wingal attacks the Vanguard with a boost from Barcgal," Aichi insisted, shifting the two quickly to rest.

The blue-furred canine leapt forward and bounded across the battlefield, snatching the knife from its pouch attached to the animal's front leg **[POW 10000]**.

"Guard with Raider Mantis," Minami responded, holding up the defending card.

Towering over Wingal, a cluster of particles gathered, forming the immense insect glaring down at the advancing pet. Nonetheless, Wingal jumped, soaring up to the creature's torso and carved through it with the curved blade, removing the barrier as quickly as it had been erected. But once its paws touched down, it was already aware that its strength to tackle the matter at hand had diminished and it begrudgingly paced back to the Royal Paladin squad.

"Wingal boosts Blaster Blade," Aichi continued. "Attack the Vanguard Giraffa".

The warrior raised his sword over his shoulder, charging forward; a handful of steps crossed his path with the returning Wingal's, who watched as Blaster Blade raced by.

"Shelter Beetle and Gloom Flyman," Minami stated, holding up the two cards.

Two beings arrived – the first was a dark-skinned creature with four wings sprouting from its back, enlarged rose-shaded eyes that glared ahead while sporting a scythe. A large golden beetle emerged hovering in front of the targeted Megacolony leader, not unlike the insect that Epona was known to ride upon **[SLD 24000]**. Nonetheless, Blaster Blade continued with his attack.

"Drive check," Aichi called, discovering a blue aura around the Quiet Sage, Sharon he obtained from the stack. "A Stand Trigger".

"Karma Queen's ability is no longer in effect," Minami confessed.

"If that's the case, I'll stand Gallatin," Aichi answered, reaching for the neglected warrior. "And the power goes to Blaster Blade **[POW 24000]**".

With a mighty swing of his weapon, the knight mowed down the two units that had rushed onto the front lines in order to defend their stronger comrades. Both disappeared into a shower of sparkling particles that dissolved into the air, leaving the mutant insect vulnerable and facing the knight after revenge for his army's suffering. He inched closer, throwing the blade around again, the force behind its swing knocking the monster onto the gravel, shuddering from the attack it had endured.

"Damage check," Minami grunted, twisting the card. An aura of green burst to life, shimmering warmly from the card – Medical Combatant Lamprey. "Heal Trigger, I'll restore one damage and give the power boost to the Vanguard Giraffa".

"It won't be enough; Gallatin attacks with a boost from Starlight Unicorn," Aichi barked, snapping his right arm forward.

Ready to strike back for his paralysis, Gallatin yelled as he leapt into the air, raising the sword above his head and dropping towards the head of the enemy force. Minami's eyes tapered, snatching another card from his hand and presenting it in the face of the unexpected assault.

"Phantom Black," he repeated, a replica of the humanoid soldier in black forming for mere seconds before being torn apart by Gallatin. After moving the card into the Drop Zone, Minami returned to the field's layout with a dark smirk. "That's right, kid. Struggle, it makes the hunt more fun that way, even if you're not worthy of being sought. If I can't have a least a little fun while doing this job, then there's nothing to look forward to".

"Seems Minami's really getting into this," Masato mumbled from the Unearther benches.

"Yeah, guess he's been itching to fight for a while now," Haruto commented. "We haven't done anything since qualifying for this tournament; all the boss' orders. He must have been looking forward to this really, just hiding it".

With a heavy heart, Aichi straightened himself; he held one card and his active units were taking a battering – how long was he going to be able to hold on for? Had the Grade 3s in his deck been buried too deep to be found? Beads of sweat clung to his forehead, minor signs of his stress, none of which were ignored – Minami was well aware that the boy was struggling to keep his nerve. Although he had come to the tournament seeking out opponents worthy of their place, he did enjoy toying with the weak, stripping away their false sense of strength and confidence; tearing them down until they were reduced to a wreck. His bored attitude towards the fight had come down partially to the matter that Aichi's personality left him in that state already. He was plotting to improvise; how was the question.

**SIXTH TURN – MINAMI**

"It's my turn," the pale-haired man claimed, shifting his cards back, ready to fight on and drawing from the stack at the edge of his console. "Ride; Evil Shell Shogun, Giraffa".

The blue armour of the insect head exploded, jagged golden curls crawling outwards. The creature's body grey immensely, towering over all others surrounding it – a trio of purple orbs had been implanted into its body – two at the base of immense vertical pincers with deadly teeth lining them, while the first had been fixed just beneath the base of its breastplate. Like those rising, two curling blades made of the skin armour touched the soil, sprouting from the being's forearms. Its four wings had grown considerably, stretched horizontally from the base of its spine. Minami grinned menacingly once more, taking in the thrill of overpowering the enemy – the very scenario he could play out to his heart's content.

"As Elite Mutant, Giraffa is in the Soul, Shell Shogun gains 1000 power, just as before," he stated.

"The more it evolves, the more its past forms boost it," Shin murmurs. "It's growing just like a person".

"Call; Lady Bomb," the man added, dropping the new card onto the back row. A woman clad in crimson emerged behind the leading unit; teal hair curled out from the helm resembling a ladybird, matching the dress over her slender form **[POW 9000]**. "Evil Shell Shogun **[POW 11000]** attacks Blaster Blade" Minami snapped.

Aichi's shoulders shuddered; there was nothing he could do – he was a spectator, linked to Blaster Blade's form but with no way to fight. The feeling of helplessness frustrated him; he wanted to seal his eyes shut and turn away from the inevitable, but he was determined to see it through; not to run, Blaster Blade wouldn't.

"No guard," he choked.

"Twin Drive," Minami responded, reaching for his deck. He drew, revealing Lady Bomb, then another; a Raider Mantis that burned within a red light. "Draw Trigger. The power goes to Elite Mutant Giraffa".

The immense insect lunged forward, its scythe-like weapons, its wings buzzed suddenly, carrying it into the air above the opposing unit. With its deadly arms raised, the creature dropped down like a lead weight, swinging the limbs violently, striking down against Blaster Blade's shoulders and torso. The stinging sensation flooded the knight's body, choking on another cry that he was determined not to let loose.

"Damage check," Aichi grumbled, removing a card from his deck and laying it into the Damage Zone. His heart sank tremendously when he discovered it had been Gancelot to fall victim. He'd finally unearthed a Grade 3, only to have it snatched away. His throat tightened; disheartened at the bitter twist. "Now of all times…"

"Evil Shell Shogun's Counterblast," Minami announced, flipping the two face-up cards in his Damage Zone. "I retire Karma Queen and Lady Bomb. Barcgal and the Wingal behind Blaster Blade are retired".

"No way!" Aichi cried.

"That's why he played a Grade 2 on the back row," Izaki spoke. "It didn't make sense, but he built up his forces just to sacrifice them and enable that ability".

"It's the strength of a Grade 3," Morikawa grumbled. "If Aichi's not going to draw one, he's going to get walked over".

"Go easy on him, Morikawa," Izaki requested.

"But he's got a point," Miwa intervened. "Without a Grade 3, he's at a horrible disadvantage; his opponent has the Twin Drive over him and more power to wipe out any unit that defends Blaster Blade. If he wants to stand a chance, he best hope he can get one as soon as possible or this fight isn't going to last much longer. He's drained of resources, the best way to start replenishing them would be by drive checking more cards".

Barcgal and Wingal landed atop the pile growing in the Drop Zone, leaving the back mostly empty and the three foremost units with only one behind to support them. In spite of their policy to stand together and refusing sacrifice, the Royal Paladin squad had been whittled down to a pitiful state; their power to guard one another had dropped dramatically. They weren't going to survive much longer with their dismal fortune.

"Evil Mutant, Giraffa attacks," Minami snapped, leaning over the field whilst adjusting the next card.

Aichi swallowed the lump in his throat, observing as the younger insect stomped ahead, raising its dreaded spear once again and slammed it against the knight's chest. No piercing of his flesh, but the wound already sustained throbbed, aggravated by the repeated hits. Aichi transferred a Wingal from the deck to the Drop Zone.

"_Minami has pushed Sendou into a tight spot!"_ MC Miya hollered excitedly down his microphone. _"He's knocking around Sendou's units without any obstacles to move. Sendou's at 5 damage and Minami has an attack left; if he doesn't guard, Unearther will even up the score"_.

"Onii-san. This can't be happening," Kamui sighed.

"Don't worry, Kamui-kun," Shin muttered, wearing a faint smile. "Aichi-kun will make it to the next turn".

"Huh? How do you know?" Kamui asked.

"Phantom Black attacks," Minami commanded. "Have you given up? If that's the case, let me put you out of your misery".

The black-clad ant soldier stormed across the field, his sights set on the white knight with the tip of his blade buried in the ground. Aichi sharpened his eyes, sending a weak glare ahead and snapped his arm forward, throwing down his lone defence.

"Sharon!" he barked.

A blue-haired woman descended onto the field, clutching a book and adjusting her glasses by the corner of the frames. In spite of her gentle appearance, sporting a green dress that matched her cap, the woman was defiant not to allow the enemy through **[SLD 10000]**. Phantom Black skidded to a halt; alone, he didn't possess the power to even tackle Sharon, let alone have any energy left to challenge the knight over her shoulder. Once the humanoid turned his back on the guardian and slinked back, Sharon's body disintegrated.

With a thin smirk, Minami shrugged his shoulders once more. "That's fine with me," he said. "It's no fun if you just roll over and accept it. Turn end".

**AICHI - MINAMI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

**SEVENTH TURN – AICHI**

Aichi's eyes rotated to the deck at the edge of his console; he had nothing to work with except the top card and if that wasn't a Grade 3, the fight was over there and then. Wingal lacked the ability to intercept, Gallatin would only be able to prevent one attack and Blaster Blade would fall. Sweat clung to his cheeks, fearful that he would turn over the next only to discover a Trigger or another card that would only be counter-productive. His heart thumped wildly whilst his fingertips brushed the back of the card, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Stand and draw," he cried, quickly removing the card.

He held it face-down, dreading to learn what had been granted and twisted his wrist slowly. The air had become thick with the suspense; Q4's supporters all leaning ahead eagerly in the hopes of catching any sign of what Aichi had managed to pull, Kamui's fists tightly clenched with a silent prayer offering support for the boy. Kai was the only one who showed no emotion whatsoever, watching the scene with the same unreadable expression. Aichi's eyes widened once the card rotated enough to discover what he had drawn. His arms snapped up, raising it above his head, the sudden movements throwing his hair around.

"_Korinsiyo, senshi-tachi no aruji! Raido!"_ he yelled, slamming the card against the Vanguard Circle, finally relieving Blaster Blade of his duty. _"__**Kishioh Arufureddo**__!_" **[2]**

A miniature whirlwind burst from the ground, obscuring Blaster Blade's departure from the front lines and dispersed only to unveil Alfred's belated arrival. The flaming steed let loose a wild neighing, balancing on its hind legs while the front circled wildly in a threatening pose to the opposition. Alfred's stern glare remained fixed on the leader of the invading squad, his features adopting Aichi's, the blue hair hanging from his helm obscured the right side of his face more so than it had Blaster Blade's. Hanging from his left hand was his broad and heavy sword. While the winds settled, Alfred's cape continued to flutter majestically **[POW 10000]**.

"The King of Knights?" Minami scowled. "A kid like this has both that card and Blaster Blade?"

"Minami's got his work cut out for him now," Haruto commented, eyeing the misty battlefield ahead with astonishment. "Who know someone around here would have cards like those rare Royal Paladins?"

"Who is he?" Masato wondered aloud. "If only I could fight him and that deck. This is gonna get good".

"Starlight Unicorn boosts Gallatin," Aichi commanded, switching the cards' positions. "Attack!"

The wild-haired warrior charged ahead, aided by the pale steed's energy. Unsheathing his sword, he set his sights on the grandiose monster ahead, from where Minami watched the scene with a scowl. He tore a card from his hand, dropping it onto the Guard circle. A ghost of the golden beetle that appeared temporarily returned **[SLD 10000]**. Nonetheless, Gallatin continued with his assault, driving his blade through the revived body and shattering the creature's presence, reducing it to a shower of glittering particles once again. That, however, left him powerless to continue and begrudgingly falling back.

"Alfred attacks Evil Shell Shogun," Aichi commanded, his new Vanguard surrounded by streams of power leaking from those around him. "Alfred's skill grants him 2000 power for each Royal Paladin comrade on the field **[POW 16000]**".

Minami scowled; the royal had been an unexpected arrival, but he refused to allow that reason to deem his opponent worthy of fighting. Vision falling to the cards in his hand, he wasn't prepared to guard with several cards in order to prevent one attack when another could follow with the same, if not more, destructive force.

"No guard," he grunted.

"Twin Drive," Aichi shouted, pulling the cards up – Iseult and Lien. No Triggers, nothing to make the most of the opportunity.

A frown flickered onto his face, but it was enough; Alfred's attack was going through unopposed. The flaming steed galloped forward, Alfred's sword hanging by its side while his soldiers watched in awe from a safe distance. The horse raced until it was mere feet from the target, when its body shot around, skidding to enable Alfred to carry on, and with a yell, the king rose his blade, slicing through the exterior of the towering insect monster, ripping open the thick casing over its torso. Minami grunted, picking a Karma Queen and laying it in the Damage Zone.

**AICHI - MINAMI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"_An impressive move; Sendou is able to call one of the strongest Royal Paladins and start on a counterattack!"_ MC Miya hollered, leaning forward with enthusiasm, captivated by the battle playing out in front of him.

'_Without a Trigger, Wingal doesn't have the power to attack,'_ Aichi thought, checking his cards. _'And I don't have enough to guard against three attacks. I was being reckless and left myself in a dire position. I was hoping he would try to guard and use one of his units to intercept, but he didn't do anything. Maybe he knew this was coming; Alfred came, but it might be too late'_.

The beads of sweat clinging to his face remained; his Royal Paladins were recovering, inspired by Alfred's very presence, but they were far from out of the woods. The extent to which they could strike back was limited and all the units with the power to fight were in need of rest. Aichi's eyes rose from the exhausted field and to the leather-clad man opposite, whose expression was difficult to read – sinister pleasure in his opponent's failure to claw back the match or bitterness that he had managed to begin such a task.

"Turn end," he reluctantly sounded.

**EIGHTH TURN – MINAMI**

"Stand and draw," Minami reported, shifting his cards vertically, ready for their battle against the king. He lifted the next card, smiling thinly once learning what had joined his arsenal. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Or maybe just for a moment at the end".

Aichi recoiled from the smug declaration, clenching his jaws and bracing himself; was the man simply being arrogant, or had he already predicted that his advantage was now too great for anything Aichi did to overcome it? Anxiety rushed through him, quickening his already frantic heart. Minami reached forward, pressing down on Phantom Black and dragging it backwards.

"Phantom Black moves to the back row," the older combatant commanded. "And in its place, I call Violent Vespa".

In the abandoned space, a towering insect climbed through the glowing floor. Around its neck was a crimson scarf fluttering in the winds kicked up by its arrival, its multiple wings twitching from behind **[POW 9000]**. The golden cannon attached to its left arm intrigued Aichi; he had seen the weapon before, but had only played against a Megacolony deck once in the past – against Osamu Kishida – but there had been no sign of this particular unit. Once the radiance around it dimmed, a gasp slipped out from the boy and his head snapped back.

"That's…" he started.

_The platform in front glowed; suddenly, on top of it, a holographic projection of a Megacolony unit appeared, towering over the children gathered close to the podium set in front, who gazed in awe and wonder at the creature. Aichi and Kamui crept closer, joining the small crowd that had gathered. The creature let loose a spine-chilling screech; its head encased in a golden helm and white skin tight across its body. Golden cannons matching the headgear swallowed its arms, with glass sights for locking on. A crimson scarf fluttered around the creature, swaying from the breeze created by its shuddering wings protruding from its back._

"It's that thing from outside," Kamui finished.

"Violent Vespa's skill: I check the top card of my deck and if it's a Megacolony unit, I can call it to the field straight away," Minami explained. He stripped the card from his deck, holding it up with a menacing smirk. "Superior call; Bloody Hercules".

Its card dropped into the empty corner along the back row; a giant beetle standing on its hind legs, black armour plating over the limbs with copper spikes emerging from the kneecaps. The creature's abs tensed between two columns of fur travelling up its naked torso, two belts of bullets crossed over its chest. Gloves matching the boots were fitted onto the creature's forearms, each hand clutching an automatic gun. The head of the creature loomed with its massive mandibles hanging from the top of its skull, piercing yellow eyes set behind the smaller of the two. A curved shell divided into two and moulded to fit the being's back opened up, a single vermillion wing sprouting from the pivot **[POW 10000]**.

"I'll retire Elite Mutant, Giraffa and move Bloody Hercules forward," Minami commanded, removing the former card and sliding the later into the emptied space. "Bloody Hercules attacks Alfred".

The two-legged insect soldier raised its two guns, locking them both onto the horseback king, who showed no outward reaction to his being targeted. Aichi clenched his jaws, clutching the top of Gallatin's card and relocating him to the Guard circle.

"Gallatin intercepts," he protested.

The blindfolded man jumped across, landing in the path between the two Vanguard. Bloody Hercules paid no attention and pulled on the triggers of his weapons. A shower of bullets ejected themselves, colliding with Gallatin's body and ripping through the clothing. With a pained yell, he vanished from the field, reducing Alfred's force to simply a pair of animals.

"Evil Shell Shogun attacks," Minami hollered.

'_I can't let his attack hit Alfred,'_ Aichi thought, glaring uncomfortably at the state of his field. _'He'll have the Twin Drive to bolster Evil Shell Shogun. I can't take any more damage, so long as I can last until the next turn, we'll be able to fight back'_.

His hand consisted of merely two cards – enough to guard against the assault, but at a cost. Drops clinging to his paling face, Aichi squeezed his eyes closed briefly. It was the last thing he wanted to do – to toss away his comrades for the sake of continuing a battle that would only damage them further, but there was no alternative. He removed Lake Maiden, Lien from his hand, entering her into the Drop Zone and threw the remaining card onto the front of the console, leaving his hands emptied once again.

"Perfect guard - Flash Shield, Iseult," he issued, sending his determined stare across the murky cloud.

"Twin Drive," Minami responded, reaching for the deck, removing another copy of Evil Shell Shogun, Giraffa, followed by Medical Combatant Lamprey, which began to emit a green light seconds after leaving the stack. "Heal Trigger. The power goes to Violent Vespa".

Aichi flinched; there was no escaping what was to follow – there was nothing in his hand, no units on the field capable of jumping to Alfred's rescue. The king was defenceless and he had failed to make an effective comeback. From the stands, the others watched with sinking hearts, aware that there was nothing more Aichi could do – as a fighter, he had run out of resources and, as a result, he could only stand by, watching from the outside and through Alfred's eyes. Shin swallowed the lump that had built in his throat.

"There's still a chance," he mumbled. "If Aichi-kun can pull a Heal Trigger himself, then he'll make it through".

"You can do it… Onii-san…" Kamui whispered.

"At least you have some fighting spirit, you're man enough not to roll over," Minami commented hollowly, reaching for the two standing cards that remained. "Phantom Black boosts. Violent Vespa attacks King of Knights, Alfred".

"No guard," Aichi responded.

The enormous insect's wings buzzed rapidly, lifting its body off the soil and darting ahead. Thrusting its cannon arm began, the creature smirked wickedly, its sights locked on the defenceless king, who tightened his grip around the mantle of his large sword, bracing himself for the collision. The audience had grown silent with the tension ramped to its peak; no calls of encouragement from those supporting Q4 or premature cheers of victory. Violent Vespa threw its arm forward, barrel of the cannon ablaze and ready to launch. Through Alfred, Aichi's eyes widened, staring in fear as the creature dove towards him, its reflection growing larger within the replicated azure eyes.

When the shot was fired, the colour drained completely from Aichi's face and a cry burst from his throat. The aftermath was drawn out, almost playing in slow motion while the assassin soared over the rear of the untouched Lion Mane Stallion. Alfred toppled backwards, his hands loosening on both the reigns of his horse and the sword he had prepared as a temporary shield, blood exploding from the left side of his face. His helmet collapsed, torn apart by the force of the close-range shot and clattered against the ground, followed almost immediately by the king's body. Aichi's blue hair obscured the horrendous damage, matted from the event that the king had endured. His entire body throbbed, captive to agony and pleading for release. Alfred turned over, searching for his blade and clutched the damaged side of his face with his left hand. His right eye gradually opened, speedily reaching their fullest when he discovered a puddle of blood growing on the soil beneath, leaking from his head. It was only then that it hit Aichi as to what exactly had happened and a horrified scream echoed across the hall.

A sixth card toppled into the Damage Zone, emitting a light, though not of green, but blue. Flogal had fallen in the wake of the king's demise. Alfred's body disintegrated and the United Sanctuary landscape evaporated.

**AICHI - MINAMI  
>6 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"_Despite the King of Knights himself showing, it just wasn't meant to be for Q4 and Team Unearther take the second match,"_ MC Miya proclaimed. _"It comes down to the final match, which will see Nagai Masato and Kai Toshiki compete for their team to advance"_.

Chattering broke out among the spectators about how close one of the opening fights was going to be, praising it as a thrilling beginning to the tournament. However, none of those supporting Q4 said anything; they merely watched solemnly. Kamui's shoulders sank whilst his eyes were fixed on Aichi's slumped form at the console; he had become deathly pale, eyes still wide open in frozen horror at what he had just witnessed first-hand. Kai's head inched upwards as his sight landed on the boy; he couldn't understand what it was that had shaken him up so badly. But there was something faintly familiar about his terror, the distant look in his eyes as he struggled to come to terms with the loss. He said nothing, however, and rose from the bench.

Aichi collected his cards, returning them to the scarlet deck box he carried with a dejected expression, head hanging in disappointment at having come close to enduring the fight and countering, only to fall at a critical moment. In the stands, Miwa beamed in the boy's direction and raised his hands, beginning to clap. Those around him eyed the blonde curiously, the four in his company quickly joining to applaud their friend's valiant effort. The sound of growing applause reverberated across the hall, snapping Aichi's head up when it pushed aside his dejection and twisted his neck to the find the group responsible for igniting the widespread sound. A faint smile was all he could respond with, taking his leave from the field and allowing Kai to enter the fray. The pair crossed one another with mere inches separating their bodies, Aichi hesitated, wanting to apologize for costing the team an easy beginning and forcing him to step up to the plate so early. But by the time his head had turned to face Kai, the brunette was already pacing away, pulling on his brick red Fighting Gloves. Swallowing his disappointment, Aichi slinked back towards the benches where Shin and Kamui waited with weak smiles.

"It's alright, Aichi-kun," the manager insisted. "You did a great job, especially for someone who hasn't been playing for very long".

"It was amazing that you hung in there as long as you did," Kamui added. "The odds were against you and then you managed to pull out a card like Alfred; not everyone can do that. Even if you didn't actually win, you definitely proved you've got talent".

Aichi responded with a faint smile and nod, averting his sight to the monitor over the fields that recycled the footage captured from the battle. Aichi's heart pounded furiously as Violent Vespa collided with Alfred, but the images differed drastically from the attack he had experienced; there was no blood, no physical damage to Alfred or his helm splitting apart. Puzzled by the edited scene, Aichi snapped his head around to the pair in front.

"Kamui-kun, you were watching on that monitor during the last attack, right?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Kamui answered with bemusement. "It's the only way to see the fight between the units themselves".

"Then they really showed what happened to Alfred?" Aichi asked. "What he had to go through?"

"Huh?" Kamui sounded, tilting his head. "What are you saying, Onii-san?"

"The battle between Violent Vespa and King of Knights, Alfred played out differently than usual, but that was probably due to the equipment being used," Shin commented. "It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for tournaments here though".

'_Then… that means they didn't see the damage?'_ Aichi wondered, recalling the sizeable splash of blood across the soil. _'I wasn't hallucinating though; that was what Alfred went through, wasn't it?'_

His fists trembled by his sides, a feature that Shin registered in the corner of his sight. Although he tried to mask it, Aichi's expression made clear his worries about the conflicting accounts; he had been there, joined with Alfred, and witnessed a far more violent variation of the battle, yet everyone else claimed an ordinary battle took place. They had seen nothing of what took place. Lingering drops of sweat clung to his cheeks, grappling with the mental images engraved into his memory, his brow furrowed with evident confusion. Shin leaned forward, about to pick himself up with Aichi raised his hands defensively, recognizing the manager's movements to lure him closer.

"Sorry, Manager, I'm just going to the restroom a moment," he claimed quietly with a false sheepish smile.

Before either Shin or Kamui could say anything, Aichi took off, jogging towards the wooden doors that would take him back into the lobby. Kamui's shoulders sagged, peering over his shoulder at the half-standing man.

"I'll go make sure he's alright," he insisted.

"Thank you, Kamui-kun," Shin responded with a grateful nod.

The boy charged after his fleeing teammate. Shin sighed; he hadn't expected those in his care to be distracted so easily; Kai was the sole member of the team left, tied by his fight in the process of starting. But Shin had no doubts; Kai would win, he always won. A meek smile of trust grew onto his face whilst watching the brunette standing in the murky veil, the monitor above redesigning him as Lizard Soldier, Conroe opposite Masato's Stealth Beast, Midnight Ferret **[POW 6000]**.

**FIGHT START  
>KAI - MASATO<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

**FIRST TURN – MASATO**

"Ride," the Unearther redhead called, throwing down his first card. "Stealth Dragon, Midare Edge **[POW 6000]**".

A column erupted from the dark soil of the Dragon Empire canyon, the environment set under a grim sky. Hovering in the Vanguard space was a copper cropped with a long blade set in between its jaws, snarling calmly. Behind it, the furry creature that had been in its place a moment prior reappeared.

"Evil Ferret's skill moves it to the back row," Masato claimed. "That's all for now".

**SECOND TURN – KAI**

"Draw," Kai uttered, holding up his new card. He didn't place it into his hand, but onto the field immediately. "Ride. Embodiment of Armour, Bahr **[POW 8000]**".

The white flame-haired warrior materialized on the front lines, sporting his blazing crimson armour and signature sword of yellow and black, his mouth open with jagged fangs eager for battle. Conroe followed the example of the enemy and defiantly returned to the field as a subordinate, though not directly behind the Kagero soldier.

"Bahr attacks Midare Edge," Kai commanded, snapping the card into position.

"I'll let it through," Masato responded, shrugging his shoulders with a grin.

"Check the Drive Trigger," Kai said, flipping over Vortex Dragon.

Bahr lunged forward, crashing into the enemy with his curved sword. Its adversary swung its head, attempting to counterattack with the sword in between its teeth, though failing to reach the demonic soldier and crashed onto the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Masato pulled Stealth Beast, White Mage from the deck, depositing it into the Damage Zone.

**KAI - MASATO  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"He likes to use 'The', huh?" Haruto commented with an amused smirk.

"Yeah," Minami mumbled, back to slouching against the stands, detached from the competition once more. "He reminds me of the boss for some reason. And he looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on where".

"This team's giving us a bunch of surprises today," Haruto chuckled. "That kid who got the better of me, Blaster Blade and the King of Knights in one deck, now this guy".

"None of them are impressive," Minami scoffed. "The blue-haired runt was no match, I barely got a kick out of messing with him".

"Harsh judge," Haruto chortled. "Guess you really are the best for this job".

"Unfortunately," Minami sighed, tilting his head forward.

**THIRD TURN – MASATO**

"I ride Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath," Masato hollered, throwing down the new leader of his force.

A column of wind burst from the field, replacing the leading unit with a second draconic figure; its scales repainted to violet with scarlet markings across its torso and limbs resembling past wounds. A mane of wild black hair spread from the back of the creature's head, falling to its jagged shoulders. From its arms, small wings stretched out, their shape likening them to phantoms clutching the monster's limbs. Blue mist streamed from its menacing jaws, obscuring its facial features outside the crimson eyes which pierced through with ease **[POW 8000]**.

"But that's not all," the Unearther redhead claimed with excitement, snatching three cards from his hand and throwing them down fervently. "Call!"

A replica of the previous Vanguard materialized, as though it had merely retreated to the Rear Guard after being relieved of its duty as leader. Around it, two further lights burned; the first giving way to a figure clothed in a black jacket, its sleeves sinking underneath burgundy gloves lined with golden outlines. A pouch hanging from the slim belt matched them, clapping against the baggy trousers the short unit sported, a golden watch dangling from the other side. Shaggy black hair hung around the head, a small red cap settled on top of its crown, thick eyebrows loomed over the creature's eyes, placed inches above a wide beak that consumed the bottom half of its face **[POW 8000]**. In the back row, one further humanoid soldier made his appearance; clothed in a vest with one short sleeve hanging over his left shoulder, purple in colour and marked with brick red circles. A belt hanging loosely around his waist dangled by the edge of his spacious teal trousers, tucked into the diamonded boots. A trail of purple smoke followed the path of the knife clutched in his gloved hand, mistaken for mechanic initially. Lilac hair was brushed over the right side of his face, obscuring much of headband wrapped around his crown **[POW 8000]**.

"Midnight Crow's Counterblast," Masato stated, turning over the lone White Mage in at the edge of his territory. "I can search my deck for another and call it for the turn". An identical card fell onto the single open space remaining, replicating the feathered ninja on the opposite side of the Murakumo Vanguard. Masato reached for the new arrival first, smirking smugly. "Midnight Crow gets a boost from Evil Ferret **[POW 14000]** and attacks Bahr".

Kai made no notable reaction. The winged humanoid flapped his wings, taking from the ground and throwing himself across the battlefield, slamming into Bahr and pushing the blue-skinned warrior off-balance. In order to stabilize himself, Bahr ploughed the tip of his sword into the ground, staggering to straighten his body once more and avoid revealing weakness, especially after merely one attack. Kai held up his first damage check; a copy of his under fire Vanguard.

"Shijimamaru boosts Cursed Breath," the redhead barked, punching ahead with Bahr in his sights. "Attack!"

Kai, again, showed no alternation in his demeanour and watched the enemy gear themselves stoically. "No guard".

"Drive check," Masato uttered, flipping over Stealth Beast, White Mane. The dragon swung its head around, unleashing a spray of the ominous mist lingering its face, converting it into a blue flaming stream that burned through the air and collided with Bahr. The Kagero unit moaned in anguish, scorched by the concentrated fire. "Cursed Breath's skill. When its attack hits a Vanguard, I look at the top five cards of my deck and pick one Mandala Lord if it shows up to enter my hand".

Kai's hand was resting by his deck, ready to transfer the next card to its assigned position while Masato removed the five cards, fanning them out and smirking. Sliding his cards face-down, he reached with the emptied hand and snatched the fourth card and presenting it his opponent to prove it was genuine. The rest were arranged in the Drop Zone and shunted at the bottom of the stack. The process completed, Kai removed his own card, setting Demonic Dragon Mage, Raksha at the bottom of the growing column.

"Critical Trigger, get," he uttered coolly. "All effects go to Bahr **[POW 13000]**".

"Sucks, getting a Critical Trigger on your opponent's turn, huh?" Masato chuckled. "Ah well, I can't go easy on you out of pity. Midnight Crow gets a boost from Midare Edge **[POW 15000]**".

Kai made no movement to defend himself and the twin of the first assaulter crashed into Bahr, forcing him to fight for his balance. The unfazed brunette fighter revealed the next card to enter his Damage Zone – Dragon Dancer, Monica, who began to glow scarlet upon landing.

**KAI - MASATO  
><strong>**3 -DAMAGE- 1**

"A Draw Trigger as well?" Masato chortled. "Wow, luck's not on your side today, is it?"

"_What a turn!"_ MC Miya yelled. _"Q4's Kai Toshiki has gone from nothing to 3 damage in an instant. Is this signalling Q4's exit from the competition at the first hurdle? Unearther's ruthless fighting has pushed the team against the wall"_.

"What's he doing?" Morikawa complained. "He's going to cost the whole the match at this rate".

"Come on, have a little faith in Kai," Miwa responded as laxly as ever. "He didn't win the Shop Tournament to lose here".

"But he's already taken 3 damage…" Reiji sighed.

"3D…" Eiji followed.

"He's just toying with the guy," Miwa insisted, fitting his jawline back into the palm of his hand. "We all know Kai's better than this, he's plotting something".

Although he, too, was aware of Kai's expertize and how unlikely it was that he would perform poorly, beads of sweat instinctively clung to the edges of Shin's face; Q4 were already down one match, this was the decider. It was natural for his heart to throb excitedly. There was no guarantee that Kai was to win, this was an entirely different level from the players at Card Capital, but it was clear from the off that Kai was gifted in a league of his own. Masato's fiery passion in contrast to Kai's stoicism made it impossible to predict the match's outcome solely based on the players. But even with all the faith he had invested in Kai, there was no denying he had just leapt halfway to defeat in one swoop.

* * *

><p>Aichi had managed to stay ahead of Kamui by adopting a speedy walking pace, but the boy continued to tail him, gradually catching up. It frustrated him that he was shrugging off Kamui's attempts at lifting his spirits, no doubt dampening his own, but Aichi simply felt in need of some time alone; a moment to clear his head. Kamui, however, clearly had other plans and insisted on following the whole journey. Once the signs indicating toilets came into view, Aichi all but dove into the door and rushed for the nearest cubicle, ignoring the urinals, sinks, mirrors and all other features completely; they weren't of any use right now. Fortunately, for him, it was unoccupied. It seemed they all were. By the time Kamui had jumped in, the lock clanged and Aichi was sealed inside. Kamui rushed to the door, rapping it with his knuckles.<p>

"Onii-san, come on, open up," he pleaded. "We both know you have come here for the normal reason".

On the other side of the door, Aichi was slumped against the throbbing panel, his expression pained by the realization that he was only harming the youngster by ignoring him, by wanting to crawl under a rock and hide. He'd come to the tournament as part of a team; his single loss would do nothing to harm their progression unless another followed. But all he could argue was that the effort Kamui had put into his fight had been negated, cancelled out by his flailing. And it had pushed Kai into the spotlight far earlier than he would have wanted – he was their secret weapon; someone to fall on once Q4 had reached a stage they struggled with. That stage wasn't supposed to be the opening. His throat tightened, reflecting on the aftermath of the Shop Tournament when most of the other fighters had returned home.

_There were few still lingering by the time Shin removed the tournament brackets, but Kai was among them. Kamui had wandered off shortly after Emi departed, claiming he suddenly had something to do. Aichi slinked closer to the brunette, whose usual blonde company was also unusually absent, departed for the evening after the thrilling competition. Misaki remained at the counter, book in hand and eyes skimming over the words half-heartedly; still struggling to focus after her defeat, something that Shin was well aware of. As Miwa was no longer present, it puzzled Aichi that Kai would remain._

"_Kai-kun?" he uttered cautiously._

_Kai's eyes opened, shifting to land on the blue-haired boy, who flinched from the subtle, yet sharp movement. The brunette said nothing, but he eyes bore into Aichi, mutely inquiring what it had been he sought. Aichi steeled himself, swallowing the lump in his throat and readied himself for whatever came into his head._

"_Uh… I… I'm glad that we'll be on the team together," he stumbled. "I didn't perform well today, but… but I still want to work and become stronger. Strong enough so that we can have a fight once again. I know that as a beginner, it'll take time for me to be anywhere near what you want, but I'll do my best. So please, wait for me, okay?"_

_Kai removed his eyes from the boy; the gesture came off as dismissively, dragging Aichi's heart down. Perhaps Kai deemed such baseless enthusiasm as naïve and weakness in itself. But, apparently against the odds, his lips parted._

"_I won't wait forever," he responded blandly. "Not that I'll need to"._

_It was indirect and vague, but there was a compliment in the answer somewhere. Aichi's eyes brightened suddenly, mouth widening into a touched smile, overwhelmed by the fact that Kai believed it was possible for him to become strong enough to achieve their rematch. Automatically, he threw his head down and bowed before the brunette._

"_Thank you, Kai-kun!" he cried._

But how was he supposed to face Kai again after such a crushing defeat? He had made no progress in spite on that promise; the vow to gain Kai's approval. If anything, he had gone backwards. Either side, his arms shuddered from pent up emotion threatening to boil over, to berate him on the poor performance, though he was snapped out of his thoughts by a tickling sensation by his ankle. His eyes widened and shot down to find a couple of Kamui's hairy spikes invading the cubicle. Shocked by the intrusion, Aichi jumped back towards the toilet, yelping without thinking.

"Onii-san," Kamui whined. "What are you doing in there?"

A blush coloured Aichi's face. "K- Kamui-kun, I can't say that kind of stuff" he sheepishly answered, averting the sight of the wiggling hair poking through the space underneath the door. "I'll be out soon, I promise. You should go and support Kai-kun. And make sure Manager doesn't get himself too worked up".

"Pfft," Kamui sounded, "Why would I want to support that jerk?"

"Kamui-kun… Kai-kun is our teammate," Aichi pointed out. "You shouldn't speak badly of him; he's on our side".

"But I promised Manager that I'd make sure you were alright," Kamui insisted.

"I'm fine. Honestly," Aichi answered, turning his back to the boy.

He stared down pitifully; within the bowl, he caught a portion of his face reflected in the water. He had faced the same sight several times in the past; restrained, helpless and weak. His eyes grew narrow as the bitter memories haunted him. He was supposed to be growing, but he was the same. In the bowl, his left eye swam, reflection watching the original. That brought back the final blow with stomach-churning clarity. Aichi choked, slapping his hand over his mouth to avoid vomiting over the toilet, whimpering at the worry that he wouldn't be able to hold in the need to throw up long enough for Kamui to leave.

"Kamui-kun," he managed with a strained tone from behind the hand. "Please, I can't get on with it while you're here".

There was a moment of silence, Aichi waiting tensely in the hope that Kamui would pick the hint and take his leave. Behind him, the spikes of hair retreated and seconds later, a sigh slipped out from the other side. Behind it, Kamui scratched the back of his head.

"Alright," he conceded. "But if you don't show up by the end of Kai's match, I'm coming back and I'll drag you outta here".

"Don't worry, I don't take that long," Aichi chuckled hollowly.

Footfalls clapped rhythmically, followed by the squeaking of the door opening and then closing. Aichi hesitated, listening out for any sign as to whether the boy had remained or lingered just outside the bathroom. There was nothing to go by and after a moment, when he was sure there would have been enough distance covered, he leaned forward and retched into the bowl.

* * *

><p>Within the hall where the fights raged, the chance to battle had made its way around to Kai; his field prepared with plenty of Kagero dragons to strike back against the Murakumo ninjas. He reached forward, fingertips landing upon Tejas.<p>

"Wyvern Strike, Tejas' skill. He's free to attack the Evil Ferret in your back row," he declared.

Under the metallic azure dragon, the silver-armoured knight readied himself, shooting off at an incredible speed, allowing him to bypass the collection of creatures whom had braced themselves. With his lance, he pierced through the furry creature, which squeaked once the spear sank into its skin, obliterating it and leaving the left-most column bare. Kai didn't straighten his back and instead moved onto the next of his forces, twisting the central cards.

"Aermo boosts Blazing Core Dragon. They attack Cursed Breath," he commanded.

"Bring it," Masato challenged with a smirk. "No guard.

"Check the Drive Trigger," Kai spoke, flipping over Dragon Monk, Genjo. The card became consumed in the Trigger's power. "Heal Trigger, get. The power goes to Berserk Dragon".

The card joined those in Kai's hand, the other reaching for the Damage Zone to recover one of the lost cards and moving it to the Drop Zone. The immense crimson dragon on the front lines unleashed a low roar, spreading its wings to carry it far above the reach of its enemies **[POW 15000]**. The black sword in its grasp blazed with power inherited from Aermo, unleashing a column that modelled itself after a dragon, vague features visible at the front of the trail. The stream crashed into the dark dragon, shrieking from the scorching encounter. Masato reached for the deck, removing a Stealth Beast, White Mane.

"Bahr boosts Berserk Dragon," Kai stated.

The latter was already surrounded by a green aura from Genjo's arrival among the reinforcements, another stream from Bahr merged with the initial light **[POW 22000]**. The twin-headed dragon craned its necks back, throwing both skulls forward and, with them, jets of flames that intertwined and became one. Once again, Cursed Breath was engulfed in fire, its skin bubbling from the intense temperatures it was forced to endure, peeling away scraps of flesh, which smouldered once the torment finally came to an end. Another copy of Midare Edge appeared, landing in the Damage Zone.

**KAI - MASATO  
><strong>**2 -DAMAGE- 3**

"_Q4 are certainly putting up a fight,"_ MC Miya cried. _"Despite the damage they had taken until now, in the third mat, Kai Toshiki has reversed the lead and pushed his opponent halfway to defeat"_.

"Guess you're not all talk," Masato commented lightly with a smirk. He leaned forward, rearranging his active cards. "Stand and draw".

**FIFTH TURN – MASATO**

"Ride; Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord **[POW 11000]**".

In the central space of the field, a six-armed tower of muscle arose, wearing an armoured jacket that covered the multitude of limbs, the hands at the end of each ablaze with purple flames. From the helm of the monster, spikes stood and curled golden mandibles adorning the headgear. Jagged fangs filled the grinning mouth, confident in the face of the vast Kagero force opposite, none of which could challenge it alone in height or raw power. By its side, a figure draped in a dark cloak emerged, in its grasp, a golden staff with numerous rings hanging from the circular pinnacle, rattling from the breeze sweeping across the battlefield **[POW 9000]**.

"Just like your Kageros, my Murakumos have become a tight force with great strength between them," Masato proclaimed. "So now we get to the fun part; Shijimamaru boosts Mandala Lord, who attacks Blazing Core Dragon".

"No guard," Kai answered.

"Twin Drive," Masato called. He reached forward, turning over the first card – Stealth Beast, Moon Edge. Its golden glow widened the smile already on the redhead's face. "Alright, a Critical Trigger! The power can go to White Mane, but Mandala Lord's getting the Critical".

Kai showed nothing in response to the potentially deadly draw. The others, however, all expressed panic at the idea that Q4 could face defeat if Masato was able to draw another Critical Trigger; his forces were powerful enough to deal significant damage, it came down to what kind of defences Kai could erect. Masato smirked, reaching for the deck and stripped it of the card; a light projected from the artwork. But once Masato rotated his wrist to reveal it, the light was scarlet; Cat Rogue.

"Well, I was hoping for something else, but this works too," he joked. "The power goes to White Mane again and I'll draw a card".

In each of its palms, the purple flames exploded into larger variations, Mandala Lord juggled the collection, gradually gathering them into one enlarged blaze **[POW 19000]**. Held into place by its numerous hands, the monster unleashed the great flame, which streamed across the wasteland and crashed into Blazing Core Dragon, inflicting the same it had punished its predecessor with. Kai remained stone-faced while moving to his deck, Vortex Dragon and Flame of Hope, Aermo landing in the Damage Zone.

"Your turn, White Mane. Boosted by Midare Edge **[POW 25000]**".

The robed shape lifted its golden sceptre, crashing its base against the ground, splitting it open and casting flames from beneath to the surface. The fissure raced across the field, unleashing its scorching heat against the opposing Vanguard, which hissed and roared once consumed again by the fury of its own Nation's underworld. Wyvern Guard, Barri fell into the Damage Zone. Masato's hand slipped into his own, turning over one of the face-down cards.

**KAI - MASATO  
><strong>**5 -DAMAGE- 3**

"_Just as quickly as Q4 pulled ahead, they've fallen behind with their last fighter sitting on the brink of defeat!"_ MC Miya hollered ecstatically. _"Is this a sign that Unearther will be moving onto the next round?"_

"What the hell?" Morikawa howled. "How did this guy win the Shop Tournament? He's throwing the match!"

"But that's not like Kai," Izaki claimed. "He doesn't look fazed and he's still got plenty of cards in his hand; they can't all be useless. He's got to have a plan".

"You should have some faith," Miwa quipped with a smirk. "Not everyone has the same problem you do. Put down your horoscope and play optimism for a bit".

On the wooden flooring, Kamui marched across the edge of the other occupied field, also in the midst of its final match. His eyes travelled to the monitor displaying the statistics of the two players with intrigue; neither had much of an advantage over the other. His sight wandered to Kai and Masato once departing from the edge of the nearby mist, jogging to Shin's side.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Shin's head fell forward, hanging with the stress of the match weighing heavily on him. Sweat slipped down his flustered cheeks, only picking himself up a moment after.

"It's not looking good," he confessed. "Kai-kun's at 5 damage and his opponent only at 3. And he's just gotten his Grade 3s on the field".

"What?!" Kamui blurted. "But Onii-san's going to be coming back soon, he can't walk in to find out that Kai threw away the match!"

"Well, it's coming to our turn, so I'm praying he'll pull off one of his Final Turns," Shin continued. "It's what we need to keep hope alive. I trust him, but in this scenario, one would imagine even he's going to struggle".

Kamui rotated, eyeing the field anxiously, his eyebrows quivering from the terror that Aichi could wander in only to face Unearther progressing and blame the fiasco on himself. His fiery eyes landed on Kai's back, as though he hoped the stare would burn through him and awaken him to the stakes. But there was nothing from the brunette, who rotated his cards.

**SIXTH TURN – KAI**

"Stand and draw," he called, adding the new card to his hand. His emerald eyes shifted immediately, landing on the first in his small collection, plucking it from the fan and clutching it in front of the right half of his face.

"_Kono yo no mono o yakitsukusu hoshiroku no honoo! Raido za Bangaado! __**Doragonikku Oobarodo**__!_" **[3]**

Flames erupted from the scars left in the ground, consuming the current Vanguard. Rising from the fiery storm, Kai's signature dragon unleashed its earth-shaking roar, sharp yellow eyes and large white fangs sending a chill racing down the spines of the Murakumo squad. Dragonic Overlord's burgundy-armoured body flexed its muscles, dispersing the flames that accompanied the Kagero leader. Stripped of the storm, the horns tearing through the plating of its armour were in plain sight for the enemy, its wings stretching out from the back. In its right hand was its sole weapon; a long silver blade **[POW 11000]**.

"_And Q4 responds to Unearther's brutal onslaught with Dragonic Overlord,"_ MC Miya exclaimed. _"The leaders of the Kagero and Murakumo clans are about to clash with explosive results"_.

Implanted in the fearsome dragon, the spikes of Kai's hair waved while the winds that jointed his Vanguard's arrival slowly died down. Just like his dragon, his gaze was sharp and stern; nothing would divert his attention from victory. He hadn't come to the Regionals only to crash out at the first hurdle.

* * *

><p>The bathroom had stayed silent and inactive; no-one intruded, allowing Aichi to slip out of the cubicle and cross the room to the mirrors. His hands were pressed against the marble surface with a trio of sinks fitted. Aichi leaned over the furthest from the door, checking his reflection anxiously. His left hand rose, fingers shivering as they closed in on his eye; he hadn't been the one to suffer the horrifying attack, but he had seen the entire event from Alfred's perspective, it was close enough to having lived through it himself. But why had the event been so realistic and gruesome? There was no way that the gaming companies would include those kinds of effects into a game intended for children, yet he couldn't deny what had happened. His fingertips hovered level with his eye, sliding closer.<p>

He flinched suddenly, squeezing them closed well before he would have ordinarily felt uncomfortable. A sigh and his hand fell onto the marble, head hanging in between his shoulders; it was no good. His hand fell, sinking into the pocket of his trousers, from which he removed a few packets of cards. He held the set in front, eyeing them guiltily.

'_Kamui-kun advised against putting cards in at the last minute. But my deck isn't up for this level of competition,'_ he thought, clenching his teeth as though the packs were some object of temptation he was supposed to be fighting against. They were, after all, a last resort. _'I can't keep letting down everyone else. If the quickest way to becoming strong enough to fight equally with them is to alter my deck, then that's the step I'll take'_.

There was no other way he could picture the scenario; his deck was incomplete, he was still adapting. If one could be fixed, the other would follow. He gripped the corner of the packet, tearing away the foil and eyeing what he had bought from Shin in secret.

* * *

><p>"Mandala Lord, attack Dragonic Overlord," Masato yelled, throwing his hand forward, aiming a finger at the immense creature.<p>

Streams of power connected the leading unit to Shijimamaru, still stationed behind it **[POW 19000]**. Kai snatched two cards from his hand, dropping one onto the growing stack beneath his deck and the other onto the circle set in the centre of the field.

"Perfect guard – Wyvern Guard, Barri," he reported.

Masato's grin twitched with disappointment; he'd been waiting eagerly for his turn to come around with the hopes of finishing the match. Kai had failed to deal any damage during his turn; he had been pinning his hopes that his guards' adequacy would foreshadow how the match was to conclude. The robotic dragon materialized in front of Dragonic Overlord, permitting the redhead to proceed with his Twin Drive.

"First check," he called, revealing the card; another Cat Rogue, which emitted a scarlet light. "Alright, a Trigger. But seeing as you've got yourself a nice Perfect guard, I'll give everything to White Mane. Second check". Once the new card was slipped into his grasp, he reached forward, recovering the second card, which also burst to life with radiance. "Yukihime; a Heal Trigger". Masato grinned proudly at the achievement of pulling two Triggers, bolstering White Mane with a total of 10000 points from the checks alone. "It's just a shame I can't heal. Oh well, this is going to be fun either way".

Mandala Lord backed down, acknowledging that his attacks would only fail against the impenetrable shield in the form of Barri. With its purpose fulfilled, the machine vanished from the field, Masato leaned forward, pressing down on his remaining upright cards and snapped them into their new positions.

"Midare Edge boosts White Mane," he shouted excitedly. "Nice knowing you".

Powered by the various sources, the robed figure readied itself, raising the golden sceptre in preparation for splitting the earth once more **[POW 25000]**. Kai's demeanour maintained its hold; he reached for one card from his hand, throwing onto the front line as a sacrifice, sliding Tejas alongside immediately afterwards. The cyan-scaled dragon suddenly transferred from Dragonic Overlord's shadow to the space in front, its humanoid partner readying his lance. On the opposite side of the miniature dragon, the second human defender made his appearance; a man dressed in white, yellow and orange robes, a golden crown atop his head and standing on the uppermost coil of a slim wine red dragon. The two units readied for the incoming attack, having witnessed the natural wrath that White Mage's attack invoked **[SLD 26000]**. The golden weapon drove itself into the ground, unleashing another wide crack that split apart the ground, unleashing a spray of lava that latched onto the two guardians, searing through their skins, driving agonized screams from the duo. Their torment was short-lived and their manifestations were dismissed swiftly, the cards entering the Drop Zone.

"How disappointing," Masato commented, shrugging his shoulders. "Here I was hoping we'd be done by now. Ah well, turn end".

"_It seems the final members of Teams Q4 and Unearther are locked in a stalemate; neither side has dealt any damage in the last two turns,"_ MC Miya reported. _"We're moving with Q4 straggling, but certainly not out for the count just yet"_.

**EIGHTH TURN – KAI**

"Stand and draw," the brunette fighter stated, setting his cards vertically and picking the next card his deck had to offer. He grasped one, throwing it in the unoccupied space beside Dragonic Overlord. "Call, Vortex Dragon **[POW 10000]**. Bahr boosts Berserk Dragon".

The purple-scaled dragon arrived just as the aura of exchange shone from the opposite edge of the field, Bahr craning his neck back whilst offering his strength to the twin-headed dragon **[POW 17000]**. Masato slammed down his response in the Guard circle with a confident smirk.

"Yukihime," he barked.

A young woman emerged in front of the targeted Murakumo superior; her small body clothed in a tight fuchsia dress, split along her thighs and secured by black ribbons. Fishnets climbed up her legs once they grew out of her lilac boots, similar to those wrapped around her waist. A white robe decorated with sapphire edges and pinned over her chest waved wildly; the loose-fitting garment hanging around her knees with sleeves that fell over her hands. Dark blue hair fluttered underneath the hood, her eyes opening to blaze a striking shade of pink **[SLD 10000]**.

"Aermo boosts Dragonic Overlord," Kai insisted, switching the next two cards horizontally.

"Guard with Yukihime and Cat Rogue," Masato hollered, throwing his defence onto the edge of the console. A replica of the girl that had just lurched onto the field and a feline dressed in baggy clothing, its ears tucked underneath a cloth wrapped around its head, allowing only its face to emerge **[SLD 26000]**. "That'll be more than enough. That is… unless you want to pull two Triggers yourself".

Kai brushed off the cocky challenge from his adversary and dropped his sight to the layout of his field, moving immediately to the deck. He picked the first card, turning it over – there was no light, nothing special about the draw; another Tejas. The second, however, did emit a glow, a red light that bounced onto the console.

"Draw Trigger, get," he reported. "Power to Vortex Dragon". He placed the card in his hand, another swiftly following, though his sight remained fixed on the back-up Grade 3, grasping it and changing its stance. "Vortex Dragon attacks Mandala Lord **[POW 15000]**".

"Nope, not happening," Masato protested, holding another Cat Rogue.

The second feline dropped down onto the field, diverting the flames that spilled from Vortex Dragon's jaws **[POW 15000]**. The feline shrieked and vanished behind the veil of flames, leaving Mandala Lord unscathed.

"Got lucky, didn't I?" Masato asked smugly. "Well, I can't say the same's gonna happen to you. You've got to be running out of shields".

"Unlike you, I won't get through by luck," Kai boasted plainly. "I'll take on whatever you throw and burn it to ashes. Turn end".

"'Burn to ashes', huh?" Masato echoed. "Cute, you're borrowing from that chant of yours when you summoned Dragonic Overlord. I like you, kid".

"_The third turn without any damage has gone by. How long will this chain go on for?"_ MC Miya questioned fervently.

Kamui fidgeted beside the team bench, arms folded to avoid swinging them about in aggravation; the match was far too drawn out for his patience to last, but there wasn't anything more he could do. The boy cast his sight in the direction of the oaken doors; there was still no sign of the team's third member, leading him to assume he'd have to carry out his threat to return to the restroom and drag him out. For now, however, his heart was beating rapidly and he sweltered under the pressure; neither party was managing to break through the other's defence, but that didn't hint any indication as to how the match was going to turn out. It offered no consolation to Kamui and Shin, who felt helpless as they watched from behind without any means by which to aid their comrade.

**NINETH TURN – MASATO**

With his draw in hand and nothing new to add to his arsenal, Masato was straight into battle, his palm falling onto his well-used Rear Guard.

"Midare Edge boosts White Mane. Attack Dragonic Overlord," he hollered, a clenched fist shooting up from the console.

Kai removed a single card from his hand, pressing it against the Guard circle. "Guard with Dragon Dancer, Monica **[SLD 5000]**".

For a third time, the tip of the sceptre slammed into the ground, spitting up lava onto the woman who materialized seconds before in order to guard her clan's leader. The female screamed, writhing in anguish while her form disintegrated into a cluster of glimmers, allowing the looming dragon behind to escape unscathed once more. Drops of sweat clung to Masato's brow; it wasn't merely Kai giving him grief, but Dragonic Overlord itself lingered regardless of what was thrown at it, taunting him over his inability to break through Kai's defences, just as Mandala Lord fulfilled the very same role. Nonetheless, the crowds either side of the field were thrilled by the tense conflict, outbreaks of chattering and cheers followed almost automatically.

* * *

><p>The excitable sounds could be made out in the lobby. Aichi paced closer to the oaken doors, curious about whether the cheering was in support for Q4 or one of the other teams currently playing. His hands tightened around the deck box he clutched, peering down at it nervously. What if he was to walk in only to discover that even Kai had struggled and his initial loss had put Q4 in a bad place, resulting in their early exit? Aichi's eyes were pulled away by the holographic images of Ultra Rare performing on the stage where they had earlier appeared, dancing to their single which played subtly behind the commentary projected from the hall inside. His sight centred in on Suiko; she had given him Alfred with the intent of aiding his growth as a fighter, and it had worked. But not enough alone. His eyes hardened while watching the blue-haired woman's graceful dance movements.<p>

'_When she gave me Alfred, Suiko-san was testing me. She wanted me to become better and handle the Royal Paladins properly,'_ he recited inwardly. _'I'm getting better at doing so, but I've got a long way to go. Even though I didn't win against that man, I can't give up on Suiko-san and Kai-kun yet. They're waiting; we made a promise, even if it wasn't in exact words'_.

His fingers curled tighter around the corners of the case, pressing the deck against his chest with a determined expression not to disappoint. He paced towards the doors, pushing against them with one hand and entering into the wide hall plunged into partial darkness. Both fields were still blanketed with fog, easing his concerns that fate had outright turned against Q4 and snuck behind the match in front. By the time he rounded the mist, he could identify Kamui standing in an awkward stance in front of Shin, both appearing on the edge. Aichi approached cautiously, taking it easy not to startle the tense boy ahead.

"Kamui-kun?" he inquired gently.

The boy's head snapped around, registering the blue-haired boy and responded with a wide smile. "Onii-san!" he cried, rushing to his friend. "You're back, you're alright".

"O- Of course," Aichi answered faintly. "I told you nothing was wrong. I'm sorry to have worried you".

"Okay then, we just wanted to make sure you were alright," Kamui claimed solemnly. "We thought you were taking your loss heavily".

Aichi smiled back, a meaningful assuring smile. The reunion was interrupted by a sharp voice from above, causing the pair to jump from its sudden intrusion.

"Oi, Aichi!" Morikawa yelled. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Morikawa-kun…" Aichi uttered with a sheepish smile.

Kamui eyed the boy in the corner of his vision; he appeared outwardly to be fine, but when his red eyes locked with Shin's, he couldn't be sure if the manager was assuring him to trust Aichi's words or also torn. Aichi returned from the stands, casting his vision back to the pair on his level.

"How's Kai-kun doing?" he inquired.

"We're not sure, to be honest," Kamui grumbled.

"It's 5-3 in favour of Team Unearther," Shin confessed. "Neither side has been able to deal damage for the past few turns and we're trying to figure out if taking so much has been part of Kai-kun's plan. But we'll just have to wait and see".

"Kai-kun's been pushed to that kind of state?" Aichi sighed, whipping around to find the brunette with his back to the rest, seemingly ignorant to Aichi's return.

"Shijimamaru boosts Mandala Lord," Masato commanded, pointing ahead to the invincible Vanguard housing Kai's projection.

Aichi bit his bottom lip; as instinct would push him to call out to the brunette; he was determined not to distract him. The last time he had let out a panicked cry on behalf of the high schooler, it only seemed to aggravate him.

"_Kai-kun!"_

"_You called out to me" he mumbled. "Did you doubt me?"_

"_Ah!" Aichi sounded timidly. "N- No, that's not it at all…"_

This time, however, Aichi clenched his fists, keeping his lips pressed against one another, his eyes shimmering from the Kai picked two cards, placing them firmly in the circle ahead of his lead, creating images of the same duo that had saved his forces from the final attack of the previous round; Dragon Monk, Genjo and Wyvern Guard, Tejas **[POW 26000]**.

"The same combo, huh?" Masato asked smugly. "Damn, you really won't go down without a fight. Twin Drive".

He removed the two cards, both White Mages, neither Triggers. Elated cheers from the Q4 supporters roared out over the team's heads, relieved that the opponent's luck with Triggers had failed on this occasion. The guardians were dismissed, meeting with the numerous purple flames launched by the bulky dragon opposite without much effort, though leaving him too weak to pursue his rival. Masato frowned briefly; the battle always fired him up, but passion simply wasn't enough in this battle. The cool strategic plays of his opponent countered everything he could muster.

**TENTH TURN – KAI**

Kai had been unfazed throughout the battle, snapping his head up inches after standing his entire field with a flash racing across his jade eyes.

"_Final Turn!_" he declared firmly.

A wave of gasps and shock raced throughout the hall. Minami eyebrows shot up, his hazel eyes wide after hearing the phrase, while Haruto's mouth hung open as he leaned forward.

"He just called it?" he blurted.

"What the-" Minami mumbled. "Who _is_ this guy?"

"_Oh, a surprising development,"_ MC Miya howled. _"Q4's Kai Toshiki has claimed he'll finish the fight this turn. Is he really going to be able to pull it off? He hasn't even drawn his next card"_.

Kai completed the action mere seconds after it had been pointed out by the commentator, glancing at it before adding it to his hand. They were ignored and the brunette leaned forward, his fingertips landing on his first Rear Guard.

"Bahr boosts Berserk Dragon," he stated.

Masato's shoulders sagged, signalling he was making no move to protect himself against the first attack. Free to proceed, the twin-headed dragon unleashed its two streams of fire, merging into one before crashing into Mandala Lord's chest, searing its chest with the intense concentrated heat. When the flames died down, the damage to the exposed breast, scraps of skin hanging from the afflicted area. Masato picked up the next card of his deck, finding another Mandala Lord and laying it at the bottom of his Damage Zone, ending the drought of interrupted battles. Kai transferred the cards he held from one glove to another, pulling over the three face-up cards that remained in his Damage Zone. Embers burst to life around the Kagero forces, soaring through the air as though remnants from the pockets of lava spilling through Cray's crust.

"Dragonic Overlord's Counterblast; _Eternal Flame!_ It gains 5000 power," he revealed. "With a boost from Aermo, Dragonic Overlord attacks White Mane **[POW 22000]**".

"What? You do that and don't attack Mandala Lord?" Masato queried, drops of sweat developing across his brow. "No guard".

Kai turned over the top card of his deck; Embodiment of Spear, Tahr, which burst into a golden light. "Critical Trigger, get" the brunette announced. "All effects go to Dragonic Overlord.

Red-hot flames plunged from the immense dragon's jaws, replicating a twister travelling on its side **[POW 27000]**. The flames crashed into White Mane, searing its cloth until the creature's true form was exposed briefly, erasing it from the field. Masato clenched his jaws whilst depositing the card into the Drop Zone, sending a puzzled stare in Kai's direction.

"As part of Eternal Flame's power, Dragonic Overlord stands after destroying a Rear Guard," the brunette explained. "Why do you think I would have taken so much?"

"What was that?" Masato repeated, eyeing Kai's Damage Zone. "5 damage. 3 were face-up. N- No way. You mean you've been building up to this through the whole match?"

"Dragonic Overlord stands and attacks the Vanguard," Kai declared.

"Crap…" Masato grumbled. "All those boosts make it too strong for me to defend against. And White Mage being gone means there's nothing to support Mandala Lord. I've been outwitted in battle, isn't that just great?"

Kai turned over his next card; Rahska, also exploding into gold. "Critical Trigger, get. All effects to Dragonic Overlord **[POW 26000]**".

"Are you shitting me?" Masato mumbled under his breath. "Critical of 3?"

The dragon unleashed its relentless flaming power; the force colliding with tremendous force with the enemy Vanguard. The arms curled in front shuddered, battling to handle the power slamming against them. Masato's eyes narrowed against the intensity of the flames, he reached for his deck, removing one card after another in the fading hopes of discovering a Heal Trigger. But having used two already to defend himself against previous attacks, the outcome looked bleaker by the second. The first emerged, Cursed Breath; the second, Leaf Raccoon, and the third a second copy of the latter. The trio settled at the bottom of the Damage Zone, more than filling the column marks out. Masato clenched his jaws and closed his eyes while the environment reverted to the hall.

**KAI - MASATO  
><strong>**5 -DAMAGE- 7**

**FIGHT END**

"_There's the first result. Team Q4 have two wins and move onto the next round of the competition,"_ MC Miya announced excitedly springing up from his seat.

The collection of young Q4 supporters celebrated with zeal; Morikawa howling whilst punching the air, while Eiji and Reiji cheered over how the team had recovered. Miwa smirked as he watched Kai depart from the battleground, pacing towards his teammates without much sign of pleasure. Aichi smiled meekly at the brunette who drew nearer, halting a short distance away.

"Kai-kun, nice fight," he chimed jovially. "I'm sorry that you had to fight much earlier than you wanted to".

"We'll just call it a warm up," Kai answered.

Aichi's face brightened at the light-hearted manner of Kai's response – he may not have proven himself just yet, but it seemed Kai hadn't given up just yet. His heart skipped at the prospect of how he hadn't been cast aside immediately and concentrated on the chance ahead able to try once more, to prove himself to Kai and to everyone. To Suiko and to himself.

From the curtains behind the stage, the three members of Ultra Rare peered through the thick veil. Kourin pointed towards Aichi, whose elation was evident, even from such a distance.

"Isn't he that the kid that stopped by recently?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah, so it is," Rekka giggled. "Did he catch your eye, Kourin?"

"Pipe down," the blonde scowled. She leaned back, allowing the eldest of the trio to peer through. Suiko smiled gently upon her sight landing on the trio. "What's so special about him anyway?"

"Him; nothing, it would seem," Suiko commented. "He's yet to master the Royal Paladins and the King of Knights. But his teammate is someone whom I've been curious about for some time".

"And why would that be?" Kourin asked coldly. "You sent me to keep an eye on that guy but you've said nothing. Is he someone we've been looking for or not?"

"It's difficult to tell. However, time will tell," Suiko answered, tilting her head in order to watch the entire team, bringing Kamui and Shin into view, maintaining her subtle smile. "Q4, was it? I've got a feeling they're going to throw us a few surprises. I hope they do well".

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: Onii-san, we did it!_

_Aichi: Yeah. You and Kai-kun were great; you got us to the next round._

_Kamui: You aren't being hard on yourself, are you?_

_Misaki: What did I miss?_

_Aichi: Misaki-san._

_Misaki: I'll take the initiative; it's my way of apologizing for not being here before. Everyone has worked hard until now, so I'll pull my weight._

_Aichi: Misaki-san seems kind of different since the Shop Tournament. She must be excited to play at a much larger tournament. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 8 – Illuminating the Darkest Shadows". Misaki-san, we're all with you._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _"__Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!"_

**[2]** _"__Enter the fray! I ride the ruler of all knights! The King of Knights, Alfred!"_

**[3]** _"Burn everything in this world to dust with your apocalyptic fire! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord!"_

* * *

><p>It's far too early for cards from <em>Twin Swords Awakening<em> and I'm aware of that. But there's just no space for Murakumos to show up later on and I had been hoping to do something with every clan in the Vanguard game. I'd like to make up some reason like 'Oh, they got cards that just came out recently', but it doesn't really hold here. In addition to that, the image used as the cover belongs to an arist who goes by the handle of ぐぅたら on Pixiv, who has created a series of Vanguard doujinshi, the particular image from is the cover of _"borderline"_, so the credit goes to that individual. It'll be temporary until I throw together something for this that fits in the dimensions. I'd also like to thank Brilliant Comet for pointing out an error in Kamui's fight, I'll get on and fix that, so I appreciate being told. I also apologize if the chapter runs stale by the end, it's difficult trying to keep it fresh after 16,000 words, but hopefully, that isn't the case. As the end of the year draws near, I'd like to wish everyone the best for their final day of 2012 and the best for 2013.

_- CuteYami, 31st December 2012_


	8. Illuminating the Darkest Shadows

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

____Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world___.  
><em>_Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Stadium-<strong>_

With the speedy beat of Ultra Rare's single reverberating across the lobby, activity buzzed as a break between the first and second rounds was underway. Shin beamed with pride over his team's first victory.

"Congratulations, everyone," he chimed.

"Yeah, we showed them," Kamui hollered, punching the air with both fists, clenched tightly from the adrenaline that pumped thickly through him. "No-one's going to stand in our way, right, Onii-san?"

"Uh… of course," Aichi answered with a small laugh.

"The opponents here aren't much," Kai commented coldly, twisting his head as though embarrassed to be seen with the spiky-haired youngster.

"Pfft," Kamui sounded. "Says the guy who let his opponent get him to 5 damage".

"'_Let',_" Kai repeated, shooting a sharp glance in the boy's direction.

"Kai just likes toying with people," Miwa commented, approaching the group from the holographic stage between the doorways into the court. "He likes letting the opponent think they have a chance then throws everything he's got at them".

"You make it sound like these people are a challenge," Kai mumbled.

Miwa laughed, patting the brunette on the shoulder, though it showed no sign of working to draw any emotion from him. Kamui and Aichi exchanged puzzled looks; no-one was able to reach Kai like Miwa; they had been childhood friends, no-one had the courage to try and force themselves into his exclusive bubble of trust. While the team were distracted with the High School duo's relationship, two figures passed through the doorway leading into the vast building; one almost twice the size of the other. Eiji and Reiji jumped onto Kamui's shoulders, pulling down their unintentionally fierce grips.

"Kamui-san," Reiji whispered. "She's here".

"SH," Eiji repeated.

Kamui's sight jumped between the two of them several times before locating the source of their excitement: Misaki had appeared; the scarlet ribbon hanging around her neck had been fastened around the collar of her white shirt. Beside her, Emi strode with a bright smile, clutching a straw basket with to lids lying atop the contents. The younger Sendou examined the lobby once they were several steps inside, amazed by how many had travelled for a card tournament; initially, she could see no appeal in Vanguard, but given how it had helped boost Aichi's confidence and offered him friends, she had been willing to give it a chance. But she was there fire and foremost as a Q4 supporter rather than someone intrigued by the game's offerings. The others quickly followed in recognizing the arriving pair and repositioned themselves to greet them.

"Misaki-san," Aichi called. "Emi".

"I was busy making everyone lunch and missed everyone else," Emi reported. "But when I saw Misaki-san, she suggested we come together".

"Emi-san made lunch?!" Kamui howled ecstatically.

"Is everything alright, Misaki-san?" Aichi inquired. "When you weren't at Card Capital, we got worried".

"Yeah. I'm sorry for that," Misaki answered, releasing the ribbon tied around her neck, its ends falling to hang as standard. "It was just something that I had to do".

"Awesome, now Misaki-san will be able to fight with us," Kamui cheered.

"Yes, will you please?" Aichi requested. "The truth is we need you, Misaki-san".

"I won't make that much difference," Misaki claimed. "This team is a strong one; you're all capable of doing well. You got through the first round after all, right?"

"Yeah, Kai-kun and Kamui-kun were able to win their matches," Aichi answered with a nod.

"Kai?" Misaki repeated; she moved to locate her uncle standing beside the brunette and his classmate. "I thought your plan was to wait for Kai to step into the fray".

Drops of sweat made their way to the surface of Shin's skin, letting out a nervous chortle. "W- Well, about that…" he stammered. "I thought it would be best-"

"Please don't lie on my account, Manager," Aichi interrupted. "I lost my match, Misaki-san… I'm sorry…"

Kamui's eyebrows and heart sank; regardless of what he claimed, Aichi was still hard on himself for his failure to capture victory. He raised his head, squaring his shoulders whilst readying himself before the lilac-haired woman.

"Misaki-san, please, will you fight with us?" he asked. "If nothing more than to help Onii-san?"

"Kamui-kun?" Aichi sounded.

Discomfort flashed across Misaki's azure eyes, travelling subtly to Shin like a child seeking a safe base or approval. Shin smiled over the boys' heads, responding with a nod; a silent answer to follow what she wanted. If she wished, she could fight; if not, he would concoct a plan to spare the pair the responsibility of having to fight in front of such a large audience. Misaki answered with a small smile, casting his sight back to the duo below.

"Alright then," she responded after a moment of deliberation. "I'll step up in the next match as my way of apologizing for getting here late".

"Alright!" Kamui cheered, leaping on the spot.

"Thank you, Misaki-san," Aichi said, bowing with gratitude for her cooperation.

His back to the group, Kai's eyes slid closed to cut himself off further from the band. Miwa grinned sheepishly; his goal to integrate the brunette more into gathering had failed miserably, if anything, the conversation had been counterproductive. Kamui lingered around Emi, his eyes sparkling with delight and fantasy over her basket; more for the fact that she had made it far more than that it contained food. At least he couldn't complain it was going to be a boring day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 8: Illuminating the Darkest Shadows<strong>

**[Saikyou no Kurayami o Terashidasu]**

_**-Hitsue City: Stadium-**_

With the second round underway, the fields were cleared for the next two matches. Misaki fished her deck from her skirt, gazing down at it with a mixture of trepidation and determination flickering with her eyes. She had been hoping to avoid fighting for a while after returning; that, however, was not to be the case. She tilted her head, peering over her shoulder at the trio of team-mates lined on one bench with Shin a short distance away on the other.

"Go for it, Misaki-san!" Kamui yelled.

"Good luck," Aichi added, albeit with a hint of guilt.

Shin's smile was the final push that moved her forward, pacing towards the field where the inactive consoles hung after the outcome of the previous match. On the opposite end of the field; a trio of men stood with ominous smirks, dressed in black cloaks that observed their features outside the piercing eyes and confident expressions. Their stares falling upon the isolated woman, however, did nothing to faze her; she had sworn to fight for the team and arrogance would hinder her in no manner. MC Miya's voice boomed across the hall, grasping his microphone and checking the two monitors set up in front of him; one for each of the fights taking place across the court flooring.

"_The second round's next fights are about to begin. The first sees Q4, who narrowly broke through their first match, against a mysterious trio known as the Three Blacks"_.

"'Three Blacks'?" Kamui repeated. "Why have a name like that?"

"Oh, that's simple," the man tugging on his Fighting Gloves responded, stepping forward and away from his teammates. "I am your opponent; my name is Kuroda".

The muscular man towering over the other left behind laughed. "I am Kurosaki".

"And I'm Kurosawa," the third sniggered.

"Ah, that makes sense," Izaki called in the stands. "Their team name is Three Blacks because their names all have 'Kuro' in them".

"H- Hey!" Kuroda yelled, stamping as he took the final step required to reach the console. "It's our job to explain that".

Izaki sank beside Morikawa, who folded his arms, sending an unimpressed glare down at the trio. "Feh… They're just cosplaying black magicians…" he muttered.

"_Both teams are starting with fighters who have yet to make their debut in the tournament; from Three Blacks – Kuroda Akira – and Quadrifoglio – Tokura Misaki"_.

Misaki adjusted the dark green gloves handed to her by Shin mere moments before when she had been among those on her side. Now, she was alone on the front lines. The two fighters set down their decks and removed the necessary cards to begin.

"Stand Up, Vanguard," they announced in synchronization.

**FIGHT START  
>KURODA - MISAKI<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

The floorboards of the flooring rattled, unleashing a torrent of wind that surged vertically, consuming the players and the field setting them apart. The first of the Vanguard to emerge was a familiar winged Kagero; dulled plating clinging onto its blood-red scaled body. In its grasp, the beast held onto two swords with narrow lasers protruding from the handles **[POW 5000]**. On the opposite side, Misaki's adopted body was far more revealing, stunning the others had only pictured it their minds. The lilac-haired woman stood with fabric of a similar shade concealing her chest, though nothing more of her torso. A large skirt hung with faint resemblance of pink petals tucked behind one another. Her headgear was fastened to the back of her crown; a cross of stretched diamonds against the armoured violet backing. A crimson jewel sparkled from the woman's head, who arched her back, positioning the sceptre in her possession ahead with its diamonded tip pointed at the enemy **[POW 3000]**.

Those supporting the young woman were astounded by her choice to use the Trigger as a starter in spite of its lax approach to covering the feminine form. Aichi's face glowed scarlet, throwing his hands up and covering his eyes so as not to embarrass her; although no-one else seemed to follow his approach to the scenario. Shin smirked, patting the boy on his shoulder.

"Well, Aichi-kun," he chuckled. "Looks like your idea came with a bonus".

"M- Manager…" Aichi complained, his blinded head sinking between his shoulders.

Misaki inhaled deeply, determined not to dare and turn around least she meet with the reddened faces and astonished stares of her company.

"_Participant Tokura moves first,"_ MC Miya announced, tucked away behind his monitors.

**FIRST TURN – MISAKI**

"Draw," Misaki said, adding the sixth card to those in her grasp. "Ride. Oracle Guardian, Gemini".

A column of power engulfed the standing woman, replacing her with a pair of mechanical dolls, each with four narrow white wings emerging from their spines **[POW 8000]**. Lozenge Magus retreated a number of steps, positioning herself behind the nude dolls. At the base of the stands, Kamui yelled out in horror and grasped Aichi's arm, burying his face into the teal sleeve of his small jacket.

"W- Wh- What is she doing?!" he stumbled. "Onii-san, don't look".

Aichi's face glowed brighter. He attempted to respond and confirm he had no plans to uncover his eyes, but the sounds that fell out of his mouth were indistinguishable. Kai watched the pair, no reaction to either display happening in front of him, Shin smiled at him sheepishly; it wasn't as though Misaki herself was revealing her body, merely she viewed the battle from the perspective of her unit, but having experienced a fight in the same manner, the pair had fooled themselves.

Ignoring the comments from behind, Misaki shot a cold stare across the battlefield. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – KURODA**

"It's my turn. Draw," the shrouded man laughed, sliding the top card from his deck away and into his hand. His digits moved to another, plucking it and throwing it over the lone card on his field. "Embodiment of Armour, Bahr".

Taking the place of the crimson lizard warrior was the blue-skinned swordsman popular among Kagero players. Grinning with its jagged jaws, the man slashed through the air with his curved blade **[POW 8000]**.

"Bahr attacks Gemini," Kuroda commanded.

Misaki's eyes slid closed. "I won't guard".

"Dive check," the robed man stated, turning over the top card – Dragon Monk, Goku.

A smirk crawled onto the man's face. At the same time, his warrior charged forward, raising its blade above its white hair, throwing it down and producing a glowing cut through the air, connecting with the small bodies hovering in front. The twins cried out in anguish, Misaki paid their voices no heed and transferred a Luck Bird to the Damage Zone.

**KURODA - MISAKI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Hmph, seems we're off to a good start for a debut match," Kuroda claimed smugly. "That's my turn over".

**THIRD TURN – MISAKI**

"Draw," Misaki uttered, brushing off the taunt coming from in front. Her stare hardened once it landed on the card she had received, exchanging it for another already in her grip. "Ride, Maiden of Libra".

Another blinding exchange placed an angelic woman in the place of her predecessor; brown wings reaching out from her back with feathers matching the shade of the bandages wrapped around her chest. Transparent cloth fell further, fastened by a belt of purple and further cloth from her arms. The braided hairstyle, initially brunette, dissolved into Misaki's lilac, fixed by bands decorated with orange flowers; in one hand, she carried scales instead of an alternative weapon **[POW 9000]**.

"Call," Misaki added, slamming a trio of cards against the console. "Battle Sisters, Mocha and Cocoa".

The three women who emerged were all clothed in religious robes of black and white. The first sported short blonde hair hanging level with her chin, elven ears protruding the fabric placed over her crown. A pendent hung from her neck; a diamond of steel encasing a bronze design. Tight black shorts clung to the tops of her thighs, leaving a narrow ring of skin exposed above the stretched white stockings and knee-high black boots **[POW 8000]**. On the opposite of Libra, a replica of the rebellious sister. Behind the first arrival, a third sister leapt into the fray; the white cape hanging from her collar bearing various knives in preparation for battle. Fuchsia hair hung around her neck, a single bang falling across her face. The medallion around her neck sported a crimson centre and the dress in which she was dressed had taken a navy blue shade, slits allowing her legs to slide out easily for movement without exposing more than needed to be **[POW 6000]**.

"Mocha is first to attack," Misaki decided, switching the lonely card onto its side.

"Hm, I'll have to deny you that," Kuroda scoffed confidently, snatching a card and throwing it onto the Guard circle. "Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka **[SLD 5000]**".

On the front lines, a purple-skinned behemoth materialized; copper plating crossing over her chest and repeating along her serpentine tail. A crown of curled spikes rested atop her head, an emerald set in the centre and rounded shoulder plates. Her arms grew into immense hands with sword-like fingers, much larger than Bahr's weapon. Nonetheless, Mocha lunged forward and swung at the guardian with a stern kick to her abdomen. The summoned woman shirked and dissolved, her pressure brushed off and deposited into the Drop Zone.

"What is it with these guys and their embarrassing cards?!" Kamui barked.

He had taken to standing on the bench and leaning against the back of Aichi's head, hands pushed against his in case the blue-haired hiding pulled out and chose to watch on. Simply hearing that the string of embarrassing units were still the choice of the players, Aichi's head tilted downwards a fraction more.

"Lozenge Magus boosts Maiden of Libra," Misaki called, reaching forward to the central cards.

"I'll let it through," Kuroda claimed, brimming with confidence.

Misaki picked up the card on top of the deck – Maiden of Libra. The identical Vanguard raised her scales, pooling her energy into the instrument, streams of life power connected her to the sceptre-bearing woman behind **[POW 11000]**. Once filled to the point of overflowing, the scales radiated a blinding light, converting the surge into a simple beam that seared the air, crashing into the chest of the Kagero soldier and burst out the opposite side. A card tumbled into Kuroda's Drop Zone, igniting once it touched down with a golden aura.

"Heh, a Critical Trigger," he reported. "The power goes to Bahr **[POW 13000]**".

Misaki removed Lozenge Magus from the field, placing her at the bottom of the deck and shuffled the stack without removing her eyes from the shady man standing ahead. Their demeanours contrasted greatly; despite his limited resources, Kuroda grinned whilst Misaki, who currently held the advantage, remained pokerfaced. She reached forward once more, laying her fingertips against the final standing cards, shifting them into position.

"Cocoa boosts Mocha," she announced.

Again, Kuroda did nothing to shield himself. Cocoa snatched two knives from her robes, tossing them carelessly to Mocha, who managed to snatch them from the air without coming to any harm **[POW 14000]**. With the weapons in hand, she darted forward, racing across the canyon floor and leapt ahead to the target, whose sword rose as a makeshift barrier. It would serve him no good; the knives plunged into the cracks already left by Libra's assault, driving through the skin of the blue-skinned warrior, who arched his back and yelled. A second card toppled into the Damage Zone – another Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa.

"Tch, another Critical Trigger at this time?" Kuroda scowled.

**KURODA - MISAKI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Alright, Misaki-san pulled ahead," Kamui cheered, jumping on the bench.

Similar elated calls roared out from the stands above. Misaki straightened her back, clutching her cards inches from her chest and handed over control of the clash to her adversary with slackening shoulders. Kuroda grimaced as he leaned forward, a flash skating across his eyes once he had set his minimal forces up for another round.

**FOURTH TURN – KURODA**

"Ride, Berserk Dragon," the robed man barked.

A storm crashed onto the surface of the field, eradicating the previous warrior and leaving in his place a ferocious twin-headed dragon, its two jaws snapping hungrily for blood **[POW 9000]**. Its presence sent a wave of intimidation through the Oracle Think Tank forces, although none of the units were weak enough to show their concerns in the face of the enemy. Cocoa grinned, reaching for the daggers tucked away within her clothing, halted when Maiden of Libra stretched her hand out to the purple-haired sister, signalling for her to desist lest she provoke the enemy's next move.

"Berserk Dragon's Counterblast," Kuroda stated, turning over the twin cards in his Damage Zone. "The Mocha without a unit behind it will be retired".

The two dragon heads halted suddenly, setting their four eyes onto the segregated sister. Libra rotated and reached out for the sister in a futile attempt to rescue her from the punishment about to be delivered. Before her hand could enter the sister's radius, flames burst from enemy lines, engulfing the blonde woman, who shrieked, her form shrouded within the wave of searing heat. Libra gasped, her hand shooting back from the intense heat, sweat streaming down her paled face; helpless to salvage her ally, simply to watch her disintegrate into ash. From Libra's face, Misaki's eyes flickered with terror and disbelief, drifting away from the charred form shrinking from sight amidst the blast, leaving the space empty. The dismissed card fell into the Drop Zone, clearing the nearest column; Misaki's sight rose to the man responsible, his grin restored whilst snatching the central card from his hand and holding it above his head.

"Superior Ride," the man hollered, crashing his card against the console. "Demonic Dragon Berserk, Yaksha".

The ground around the two-headed dragon crumbled, swallowing the flailing creature, lost in the eruption of flames from the opening. Those flames began to take on a life of their own; snaking through their air and began towards the ground, from which they circled vertically several times, creating the new form summoned to the field. Violet scales glimmered under the Sanctuary sun; a black cloth wrapped tightly around what one could presume was the waist, laden with various golden ornaments; two white pieces with crimson eyes giggled from the lavish belt. A sash fell diagonally across the creature's chest, joined on the shoulder by a necklace encircling the tremendous beast's collar. Bracelets jiggled around its wrists, cuffed with tighter braces, while in its hands, the serpentine monster clutched Shamshirs. Brick-red hair grew from the scalp, flowing down its back in the form of a narrow plait, pointed ears keeping the free strands from the beast's face; far from its piercing orange eyes with cat-slit pupils and a fanged tongue hanging from its jagged lips **[POW 9000]**. The immense shadow cast by its form stretched across the field, shrouding Libra in its dark shape.

'_Although he's a Kagero player, this is where his strategy diverts from Kai,'_ Misaki thought, peering subtly over her shoulder towards the brunette. _'I won't be able to rely on his normal style anymore'_.

"Yaksha's skill allows me to ride it if a Rear-Guard from the opponent's field is sent to the Drop Zone ahead of the Battle Phase," Kuroda elaborated.

"A Grade 3," Morikawa hollered with excitement.

"Morikawa! He jumped ahead of her," Izaki cried in disapproval of his classmate's elation.

"Oh no, Misaki-san," Emi whimpered.

The words of the supporters fell onto the ground level, resulting in Kuroda's arrogant surfacing through a sinister snigger. He tore three further cards from his hand, throwing them onto the field one after another to outnumber Misaki's active units. "Call; Heatnail Salamander, Dragon Monk Goku, Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka".

The first summoned was a salamander of charcoal scales, flaming surrounding its rise to the battle, blown away with its tremendous roar emitted immediately after the summoning was completed **[POW 6000]**. To Yaksha's right, the second stood much taller ally than the reptile; his tanned skin, spiked brown hair rising up with a crown of gold curled plating, a tongue of transparent rose standing out from the leg side. Shoulder pads matching the headgear had connected to the black armour fastened over his torso, plates hung over his groin and hips, a burgundy sash tied around it in place of a belt. Long black boots with golden linings concealed the lower half of the man's legs, joining the bottom of his short trousers. The same combination had been utilized to shield his arms, hands clutching a long golden post with glass ends, buzzing with power racing back and forth within the weapon **[POW 10000]**. Looming over Goku, the third of the reinforcement was a copy of the guardian summoned briefly during the turn before; the serpentine purple-scaled body with lengthy blades in the place of forearms, rising, her forked tongue slithered around her lips, eager for revenge after the death of her twin **[POW 6000]**.

"Quite the collection, huh?" Kuroda asked cockily. "Now it's about time I show off the power of the Kagero clan; Joka boosts Goku".

Misaki said nothing in defence, allowing the enhanced warrior to leap upon his hovering orange board, circular ends marked with symbols from the Dragon Empire language **[POW 16000]**. The hovering stand raced across the stage, the rider thrust his lance forward, positioning himself as a jouster about to take on the rapidly approaching enemy. Libra braced herself, but suffered all the same with the lance crashed into her, knocking her onto the gravel flooring of the canyon violently. Misaki removed the top card of her deck, laying it into the Damage Zone, where it ignited with the same aura that had been in Kuroda's twice already.

"Critical Trigger," she declared. "The power goes to Libra **[POW 14000]**".

"No matter; with a boost from Heatnail Salamander, Yaksha will attack anyway," Kuroda declared smugly.

"No guard," Misaki responded.

The enormous serpentine creature charged forward, its swords bursting to life in the centre of raging flames that suddenly consumed them **[POW 15000]**. With a hungry glint in its eye, the immense creature's assault quickened, rapidly closing the distance between it and the downed angelic woman. Kuroda reached for his deck with a wide smirk.

"Twin Drive," he announced. "First check". A second copy of Yaksha. "Second check". Berserk Dragon. "No Triggers".

The flaming Shamshirs came crashed down, slicing across Libra's body, extracting an agonized scream with ease. The struck sections melted the skin, leaving behind horrific burns across her abdomen, which the woman wrapped her arms around whilst glaring up at the enemy. Misaki remained stone-faced while transferring Battle Sister, Chocolat to the Drop Zone, placing her behind her adversary once more.

**KURODA - MISAKI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Heatnail Salamander's skill activates," Kuroda added. "Cocoa is retired".

With a swift pointing in the direction of the purple-haired sister, the man lifted his card from the field. The sister flailed, searching for any means by which to escape, Libra clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid witnessing anther flaying of her comrades, but there was no such display. Cocoa simply dissolved in an instance, falling into the Drop Zone, followed in departing quickly by the creature responsible. The second card landed atop Kuroda's deck, shuffled into the rest

"Turn end," the cloaked man stated.

**FIFTH TURN – MISAKI**

"Draw," Misaki sounded, raising her next card and slipping it into the arsenal she held. She exchanged it for another card, raising it above her head. "_Hikari o kagayaku utsukushi megami yo! Raido! __**Shi Ii Oo Amaterasu**__!_ **[POW 10000]**" **[1]**

The card crashed against the field, intensifying the sun hovering above the Sanctuary stage, enough to blind the Kagero invaders. The goddess descended gracefully; arms outstretched, legs pressed against one another and black hair dyed lilac, placing Misaki within her body. The heels of her boots clipped the earth sharply, sending a pulse racing through the very core of the region, scattering dust that had collected around the Oracle Think Tank army.

"Call," Misaki barked, tossing an additional card onto the field. "Oracle Guardian, Apollon".

To Amaterasu's right; the hybrid of marble statue and steel machine emerged; its head split in half with the two faces melded into one. The left breast opened its mechanic covering, unveiling a glass circle from which a ray of power could be launched, the other clogged with a miniature boulder. Underneath them, the abdomen gaped with a crimson sphere inside the cannon created. From the shoulders, two armoires were stationed; the right filled with miniature rockets, the left a futuristic pad for firing a laser. The upper arms shed their machine casing, the forearms obeyed; their coating fitted with jagged spikes that could tear through any material, the right also fitted with a turret **[POW 10000]**.

"Apollon attacks Yaksha," Misaki snapped, reaching for the card.

"Guard; Berserk Dragon," Kuroda responded quickly, holding up his guardian.

A second two-headed dragon materialized, blocking Apollon's path. Nevertheless, missiles escaped from the cannon atop its shoulder and whistled wildly through the air. They were joined by the blue beam that exploded from the opposite shoulder, each striking one of the heads. As the forces collided, the dragon exploded, ridding the canyon of the late arrival, but also leaving Apollon without the sufficient firepower to tackle its initial target.

"Amaterasu attacks Yaksha," Misaki announced. "Her skill grants her 4000 additional power when there are four or more cards in my hand".

Kuroda glared across the grounds; that was the extra number of cards the woman held, Amaterasu alone would be enough to deal significant damage if she could pull the correct Triggers. He examined his hand briefly, lowering it once deliberating what course of action to take.

"Twin Drive," Misaki uttered, turning her cards – Weather Girl, Milk and Luck Bird. "Critical Trigger; Amaterasu's Critical increases".

A golden aura encased the rising goddess, her default power was enough **[POW 14000]**. The woman lifted off, resuming her place in the skies and stretched out her arms once more; replicating the pose she had descended in. Behind her, a star gathered the light around, expanding into an enlarged scarlet sphere. After the signal from the goddess, the sphere tumbled forward, crashing into the face of the Sanctuary land and scorching the enemy; its power far too great for even the blazing blades in its clutches. Kuroda grimaced, pulling two cards from his deck and moving them to the opposite edge of his territory; Berserk Dragon and Kimnara, nothing to help turn the tide.

**KURODA - MISAKI  
>4 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Yeah, go Misaki-san!" Izaki and Morikawa yelled simultaneously from the stands.

"Beat him good," Reiji roared.

"BH," Eiji yapped immediately afterwards.

Aichi turned his head faintly. "Kamui-kun, if Misaki-san has Amaterasu out, it would be alright to look now, right?" he inquired.

"No way, Onii-san," Kamui yelped, pressing down harder over the boy's eyes, drawing out a whimper from the sudden pressure. "That guy's still got some weird unit out".

"But it's not his Vanguard, is it?" Aichi checked.

"He's right, Kamui-kun. I think it's safe to let him see now," Shin added.

"I'm doing this for Onii-san's sake," Kamui barked, his arms wrapped around the blinded boy's head growing tighter, locking it into place.

Misaki straightened her back; without the power of a Trigger, Mocha lacked the strength do clash swords with Yaksha. She had no alternative but to surrender the battle's control to her opponent once more. Kuroda shifted his cards back to a vertical stance and tore the next from his deck.

**SIXTH TURN – KURODA**

"Ride – Dragon Monk, Goku," he yelled, dropping the card into place. "And call, Dragon Knight Berger".

The image of the immense draconic serpent at the head of the party distorted, erasing it completely and replacing it with a second projection of Goku. To the opposite side of the newly assigned Vanguard, a second figure emerged from a shower of glimmers gathering together. Standing on the back of a low burgundy dragon, a knight clothed in black armour stood, his cape fluttering in the Cray breeze heroically. In one hand, he clutched a dark sword, its blade consumed by flames, and in the other, a diamond shield of dark red and gold; a cross of the latter colour taking up much of the defensive face **[POW 8000]**.

"Let's get this going," Kuroda suggested, reaching forward. "Dragon Knight, Berger attacks Battle Sister, Mocha".

Misaki remained silent, allowing the attack to proceed. The thin wings of the stout dragon stretched out, carrying both it and the rider from the ground and above enemy territory. Berger swung his sword with a charged cry, unleashing a strip of flames that dove through the air, striking the trembling sister beneath. With a shriek, she vanished, reducing the Oracle Think Tank resistance to merely two Grade 3s.

"The Rear-Guard Goku is next, with a boost from Joka **[POW 16000]**" Kuroda proclaimed, shifting the named card and ally behind horizontally. "Wipe out Apollon".

There was no protest again from the lilac-haired fighter, freeing the first twin to ride forward. With the same speed it had charged towards Libra with, Goku surged across the field, slamming its lance into the exposed breastplates of the hybrid being. The sphere fitted within the left cracked, exploding and preceded the same collapse occurring across the figure's body. Electrical faults crackled across the body, leading to the explosion that wiped out the last of Misaki's allies. Amaterasu watched with terror in her eyes, body frozen as the scenes made her blood run cold; losing everyone to the vicious flames that enveloped each one. Fire…. Fire all around, stealing the lives of her comrades around and leaving her alone. There was no-one by her side anymore.

"Damn it, that guy got all of her Rear-Guards," Izaki grumbled.

"Yeah, now she's out there on her own," Miwa commented. "If she doesn't have a decent force in her hands, she's going to be struggling from here on".

"Now the last; my Vanguard Goku attacks Amaterasu," Kuroda announced darkly.

"Dream Eater and Luck Bird, guard," Misaki stated in protest, breaking her silence.

She presented the two cards in her right hand stretched above the lone survivor of the assault. The two defenders arrived on the field speedily; an animal modelled largely after an elephant sporting a golden brace around its head, brown hair flowing from the back of the decoration, falling in six braids tied with identical circular bands **[SLD 5000]** and a golden bird with a sapphire diamond wrapped around its thick neck **[SLD 5000]**.

"If you wish to reach Amaterasu, you'll have to draw two Triggers," Misaki stated calmly.

"Tsk, Twin Drive," the robed man grunted, reaching for his deck and turning over the first. The audience were greeted with a green glow shining from the monitors hanging above the match. Kuroda grinned with delight. "A Heal Trigger; the power goes to the Rear-Guard Goku and I heal one". He quickly deposited the Trigger into his hand, recovering the top card of the column built at the edge of the console. He reached forward with his deck again, eager for a Stand Trigger in order for the boost to be meaningful in any form. His fingertips pressed themselves against the back of the card, twisting his wrist and unveiling an Embodiment of Armour, Bahr. His luck had fallen short. "No Trigger…"

The Vanguard's post crashed against the summoned guardians, removing them from the line of fire, although sapping Goku of his strength, resulting in the board crashing to the ground, tossing the aggressor onto the canyon flooring a short distance of Amaterasu. Aware he was now outmatched, the Kagero warrior scrambled to his feet and stealthily retreated to a safe distance. With no units capable of taking on the sun goddess, Kuroda had no choice but to back down, shooting a venomous stare from the shade of his overhanging hood.

**KURODA - MISAKI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

**SEVENTH TURN – MISAKI**

"Stand and draw," the lilac-haired fighter declared, snatching back control. "Call".

A trio of cards fell onto the field into their assigned places neatly; a second Amaterasu, keeping her sleek black hair, a replacement Maiden of Libra and a new unit for the match: Weather Girl, Milk – a pain haired woman with bright locks flowed down her back. Lilac and violet butterfly wings emerged from the glistening hair, fluttering majestically to keep her hovering inches above the canyon floor. Her slender body was clothed merely in a short cream dress with an orange that emerged only through the slits at the base of the short gown. A ring of cream fabric concealed much of her neck, a small sapphire hanging from it. Bands of gold encircled her crown and wrists, pink high-heeled shoes with small white wings covered her nimble feet and her weapon of choice was a simple wand **[POW 7000]**.

Misaki reached forward, pinning down the Rear-Guard goddess' card. "Amaterasu attacks Dragon Knight, Berger" she announced firmly, twisting the card to confirm the battle.

Kuroda scowled, though made no movement to rescue his doomed warrior. Amaterasu rose above the floor, summoning a much smaller sphere than the one witnessed previously and sent it after the target. Berger grunted and let out a bellow once the collision between forces occurred, dissolving into the air, and the card toppling into the Drop Zone.

"Next, the Vanguard Amaterasu **[POW 14000]**".

Kuroda grunted, checking his hand; there was nothing to work with – nothing to prevent the assault. But with only two attacks to endure, he would pull through. He would make it until the next round. He lowered the cards in his grasp, shooting an uncomfortable gaze across the field.

"No guard".

"Twin Drive," Misaki uttered, reaching for the deck. Her fingers touched upon the back of the first card, stripping it from the rest and uncovering Oracle Guardian, Apollon. "Second check". She grasped the next, snapping her wrist and throwing it over, when the card shone with a bight golden glow.

"N- No way!" Kuroda gasped.

"Critical Trigger," Misaki affirmed. "Power to Maiden of Libra, Critical to Amaterasu".

The group above cheered with delight over the Trigger's timely arrival; the combination of the Kagero player's reaction and the lack of a shield erected suggested that there was nothing he could do and Misaki had just discovered the final nail in his coffin. Amaterasu rose higher, stretching her arms to their fullest and tilted her head backwards, embracing the winds that swept around her, playing with the lilac locks. Behind her, the miniature star expanded to dwarf those before it. The woman threw her arms forward, launching the immense sphere into the enemy's lines, exploding against the ground and engulfing the Kagero forces in flames far more intense than any they themselves could produce. Kuroda grunted, his hand shakily making its way towards the deck.

"D- Damage check…" he sounded. He lifted the first, met with a blue light. "Stand Trigger; the power goes to the Vanguard **[POW 15000]**". The card fell into the growing column, followed by another without any light; Flame Seed Salamander and Heatnail Salamander, making a set of 5 damage.

"Milk boosts Libra," Misaki commanded, stretching her neck as she rose to face the enemy directly ahead. "Attack the Vanguard".

Kuroda clenched his teeth; with Milk's donation, he couldn't stand up to the angel's strength. His silence confirmed his lack of defensive power, allowing Misaki and Libra to proceed with their final blow. The winged woman floated upwards, raising the scales in her grasp whilst Milk's energy ran into her veins **[POW 21000]**. The instrument pulsed with light, unleashing the gathered energy in one burst that burned through the air, crashing into Goku and out his back, searing all in its path.

"Damage check…" the black robed man sighed.

He turned over the card, Wyvern Guard, Barri; there was nothing that could aid him. He had to contend with defeat.

Kuroda squeezed his eyes

**KURODA - MISAKI  
>6 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"Winner of the first fight; Tokura Misaki," the referee stationed at the edge of the painted white lines announced, raising his right arm towards the victorious female.

Cries of awe and celebration reverberated from the crowds around. Kuroda slumped at the base of the console, head hanging in shame over having been defeated in the opening match of the round. Misaki collected her cards, clutching them against her chest with eyes set straight ahead. The fingers wrapped around the stack, however, shivered in spite of victory. Kamui's arms shot in the air, yelling with amazement that the team had come out on top, finally restoring Aichi's sight, whose hands fell away from his face. Misaki was on her way back by the time his vision cleared. Shin rose from his bench and approached the young woman, resting a hand on her nearest shoulder, seeming to mutter something discreetly to her. She responded with a faint nod and cast her azure eyes towards the wooden flooring. The shopkeeper paced towards the trio of boys watching from the other bench with a shaky smile.

"Guys, Misaki isn't feeling so great at the moment," he claimed. "I was hoping you would all take the team spaces and allow her to be the substitute for now".

"Misaki-san, is everything alright?" Aichi asked, whipping his sight around to his apparently stricken teammate. "Did you push yourself too hard?"

"Uh… I might have," Misaki sighed. "I'm sorry".

"No, I couldn't ask for you to fight if you're not feeling up for it," Aichi responded quickly. "Don't worry, I'll swap places with you".

"Thanks, Aichi," Misaki mumbled meekly.

"Don't worry, Onii-san," Kamui spoke, jumping down from the bench. "You won't need to fight this round because I'm going to win".

"Spoken like a true champion, Kamui-kun," Reiji chimed.

"TC," Eiji chanted.

"Except he didn't win the Shop Tournament," Morikawa grumbled.

The two youngsters prepared themselves to lunge at the Middle School student but pause for nothing more than the fact that not only was Emi present, but between the two parties. Morikawa grinned smugly, having realized the young Sendou would make an effective shield against the pair. Izaki slinked closer, whispering into his classmate's ear.

"Neither did you though. At least he got past the first round".

"Where do you get off?" Morikawa barked. "You lost in the first match".

"Hey, settle down, you two," Miwa laughed. "We were all matched against those guys and just weren't up to scratch".

"But, Miwa-san, you did really well in your fight," Emi muttered, her hand curled gently against her chin. "You almost won; it could have been you down there".

"Nah," Miwa sounded. "Kai's on a whole different level from us. I was never a match for him, even when we were kids".

Beneath the conversation, Kamui tugged on the orange gloves clinging to his hands whilst marching forward, stepping confidently beside the console and slammed his deck into its proper place, positioning the first Vanguard in the central circle. His adversary – the muscular leader of the team – did the same, smirking darkly at the child half his size.

"Well, this should be interesting," he commented.

"Oh yeah? You think just because you're big and wrapped up in that cloak that you're going to intimidate me?" Kamui growled. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid".

"Well, you've got the right spirit," the man commented.

"_The second match of Three Blacks versus Team Quadrifoglio; Kurosaki Laito vs. Katsuragi Kamui,"_ MC Miya announced, his voice bouncing off the walls. _"Let's Image. Let's Vanguard!"_

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START  
>KUROSAKI - KAMUI<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

The two starting units materialized on the futuristic Star Gate stage; Battleraizer for Kamui **[POW 3000]** and, like his teammate, Lizard Runner Undeux **[POW 5000]**. The referee standing at the edge of the mist raised his arm in Kamui's direction.

"The first move to Team Q4," he boomed.

**FIRST TURN – KAMUI**

"Guess I'll have to go with it for now," Kamui scoffed, snatching the first card of his deck. "I ride Death Army Guy".

The active machine wobbled on its legs, leaping back into the glowing space from which it had just ejected itself. In the front-line space, the blue-armoured android appeared, clenching its fists and unleashing a low grunt **[POW 7000]**.

"That card normally works with Kamui-kun's Death Army Lady," Aichi murmured. "But he chose it as his Vanguard".

"He probably doesn't have any other Grade 1s he can use," Misaki suggested, folding her arms over her chest.

"Eh?" Aichi sounded with panic.

"Battleraizer's skill moves it to the Rear-Guard," Kamui dictated. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN – KUROSAKI**

"Then it moves to my turn," the robed fighter claimed, drawing swiftly from his deck. "I ride Embodiment of Armour, Bahr".

Just as with the preceding match, the scarlet-armoured warrior arrived immediately, wielding his blade with both hands tightly **[POW 8000]**.

"They've all got Kagero decks?" Aichi wondered aloud.

"Although Bahr is a common card for starting, it's not beyond the possible to consider they may have the same build as well," Misaki added. "At least he's seen one in action, that should make things easier on him".

"Call; Flame Seed Salamander," Kurosaki proclaimed, presenting the card between his fingers before placing it in the chosen spot.

Hovering over the shoulder of the Kagero soldier, a trio of flaming salamanders with miniature bodies of brown and cream emerged; grinning with small fangs, sniggering amongst themselves **[POW 4000]**.

"Flame Seed Salamander boosts Bahr," the cloaked man stated, his large fingers pinning down the ends of his cards. "Attack Death Army Guy".

Kamui clenched his jaws; he was puzzled as to why his opponent had called a Stand Trigger – a vital tool for the Nova Grapplers – to fight. Was he low on alternatives? Regardless, Kamui said nothing to the strike and allowed the warrior to storm forward, charged by the power of its sole ally **[POW 12000]**. Kurosaki revealed his new card – Dragon Monk, Goku; not a Trigger, not that it was required. Bahr unleashed a fearsome yell, cutting through Death Army Guy's chest plating, the victim emitting a strangled cry. Kamui grunted, picking up the top card of his deck – Lion Heat – and transferred it to the other end.

**KUROSAKI - KAMUI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Flame Seed Salamander's skill," Kurosaki announced, withdrawing the card. "As the unit it boosted was able to hit your Vanguard, but shuffling this into the deck, I gain the power to retire a Grade 0 Rear-Guard. Be gone, Battleraizer".

"What?" Kamui choked.

Bolts of electricity surged from the aluminous flooring, causing a variety of short circuits throughout Battleraizer. The Battleroid groaned and its knees buckled, making it an easy target for the swirling salamanders dancing at the other end of the futuristic space. They launched themselves one after another, joining as one enlarged fireball that soared over Kamui's temporary form and collided with the stricken machine, producing an immense explosion that rocked the building.

The two cards vanished from the field – Battleraizer buried in the Drop Zone and Flame Seed Salamander sneaking back into Kurosaki's deck. The arena had been left bare outside the two Vanguards, as though the previous turns had accomplished nothing for either party.

**THIRD TURN – KAMUI**

Kamui growled, snatching the next card from his deck. With a faint smirk, he added it to his arsenal, changing it for another, which spun on the tip of his finger above the console.

"I ride Genocide Jack," he yelled, slamming the spinning card against the Vanguard circle.

A spiralling wind climbed up from the neon flooring, wrapping itself around Death Army Guy and replacing him with the enormous lizard-like Nova Grappler with a cannon for its throat and blazing red eyes that could intimidate any adversary **[POW 11000]**. A low growl emitted from the beast sent a chill through the air, the wave passing through Bahr, though the warrior showed none of the fear he may have possessed.

"Now he can turn that damage to his advantage," Miwa stated. "He won't be behind for long".

"That's right," Reiji cried ecstatically. "Kamui-san is the greatest".

"TG!" Eiji hollered.

"Now I call; Magician Girl, Kirara," Kamui added with a passionate shout.

In the shadow of the behemoth at the head of the field, the red-haired woman made her entrance in the centre of a twister of glimmers. Her clothing was a tight, sapphire piece resembling swimwear coupled with coffee-shaded leggings clinging to her hanging limbs. Fastened to her hips were two large golden stars, like those which tied her twin tails to her pointed hat, a green star engraved into the front. From her rear, a strip of metal protruded, appearing to imitate a charging port. The woman sported a short cream jacket with spherical shoulders, from which her loose sleeves emerged, hanging over her pale sky-blue arm, on clutching her grey wand marked with a star at the tip and a green needle at the other end **[POW 9000]**.

"Jack's Counterblast," Kamui barked, flipping the card in his Damage Zone roughly. "He loses Restraint, freeing him to attack. But first, Kirara".

The female magician raised her arms, stretching the digits from her hands in the direction of the Kagero soldier opposing the pair. The star at the head of her instrument pulsed with energy and shimmered brightly, unleashing a beam of white light that struck Bahr, piercing, its force strong enough to push the resisting soldier's feet back. Kurosaki snapped his wrist, revealing the first card to enter his Damage Zone – Gatling Claw Dragon – and smirked.

"Draw Trigger," he announced. "The power shall strengthen Bahr **[POW 13000]** and draw. Now he's too much for Jack alone".

"We'll see," Kamui growled. "Jack attacks Bahr".

The eyes of the immense beast blazed, increasing the intimidating power of Jack's presence alone. The beast stepped forward, its massive claws scratching against the smooth Star Gate flooring. Kurosaki maintained his confidence and remained silent, permitting Kamui to snatch his Drive Check and reveal it – a blue aura shimmered from the card, brightening Kamui's face, which expanded with a pleased smirk.

"Alright, Heal Trigger," he yelped happily. "Jack gets the power and I can heal one Damage".

"D- Damn it…" Kurosaki sneered. "Lucky kid".

Consumed by the aura of power flooding in, Jack stretched its neck, raising its head skywards and unleashed a terrifying shriek, the grating sound sweeping through the surrounding area for no-one here **[POW 16000]**. Kamui thrust his fist forward, punching the air with his target too far for him to reach, but Jack had the strength to cover that distance; the cannon in its mouth fizzed with life and ejected a narrow beam, shooting through the air and into Bahr, striking the same crack Kirara had started.

"Damage check," Kurosaki grunted, unearthing Wyvern Strike, Tejas from his deck.

**KUROSAKI - KAMUI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

"Kamui-san's in the lead!" Reiji proclaimed excitedly. "Go, Kamui-san!"

"GKS," Eiji yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to further project his enthusiastic cry.

"Kirara isn't strong enough to attack," Kamui confessed. "So I'll let you off for now".

**FOURTH TURN – KUROSAKI**

"Stand and draw," Kurosaki chanted, checking his newest resource. "I ride Berserk Dragon **[POW 9000]**".

Bahr vanished, leaving his space open for the twin-headed dragon with snapping jaws and piercing yellow eyes that returned to the battlefield, sending chilling stars towards the Nova Grappler duo. Kirara grasped her wand cautiously, tucking her head in between her shoulders and glaring back at the beast, though Jack showed no reaction to the challenging force.

"Berserk Dragon's Counterblast," Kurosaki announced, sliding the two cards at the edge of his field over. "Kirara is retired".

Kamui clenched his jaws, scowling at the robed man whose dragon's heads burned with growing flames contained within their mouths, spilling out and rolling across the field, crashing into Kirara. The small mechanical woman yelped, raising her arms and closing her eyes as though the actions would be enough to protect herself or, at least, lessen the anguish that came with the blaze. Once again, the field was cleared of Rear-Guard, the two survivors glaring venomously at one another for destroying their respective allies.

"Now it's coming…" Izaki mumbled.

"Yeah, if they really do have the same decks, then he's going to skip ahead to Grade 3," Miwa mused in the same downcast tone, clutching his chin. "He knows it's coming but there's nothing he can do it stop it".

"Oh no…" Reiji whimpered.

"ON…" Eiji exhaled faintly.

"Superior Ride," Kurosaki yelled, stretching his arm vertically. "Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha".

Cracks formed across the neon flooring, breaking away for the purple serpentine giant to crash onto the field. Its emergence from the ground culminated with Berserk Dragon's disappearance into a shower of glimmers, scattered across the destruction. Yaksha hissed with its mouth hanging open; its tongue slipping along the jagged teeth inside the grin, orange eyes locked onto its rival **[POW 9000]**.

"Call," the cloaked fighter barked, dropping a trio of cards onto the field around his lone Vanguard. "Dragon Monk, Goku. Heatnail Salamander. Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara".

The silhouettes preceded the arrival of the Kagero reinforcements; the first being the brunette rider clutching a lance with two glass tips, clothed in a combination of black, red and gold **[POW 10000]**. The next was the charred salamander in the centre of a new blaze **[POW 6000]** while the third was a unit previously absent from the active line-up. Like the Vanguard, it possessed a wide purple serpentine body, scales of its torso and underbelly lilac while those on top were of an indigo shade. A large golden belt, a black cord connecting a series of dim green skull emblems around the body, the centre of the circular decoration possessing an amber fitted into a burgundy oval. From the golden brace, a plum-shaded cloth hung, lined with yellow edges. A matching hood and cloak hung over the monster's head and spine, a circle of string rested around its head, four scarlet leaves pinned to two of the beads attached to it. Hanging over its chest was another necklace made of flat skulls and rope, three misshapen skulls made the top of its staff; bat-like winds spreading from the central head and tuffs of black hair behind the curled horns of the largest. Bloody eyes gleamed from the shadows of the hood, a stretched tongue wagging about from the bottom of its head **[POW 6000]**.

"Heatnail Salamander boosts Goku," the towering fighter stated, sliding his cards around.

Kamui gave no objection. With its inherited aura, the tanned Kagero figure leapt onto its orange board and skated through the air **[POW 16000]**. The tips of the post hummed and shone with the donated energy. With a short distance separating the two parties, Goku's board launched itself in the air, tossing the warrior on top well above Jack. With a passionate yell, he allowed gravity to take hold again and drag him down, but not without swinging the pole, striking Jack's mechanic skull. The draconic behemoth roared furiously, Kamui grimaced and removed Cray Soldier from his deck.

"Yaksha attacks next, boosted by Kimnara," Kurosaki added. When Kamui made no effort to defend his targeted Vanguard, the shady man was quick to reach for his deck, stripping it of the top two cards – Wyvern Strike, Tejas and Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka.

In the Cray arena, Yaksha charged desperately; its predecessor had failed to connect with the opposing leader, however, the window of opportunity had opened up and the path was clear. The long blades its wielded burst into flames, the weapons themselves swiftly becoming red-hot and once they sliced across Jack's chest, they left gaping scars, orange from the intense heat used to inflict the damage. Jack stumbled back, struggling to keep on its feet, Kamui growled and cast his eyes across the damage to his body. His mind wandered backwards to the match before, when Aichi had claimed something had been unusual with the damage Alfred suffered. As a Battleroid, there was no danger of anything tasteless to occur before a young audience. But his mind dwelled; he had seen nothing unusual, but what if it was possible? The boy shook his head furiously; now was not the time to get distracted; his eyes flashed with the resolve to fight on, to push for victory and landed on the shady man.

"What's the matter?" he asked cockily. "Have you surrendered already?"

"No way," Kamui snapped. "Just because you're ahead, don't expect me to back down and run away".

"Big words from someone so small," Kurosaki teased.

"Say that again," Kamui roared. "I dare you".

"Young man, perhaps you should focus on the fight at hand before trying to pick another," the robed fighter scoffed. "I believe you have a Damage check to execute".

"Feh, talking down on me just because you're ahead," Kamui growled. "Damage check".

His hand twirled, revealing Tough Boy was the next to fall before given the opportunity to fight alongside his comrades.

**KUROSAKI - KAMUI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"That will be all for this turn," Kurosaki confirmed.

"_Kurosaki has pushed Katsuragi behind once more and eliminated all his Rear-Guards,"_ MC Miya described. _"Although Katsuragi was the first to move, Kurosaki has skipped ahead and reached Grade 3 first with devastating results"_.

"That may be, but I'm still going to win," Kamui barked, shifting his cards vertically.

**FIFTH TURN – KAMUI**

With a swift swipe, the youngster stripped his deck of the next card, frowning briefly at the golden cube located in the top-right corner of the artwork. He had drawn Shining Lady – a Critical Trigger. Her power would have been infinitely more useful during the next stage of the turn, but there was nothing to be done about it; he could only simply hope that there would be another close to the top, ready to activate at the crucial moment. He slid the card into those pinned between his fingers, eyes rushing to the edge where his signature machine waited.

"Young man, you've become slower and subdued; has the power of the Kagero proven itself too much?" Kurosaki asked slyly.

Kamui clenched his jaws, glaring fiercely at the man. "Shut up!" he barked. "I won't lose to Kagero, never again. I'll show you what I'm made of. I ride Asura Kaiser!"

The card twirled on the tip of his finger, falling onto the glowing central space face-up. A tremor shook the Star Gate stage, a light from the fissure left by Yaksha's invasion stretched towards the ceiling, consuming Jack and eradicating its form, using the leftover energy to form the rounded body of the Nation champion, its various arms waving with their individual weapons poised to strike.

"Kamui-san's ace card," Reiji announced fervently.

"AC," Eiji yapped with the same tone.

Kamui glanced over his shoulder, sharply watching Kai, whose sights were set on the battle; he refused to lose to another Kagero player, especially before winning over the brunette. The man opposite was simply a stepping stone towards that goal; no Kagero player would deter him, he would become the best around once more and topple anyone who threatened that title, be it Kai or any other player. The taunts of the robed man only poured fuel onto his fire, but also stirred his wild rage lingering just beneath the surface – it brought back memories he would rather discard and never recover. His red eyes fell to the remaining cards in his possession, grasping two and launching them around his Vanguard.

"Call," he yelled. "Mr Invincible, Death Army Lady".

The blue-skinned superhero dropped in front above, punching his hips with his immense fists, though grinned nonetheless, emitting heroic laughter with his arrival on the battlefield to rescue Star Gate from the invasion of the Kagero army **[POW 10000]**. Death Army Lady followed with her slender form, tentacle-like hair wiggling from the back of her skull and eyes flashing blue to signal her readiness to partake in the conflict **[POW 9000]**.

"Death Army Lady attacks Yaksha," Kamui barked.

"I'll let it through," Kurosaki said.

The jets locked onto the woman's back erupted with controlled flames, throwing her across the field. Although she had no backup from her usual partner, she was prepared to fight on, spinning in order to ready her heels for contact. The shoes of the feminine attacker struck Yaksha, the heels sinking into its skin mercilessly, producing an ear-splitting screech from the injured behemoth. Kurosaki peeled away his top card, dropping the Dragonic Vanisher into the lengthening column.

"Asura Kaiser attacks," the young fighter yelled, opening his hand stretching ahead.

"Guard: Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa," Kurosaki protested, presenting the card locked between his fingers and thumb.

The teal Dracoman emerged rapidly on the field, its slim form coiled around a number of times to bolster its defence **[SLD 10000]**. Kamui reached for his deck, snatching from it twice and revealing Queen of Heart and Death Army Lady. Asura Kaiser pushed on with its attack, flinging itself forward with the multitude of weapons at its disposal swinging violently. Each hacked away at Rakshasa, reducing it to a battered wreck, forced to depart in order to preserve its life.

"Now go, Mr Invincible," Kamui command, pointing at their target.

The near-nude muscular hero took off, soaring through the air with one fist stretched forward, the other burning with collected energy pooled in through his body. In the superhero's path, however, a clone of the immense purple-scaled Dracoman that had appeared during the previous match arrived, blocking the target. Mr Invincible dove regardless, throwing his fist into the abdomen, dispelling its presence immediately. Kamui growled, shooting a frustrated glare to his opponent, who rested the Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka card in his Drop Zone, having successfully shielded his vulnerable Vanguard.

**KUROSAKI - KAMUI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"Damn it…" the boy grumbled. "Turn end".

Outside the misty veil, the other Q4 members watched discreetly, hesitant to interfere with their present representative's match and provoke his fiery mood. Aichi sank beside Misaki, aware that something was troubling the young player; ordinarily, his aggressive tactics would be enough to break through, but his demeanour was sluggish – matching what the cloaked adversary claimed. The slowing of the lively boy troubled Aichi, anxious over what could have possibly tampered with his usual optimism.

"Kamui-kun…"

**SIXTH TURN – KUROSAKI**

"Dragon Monk, Goku," Kurosaki barked, his voice booming throughout the Stadium court.

The enormous Dracoman took its leave, mutating into a clone of the Rear-Guard by its side, though with a vaguely darker colour scheme in order to distinguish it as the head of the party rather than its identical colleague **[POW 10000]**. The left-most column, however, was where Kurosaki's attention was drawn first, snapping the cards into a horizontal stance to initiate battle.

"The Rear-Guard Goku gains a boost from Heatnail Salamander. And with that power, he'll attack Asura Kaiser," he narrated. "Fall prey to the shadows of the Kagero".

Sucking in the energy swirling around it, the first of the twins hopped onto his hovering board, soaring across the battlefield and crossing into enemy territory, grasping his simple weapon firmly **[POW 16000]**. Kamui growled, rotating his torso so the cards in his possession could cross by the gloved hand looming in front, snatching one of his recent additions. With a fierce swing of the limb, he separated the chosen card, presenting it to the field without laying it onto the Guard circle initially.

"Guard with Shining Lady," he snapped.

The slender feminine form materialized in front of the Nova Grappler champion, bowing before the superior is submission, accepting of her sacrifice in the name of the clan to shield the life of its greatest figure **[SLD 10000]**. Goku's craft sped forward regardless, the humanoid lunging from its surface and battered the woman with his makeshift weapon, removing her as swiftly as she arrived. The strike, however, left him without sufficient power to tackle the original target and once the vehicle returned, it seized the opportunity to escape before invoking the wrath of the looming Battleroid.

"You escaped once, but twice won't be the case," Kurosaki claimed. "Kimnara grants a boost to Goku, who will also target Asura Kaiser".

The Vanguard hopped aboard his variation of the craft, taking off before its identical partner returned and passed by during the journey to the dangerous ground, armed with Kimnara's offering **[POW 16000]**. The pair clapped each other's raised palms, handing over responsibility for the assault like a tag-team fight. Kamui grunted, ripping two cards from his hand and slapping them against the extended circle in front.

"Guard: Ring Girl, Clara. Queen of Heart," he barked.

The two mechanical women made their appearance before their leader, sending venomous glares towards the approaching Vanguard; no matter what, they were determined not to allow it through and harm their chances of victory in the clash **[SLD 26000]**.

"Shield of 26000, is it?" Kurosaki mused. "You're trying hard to put up a fight you can't win".

"I'm nowhere near losing," Kamui snapped. "I'm up to Grade 3 as well, so you don't even have that above me. Quit bragging and get on with it".

"Hmph, very well," Kurosaki sounded. "Twin Drive. First check". Embodiment of Armour, Bahr. "Second check". Flame Seed Salamander, shining suddenly with a blue tint. "All effects go to the Rear-Guard Goku; granting me another attack this turn".

"Damn…" Kamui hissed, beads of sweat visible across the edges of his flickering features.

The Vanguard's craft shot up, evading the prepared forces completely and pulled a U-turn, heading back to the safety of its allies. The copy rose to its feet, taking in the energy from the Trigger **[POW 15000]** and lunged forward, following the path it had taken a moment prior. The copied unit crashed into the wide Battleroid, swinging its lance several times in quick succession, landing numerous blows against the steel skin, threatening to knock it back with the sheer force of its barrage. Kamui reached for his deck, pilling back the top card and dropping it into his Damage Zone, also receiving a blue glow, though less welcome.

**KUROSAKI - KAMUI  
>3 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"A Stand Trigger, but it's too late," Miwa noted. "If it had come even one card earlier, he could have protected himself against more of those attacks".

"That little brat, what's he doing?" Morikawa grumbled. "Why's he choking?"

"Keep quiet, Lose-Umi!" Reiji snapped.

"LU," Eiji yelled.

"It's _Katsumi!_" Morikawa protested furiously.

"But right now, Kamui-kun…" Emi muttered, watching the boy with puzzlement. "He doesn't seem like he's at his best. Like something's putting him off. It's not like normal".

The duo shrank in light of the redheaded girl's comment; they couldn't launch a counterargument – partially out of loyalty to Kamui and his feelings for the girl, partially down to their struggling to compile one.

**SEVENTH TURN – KAMUI**

"Mr Invincible attacks Dragon Monk, Goku," Kamui yelled, setting down the first of his units.

Without any hesitation, the hero sprung into the air, soaring across the arena and diving down towards the target, his cape waving wildly in the breeze kicked up by his Kagero incredible speed. This time, his strike connected with Goku, the force pushing him back across the stolen territory, leaving shallow trails where the flooring had been peeled away. Kurosaki dropped a third copy of the Vanguard's card into the Damage Zone, unfazed by the increase in the chain's length. His confidence bolstered by the successful strike, Kamui reached forward, snapping his Vanguard into the same horizontal position.

"And again," he snapped. "Attack, Asura Kaiser!"

The immense Battleroid marched forward, its arms wiggling with eagerness to chop down another of the opposition's bodies. In its path, meanwhile, the small blazing salamanders that had been placed behind the earlier Vanguard returned on the opposite side, offering themselves as a shield **[SLD 10000]**.

"Twin Drive," the boy barked, snapping his wrist to unveil the first; Fighting Battleship, Prometheus, obscured by its blinding light. "Critical Trigger; all effects go to Death Army Lady **[POW 14000]**. Second check". The card he turned over wasn't a Trigger, but the Asura Kaiser copy emitted a brightness regardless. "Alright; Asura Kaiser's skill; as I drive checked a Grade 3, a Rear-Guard can stand; I choose Mr Invincible".

"Ah!" Morikawa howled, his hands clasped each other in front while tears streamed down his face. "The wondrous power of Grade 3s!"

Miwa and Izaki laughed with embarrassment, his excitement attracted the attention of the surrounding spectators, drawn to the unusual noise he unleashed at the turn of events. With the guardian eliminated, the path was clear for Death Army Lady, whose jetpack launched her into the air much more roughly than Mr Invincible's take-off. Nonetheless, with a Critical of two, she would be enough to put down the Kagero invaders and clench victory for the team if her attack could connect successfully. Aware of the fact, Kurosaki tore a card from his hand, tossing it out onto the battlefield in desperate defence.

"Wyvern Strike, Tejas," he yelled.

The dragon-back knight clashed his lance with the heeled footwear of the attacker; enough to deter her from further attempts and sent her gliding back to her home territory. Her heels clicked once they touched down, signalling that it was up to the last standing unit. With Kamui's orders projected, Invincible sprung up once again, soaring with the aim of striking down the enemy's leader with two fists surrounded by a fiery aura, symbolizing his heroic spirit and persistence. Nothing appeared to defy his actions and the two collided once again; an explosion consuming the towering body, its dispersing cloud swallowing the Star Gate hero for a matter of seconds before he emerged, laugh booming arrogantly. A fifth card toppled into the Damage Zone; another Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa. Its offering as a Trigger was useless now that each of Kamui's entire team had launched their attacks.

**KUROSAKI - KAMUI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"_The match between Kurosaki and Katsuragi has truly heated up,"_ MC Miya reported curiously. _"The lead continues to swing back and forth between these thrilling fighters. Which will be the one to seize the glory? Kurosaki has been pushed to 5 Damage, but Katsuragi's turn had come to an end"_.

**EIGHTH TURN – KUROSAKI**

"Stand and draw," the robed man boomed, holding up the card he had received. His lips curled into a wicked smirk and his delight overflowed; unleashing a wild laugh of pleasure and anticipation. "This is it; just what I needed to end this".

Kamui flinched from the boast; the others watching over him also displayed their dismay and astonishment that the fighter would proclaim that he had the sufficient means to put an end to Kamui's fight. The red-eyed boy glared across the misty land, sweat trickling down his face.

"No…" he whispered. "I can't lose. Not to another Kagero player. I'm going to beat them all and then that jerk Kai…"

"Call!" Kurosaki yelled, his arm swinging around to steal an additional card from his hand and send the pair crashing into their designated spaces. "Embodiment of Armour, Bahr and Dragonic Vanisher!"

Bahr resumed his place in the battle with a vicious snigger, as though a pre-emptive taunt ahead of Kamui's predicted defeat **[POW 8000]**. A much larger creature manifested in front; rising with blazing blue eyes glinting with demonic might from the shadows of its carmine helm, opening into wings either side with beige edges. Neon azure plating travelling vertically through the centre of the tremendous dragon's chest, matching the sparkling shade of its curled wings, whose simply flaps sent gales wailing through the Star Gate arena stronger than any storm. Attached to its arms were immense rectangular futuristic cannons; purple with numerous burning slits painting the breaks orange. For a Kagero unit, the beast didn't appear too out of place among the glowing technological surroundings **[POW 9000]**.

"W- What?" Kamui blurted.

"We've never seen that unit before," Aichi muttered, casting a glance towards Kai in the corner of his vision.

"With a boost from Heatnail Salamander, the Rear-Guard Goku attacks first **[POW 16000]**" Kurosaki commanded loudly, repositioning the two cards.

"Guard," Kamui yelled in response, throwing down his Fighting Battleship, Prometheus.

Goku's frantic charge across the field was brought to an abrupt halt when the shadow of the immense building crawled across the area, its very presence looming over the surrounding area **[SLD 10000]**. Drops of sweat drenched the humanoid's face as it gazed up at the tremendous shield; even with Salamander's power, it could deal with the building, but it would be left vulnerable and incapable of taking on the Nova Grappler champion afterwards. The board quickly retreated, carrying its rider from the charging structure in panicked retreat.

"The Vanguard Goku attacks, with Kimnara backing it up," Kurosaki hollered.

Kamui tore two further cards from his hand, leaving another pair in his possession and presented the three as his hasty defence. "Death Army Lady, Hungry Dumpty," he cried. His fingertips landed onto the Grade 2 in his Vanguard's shadow. "Death Army Lady intercepts".

The woman leapt from her position, landing gracefully in front of her leader, joined by a replica of herself and the circular alien with a wide grin of fanged teeth and a single enlarged eye.

"With all that, he's got a shield of 26000," Miwa noted to those in front of him, examining the cluttered formation. "It'll take two Triggers for that attack to go through".

"Then Kamui-san should be safe," Reiji chirped with an optimistic smile. "He won't be able to break through that Nova Grappler barrier".

"WBA," Eiji sounded with a nod for each letter.

The group cast their sights to the monitor hanging from the roof of the building, displaying Kurosaki's deck, the man's hand grasping the top and turning it over. Immediately, the card radiated its golden glow.

"Critical Trigger," the man proclaimed with a low tone of glee. "All the effects will go to Goku".

"To his Vanguard?" Izaki yelped. "He doesn't even know if he's going to get another Trigger".

"But he's pinning his bets on it," Miwa muttered grimly. "If he pulls it off, Kamui's got a rough ride ahead of him".

"That means they'll be tied and will have to go for a third match…" Emi added meekly, rotating to seek the blonde's absent warm smile. "Will they be alright?"

"They'll be just fine," Miwa insisted, offering the girl what she sought.

"Second check," Kurosaki spoke, his fingers wrapped around the next. With a fearsome swipe, he forcefully removed the card, holding it a distance from the deck before twisting his wrist and unveiling what was granted. Flame Seed Salamander. His eyes widened and a cackle rumbled from his wide throat. "A Stand Trigger!"

"C- Crap!" Kamui sounded nervously.

"All the power goes to Goku," Kurosaki hollered with ecstasy. "Heatnail Salamander stands".

Unlike his partner, Goku charged forward with the gleeful knowledge that its attack was going to connect. The board sprung from the ground, throwing its rider over the defences set up and granted it passage to the exposed enemy. The tips of the post in its grasp glowed brightly, crackling with all the additional power pooled into the instrument **[POW 26000]**. Asura Kaiser launched its weapons in a panicked counterattack, each failing to prevent the aggressor, who swiftly dodged each and was upon the Battleroid before Kamui knew it. Through the machine, he gaped at the descending unit, struck by its makeshift weapon, the shock sent shockwaves through the ground and circuits across the immense machine into a frenzy, bolts of electricity surging across its trembling body.

"D- Damage check…" the boy grunted faintly, peeling away the two cards and dropping them into the Damage Zone: Tough Boy and Asura Kaiser.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Kurosaki scoffed confidently. "Bahr boosts Dragonic Vanisher. Vanisher's skill activates – as I've more Rear-Guards than the opponent, it gains an additional 3000 power. _Vanishing Ray!_"

Energy surged around the growling dragon, donating every ounce that the Kagero collection had to offer for the potentially final strike **[POW 20000]**. Kamui's jaws clenched tightly, his eyes falling onto his hand: Asura Kaiser and Mr Invincible; the same as his field, both unable to guard. There was nothing he could do to prevent the onslaught and nothing to evade defeat unless a Heal Trigger was at the top of his deck. Sweat trickled down his face; he could feel Kai's stare latched onto him, reminding himself over and over of his goal to defeat anyone that stood in his way before he could have a rematch with the brunette. But he was to fall at the first hurdle, and against a Kagero deck, no less. His eyes shut themselves, unable to bear witness to what was to follow.

"No guard…" he confessed bitterly.

Aichi's eyes inched wider; he had never seen Kamui so distressed, backed so far into a corner that there was no hope of escaping. It was surreal to see the overbearing boy brought down with crushing might, essentially bowing before his adversary. The attacking dragon unleashed a tremendous roar and raised its arms, locking the cannons onto the exposed Vanguard and let loose the scarlet lasers. They crashed into Asura Kaiser's body, stripping away its armour slowly; a slow and painful defeat. Kamui sounded his disappointment through his gritted teeth, slowly reaching for his deck. His mind's eye envisioned Kai's bland expression, Aichi's guilty face after his previous defeat, Misaki's paled form following her fight. They had been depending on him. His hand fell onto the deck heavily, dragging away the card and checked it. Battleraizer fell into the Damage Zone.

**KUROSAKI - KAMUI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"Winner of the second match: Three Blacks, Kurosaki Laito," the referee stationed at the edge of the field announced, his arm shooting in the direction of the robed man.

The mist dispersed and the field cleared. Kamui's head hung while he collected his cards and turned away from the field, limping back to his team. Aichi stepped forward, meekly advancing towards the defeated youngster.

"Kamui-kun, are you alright?" he asked, a hand inching upwards and towards the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san…" Kamui mumbled. "I tried but he got the better of me".

Aichi's eyes narrowed solemnly; Kamui's distraught state troubled him, it dawned on him how his earlier reflection had sent the boy's mind racing with all kinds of concerns. Shin rose from the bench and paced towards the pair, laying a hand onto Kamui's shoulder before Aichi's had made it.

"Don't worry, Kamui-kun," he chirped. "We've got a win, as long as we can make it two, we'll get through".

Aichi's sight shifted to the robed trio at the other end of the field and then around to Kai, who remained seated, tugging on the burgundy Fighting Gloves in preparation. If he was to go up, the final member of the rival team wouldn't stand a chance, but what of Kai's opinion of him? If it was a Kagero deck, it was a clan Aichi had experience fighting, and it would reflect far better than his sitting back and watching. Kai would never accept the rematch if he stood back and allowed the brunette to carry the team whenever they stumbled; he would never grow strong enough to earn his approval that way. His eyebrows sank, touching his sockets with an expression of firm resolution and returned sharply to the pair in front of him.

"Manager, please, I want to make up for earlier," he yelped.

"Aichi!" Morikawa's voice howled from the stands. Aichi, Shin and Kamui averted their attention to the audience where the spiky-haired student leaned over the edge. "What are you gonna do? You've got to win, damn it".

Aichi responded with a nod; not the most confident, but more so than his recent. Beside Kai, Misaki couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt; based on what she had heard of the opening match, Aichi's self-esteem was fragile at best and the loss had done nothing but threaten to destroy it alright, yet she had requested to fall back and watch from afar. Kai was ready to step up, but as his actions had been about impressing the brunette, she could identify his desperate attempt to show off how he had progressed since the Shop Tournament with a glimmer of hope having faced Kageros before. Izaki pulled Morikawa back before he toppled over the edge, watched by the embarrassed stared of Eiji and Reiji. But Miwa and Emi were watching; wishing him luck without words. It wasn't just Kai, there was Emi and his mother – he wished to prove that Vanguard had changed him for the better. And himself, he had to prove to himself that he wasn't simply lying in a vain attempt at trying to get closer to Kai. To prove he had actually grown up some. He pulled the deck case from his pocket and clutched it preciously, gazing at the tip of Blaster Blade's card resting on top. He had failed the knight and his allies before, but he had experienced the Motion Figure System, the Fighting Gloves and the images ripped from the players' minds.

"Please, Manager," he pleaded. "I know that I'm nowhere near as strong as Kai-kun, but I don't want to hide away anymore. It's not fair for everyone else to carry the weight of the team, allow me to do my part".

Shin's thin lips curled into a pleasant smile; his pride in the boy spiked. He had been hoping dragging the quartet together would strength their ties and discover more about themselves; that seemed, in part, to be occurring even in the early stages. "Alright then, Aichi-kun" he responded. "We'll leave it to you".

Aichi nodded with a smile. "I'll do my best" he insisted. He rotated to Kai and Misaki; the latter also nodded, accepting the choice for responsibilities to fall onto the blue-haired boy's shoulders, while Kai wore the same unreadable expression. Presumably, he, too, was fine with the arrangements; there was no argument that, for the team's sake, he should retain his place in the final match.

"Get them, Onii-san," Kamui requested, clenching his hands into small fists. "Show them what we're really made of".

"Yeah," Aichi answered. "I'll make up for what's happened so far".

The two exchanged placed; Kamui following Shin back to the bench and Aichi marching towards the field. Above the scene, Emi smiled meekly at the back of her brother moving ahead.

"Aichi…" she uttered.

The brother arrived in front of the console, laying his deck down in its rightful place, followed by his adversary; the smallest of the cloaked trio. The room hummed from the speakers fitted across it vibrating and projecting MC Miya's voice once more to the audience.

"_The final match between Three Blacks and Team Q4 is about to begin,"_ he announced. _"Each team has one win, meaning this is the decider; Kurosawa Hikaru vs. Sendou Aichi"_.

"Hm, are you sure it's best you be back on the battlefield so soon?" Kurosawa inquired slyly. Drops of sweat clung to Aichi's brow; the team had seen Q4's last match. "It was quite the display, I must admit. You really know how to play the part of a fighter, but your nerves just got the better of you. Have you given up and come back for another beating?"

"That's not it," Aichi protested meekly. "I- I'm fighting so that we can move forward. So that I can make up for having lost in the last round. I won't let down Kai-kun, Kamui-kun and Misaki-san again. This time, I intend to fight with everything rather than let myself get overwhelmed; against a Kagero, I know how to fight. I'm not going to run away or roll over and take anymore beatings. I'll fight!"

Izaki smiled, leaning forward with an enthusiastic glimmer in his eyes. Miwa smirked at the brunette's absorption into the blue-haired fighter's speech and leaned back, folding his arms loosely over his chest; confidently laying his trust onto the youngster.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START  
>KUROSAWA - AICHI<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

Barcgal returned to the field, but the unit opposite wasn't the expected Lizard Runner; in fact, it looked nothing like a Kagero soldier. In its place stood an steel android dressed in a blue tracksuit jumper, marked down the centre with a scarlet zip and white rectangular spaces over its hips and plain white trousers. Atop its head, the figure sported a navy-blue cap with a white front bearing the emblem of a horned skull overlapping with wings and in its left hand rested a tablet device **[POW 5000]**.

"_Oh! A surprising turn of events,"_ MC Miya informed. _"After two matches of almost identical decks, Three Blacks have changed their plan to using Spike Brothers"_.

"S- Spike Brothers?" Aichi gasped. "It's not Kagero?"

"We aren't simple," Kurosawa chortled coldly. "Our line-up was planned with throwing our opponents off once the third match started and they had been led to believe we all played Kagero. You walked straight into it".

"This isn't good," Kamui grunted. "Onii-san hasn't played against a Spike Brothers deck before. And this shock's going to throw him off; he'll be as nervous as last time and won't focus. Those jerks…"

"The first move is Q4's," the suited referee announced.

**FIRST TURN – AICHI**

"Draw…" Aichi sounded faintly, stripping the first card and adding it to his arsenal. "Ride; Little Sage, Marron".

The young mage manifested ahead of Barcgal, taking the leading position, clutching the book in his hands tightly. His smooth blonde hair was nowhere to be seen, adopting Aichi's blue, his eyes behind his spectacles also taken from the fighter **[POW 8000]**.

'_I don't have any idea how the Spike Brothers work, am I going to stand any chance against them with that kind of disadvantage?'_ Aichi wondered, eyeing the steel man opposite. _'No… he knows about the Royal Paladins, he saw the way I played before. This was a mistake; I should have just left the fight to Kai-kun and guaranteed we get through. I'm going to cost us the match and waste everyone's hard work'_.

From the bench, Kai uttered a discreet grunt, just about enough for Misaki to detect, drawing her eyes to their corners where he watched. "He's gotten himself all stressed by nonsense again," he mumbled.

She returned her sight to the battle ahead, troubled by Aichi's frail state; if he couldn't pull himself together, he would only make the experience worse and pile more blame onto himself. He had to adapt in order to survive on the battlefield – for his sake as much as for the team's. From the other bench, Shin's face remained plain; though he was concerned, he didn't doubt placing his hopes in the boy; he had struggled in the past and bounced back. Surely he would do it again.

'_Why are you worried?'_ he asked mutely. _'That deck is important; you chose it yourself. If you believe in it, that's all you have to do right now'_.

**SECOND TURN – KUROSAWA**

"Ride," Kurosawa barked, throwing down the card he grasped in between his right-hand fingers. "Commander Garry Gannon".

The steel man jogged back, leaving the Vanguard position open for the pink-skinned being that rose from the glow across the United Sanctuary canyon flooring, dressed in a tight black leather attire, clutching a device with a transparent screen in one hand, while the other, wrapped in a crimson glove, hung empty. Pale lilac hair spiked from the back of the creature's head, tucked behind its pointed ears and two horns that stood from the top of its skull; narrow orange eyes glinted menacingly and its lips spread apart, grinning darkly **[POW 6000]**.

"Mecha Trainer moves to the Rear-Guard," the robed man declared, plucking a second card from his hand and slamming it against the console. "Call, Dudley Dan".

The new monster was equally hideous; a grey-skinned figure wearing a sports uniform of padded white trousers tucked into fuchsia pads wrapped around its calves, each with a wheel half-encased in the same material. The shirt was of a navy shade, the collar and shoulders brightened with spiked orange patterning. Three spikes burst from each enlarged shoulder, the same shade as the kneepads and deadly gloves over its forearms. In its left hand, the creature grasped a jagged helmet of black with flames painted onto the front, pink eyes marked and the jaw of gold hanging from a spiked shape attached to each side, creating four metal fangs. The creature's natural face bore red eyes with darkened patches beneath, a wide demonic mouth and an amethyst implanted into its brow, set in the centre of two horns that curled from its skull above its spiked ears, pierced by dangling earrings **[POW 4000]**.

"Dudley Dan boosts Garry Gannon; targeting Marron," Kurosawa yelled. The robed man reached for his deck immediately, revealing the card, Cheerful Lynx, emitting a scarlet light. "Draw Trigger. Power to Garry Gannon and I draw".

Marron flinched when his enemy was upon him, crying out as he was struck before he was even aware of what was happening. Aichi grunted, pulling Gigantic Charger from his deck and moving it to the opposite edge of the machine.

**KUROSAWA - AICHI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Hmph, that's all for this turn," Kurosawa smugly confirmed, straightening himself behind the console.

**THIRD TURN – AICHI**

Aichi removed from his deck Elaine, adding her to the group in his hand nervously. With her present, that reduced his chances of being rescued by the pale woman should he need her assistance in a futile battle. By Elaine's early arrival was the least of his problems; the grotesque armada had his stomach churning. He had no idea how they worked, what kinds of strategies they benefitted most from.

'_I can't do it,'_ he cried inwardly. _'I can't see how he's going to play, what he's going to target'_ his eyes fell to the cards in his grasp. Among them were some of his most common plays; including the white knight whom he admired. _'I'll just have to fight with my usual style, it's the only option open'_.

He snatched the card, snapping his right arm out to the side and flinging it back in order to summon the fearless man to his rightful place, the console shuddered under the force of the ride.

"_Tachiagare, boku no bunshin! Raido! __**Burasuta Bureido**__!_" **[2]**

Marron craned his neck back and sealed his eyes close, releasing himself in order to make way for his idol; the white knight whose face's right half was obscured by the blue hair protruding his helm. The man arched his back, thrusting the sword from which he was named ahead in a stance ready for attack **[POW 9000]**.

"Call; Knight of the Harp, Tristan, Starlight Unicorn and Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine," the boy added, launching each of the cards into their designated spaces.

The trio of the silver-haired soldier **[POW 8000]**, rainbow-mane stallion **[POW 6000]** and pale woman with flowing spring green hair **[POW 5000]** swiftly arrived around their leader, poised ready for their collected assault on the intimidating monsters stationed on the opposite end of the battleground. Aichi stretched his neck once his sight lifted from the field, locking onto the shady man's just visible beneath his overarching hood.

"Starlight Unicorn's skill grants Tristan 2000 additional power," he stated, fingertips landing on the latter card, quickly shifting it to initiate battle. "Tristan attacks the Vanguard".

Kurosawa grinned, snatching a card from his hand and presenting it to the field immediately. "Guard with Cheerful Lynx".

"He's guarding against the first attack?" Aichi gasped, eyes growing wider.

The barrier materialized in the form of an armoured humanoid figure bearing a purple feline's head, grinning in spite of its sacrifice. Tristan launched forward, his silver blade gleaming under the Cray sunlight and penetrated the defender. A high-pitched squeal left the feline figure, vanishing only once the knight removed his blade from its standing corpse. Aichi was quick to move on, determined to deal as much damage as possible before his opponent could take the reins of the fight.

"Blaster Blade attacks, with a boost from Elaine," he declared. No sudden movements from the opponent meant he was fine to proceed, flicking the top card of his deck; a Flogal that glimmered once revealed. "Stand Trigger; all effects go to Tristan".

The white knight launched himself forward with a yell, guided by the gentle woman's offering **[POW 14000]**. He charged majestically across the field, throwing his right arm and sword forward, cutting deep into the leather-clad ogre body. Kurosawa retained his smirk, removing his first damage and laying it in the designated column – Highspeed Brakki.

"Tristan attacks once again," Aichi commanded.

The knight charged ahead, eager to land a blow after his failed attempt seconds before. There was nothing to block his path this time and three slashes of his sword connected with the enemy's current figurehead, letting out a raspy yell. A second card landed in the Damage Zone, igniting with the same brightness as its partner in the Drop Zone. Kurosawa smirked, removing the next card from his deck and adding it to his hand, rescuing it from the fate of the previous two before it.

**KUROSAWA - AICHI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"Power of the Trigger will be applied to the Vanguard **[POW 11000]**".

Aichi grimaced; that made his Vanguard too strong for Starlight Unicorn and Barcgal's teamwork; they would simply have to wait for their opportunity to strike. And without any other units to attack, he would have to relinquish control to the cloaked man and his mysterious force. Beads of sweat slipped down Aichi's face, his throat tight as he faced the inevitable.

"Turn end," he reluctantly sounded.

**FOURTH TURN – KUROSAWA**

"Draw," Kurosawa said, exchanging the new card for another already in his grasp, which fell onto the field. "Ride; Highspeed Brakki".

A slender form materialized, its chest balancing a spherical breastplate of violet, turquoise shields slotted into the rounded face, each with three scarlet circle, glinting under the outside brightness. Five spikes of the same ominous shade protruded the inflated shoulders, from which narrow arms hung, protected by turquoise extensions to the violet gloves over its hands, exposing only the fingers. A perpetual grin was on the creature's face underneath its blue nose and sharp eyes, long rabbit-like ears hanging behind. Its legs were shielded only by wide knee-high boots with flat bases, somehow managing to stay attached to its form **[POW 9000]**. In the creature's left hand, it held an oval silver ball, resembling that from some sports game, though Aichi had never been very knowledgeable regarding them.

"That's not all. Call – Treasured Black Panther," Kurosawa exclaimed. "And another Highspeed Brakki".

A copy of the new Vanguard emerged to one side, while on the other was the unseen unit. As its name indicated, the beast was a black panther balanced on its hind legs, supported by a thick suit of grey armour, orange accents across its various plates. Spikes curled from the tall shoulder pads, gleaming venomously, while five claws from the ends of the hands did the same, supported by two orange blades parted from the armoured gloves. Tucked under its right arm, the beast also held an oval ball, marked with numerous spikes glaring with the same murderous intent as the animal's blank yellow eyes **[POW 10000]**.

"The Rear-Guard Brakki moves first. With Mecha Trainer's support, he attacks Blaster Blade," Kurosawa declared, his fingers landing on the card. "Furthermore, with his Soul Blast, he gains an extra 5000 power for the battle".

Garry Gannon emerged from the Soul, banished to the Drop Zone. The swift player set its ball onto the ground, crouching in preparation to charge and dashed with such incredible speed that Blaster Blade failed to detect its path of attack **[POW 19000]**. The violet figure flashed back into his sight mere feet ahead, leaving it far too late for the knight to dodge. Its spiked shoulder drove at the knight, piercing through his blue bodysuit and flesh, the force of the crash throwing him back with a cry. The knight kept himself upright by planting the tip of his sword into the ground and stumbled backwards, hunched and balancing on one knee when he had come to a halt and pressed a hand over the wound. Elaine hovered nearer, laying her hands onto the knight's arm and mouthing mute words of distress at his condition. A copy of Tristan's card tumbled into the Damage Zone.

"Black Panther moves to strike. Go, target the Vanguard," Kurosawa yelled, aiming at the downed knight.

"Tristan intercepts," Aichi barked, hastily moving the ally to shield his recovering avatar.

The silver-haired knight darted into the path of the charging feline, meeting with the spiked ball in its clutches and steel claws from the other hand. Between them, they shredded the upper layers of Tristan's armour, breaking through after a moment of furious slashing, causing the knight great distress. Blaster Blade watched the scene from behind, struggling to push himself back onto his feet, Elaine cowering behind him. Tristan vanished, leaving the path between the two Vanguards open and the opposition still free to attack.

"Brakki attacks, with a boost from Dudley Dan," Kurosawa laughed. Aichi clenched his jaws; he couldn't use too many of his cards straight away defending his treasured knight. Checking over those at his disposal, he lowered them and glared ahead through the avatar, who picked himself up and returned to the spot where he had been initially summoned.

"Drive check," Kurosawa uttered, flipping over his card, meeting a golden light. "Here it is; a Critical Trigger".

"Oh no," Aichi whimpered.

Inheriting the strength of his ally and the Trigger, Brakki launched himself forward, following the same procedure as his counterpart, his blinding speed putting him on the Royal Paladins' territory before Blaster Blade had even readied himself **[POW 18000]**. The violet aggressor returned to sight; Blaster Blade lowered his weapon before where the copy had struck, shielding his exposed abdomen. Brakki's right hand shot forward, grasping the hair hanging from the knight's helmet and pulling roughly on it, dragging the knight into an unwilling bow. With his opponent seized, Brakki's shoulder crashed into the side of his head and shoulder, producing various cracks in his armour. Through his avatar, Aichi cried out from the shock of the blow, helpless to prevent Blaster Blade crashing against the floor, sword clattering against the earth. Elaine hovered in place, clasping her hands over her mouth in horror at the damage inflicted.

"Damage check…" Aichi uttered, laying Llew and Tristan to rest.

**KUROSAWA - AICHI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"_With astounding power, Kurosawa has pushed Sendou to 4 damage already,"_ MC Miya hollered into his microphone, craning his neck to view the battle between the two monitors with information on both games occurring at the time. _"Q4 are being pushed into a desperate corner by the twist that their opponents have pulled"_.

"Aichi! What're you doing?" Morikawa howled. "He's letting that guy walk all over him".

"It's not like he wants this to happen," Izaki sighed.

"Spike Brothers are a tricky clan," Miwa added. "From what I've seen, not many people play them, although there are plenty of cards out there to build all sorts of aggressive decks. That's what he's got".

"Tch," Morikawa scowled. "Those guys hid this kind of deck to lure Aichi into a trap… He won't stand a chance. Damn it".

Emi let loose a gasp, her head snapping around to her brother's classmates with terror flickering in her large eyes. "You mean Aichi's going to lose?"

Izaki, Reiji and Eiji dove onto Morikawa, wrestling to keep him quiet, although the dog pile did do anything to ease Emi's concerns. Miwa leaned forward, grasping his nearer knee with his hand in order to safely loom closer.

"Don't you worry, Aichi'll be fine," he claimed. "Lose-Umi here is just pessimistic because he sucks at the game".

"Lose-Umi!" Reiji chanted. "Lose-Umi!"

"LU," Eiji sang.

**FIFTH TURN – AICHI**

Aichi slid the top card of his deck away, turning it over to find the image of Alfred atop his flaming stallion. Ordinarily, the epitaph of power and teamwork would bring him nothing buy relief and hope. This time, however, it sent a shiver down his spine; was he supposed to ride the recovering king? What about the horrendous damage he had suffered before? Was he going to face that same judgment again as punishment for facing a clan he knew nothing about? The very memory that haunted him recycled itself in his mind over, like a warning, it reminded him of how chilling the experience had been,

_Violent Vespa threw its arm forward, barrel of the cannon ablaze and ready to launch. Through Alfred, Aichi's eyes widened, staring in fear as the creature dove towards him, its reflection growing larger within the replicated azure eyes._

Aichi's eyes squeezed themselves closed tightly, shaking his head to quickly shake the memory from the forefront of his mind. Now was not the time to get distracted by fear, he reached for the cards gathered in his hand, snatching the central and throwing it onto the Vanguard circle.

"_Boku ni chikara o! Kedakaki hokoro no shiroki tsubasa! Raido! __**Kokou no kishi, Gansuroddo**__!_" **[3]**

The silver-armoured knight with the remainder of his body covered by a dark blue bodysuit similar to Blaster Blade swooped in aboard his winged steed, its white-feathered wings spread to their fullest. The dark cape with scarlet material inside expanded whilst the pair descended. The white stallion also bore silver armour with azure gems implanted into its headgear and the brace around its neck. Blaster Blade held up his sword, relinquishing his position at the head of the party for the new arrival, his body vanishing into streams of light that encircled the man as his partner. The helm fitted over the man's head bore a Pegasus from the top modelled after his companion, the greyed hair flowing from the base shifted to blue, the wing of Aichi's hair sprouting from the right side of the front **[POW 9000]**.

"Call; Alfred, Marron," Aichi added, placing the cards down.

The two units manifested simultaneously; the king aboard his flaming stallion, which balanced on its hind legs, the front waving in circles **[POW 10000]**. Behind the tail of the animal, the blonde mage appeared once more, taking on his default appearance **[POW 8000]**.

"Gancelot's skill," Aichi dictated, turning over the first half in his Damage Zone. "As Blaster Blade is in the Soul, Gancelot gains 5000 power and one extra Critical".

"Taking all that damage came in handy," Izaki called. "Go on, Aichi".

"Get revenge for Kamui-san," Reiji yelled in between his hands raised.

"GR," Eiji demanded.

"_They may be behind, but Q4 are certainly not out,"_ MC Miya reported. _"Sendou is making the most of his situation, but is it going to be enough to turn things around?"_

"Barcgal boosts Starlight Unicorn," Aichi commanded, switching the pair horizontally. "Attack Black Panther".

The miniature steed let loose a fervent neigh before charging ahead, the power from Barcgal lacing its body throughout the charge **[POW 10000]**. Nothing appeared in defence, the small white horse crashed into the enemy, eradicating it from the field with a violent tackle. The card slipped into the Drop Zone, its departure welcomed by the Q4 supporters.

"Elaine supports Gancelot; attack the Vanguard".

"Guard with Sonic Breaker and Cheerful Lynx," Kurosawa protested, holding the two cards up.

Elaine's aura remained with Gancelot and his winged companion. Gancelot tugged on the reins, commanding it forward with a yell, the Pegasus obeyed and galloped forward swiftly**[POW 19000]**. In their path, however, a second armour-clad feline soldier and another humanoid confined within black and scarlet armour, clutching another spiked ball **[SLD 24000]**. As a team, they were enough to withstand Gancelot's enhanced power, but only be a small margin.

"Twin Drive," Aichi announced, reaching for his deck. The stack glowed furiously once the top layer was removed – Elaine had come once more. "Heal Trigger; I'll heal and give the power to Gancelot".

"D- Damn…" Kurosawa hissed.

"That makes Gancelot strong enough to break through," Miwa stated with a smirk. "He's doing more than hanging in there; he's forgetting all the things bugging him and fighting the way he needs to be".

The statement reassured Emi, who turned back to the match with a bright smile, finally convinced that Vanguard had been beneficial for her brother; he had become much stronger, far more confident than she had ever seen him.

"Second check," the boy uttered, twisting his wrist and unleashing another ray of light from a card depicting the pink Hi-Beast, Flogal. "Stand Trigger. Power to Alfred. Barcgal stands".

The canine with a sword locked between its jaws straightened its back while the new aura encircled the horseback king, bolstering his already formidable power **[POW 15000]**. Gancelot's steed spread its wings, taking off from the ground and hovering well above the Spike Brother pack **[POW 24000]**. Unsheathing his sword, the knight commanded the steed down, striking the sports playing Vanguard diagonally across the chest, inflicting heavy damage to the breastplate. Kurosawa grimaced, losing Unite Attacker and Dudley Dan to the Drop Zone.

"With a boost from Marron, Alfred attacks," Aichi commanded, stretching his right arm forward.

The king followed Gancelot's movements to instruct his stallion forward. The horse led a furious charge, powered by Marron's spell, energy surging from the book in his grasp and the king wielded his Great Sword at the end of an outstretched arm **[POW 23000]**. The horse's hooves dug into the canyon floor, throwing itself ahead and past the leading unit, allowing Alfred to unleash his burning sword, cutting through the Vanguard with tremendous strength, enough to floor the violet-coated Spike Brother. Kurosawa sneered, pulling another card and dropping it at the opposite end of the baseless table.

**KUROSAWA - AICHI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"_What a turnaround!"_ MC Miya hollered. _"Sendou recovers one damage himself and pushes his opponent all the way to 5 damage. Q4 now teeter on the edge of proceeding to the next round!"_

"Onii-san!" Kamui cried from behind, his fists clenched with hope for victory.

"Way'd a go, Aichi," Izaki cheered.

"You show him how those Grade 3s do things," Morikawa added, stretching his arms diagonally.

"My turn is over," Aichi declared once Alfred had returned to Gancelot's side, examining the state of the enemy lines from afar over his shoulder, the head of his horse pointed towards the silver knight and his white vehicle.

**SIXTH TURN – KUROSAWA**

"Don't get cocky because you're ahead. It's luck, but now I'll show you what the Spike Brothers can do," Kurosawa growled, pulling away the left-most card in his possession. "Ride! Unite Attacker!"

The central Brakki vanished into the centre of a twister, from which muscular grey arms emerged. Blood-red shoulder pads clamped down, silver spikes glinting ominously though the majority of the torso remained bare. Blue trousers with yelled accents travelling vertically up the legs covered the lower half, tucked into steel ankle braces leading to blue and crimson shoes. The large right hand grasped the base of a rectangular cannon; a futuristic device of navy blue with orange rings around the circular top and rectangle hanging from the pointed needle. A rounded helmet of black with a yellow stripe sprouted deadly spikes like those from the left shoulder. Just to intimidate his competition, the ogre's chest bulged, exploding into monstrous yelling **[POW 10000]**.

"Unite Attacker's skill; Soul Charge," Kurosawa commented, sliding the top card of his deck into the stack beneath his new Vanguard. "I call Sky Diver".

The second Grade 3 to storm onto the Spike Brother field also possessed grey skin; although metallic rather than flesh. Scarlet painted over the shoulders and hips were linked by a series of green arms across the chest, black trousers concealed the thighs of the red machine, turquoise lines vertically travelling along. Its face also bore the lighter shade, held by black cords wrapped around the neck, binding the body and its trio of boosters together. Wings stood diagonally from the exhausts for maximum thrust, each with three missiles clinging to them **[POW 10000]**.

"Mecha Trainer's Counterblast," Kurosawa announced, turning over the top face-up card in his extended column. "By retiring it, I can search my deck for a Grade 1 Spike Brother and call it".

The shady man removed the original Vanguard card reduced to a supporter and dropped it into the pile situated beneath his deck, which he seized and fanned open, He grasped one close to the middle and laid it face-down at the bottom of the console, shuffling the deck and returning it to its rightful place.

"I call Wonder Boy and Dudley Dan," the cloaked man shouted, tossing the duo into the empty spaces.

The initial unit resembled a rugby player, donning a sleeveless green shirt with a white eight painted on the front, grey shoulders each with three spikes standing out. A blue held fastened the lime trousers attached to the bottom fabric matching the man's shirt. Silver braces were wrapped around his calves, sinking into his dark olive shoes. Hanging from the black-gloved hands, am oval ball with eight bronze spikes standing up. The eyes behind the clear visor fitted into the green helmet with an iron rectangle curling out from the front were narrow, coupled with a confident smirk **[POW 8000]**. A replica of the horned demonic being situated behind the brawny Vanguard followed **[POW 4000]**.

"It's time we dethroned the king again," Kurosawa proclaimed, throwing his right arm forward. "Dudley Dan boosts Unite Attacker. Take down Gancelot!"The muscular Vanguard raised his immense arms, clutching the ray gun with both hands, aiming at the central unit directly opposite. The blue-haired horseback knight narrowed his eyes, sending an icy glare at the attacking party. Aichi took a sharp intake of air, snatching Flogal's card from his hand and holding it up as a barrier.

"Guard," he barked.

The small feminine hound manifested in front of Gancelot's Pegasus, showing none of the fierceness Wingal would exert to make himself seem threatening, but stood firm nonetheless **[SLD 10000]**.

"What's he's thinking?" Morikawa grumbled. "That guy will only need one Trigger to break through. Didn't he learn anything from the last turn?"

"He must be trying to stretch out what he's got," Izaki suggested. "He won't have an endless supply of shields".

"Twin Drive," Kurosawa called, removing the first card. When revealed, it burst to life with a warm radiance. "Heal Trigger. Power to Unite Attacker. Your defence has been rendered pointless; we'll strike and turn the tables again. Just accept that you weren't meant to fight. Second check". Devil Summoner followed Cheer Girl Tiara.

Aichi's brow furrowed and eyes twitched; he had doubted himself throughout the competition, long before it had even started. The man was verbalizing those very concerns; fears of weakness and letting the team down. It shook Aichi's very core; perhaps he had been right all along and it would be best to pull out of the team, to find another way of becoming strong enough to challenge Kai. His shoulders sagged and eyes fell towards the ground; he simply wasn't cut out for the high-level competition – he had failed in the previous bout and there was no changing that even with cards as powerful as Blaster Blade, Gancelot and Alfred, he wasn't capable of utilizing them properly. His eyes closed, shielding himself from the flying Spike Brother throwing itself towards his Vanguard. The otherworldly weapon unleashed a stream of light, striking Gancelot, who let out an anguished cry with the young boy's voice; a second copy of his card flopping into the Damage Zone.

"Brakki's turn; with some help from Dudley Dan," Kurosawa hollered. "Strike down Gancelot".

The lightning fast unit raced forward **[POW 14000]**; in Gancelot's form, Aichi shot a disgruntled glare. He tore Elaine's card from his hand, throwing her out in defence, replicating the elegant figure behind his targeted Vanguard **[SLD 10000]**. Brakki collided with the woman, sending the Spike Brother tumbling forward and the victim dismissed in a shower of glimmers, but Gancelot unharmed. Kurosawa frowned, reaching for his remaining cards – immediate victory was out of the question now, but he could push Aichi to the brink of defeat, destabilizing the fighting spirit he'd managed to develop over the course of the match.

"Wonder Boy boosts Sky Diver **[POW 18000]**" he yelled, shifting the final pair.

The triple-exhaust wearing Rear-Guard's back ignited with an intense flare, throwing the humanoid figure forward and bearing down on Gancelot. Aichi launched the final card in his hand forward, landing on the Guardian circle and projecting the second Flogal shield **[SLD 10000]**.

**KUROSAWA - AICHI  
>4 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"Damn it…" the robed man hissed.

"You're not going to break through," Aichi proclaimed. "This is my resole; to protect the efforts of my teammates, my friends, the Royal Paladins. You won't break us apart so easily just by planting seeds of doubt".

Kamui observed with astonishment, touched by the words of his shy teammate, finally coming out of his shell, understanding the very moments he was referring to. He had completely turned around his initial distraught reaction to his defeat a short time prior to use it as a learning curve. To become stronger and fight more effectively against a clan he had never seen before. In front of an audience much larger than what he was accustomed to. Placed in the centre of the battle, he had lost the world around him in the excitement of the game.

Shin's face brightened with his satisfied smiling. _'It seems you're catching on,'_ he thought. _'You have to believe in both your deck and yourself. By intertwining those hopes, you can achieve whatever you need. Mutual belief will allow you to work together to the fullest of your potential'_.

"_As we move into the seventh turn, Kurosawa and Sendou are both at 4 damage,"_ MC Miya narrated. _"The tide of battle swings back and forth between these two and there's no indication who will claim victory"_.

**SEVENTH TURH – AICHI**

With his opponent unable to make any further moves, Aichi drew from his deck, clutching the lone card between the fingers of his right hand. His left reached forward, peeling Barcgal from the field.

"Thank you , Barcgal," he muttered to the canine's artwork, eyes snapping upwards once the friendly whisper was made. "I retire Barcgal and move Starlight Unicorn back. Call; Knight of Silence, Gallatin".

The armour-coated Hi-Beast disintegrated into the air, leaving no trace of its presence. Once the opening was made, Starlight Unicorn retreated back to where its fellow four-legged companion had been station, filling the spot in order for the blindfolded warrior to emerge with a grunt **[POW 10000]**.

"Gancelot's skill," the blue-haired fighter added, turning over the two central cards in his Damage Zone. "He gains 5000 power and an extra Critical".

The supporters above the observing teammates cheered with delight that, in spite of all the small elements working against him, Aichi was able to use every opportunity to his advantage. Even his inability to work up the courage and dare to ride Alfred had become a strength in his fight. He twisted the altered cards along the right column, activating the transfer of power from Starlight Unicorn to Gallatin **[POW 16000]**.

"With Starlight Unicorn's support, Gallatin attacks," he commanded.

"Guard with Sonic Breaker," Kurosawa yelled in defiance.

The blinded warrior leapt forward, brandishing his narrow blade by his side, brimming with the power of the unicorn gathered inside. **[POW 16000]**. Mere steps between the two combatants and the guardian materialized, meeting the tip of Gallatin's blade, which sank through the body and emerged from the other side, eradicating its temporary presence swiftly. Although he no longer possessed adequate force, the warrior remained crouched before the initial target, his shrouded eyes locking with those of the bulging figure, the air thick with friction before finally accepting that he couldn't continue and made a tactical retreat from enemy lines.

"I attack with Gancelot, boosted by Elaine".

"Guard with Cheer Girl, Tiara and Treasured Black Panther," Kurosawa argued. "Gancelot's skill is going to waste again; you won't break through this barrier".

"Onii-san's hand has been completely drained; if he doesn't pull something off now, he won't be able to protect Gancelot next turn," Kamui commented, beads of sweat hanging from the edges of his face.

"That defence is going to be tough to break through," Miwa mused grimly, clutching his chin and leaning forward. "Aichi'll need two Triggers just to land a hit. If Gancelot could get that power, his skill would be enough to finish the match".

The others set their sights on the monitors hanging above, all anxious and dreading that luck would turn Q4 once more in favour of heightening the drama. Aichi shakily reached for the deck, turning over the first card – uncovering Knight of Truth, Gordon. Collective groans emitted from the group of youngsters. Nonetheless, there was still hope. At the top of his vision, Aichi identified the size of Kurosawa's hand: a single card. If he could manage a Trigger, he would require a shield of 10000 in combination with Brakki's intercept in order to secure his Vanguard's safety against a second attack. With that in mind, Aichi inhaled deeply, carefully grasping the second card and lifted it swiftly. The hearts of all close to the match were in their throats, the spacious room fallen silent.

"Second check," Aichi called, his eyes slid towards the chosen card, revealing it as Bringer of Good Luck – Epona, bursting into a golden glow. "Critical Trigger".

Positive reactions erupted from the supporters directly above the other members, Kamui cheered with glee, leaping into the air with his fists punching as high as possible. Misaki and Kai silently smiled, celebrating much more subtly.

"All the effects go to Alfred," Aichi cried.

Gancelot's winged stallion charged forward, the knight aboard slicing through the defences set up with ease, clearing the way for his superior. The two shields fell into the Drop Zone, Gancelot remained close to the target, smiling over his shoulder to Alfred, who retained his standard stoic expression. As the Vanguard, it was Gancelot who faced his enemy and, with Aichi, announced the inevitable.

"With a boost from Marron, Alfred attacks Unite Attacker," he barked.

Marron's empty hand reached forward, streaming energy from his miniature form and into the Sanctuary King's. With a powerful tug, Alfred commanded his steed forward, the animal galloped and snorted fiercely **[POW 23000]**. Inching his Great Sword upwards, Alfred leaned forward, his sights set on the enemy past his allies' current leader, who leapt from the line of fire. Sweat slipped down Kurosawa's shrouded face; although Brakki was on the field, his hand consisted only of a Devil Summoner – a Grade 2. His total shield would be 20000 – it was simply too much, Alfred's power was too great. With a yell, the king delivered his judgement, his blade crashing against the muscular body before him and breaking through the spiked shoulder pad it wore.

"D- Damage check…" Kurosawa sighed, removing his cards – Sky Diver and Silence Joker. Neither were Triggers, both surfing into the Damage Zone and completing the column.

**KUROSAWA - AICHI  
>6 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"_There it is!"_ MC Miya yelled. _"The result of the second match has concluded with Team Q4's victory over the Three Blacks!"_

Cheers and whistles from the crowds flooded the atmosphere. In Gancelot's form, Aichi smiled while observing the skies where his friends' faces would have been if not for the Cray image. His sight rotated and landed onto the king, who remained nearby on his flaming steed. The stone-faced man moved his own eyes to the blue-haired knight.

"Thank you, Alfred," Aichi uttered. It wasn't simply fear that had held him back from joining forces with the royal, it was guilt that his gruelling experienced had occurred in the first place.

Although those negative emotions were lifted when Alfred responded with a faint smile, just like that of Blaster Blade in Aichi's imagination – a stoic warrior who lifted the mask for a brief instance to congratulate his men on their hard work and success. An image he may have been, but Alfred's subtle smile warmed Aichi's heart, partially down to how the royal reminded him occasionally of Kai with their matching unshakeable demeanours. The Cray environment evaporated, taking Alfred, Gancelot and the other Royal Paladins with it.

With a heavy sigh, the robed man leaned forward in disappointment. His team had been verging on victory for much of the match, Aichi had been trembling over facing a new clan, yet he had managed to seize victory. Applause filled the air, joining the gasps of awe and the cheers of congratulations.

"You did it, Onii-san!" Kamui's voice emerged from the sea of sounds.

Aichi turned on the spot, catching the sight of the youngster dashing towards him mere seconds before he sprung from the ground, wrapping his arms around the victor's neck and laughing with delight, landing on his toes in order not to drag down his friend. The display of ecstasy sent Aichi's heart beating faster than it had at any point during the match; he had won. He had actually triumphed over a deck completely unknown to him. His eyes crept to Kai and Misaki, the latter rose from her seat and strode towards the boy, the pleasure clear on her face. Although on Kai's face, even if it had been for a second, Aichi could have sworn he detected a smile. Whether it had been truth or simply a delusion of wishing, he smiled at the brunette.

'_Kai-kun… Alfred…'_ he thought. _'Thank you. I won't hesitate anymore, I won't falter, but instead, I'll fight with everything I have. For all the efforts of everyone else; for the support of our friends. That way, I can become stronger in more ways than one'_.

"Geez, that Aichi," Morikawa exhaled, slumping in his seat. "He had us on the edge of our seats there".

"But the good news is that he did it," Izaki chirped.

"Aichi," Emi sounded brightly.

'_It started out a rough ride, but by working together with your deck – even one modified recently – it was enough to pull through,'_ Shin contemplated with a smile set on the two boys ahead, joined by Misaki. _'When one side falls short, the other can be enough to make the difference. But the bridge has be built first. And that is what you've done, Aichi-kun. It all worked out, didn't it?'_

"Congratulations, Team Q4," a voice from behind called.

The team members and their friends turned their sights to the trio standing a short distance away; all three dressed in black and with short hairstyles; the shortest with lime-green, the central with plum and the final, with rectangular spectacles across his face – with black. All three bore bright and handsome faces, smiling at the victors before them.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys?" Kamui asked, pointing to the trio of unrecognizable faces.

"Are you saying you don't recognize us?" the green-haired man laughed. He tugged on the hood hanging down his back, throwing it over his head and obscuring the upper half of his face. "Perhaps we should remind you".

Aichi, Kamui and Shin were astonished at the revelation that such attractive men could have been hiding under the hoods, pretending to play mind games and intimidate them with false arrogance. Misaki's eyes landed on the man bearing glasses – he had been the figure she had fought; the glass coverings explained the rectangular shimmer she captured crossing over his eyes during their match. Izaki glanced up at the monitor listing the match-ups, his jaws dropping and an astonished wail followed.

"Look at their names!" he cried.

"Kuroda Akira… Kurosaki Laito… Kurosawa Hikaru?" Morikawa read.

"All their last names have 'black' in them, but… their first names…" Kamui commented, casting his sight back to the group ahead.

"They each have a brightness to them," Misaki continued.

"It was a fun match, we'll be supporting you all the way," the purple-haired Kurosaki Laito reported.

"Indeed, we'll be heading out for now, but we look forward to fighting you again in the future," the dark-haired Kuroda Akira added.

"Until then," the lime-haired Kurosawa Hikaru said, raising a hand. "We'll see you".

The trio turned away, departing from the field with light-hearted laughter; they had taken their defeat surprisingly well based on their darker personalities, although each appeared to have been a façade. With their progression confirmed, Kamui whipped around to Aichi, Misaki and the approaching Shin, his fists clenched passionately in front of him with a wide smile on his face.

"Alright, now we can move on without having to worry about stupid Kageros getting in the way," he claimed optimistically.

"Kagero is a popular clan, it's still possible that there will be another team using them," Misaki commented, folding her arms over her chest.

"W- What?" Kamui whimpered. His head shook furiously. "It doesn't matter, I'll stomp anyone who tries to stop us. We're going all the way".

A round of agreement surged through his allies, all but Kai, who watched from his place standing by the bench, eyes fixed on the trio gathered at the head of the painted field. The Regionals may not have been up to his level, but his teammates seemed to fit in. If they were capable of holding their own, then before long, they could ascend to a league where there would be someone worth his time fighting. He, too, had a motive for fighting after all.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: Alright, now we can get to the finals! Now I can get in on some real action._

_Aichi: Yeah, let's fight our hardest, Kamui-kun. We won't disappoint, we'll aim for the highest there is._

_Emi: Hm? Who's that? She seems to know Kamui-kun._

_Kamui: EH?! C- Crap, Onii-san, hide me!_

_Aichi: Eh? But Kamui-kun…_

_Misaki: This team seem to have progressed well; they haven't run into any trouble so far. So these could be people to keep an eye open for._

_Aichi: We should have expected this; the further we rise, the stronger our opponents will be. So we'll have to try even harder. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 9 – Reunion Battle". These strange units…Another clan I've never seen before?_

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _"The beautiful goddess, shining radiantly! Ride! CEO Amaterasu!"_

**[2]** _"Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!"_

**[3]** _"Give me power! The proud and glorious white wings! Ride! Solitary Knight Gancelot!"_


	9. Reunion Battle

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

_Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>_Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Stadium-<strong>_

With a moan, Shin adjusted his seemingly opaque spectacles by grasping the edge of the frames and twitching his fingers. He hadn't expected to change strategy partway through the tournament, but that was what had transpired. Misaki had departed after the match against the Three Blacks in order to get some air, claiming she needed it. Though she had long mastered the ability to mask her true intentions and emotions, there was something that the shopkeeper simply couldn't shake about her unusual behaviour; not that he could confess his hypothesis with the boys. His sight slid across to the bench only a metre or so away where Aichi and Kai were seated beside one another, observing the fight occurring before them. The blue-haired boy had expressed his concerns about taking to the stage, although he had managed surprisingly well for someone of his timid demeanour. He had bounced back from his crushing defeat in the first match to claim victory in a deciding bout.

And yet, he had requested to step back and wait until the team ran into trouble again. He claimed it was on his account that their opening had been so shaky and his following downcast mood had put a damper on their participation in the competition. That meant altering the game plan – instead of keeping Kai and his abnormal skill at the game under wraps as much as possible, he was standing on the front lines, delivering overwhelming losses to anyone standing in his way. His partner in the new campaign was Kamui, who had also done well following his troubling failure in the second round.

There was nothing against using Kai or taking away Aichi; Shin had simply hoped the experience would bring the latter out of his shell without giving too much of the former's playing style away, as well as bore him with what he claimed was a mediocre league. Misaki strolled back towards the benches, placing herself between the duo and her guardian and casting her sight ahead. Shin offered a faint smile, a pang of guilt resonating through him for having thrown the young woman into battle before she was comfortable. But even without her participation, they had reached the semi-final, with a game in hand due to Kai's phenomenal playing. Kamui jumped on the spot behind the raised field, pointing furiously at his opponent.

"Attack, Asura Kaiser!" the boy yelled. "Finish Hold!"

An explosion engulfed the opposite ground, wiping clear any of the remaining units that had withstood the barrage prior. A young woman clothed only in a short skirt and tight top of navy blue lined with yellow let out a disheartened sigh when revealing her Damage check lacked a Trigger, sealing Kamui's victory.

**KAMUI - OPPONENT  
>4 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"_And the first fight of the semi-final has resulted in victory for Katsuragi Kamui and Team Q4,"_ MC Miya announced.

Cheers surged from the audience, to which Kamui responded with victory gestures and an elated grin. On the screen above, the three fighters' names were listed in order of their intended participation, allowing Misaki to shrink from the spotlight. Misaki and Aichi expressed their delight at the youngest member's success, meeting with him at the centre between the abandoned field and base of the stands.

"Nice fight, Kamui-kun," Aichi chirped in English.

"Nah, it wasn't that hard," Kamui bragged, folding his arms behind his head.

"Alright!" Morikawa yelped, shooting up from his seat. "The finals are next".

"Kamui-san, you're the best!" Eiji yelled.

"TB," Reiji yapped.

"They're right. You're amazing, both of you," Aichi beamed, jumping from Kamui to Kai and back again. "I never imagined we'd make it all the way to the final".

Kai opened a single jade eye which landed on the ecstatic boy, revealing neither shared joy nor irritation over the low level of competition in comparison to himself; merely a hardened stare. Misaki's sight shifted to the active field beside where a veil of smog remained, clouding all but the players standing at the small devices erected in front of them, holding their cards up. At the opposite end, the battling player was tanned and muscular, black hair falling from a burgundy bandana wrapped around his head. His bulging chest was covered solely by a sleeveless orange t-shirt and hanging brown vest with tattered ends, lacking sleeves in order to flaunt his brawny arms. His wrists were bound in dark armbands; cream trousers were held by a wide black belt and sank into brown boots standing tall enough to consume much of his calves. Before she could redirect her sight to the monitors hanging above, the match was over, ending with the bandana-wearing man's victory.

"The winner of the match: Daimonji Gouki," the referee standing at the edge of the marked field declared, snapping his arm towards the victor.

**GOUKI - OPPONENT  
>3 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"_And the second space in the final has been filled. Daimonji Gouki's Team Handsome has stormed their way through the competition to return to the top,"_ MC Miya relayed excitedly. _"Last year's champions are back to fight and defend their title"_.

"Daimonji… Gouki?" Aichi repeated, reading the names that succeeded their on the wide screens above. His body flinched when the remainder of the announcement reached him. "L- Last year's champions?"

"Yeah, they were here six months ago during the last tournament and won," Kamui stated. "It was quite impressive".

"You came here before and watched, Kamui-kun?" Aichi inquired.

"Yeah. I wasn't even considering playing in a competition like this," Kamui laughed. "If you had said to me that we'd be facing them in half a year, I would have called you crazy".

Aichi let out a shy chuckle. The air buzzed with the vibrations from the speakers once again, MC Miya snatching the microphone from its stand fervently and raising it to his lips.

"_Our finalists have been decided,"_ he reported. _"Team Q4, who have participated for the first time, will face Team Handsome, our defending champions. Which side will take the glory and advance the National Tournament?"_

The distant Gouki towered over his seated teammates, both sporting bandanas of their own and the trio set their sights on the group of five. Gouki's red eyes locked with Kamui's, smirking at the youngster, who mirrored the confident expression.

'_I kept you waiting, Gouki,'_ he thought. _'Not anymore; now I'll show you what I've learned'_.

The audience gradually dispersed, returning to the lobby, with the teams – both victorious and defeated – merging into the departing crowds. Overhead, an announcement sounded plainly with the reason.

"_The finals of the Regional Tournament will be held in the afternoon after a break. I repeat…"_

Q4 lingered in front of the holograph stage where projections of Ultra Rare's latest performance repeated, drawing Morikawa to it immediately and howling over the attractive blonde member whom had stolen his heart. The team, joined by Miwa, discussed their plans regarding Kai and Kamui's order in the final fight.

From the shadow of the stage, a young girl crouched, her eyes set on the miniature gathering. Her blonde hair was tied by a strip of cloth, aiding the small ponytail to stand upright. Wearing a pink shirt with inflated shoulders underneath an open carmine vest and an orange skirt hanging over her thighs, she balanced on white boots with short heels. Her dim yellow eyes shimmered excitedly and she crept away from her hiding place, stealthily advancing towards the finalists. With his back to her, Kamui was obvious to the sly approach and, by the time Aichi and Kai's eyes had lifted from him, the floor was what consumed his vision.

"_Kamui-chaaaan!_"

With a crash, the pair where on the floor; the girl with her arms wrapped around her target's waist, which he flinched underneath her from the agony of having fallen face-down against the tailed flooring. Aichi, Misaki and Shin observed the scene with enlarged eyes, none sure what to make of the scenario playing before them, while Miwa grinned, resting an elbow on Kai's shoulder. Morikawa and Izaki approached, having heard the commotion.

"Hey, what's going on?" the dark-haired teenager grumbled. His sight landed on the floored duo, pointing to the girl. "Who's she?"

"I'm not she," the blonde girl protested, raising her head from Kamui's spine. "I'm Nagisa".

"Nagisa?" Izaki sounded. "Aren't you a bit young to be here on your own?"

"Not alone," Nagisa chirped. "I'm here with Kamui-chan".

"But, uh… we've been with Kamui-kun the whole day," Aichi murmured with bewilderment.

"Maybe, but Kamui-chan is mine~," Nagisa giggled, pressing her cheek against the flattened boy's back and rubbing it.

The boy's body shuddered, growing more violently with each second that he remained pinned underneath the girl and shot up, pushing her away and onto her rear. With a yell, he jumped to his feet, shooting around to face his assaulter.

"Cut it out!" he yelled. "Quit doing that kind of thing, especially when there're so many people about".

"Aww, you're bashful. Don't worry, Kamui-chan, it just means there are more witnesses to our love," Nagisa giggled, wrapping her arms around his left.

"L- Love?" Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki repeated unanimously.

"Kamui-chan's really shy about it. But we're going to get married and be together forever," Nagisa proclaimed brightly.

Morikawa rotated to Izaki, whose jaw hung open in disbelief and smirked, patting the brunette on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone" he scoffed smugly.

"What about you?" Izaki asked discreetly. "You don't have a girlfriend either".

"You forget, Izaki," Morikawa bragged, spinning around to the elevated projection. "I have Kourin-chan!"

"Don't worry, Kamui-chan," Nagisa giggled, trying to land her cheek on the boy's dodging shoulder. "When Onii-chan wins the tournament, you can come back and celebrate with us. Then we can make arrangements for everything".

"That's nothing to celebrate," Kamui protested, struggling to pry himself free of the girl's unusually firm lock.

"'Onii-chan'?" Misaki asked. "Then that means…"

"Yeah, Onii-chan is in Team Handsome," Nagisa chirped. "He'll walk all over you guys and we'll take back Kamui-chan".

"Kamui-kun?" Aichi asked, setting sights on the trapped boy.

"Sorry, Onii-san," Kamui sighed, sending a guilty expression in return. "This is Daimonji Nagisa. Gouki's little sister".

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 9: Reunion Battle<strong>

**Saikai no Kettou**

_**-Hitsue City: Stadium-**_

The majority of those around Kamui and Nagisa were visibly shocked by the revelation that the young girl was the sister of their new rivals. Nothing about her appearance resembled the brawny man they had witnessed pummel his opponent only a short time beforehand. Nevertheless, Kamui had confirmed their relationship; leaving little room for doubt that she was fabricating a connection to the boy she clearly held affection for. Kamui turned his head away from the girl, glowering in no particular direction – simply anywhere away from her.

"Why does everyone keep trying to use this tournament to hook up with someone?" he grumbled.

From the galleries; Eiji and Reiji followed Emi, who clutched the basket she had brought initially, filled with lunches made by the child; Kamui's dream meal. The spiky-haired boy gawked at his approaching crush and shook his arm furiously in the hopes of loosening Nagisa's grasp before they were spotted and the redhead mistook where his affections led. That, however, was not to be the case; Emi appeared beside Misaki with the basket hanging from her small hands and a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, Emi-kun," Shin spoke cheerfully. "Thank you, it slipped my mind to bring lunch for everyone".

"Did you have that little faith in everyone?" Misaki asked blandly.

"It's not like that, Misaki," Shin insisted, waving his hands defensively.

Eager to move along rather than dwell on his repeated forgetfulness, Shin guided the group outside and scouted across the wide lush gardens for a suitable place to eat. Kamui managed to release himself from Nagisa and rushed off, not willing to take the risk of becoming ensnared in her clutches once again. Naturally, the girl took off after him, crying his name lovingly. The scene left the Sendou siblings exchanging equally sheepish expressions.

"Emi, let me take that for you," Aichi offered, reaching for the woven handle.

"Just be careful," Emi instructed. "I know what you're like, Aichi. You better not drop it".

A bead of sweat slipped down the brother's head; the last thing he wanted to endure was embarrassment from Emi's confessions regarding his balance among all the other flaws about him. Shin led the enlarged pack to a wooden gazebo with benches and a picnic table underneath; the ideal spot to settle. Emi opened up the basket, unveiling the small array of delicacies she and her mother had compiled between them, met with awe from Shin, Izaki and Morikawa.

"It looks delicious," the brunette commented.

"Please, everyone, there's plenty," Emi chirped.

Across the gardens, Kamui snuck out from behind a wide tree trunk, analysing his surroundings to ensure it was safe to emerge. Fortunately for the suspicious boy, there was no sign of his self-confessed bride and he scampered out from the darkness. From a distance, he realized the woven basket Emi had been clutching had been placed on the table in the wooden, open and with the others feasting on its offerings. His jaw fell watching as Morikawa dropped a sandwich into his mouth, chewing on the meal put together by the hands of the girl he loved. With a horrified yelled, his speed increased suddenly, kicking up a trail of dust behind him.

"_Ah!_" he hollered. "Wait a minute!"

Kamui flung himself forward, landing on his knees just short of the benches to avoid crashing completely and fell forward from the force of his sudden halt, landing on the palms of his hands. Aichi and Misaki observed the feat with intrigue; astonished by just how far Kamui was willing to go in the name of love. Kamui hastily jumped up and brushed himself off, a clear blush lighting his cheeks when faced with the redheaded girl.

"E- Emi-san," he quivered.

"Poor Kamui-san," Reiji sighed. "She was watching the whole time".

"TWT," Eiji muttered.

"Kamui-kun," Emi chirped. "I saved some for you; I thought you might get a little hungry after playing with Nagisa-chan".

Streams of tears flooded Kamui's cheeks as he reached forward slowly, receiving the small plate of sandwich and additional treats that the girl had hidden from the remainder of their company. Reiji and Eiji exchanged beaming grins at the first step towards envisioning the pair as a true couple; picturing the duo as an older pair in the same setting enjoying a picnic alone. While the spiky-haired boy feasted on the spared food, Emi distracted herself with talk directed towards Shin and the older players.

"Have you decided what order Kai-san, Kamui-kun and Aichi will go in the final match, Manager?"

"Well, I was considering Kai-kun going first as his unbeaten streak is quite impressive," Shin suggested, setting his hidden eyes on the brunette with his spine pressed against the table, watching over his shoulder. "If we assume he wins, it will give us a strong position giving into the second match. That's where Kamui-kun comes in".

"Leave it to me," the boy bragged, tugging at the end of his sleeve to pull it up whilst clutching onto a sandwich delicately.

From behind, glinting from the bushes nearby, a pair of eyes spied on the group, catching Misaki's sight. The lilac-haired woman said nothing, but waited for what she assumed would be the inevitable. And it followed mere seconds later when Nagisa burst from the bushes, clutching a small crate wrapped in a dark cloth.

"Kamui-chan!" she shrieked, crashing into the back of the boy.

Kamui toppled forward, having been chewing graciously on the sandwich in his hands. The remainder filled his mouth and slid down his throat, locked once he hit the grassy floor. Nagisa clutched her possession carefully, balancing it above her head while enjoying her time atop the boy of her affections. Kamui coughed, twitching underneath the girl, who climbed off, ensuring her package was unharmed. Kamui pulled his face from the dirt, motioning for assistance whilst uttering the faintest of moans. Aichi flinched once it dawned what the boy was calling for and clambered out of his seat, throwing himself behind Kamui and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing down. Kamui held onto the boy's wrists, forcing his cautious push down harder, Kai sighed discreetly and turned his head away from the scene, unimpressed by his teammates' reckless behaviour. With the scene occurring behind her back, Nagisa was focused more on laying her package onto the table, turning around only to discover the love of her life in the arms of another man. The girl's cheeks inflated and her hands shot up, grabbing a hold of Aichi's nearest arm and pulling on it to separate the pair as fast as possible. The blue-haired boy eyed the girl's intrusion with puzzlement and concern that she may endanger Kamui with another tackle, the girl emitting a squeaky grunt with each pull. Kamui tightened his hands around Aichi's wrists and forced them down as hard as he could, ejecting the culprit behind his plight.

Aichi let out a sigh of relief, his grip around Kamui lax enough for Nagisa to pry away with a couple of additional tugs. Kamui slumped forward, hanging over the remains of the sandwich, wallowing in despair.

"Emi-san's love-packed lunch…" he sobbed.

"It's okay, Kamui-chan," Nagisa chirped. "Your wife, Nagisa, brought you some food".

Kamui peered over his shoulder at the looming girl with a curious look. She leaned forward, pulling him away from Aichi, who stood on the side-lines with a puzzled expression. She set the wrapped package onto the wooden table, folding back its corners and unveiling the meal inside; a sloppily arranged image of white, pink and black with reddened beads under yellow diagonal sticks.

"See, Kamui-chan? It's your face," Nagisa asked merrily, turning to find Kamui having retreated a number of paces.

For the lovesick girl's sake; Shin, Emi and Aichi all masked smiles of approval, though as usual, Kai wouldn't even associate himself with the game and kept the back of his head to the scene. With his escape known, Kamui turned on his heels and sprinted immediately.

"No way!" he yelled.

"Kamui-chan!" Nagisa whined, clutching the box and giving chase.

"No, no, no, no," Kamui pleaded, looking to the eyes as though praying. "Keep it away from me".

In spite of his clear rejection, Nagisa pursued nonetheless, giggling as the game resumed. That gentle laughter came to an abrupt halt when a small stone protruding the grassy field snagged the tip of her boot, tripping her up and catapulting the box from her tiny hands. With a sharp gasp, she crashed onto the ground, the contents of her gift sprinkling into the air. Hearing the sounds of shock from the Sendou siblings, Kamui came to a halt immediately and peered over his shoulder, registering the girl had been toppled easily. Guilt held him from fleeing while the opportunity was ripe. Above his head, meanwhile, the meal rained down, its container crashing over his spiked hair and fitted over his head. Rice spilled out from the empty corners, scattering themselves over his clothes. Underneath his new headwear, the boy shuddered, his shoulders inching higher with rising tension. Nagisa climbed onto her knees, eyeing the assaulted boy in front with naïve giggling of embarrassment. Kamui grasped the box's edges, peeling it from his dirtied hair and threw it onto the floor in front.

"Damn it!" he yelled furiously.

"Kamui-chan?" Nagisa sounded.

"I've had it with this crap," Kamui roared, storming away.

Nagisa was at a loss for words and supported herself solely on her hands and sprawled legs; numb at the vicious departure of the target of her affections. Emi and Aichi closed in around her, the latter reaching forward.

"Nagisa-kun, are you alright?" he inquired.

Once the cautious voice patted against her eardrums, Nagisa was quick to recoil from the gentle grip around her wrist, breaking contact with ease. With a tearful glare, she snapped herself around to face the pair, both with equally baffled gazes set on her trembling body.

"Nagisa… kun?" Aichi repeated faintly.

"Keep away from me," Nagisa barked.

The girl planted her boot into the grass heavily, stomping away without so much as a glance back at the enlarged party she left in her wake. Aichi and Emi cast matching looks to one another, unable to read the situation before them coherently. At the picnic table, Misaki leaned forward; tapping her fingernails against the surface to capture Shin's attention with ease. He rotated back to his niece with raised eyebrows, the sunlight reflecting off his spectacles dancing across the pillar in the path of relocation.

"Shin-san," the lilac-haired female uttered discreetly. "About that girl…"

"Misaki?" Shin whispered curiously.

Kai eyed the pair in the corner of his vision; whatever topic they had decided upon wasn't drawing in the others. There had been no call for himself or Aichi to join them, neglecting Kamui's absence and those joined as cheerleaders were still captivated by the drama that had unfolded before them ignorant of the secret meeting taking place in the shade.

* * *

><p>The lights across the curved Stadium ceiling ignited swiftly with the break over and audience back in place, Morikawa leaning over the edge enthusiastically in anticipation for the final match to play out. The two teams had taken their places at either end of the painted courts; Kai pulling on his burgundy gloves to signal his taking the first place, as per Shin's scheme. On the opposing edge, the shortest of the three males left up, pressing down on his biceps and flexing the muscles in some kind of display relating to his power. The pair approached their respective stations and placed their decks in the marked slots, casting contrasting gazes across the distance separating them.<p>

"_This is it; the final round of the Third Kanto Regional Tournament. Facing off are last year's champions – Team Handsome. The challengers are first-time participants – Team Q4,"_ the MC's voice echoed throughout the court. _"From each side; Komatsubara Kaoru and Kai Toshiki. Both hold impressive records for their part in the competition and now this match will determine which is the stronger of the two"_.

"Good luck, Kai-kun," Aichi cried from the benches.

"Just make sure to leave some left for me," Kamui commanded playfully.

Kai showed no reaction to their raised voices; his sight set firmly on the face-down card laid out on the field – the first of his armada to strike down the titleholders. The pair locked eyes once more, swiftly removing their starters and throwing them down on the opposite face.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START  
>KAI - KAORU<br>0 -DAMAGE- 0**

The two projected bodies shifted beyond a veil of brightness; peeling back the humanoid shapes and replacing them with their Cray counterparts; Kai had taken the shape of a wide scaled warrior, clutching a circular shield in one hand and axe in another. Its piercing orange eyes glared across to the being emerging from the illuminated shape as coldly as its predecessor **[POW 5000]**. Shaggy grey hair left the purple scalp of the posthumous figure; one eye sealed closed by gross deformation and several of its wide teeth absent. Dressed in a tuxedo and raising a lantern in one hand, the opponent made itself clear for all to observe **[POW 5000]**. First brunette referee positioned at the centre of the transformed field – removing the spacious building in favour of an underwater landscape – raised his left arm, directing it at the wide bandana-wearing man.

"The first move to Team Handsome," he announced.

**FIRST TURN – KAORU**

"Here we go, _ka-boom!_" the lively sailor boasted. "I ride Evil Shade".

The new Vanguard's skinned was charred or completely shrouded in shadow no matter what angle it was viewed from; dressed in an open shirt of white and vest of violet, leaving a slit of its torso exposed. A sash of burgundy wrapped around its waist was strengthened by the tight belt. Purple trousers were joined with high-knee boots over the figure's slim legs. Around its head, a scarf of red and white waved through the underwater current, encircling the base of the wide pirate cap, decorated with a skull emblazoned with swords crossed beneath it. Like those weapons, in its hand, the ghost clutched a narrow knife, another sheathed behind its rear. From its dark face, only ominous red eyes could be made out **[POW 6000]**. The leader before it slinked back with heavy steps through the seabed sand, bowing beneath its new commander.

"Guiding Zombie moves to the Rear-Guard," the bandana-wearing man called. "That's me for now".

**SECOND TURN – KAI**

Kai silently removed his new card from the deck, sliding it in amongst the rest and changing it for another, which fell onto the central circle; replacing the lone soldier on his field. "Ride; Iron Tail Dragon".

The wide soldier retreated, darting from the light that shimmered from the dusty ground. From that emptied space, Kai's violet dragon rose, bathed in dark red armour and tangerine wings stretching out horizontally. In spite of the seabed location, the creature's jaws hung apart, allowing a grumbling growl to leave **[POW 7000]**.

"Lizard Runner, Conroe also moves to the Rear-Guard," the brunette affirmed. Beside it a second card fell, illuminating the newly claimed space. "Flame of Hope, Aermo".

The second unit behind the leading dragon appeared to welcome the chilled environment; its skin resembling an intense sunburn, although perfectly normal for those of its kind. With a playful smirk, it folded its arms and set its sights on the opposing force **[POW 6000]**. Kai's fingertips remained with the card, swiftly shifting it to the alternative position.

"With a boost from Aermo, Iron Tail Dragon attacks – the target; Evil Shade," he commanded. "Check the Drive Trigger". His wrist flicked the card around; welcomed with Genjo's green gift. "Heal Trigger; the power is applied to Iron Tail".

Strengthened further by the multiple sources of power, the dragon swooped forward, allowing the current to carry it with ease towards the shifty enemy. The gloomy seabed would neutralize any attempt at unleashing the flames that were its primary strength; instead, it would have to improve. With a powerful swing, its erect tail slicing through the watery atmosphere **[POW 18000]**. Nonetheless, the force behind the spin was enough to deal a significant blow against the shady Vanguard, a stream of bubbles racing out from its mouth with a grunt. Kaoru cringed, sliding away his deck's top and laid the Dandy Romario discovered at the opposite end of his territory.

**KAI - KAORU  
>0 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"I end my turn," Kai stated, relaxing his shoulders.

**THIRD TURN – KAORU**

"Draw, _ka-boom!_" the excitable combatant hollered, smirking at the latest addition to his arsenal, selecting it swiftly as his next representative. "I ride Captain Nightmist".

A much more pleasant pirate took the place of the former; dressed in the stereotypical fashion of the sea bandits' a loose white shirt beneath an open blue jacket with metallic clips to seal it neglected in favour of the bunched cloth hanging from the collar, fastened by a golden pendant with narrow rings. A slouching belt held up bright red trousers with expanding bottoms of faint brown, from which mocha boots revealed themselves. A sword in its sheath by his side, the man raised his hands, brushing back the lengthy wavy back hair hanging down his back, controlled solely by a burgundy bandana tied around the unkempt locks. In a similar attempt at order, a scarlet circle was wrapped around the forehead, knotted beneath the back of the triangular hat casting a shadow over the man's face, narrow ominous eyes glinting from the hiding place, made more intimidating by the yellow snake-like eye watching from his headwear **[POW 8000]**.

"Two more; Ruin Shades to the Rear-Guard".

Upgraded version of the previous leading unit made their entrance in clouds of seabed sand kicked up by the underwater storm; both with eerily dark skin obscuring any features outside the white spikes standing out from their chests and red eyes containing only yellow irises and piercingly cold pupils. Cream hair bunched into five separate branches floated through the watery atmosphere, each marked with two blue bands and a black brace finally controlling each of the thick arms, their roots joined by another. A royal blue waistcoat and jacket, both lined with gold and the latter with crimson ropes encircling its attire, the shade lining the interior around a smaller cape of white. A chain hung from the right calf of the ghostly duo's blue trousers, tucked into dark boots with a ring of red at the top. In one hand, the pair clutched a circular shield with a skull emblem emblazoned on the curved face and the other grasped a tall growing blade of silver from the cross of arrows and a miniature copy of the dead head **[POW 9000 x2]**.

"And now's the perfect time to use Guiding Zombie's skill," Kaoru proclaimed, sliding the named card underneath the one in front. "By transferring him to the Soul, I get the chance to discard three cards from the top of my deck – straight to the Drop Zone".

"The Drop Zone?" Aichi gasped.

"Why would he want to throw away his cards?" Morikawa questioned loudly.

"It's how the Granblue clan works," Miwa stated.

The trio toppled over, twisting around to identify themselves as Ricky the Ghostie, Knight Spirit and King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk once settling into the space of abandonment. Morikawa howled, clutching the sides of his head in horror that a Grade 3 had been dismissed before even leaving the deck in a conventional manner. The high wail earned him glares from Eiji and Reiji, held off by Izaki's pleading waves of defence.

"The Granblue takes advantage of loading the Drop Zone with cards," Kamui elucidated. "The undead are a large part of them, so they can call on their allies that fall even before battle".

"Ruin Shade up first," Kaoru dictated. "Attack Iron Tail Dragon, _ka-boom!_"

The first of the sword-wielding twins charged forward, stamping through the sandy flooring, with miniature clouds jumping out behind its trail. Kai made no movement to defend his targeted forces, standing by without any change from his standard demeanour.

"While we're at it, I'm going to activate Ruin Shade's skill," Kaoru added with a lively boom. "Two cards from the top of the deck go to the Drop Zone. Ruin Shade's power increases by 2000 until the end of the battle **[POW 11000]**".

A mournful yell in memory of the fallen pulsed through the watery field whilst the attacker sprung from the floor, floating higher with his sword held above his head, gleaming as it sliced through the liquid air. With a greater force than normal, the blade fell upon its target, scarring the dragon and knocking the first of Kai's victims into the opposite Damage Zone, presently tying the pair's score. Aichi and Kamui gaped at registering Dragonic Overlord as the lost card – it was Kai's ace; his favourite. And it had been snatched before he could even use it.

"Captain Nightmist up next," Kaoru yelled, reaching for the central soldier. The pirate dove forward, permitted by the lack of movement on the opposition's part. "Drive check".

The card was merely Commodore Blueblood; no boost to offer his remaining forces. But nonetheless, the slim sword in comparison to his allies' crashed down against the injured dragon, inflicting further wounds across its body with the single blow. A second card fell into the Damage Zone, illuminated once touching down.

"Draw Trigger," Kai stated blandly. "The power applies to Iron Tail Dragon and draw".

"No matter; the remaining Ruin Shade attacks anyway" Kaoru yelled, punching forward. "And his skill discards two more from the deck".

The additional sacrifices were laid down where they were fated, the large sword of the lunging phantom crashed down against Iron Tail Dragon's arms, unable to break through the sudden defence it was capable of compiling **[POW 12000]**. Morikawa scoffed, leaning back and folding his arms in arrogant cluelessness, though Izaki was fare more intrigued by the course of action taken by the enemy.

"But why would he do that?" he asked. "It's not like he was going to be able to land a hit".

"That was all about discarding more," Miwa stated firmly, eyes locked onto the Cray projections streamed by the monitors overhead. "He's got more to work with in the Drop Zone; it's a unique advantage that the Granblue possess and he's going to fill that space up with as many cards as he needs.

**KAI - KAORU  
>2 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"_The strategies are building up rapidly,"_ MC Miya hollered excitedly, leaning forward with intrigue over the battle playing beneath him, observing the various titbits of information flashing on the monitors arranged around him. _"Team Handsome have taken the lead, but the end of Participant Komatsubara's turn opens up the chance for Q4 to pull back immediately"_.

**FOURTH TURN – KAI**

The brunette revealed to himself the newest addition to his arsenal, depositing it in amongst those already lined up for battle and selected his next Vanguard. He balanced the card in between two fingertips, tossing it onto the occupied central space. Usurping the , place of Iron Tail Dragon, the new unit stood on its hind legs, exposing its brown scales contained in crimson armour across its upper chest, arms and legs, decorated with golden accents. Its helm matched the colour scheme, sprouting several golden horns standing up in various directions. Its large garnet wings stretched up, the ends of the bones glimmering with the same bright curl. Like its superior, the creature clutched a black sword, marked with a yellow pattern climbing along the blade and across the horns growing from the top of the weapon **[POW 9000]**

"Blazing Core Dragon," Kai defined. "Call; Berserk Dragon and Bahr".

The frequently partners made their appearance to the edge of the limited Kagero territory, unfazed by the drastic change in environment compared to what they were used to **[POW 9000/8000]**.

"Berserk Dragon attacks Captain Nightmist, boosted by Bahr," Kai sounded, snapping his additional soldiers into place.

Streams connected Bahr and his ally, the twin-headed dragon charged forward in a crazed frenzy. At the bottom of the sea, its flames wouldn't even leave its bulky mouths, meaning a physical assault was the only option left available in order to remain a part of the current Kagero corps. The two heads shot forward once upon the pirate clamping down onto his body with the jagged fangs lining the thick gums. Aichi's skin crawled watching the onslaught, his trembling shoulders unnoticed by all sans Misaki, who peered at his unnerved face in the corner of her sight. An agonized yell was all the beast could drag out of its victim, tossing him onto the sandy floor and storming away before the pirate's allies could gather and strike in vengeance.

"Tsk. Damage check," Kaoru grumbled, reaching for the deck. He stripped the card away, transferring it into the Damage Zone when the card began to blaze sharply.

"_Ka-boom!_" the bandana-wearing man cheered, punching the arm with his fists. "I got a Critical Trigger – and all that power goes to Nightmist **[POW 13000]**".

"It doesn't matter. Aermo boosts Blazing Core Dragon," Kai scoffed, reaching for the central column. "Check the Drive Trigger". With a sharp rotating wrist, Kai unveiled a golden card of his own, shrouded the demonic image with its glaring light. "Critical Trigger, get. All effects are applied to Blazing Core Dragon".

The claws of the beast gleamed despite the lack of light extending to the seabed, flickers of flames attempting and failing to survive **[POW 20000]**. Even with the elemental disadvantage, there was nothing to hold it back from striking with the incredible force gathered within it. The beast stamped forward, rocking the underwater field and carving through the clogged air, leaving temporary trails to mark the path of its hindered movements. The claws crashed into the pirate, launching him into his ring of withdrawn allies, a cloud of dust scattering itself across the defenders' lines, obscuring the demoralized forces briefly.

"D- Damage check…" Kaoru grunted, shakily reaching for his deck and finding Skeleton Lookout; a card shimmering quickly after presenting itself to its holder. "A Stand Trigger; that's one. And two". Commodore Blueblood.

A Trigger had come, but far too late to prevent the severe damage inflicted. The two toppled into the Damage Zone, quickly filling the space that had been until that moment safely empty.

**KAI - KAORU  
>2 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"Wow; he pulled ahead so easily," Izaki marvelled.

"Nice job, Kai," Miwa cheered with a grin.

"_Participant Kai has executed a fierce counterattack against Kaoru; the damage keeps piling up!"_ MC Miya hollered. _"It's a strong start for Q4!"_

"Amazing… To have dealt so much damage in one turn, and before even reaching Grade 3…" Aichi whispered, captivated by the scenes playing out before him. "This is how strong Kai-kun is…"

Misaki averted her sight from the awestruck boy and back to the fight, expressing none of her delight, but relieved that the team had been able to do well so far. But even with Kai standing up first, she was still concerned over Handsome's place as current titleholders.

**FIFTH TURN – KAORU**

A grimace covered Kaoru's face, grasping the end card from his hand and dropping it onto the field. The move surprised the audience solely due to the placement of the new unit – not in the Vanguard Circle, but a Rear-Guard.

"Call; Samurai Spirit".

A bulky warrior wrapped in burgundy plating and a black jacket made his appearance, wielding a katana and sporting a violet cape that sagged behind him, much like the enlarged clothed tucked into the reinforced defences over his limbs. Oddly, despite the environment, the head of the figure had been engulfed in flames that burned vividly against ordinary physics and the misfortune that had befallen the Kagero infiltrators **[POW 7000]**.

"He's not riding up?" Morikawa lamented. "How can you not have a Grade 3?"

"Because not everyone overloads their decks with them like Lose-Umi…" Reiji mumbled.

"OD," Eiji huffed.

"Ruin Shade attacks Blazing Core Dragon, _Ka-boom!_" Kaoru snapped, thrusting a thick finger ahead. He reached immediately for his deck, throwing Skeleton Lookout and Dandy Romario into the building stack positioned underneath his deck. The ghosts of the discarded surged from the outside territory, flooding into Ruin Shade's charred form **[POW 11000]**. The thick sword clanged once it connected with the leading dragon's chest, pushing it back fiercely and destabilizing the beast, which toppled backwards. Kai retrieved his lost card, moving a copy of Tejas to the other end of the field.

"Captain Nightmist attacks. And he gets a boost from Samurai Spirit," Kaoru announced fiercely. "Hit Blazing Core while it's down, _Ka-boom!_"

"Guard with Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa," Kai uttered, whipping the card from those in his grasp and presenting it to his adversary before placing it on the space hanging from the top of the console. A projection of the serpentine being manifested in the ocean landscape, coiled defensively under the pressure of the foreign environment **[SLD 10000]**.

"Drive check," Kaoru grunted, turning over his draw to discover a golden radiance burning from the artwork. "_Ka-boom!_ A Critical Trigger! All the effects go to Captain Nightmist".

Gasps of disbelief resonated from the audience overhead; ordinarily, when Kai set a defence, nothing the opponent could do would penetrate it. This time, however, things were different. The hovering pirate dove forward, swimming strongly with his targets firmly in sight. With all the force he could muster in his legs, powered by the additional sources **[POW 19000]**. Unsheathing his sword, the man pushed himself towards the seabed, swinging the weapon madly. Various wounds were torn into the scaly skin of the defender sent to protect the leading dragon in its shadow. The creature let out a high-pitched squeal, submitting under the brutal onslaught dealt and vanishing from the field, dissolving into the current, leaving the path open for the aggressor to continue **[POW 10000]**. The attack persisted, Nightmist striking down on Blazing Core with the curved weapon. Kai's frown was minimal; if the turn of events had fazed him, he wasn't showing it. He reached for his deck, peeling away two cards and laying at the opposite end of the field – Dragon Knight, Berger and Wyvern Guard, Barri. A Trigger would have reinforced his Vanguard ahead of the third attack yet to be executed, but there was nothing of help.

Aichi picked himself up from the bench behind, his admiration swept aside for concern – although Kai had proven on many occasion to be plenty capable of holding his own no matter who the opponent, there was something about standing opposite the current champions that unnerved him tremendously. Even Kai couldn't have had any – or at least, much – experience against titleholders. Kamui and Misaki both caught sight of the rising boy, curious by his insistence in outwardly expressing any worries he held for the brunette, who showed no appreciation for them.

"Onii-san…" Kamui muttered.

"Ruin Shade attacks," Kaoru barked, tossing two further cards into the Drop Zone. "_Ka-boom!_"

Enhanced by its skill, the murky figure stormed forward, ready to complete a triple attack with its sword positioned diagonally before its exposed chest **[POW 11000]**. Kai's eyes flickered to the field before him, pinning down his front-row ally and dragging it across.

"Berserk Dragon intercepts".

The twin-headed dragon stomped into position, setting itself up as a sacrifice. The phantom-like figure thrust its weapon forward, sinking it into the chest of the beast. The slain dragon dissipated into the sea through a shower of glimmers that blinked out of view, leaving the original target unharmed and capable of fending for itself.

**KAI - KAORU  
>5 -DAMAGE- 4<strong>

"In just one turn, that guy was able to push Kai from 2 damage to 5…" Izaki cried.

"You guys panic too easily," Miwa commented lightly. "Kai's not about to lose; he's just playing with the guy".

"He's right, Onii-san," Kamui stated. "Why are you so worked up?"

'_Kai-kun's in a position to ride to Grade 3, but he's lost Dragonic Overlord,'_ Aichi thought, ignorant to the suggestion of his team-mate. _'Kai-kun… you've got other copies of Dragonic Overlord, but these guys… they're tough'_.

**SIXTH TURN – KAI**

"Ride the Vanguard," Kai yelled, holding his replacement above his head and throwing it down roughly. "Sealed Dragon Blockade".

An eruption from the seabed sent torrents rushing in all direction, fleeing the disastrous summoning. A low ominous growling came from the centre of the twister, a growing shadow large enough to loom over Nightmist and his forces emerging from the tower of spiralling waters high enough to penetrate the ocean's surface. Kaoru grimaced, dreading what could have possibly arrived to have radiated such power; what terrifying creature had been selected in Dragonic Overlord's place? The tornado dissipated violently, a tremor rumbling through the ground and the cause was finally identifiable – a looming black dragon with searing red and orange glowing ferociously from the slits across its armoured skin. Papery seals of all kinds hung loosely around the demonic dragon's body, ripped apart by the offering to surface granted by Kai, whose hair waved from the imaginary winds that surged from Cray. The creature's head snapped up, unleashing a terrifying roar that sent another thick ripple of the drenched air racing away **[POW 10000]**.

"Call," the brunette added sharply, slamming another card beside his new Vanguard. "Vortex Dragon **[POW 10000]**. Aermo boosts Sealed Dragon Blockade".

"He's starting off with the Vanguard?" Kaoru choked, hastily ripping away two cards from his hand. "_Ka-boom!_ Perfect guard".

An elegant men materialized before the targeted pirate, a rapier hanging from a sash hanging over his chest and white rags floating from the held that held his mocha trousers to his slender form. Loose white sleeves extended from the blue vest hanging open and revealing his chest, a thick red band encircled his crown, from which fandango spiked hair, plaits draped over each shoulders **[SLD 0]**.

"Check the Drive Trigger," Kai sounded, stripping away the first – Embodiment of Armour, Bahr. "Second check". Iron Tail Dragon.

Blockade's head swung back and then ahead, unleashing its flaming storm regardless of resistance. A torrent of flames smashed through an obstacle, surviving against all odds, but their raging charge were met by the horizontal twister departing from the impenetrable guardian's mouth, formulated with aid of the hands cupped around his thin lips. The two forces collided with explosive force; negating one another projecting sweeping currents away from the epicentre.

"With a boost from Bahr, Vortex Dragon attacks **[POW 18000]**" Kai continued.

A grimace hinted trouble on Kaoru's part and the short man tore two cards from his hand, tossing them ahead, the pair landing on the extended circle marked at the end of his land.

"Guard with two Knight Spirits," he snapped.

Duplicates of the Critical Trigger unit manifested on the field, blocking the path **[SLD 28000]**. The use of such drastic measures left the audience astonished. Vortex Dragon unleashed its stream, the torrent crashing into identical duo and dismissing them immediately, sapping it strength to completely; the shield alone had been far greater than its newfound heights.

"Turn end," Kai uttered.

**SEVENTH TURN – KAORU**

"Stand and draw," the pirate-themed fighter grunted, dragging the top card of his deck up. He eyed it cautiously in potential dread of another turn without the ability to unleash his full potential. "_Ka-boom!_ I ride Spirit Exceed!"

"He's got it," Izaki gasped.

"A Grade 3!" Morikawa yelped with glee.

The new headless being stood tall with silver armour coating the left side of his body, violet and magenta over the remained; the clash was divided solely by golden lining around each plate, a design across its breastplate reaching out like the branches of a tree. Underneath the curved shield, the empty innards could be distinguished; hollow a single yellow orb hovering in its belly. The new ghostly phenomenon wielded two blades, glinting repeatedly under the glare of the pink and blue flames that raged from the spacious collar **[POW 10000]**. The student supporters recoiled from the sight of the figment, cringing at its lack of a head, Morikawa almost falling over the seat he had taken in shock.

"Are you glad now?" Reiji barked at the stumbling teen.

"GN?" Eiji yapped.

"Ruin Shade attacks the Sealed Dragon," Kaoru hollered, dumping two cards into his accumulating Drop Zone.

Kai responded with a sharp snapping movement; his fingers clamping down on the edge card which left the remainder, stuck to the tips of his slender fingers. "Guard with Iron Tail Dragon," he protested.

The enhanced ghostly attacker swung its sword swiftly **[POW 11000]** bringing it down with the intent of slicing apart further seals across the tremendous dragon's form, only to be interrupted by the sudden appearance of its companion, diving into the path of the slash and dooming itself **[SLD 5000]**. Its sacrifice depleted the attacker's strength; although the reality that it had forced action from the opposing force was enough for Kaoru, who moved onto his next phase of the plan.

"Spirit Exceed attacks with a boost from Samurai Spirit," he yelled, looming over his forces.

"Guard with Embodiment of Spear and Embodiment of Armour **[SLD 25000]**" Kai commanded, revealing the pair pinned between his right-hand fingers and thumb.

"He's taking no chances now," Miwa murmured.

"Maybe that Critical Trigger's got him playing extra careful," Izaki sighed.

"It's the ferocious power of the Grade 3s, even Kai's running scared," Morikawa scoffed.

"He's got a Grade 3 of his own," Eiji reminded.

"HO," Reiji added heavily.

"Kai's not the kind of guy who runs scared whenever he's faced with something big that throws down a challenge," Miwa claimed, folding his arms loosely over his chest and leaning back casually. "He probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'retreat'".

"Twin Drive, _Ka-boom!_" Kaoru yelped, his hand falling onto his deck and stripping it of duplicates of the pair engaged in battle.

Although without an additional source of power to aid it in climbing the formidable defence set up ahead, the flaming-headed spectre charged forward, tightening the steel fingers wrapped around the handles of its blades and readying the empty arms for battle **[POW 17000]**. Upon the enemy's clustered bodies, the ghost thrust both limbs forward, piercing the armour of Bahr and exposed chest of Tahr, sinking deeper until the tips of the blades erupted from their spines, eradicating both simultaneously. The two Vanguards were mere feet apart with nothing to prevent a following battle outside the spectre's drained levels, forcing its floating body to push back in retreat. In exchange for one returning unit, Kaoru pushed on with launching another ahead.

"Ruin Shade attacks," he yelled, throwing an additional pair of cards into the Drop Zone.

Kai whipped out another card from his hand, leaving one alone in his grasp and tossed it onto the console. "Guard with Dragon Monk Genjo".

"He's guarding with a Trigger?" Morikawa scoffed.

"The fight's reaching its peak; they're both running out of cards to help them out," Miwa observed. "They're locked at the moment, neither can break through to inflict any damage on the other".

The robed guardian manifested in the line of fire **[SLD 10000]**, struck down by the sword of the nearing ghost and removed from the field swiftly, confirming the deadlock between the players. Kaoru grunted, stealing a glance at his piling Drop Zone rising to challenge his deck; if he couldn't break through before long, the stack would become dangerously low and threaten to expire, resulting in a deck-out in Kai's favour. Hope lied in Kai's depleted hand; a single care remained – unless he was able to pull with tremendous luck, he would be in a troubling state by the time the Handsome player's turn rolled around once again. The brunette, however, showed no sign for concern and opened his sharp jade eyes with the bandana-wearing opponent as his target.

"_Final Turn!_"

**EIGHTH TURN – KAI**

"F- Final Turn?" Kaoru choked.

"_Participant Kai Toshiki has called Final Turn; something he has yet to fail and deliver,"_ MC Miya yelled into his microphone, shooting up from his seat. _"If this time plays out like those before, then it could spell trouble for Team Handsome"_.

Kai drew from his deck, eyeing the card briefly before dropping it into the emptied space on his front line. Nehalem emerged from the light shimmering from the cracks in the sandy flooring, carried much higher by the body of the growing dragon beneath, which unleashed a fierce roar **[POW 10000]**. From Spirit Exceed's perspective, Kaoru gaped at the sheer size of the knight's subordinate alone, moving a step back in premature fear. On the benches, the teams displayed polarized demeanours; Q4's members beaming with joy that with Kai's declaration, victory was all but assured, while Nagisa crept closer to her brother, grabbing at his tattered jacket, casting doubtful eyes at the elder Daimonji. Although he wished to reassure her with his standard smirk, there was nothing comforting on Gouki's face to ease his sister's concerns and the pair set their sights on the battle; Kai had already shown himself off as a formidable force, there was nothing to deny that his victory was about to unfold just as he predicted.

"Aermo boosts Sealed Dragon," Kai stated.

"S- Starting with the Vanguard again?" Kaoru yelped.

His cast his sights over his field; as did Misaki – he held only two cards; those from his Twin Drive – one of which was useless in defending. Combined with the Ruin Shades actively standing either side of his Vanguard and the Samurai Spirit waiting in hand, he could defend against the assault, but that would leave him open against the following two attacks. He was risking defeat by gambling on a Heal Trigger to rescue him. Worse, if it were to appear first, its power couldn't be applied with Kai's own column stretched to the brink of defeat.

With clenched jaws and sweat seeping across his brow, the man inched his head higher and dragged his shoulders down. "No guard".

Those positioned behind the Q4 fighter were taken aback by his decision outside Misaki, whose incredible memory has encoded all the data from the fight and allowed her exclusive access to the man's poor hand.

"Twin Drive," Kai called, raising the hand hanging by his side, peeling away the card – Dragonic Overlord. "Second check". The burgundy gloved palm fell upon the Vanguard logo imprinted on the card, lingering for a matter of seconds before stripping it away from the stack. A flicker in his eyes raced across, sending a chill racing down Kaoru's spine out of fear that his worst nightmares could be able to play themselves out before him and the fingers rose, clamped around the edges of the card emitting a light. Shadows were cast across Kai's brow from the hangs hanging in front and the positioning of the golden card, gleaming with brilliance. "Critical Trigger, _get_".

Kaoru whimpered from the brunette's incredible luck and terror that he should face Nagisa's wrath once returning to his team in shame. Sealed Dragon Blockade became engulfed in a fiery aura that blazed regardless of the sea bottom setting **[POW 21000]**. The papery chains around it simmered, disintegrating from the overwhelming force growing within its body – a decisive display. All the energies collected in the searing body broke loose as one destructive force, boiling the seawater around, ignorant of nature's laws. Kaoru's enlarged eyes quivered; a variety of terrors washed through him, empowered by the diving twister of fire and the hellish face visible amongst the shadows splayed across the dragon responsible. The flames collided with headless spectre, extinguishing its flames with ease; the barrage resulting in a violent explosion.

"D- Damage check…." Kaoru grunted, peeling Rough Seas Banshee from his deck. "S- Second check".

His thick fingers fell upon the back of the card; Kai had been able to achieve a miracle Trigger, was it impossible for his opponent? Sweat leaking down his face, the man squeezed his eyes shut and tore the additional card from his deck, keeping its identity secret from all, including himself, with it hanging from his fingers. Gouki examined the card, just about able to make it out from the distance, though his expression remained plain; unreadable. Kaoru's eyes crept open, checking the final effort of his fight. The two cards floated into the Damage Zone – Basskirk joining the banshee.

**KAI - KAORU  
>5 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

**FIGHT END**

"Winner of the first fight – Kai Toshiki!"

Kaoru slumped forward, head hanging heavily. Defeat jeopardized his team's chances of making the National Tournament once more and establishing themselves as competitors of a higher level. There were many teams they had sworn to fight again; but his failure had put those dreams on-hold, meant for his team-mates to rescue. Nagisa's cheeks inflated, sending a cold glare towards the man, who limped back to his party.

"Captain, I…" he exhaled, reaching to remove his cap.

Gouki's fingers handed on his knuckles, halting the process before it began, earning an astonished gaze from the dejected party.

"Don't even think of it".

"But Captain…"

"If you're struggling in the sweeping tides, we'll throw a life ring out, not leave you behind to drown," Gouki stated firmly, lowering his thick arms. "A captain doesn't desert his men".

Kaoru's eyes wobbled with tears lining the bottom lids, streaming down his face in thick rivers. "Th- Thank you, Captain!" he cried, head slumped between his shoulders in overcome gratitude. By her brother's side, Nagisa huffed, folding her arms heavily over her chest with irritation over the fact that her brother had forgiven their team-mate so easily for his failure. Kai shirked the scene, having collected his cards into one neat stack and paced towards his ecstatic team-mates.

"Amazing, Kai-kun!" Aichi cried. "That was a great fight".

"It's nothing major," Kai commented blandly.

"Come on, Kai, lighten up," Miwa chimed from overhead. "Even if he lost, he gave you a run for your money".

"Just keep quiet," Kai ordered of the blonde coldly.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi uttered with confusion.

"Alright, it's my turn next," Kamui stated confidently, tugging on the orange gloves wrapped around his hands.

Misaki diverted her sight to Shin, who returned the look. Kamui pressed his hands on his hips, grinning widely with eagerness. He stepped forward, pausing once he registered that Gouki was seated between his male companions and it was Nagisa standing in front of them with a bright smile. Sounding his puzzlement, the boy watched in disbelief as the girl trod forward, revealing small pink Fighting Gloves enveloping her hands.

"Kamui-chan!" she shrieked across the field. "Come on, it's our turn. Time for our battle of love!"

"E- Eh?!" Kamui sounded in disgust, leaping backwards in a hasty retreat. "Gouki, you-"

"Sorry, Kamui," Gouki yelled across the hall. "A man must support true love, no matter what may stand in the way".

"He betrayed me…" Kamui whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_The second match of the final is about to take place,"_ MC Miya's voice boomed across the hall. _"A surprising twist for both teams – from Team Handsome, a fighter who hasn't played throughout the tournament: Daimonji Nagisa. And Q4 has for their second fighter Sendou Aichi"_.

Seconds ticked by before the news sank in, the eyes of the team and their supporters falling onto the blue-haired boy, who had yet to realize what had just been announced. Once it sank in, his body flinched, hairs springing out of place and a blush seizing his face.

"M- M- Me?!" he cried, then whipped around to the man responsible. "B- But Manager- !"

"I'm sorry, Aichi-kun; it was Misaki's plan," Shin confessed.

"Misaki-san?" Aichi pleaded, rotating to the lilac-haired woman.

She remained seated in a relaxed pose, arms folded loosely over her chest, unfazed by the deliverance. "It's strategy," she stated. "After seeing the way she was acting with Kamui and overhearing we were placing him second, we figured she would try something like this. Her flirting would only put more pressure on our side and it could have come down to you and Gouki-san. With your lack of confidence, we didn't want to risk that and you blaming yourself if things didn't go according to plan".

"But I-" Aichi whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Aichi; I would fight in your place, but I'm not in the right place," Misaki sighed, turning her head away and sealing her eyes closed. "Right now, I would only lose without a doubt. We need our best out there".

Aichi sighed, sounding his discomfort with the arrangements unveiled at the last moment. The team had been carried by Kai and Kamui's strength; the final was supposed to be their fight, not his. But there was no longer any choice; without being consulted, he had been dragged into the battlefield and toss ahead, ordered to survive. It had been his first public fight when those words came back to him; encouraging him to pick up his sword and stand strong.

"_How would you survive, Sendou Aichi?"_

'_I have to survive,'_ he argued inwardly, sealing his eyes to the outside world, eliminating all distractions. _'If I can survive, then Q4 can get further; we can become stronger and I can move that bit closer to Kai-kun. I can't want to run away anymore; it's like Miwa-kun said – Kai-kun would never run away from a fight. If I cower behind him, he'll never acknowledge me'_.

His eyes flickered with resolve whilst opening, gathering the scraps of courage within him and drawing them all together; the sparks of fighting spirit collected into a small flame. He turned once more, completing a circle in order to face Kai and Kamui, both eyeing his progression through stages swinging between doubt and belief.

"Okay then, I'll do my best," he declared.

"Onii-san…" Kamui mumbled.

"It's alright, Kamui-kun," Aichi insisted with a smile. "I'm not as strong as you or Kai-kun, but I can still do my part to help the team move forward".

The youngster conceded and fell back, joining the others while Aichi marched forward, tightening the blue gloves clinging to his palms. Nagisa huffed, inflating her cheeks once again with frustration; not only had Kamui been snatched from her, but the one responsible was the very same whom had tried to stand between them before. She stomped forward, slamming her deck onto the console, the bottom card meeting the machine in unison with Aichi's. Sweat clung to the edges of his face; although the girl seemed harmless, the stakes in the fight were high nonetheless and there had to be another reason for Gouki to consent to the girl's plans. He couldn't have gone along with her proposal if it meant risking their entire campaign to return to the National league all for the sake of a childish crush.

"Uh… Good luck, Nagisa-chan," the boy uttered discreetly.

"Hm," Nagisa sounded violently. "I don't need luck, I just need Kamui-chan's love".

"You're not getting any!" Kamui yelled from behind.

The referee between the conflicting sides raised his arm vertically, cutting off any further debate without uttering a word. The limb descended and hung by his side once again. "Second match, begin".

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START  
><strong>**AICHI - NAGISA  
>0 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

Barcgal took its place among the United Sanctuary canyon, the sword pinned between its jaws gleaming beneath the burning sun **[POW 4000]**. Where the audience had expected a Granblue unit, Battleraizer appeared **[POW 3000]**. Kamui's jaw dropped, astonished that the girl had gone as far as replicating his deck in a twisted declaration of love, intending to pit their mirrored units against one another, finding themselves in the other. The boy stamped on the wooden flooring, a furious fist clenched at the end of his jagged arm, leaning forward with intense disgust at her scheme.

"You- You're not even taking this seriously!" he yelled. "Quit using Vanguard for your sick love games".

Nagisa pouted; no matter what she had done, Kamui yelled, yet he was much gentler with the boy standing in between the youngsters' desire for one another. At least, that was how Nagisa viewed it. Even if the line-up had been rearranged; she could easily exact revenge against the boy for intruding on her romance with Kamui. Her loving gaze at the younger boy hardened and landed on her rival.

"The first move to Team Q4," the referee stationed in between the pair shouted.

**FIRST TURN – AICHI**

Although puzzled by Nagisa's suddenly aggressive demeanour, Aichi shook his head, intending to push on regardless of his opponent and exchanged his new card for another already in his grasp. "Ride, Wingal **[POW 6000]**".

The canine Royal Paladin manifested in the space where Barcgal had been, its extended pink hair dyed blue. the encased hound leaping to the back row.

"Barcgal's skill moves it to the Rear-Guard," Aichi sounded, continuing to pin its edges with his fingertips. "Then I rest Barcgal in order to call Flogal from the order".

A third Hi-Beast arrived on the rocky plane; its curved body painted entirely of pink with a variety of shades **[POW 5000]**, completing the trio of frequently active canine units. Aichi's eyes withdrew immediately to his hand Morgana, Bringer of Good Luck – Epona, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, and a Grade 3 shrouded between the Triggers were all he had to work with – no Grade 2s. But with his current set-up, there was a glimmer of hope. A drop of sweat clung to the edge of his face, slipping down his cheek while his eyes were locked on the pale Grade 3 that had yet to make its debut. His concentration appeared to have gotten the better of him as the echo of a faint screech resonated within the confides of his mind, causing the boy to flinch and return him to the Stadium. His sight rose, landing upon the fuming girl whose hand slammed against her deck.

**SECOND TURN – NAGISA**

"Now it's my turn," the girl barked, tearing away her first card. "I ride Tough Boy **[POW 8000]**".

The steel machine witnessed as the first to inherit the Vanguard space in several of Kamui's matches replaced the wide mechanized starter, also taking a new submissive role in the squadron being built **[POW 3000]**.

"She's even playing the same style as Kamui-san," Reiji gaped.

"SS," Eiji spluttered.

"And now I call Screamin' and Dancing Announcer, Shout," the girl added, slamming down the additional card in one of the available front-row spaces. The unit in question manifested beside her leader, its flaccid arms wiggling to an inaudible rhythm **[POW 7000]**. The young girl positioned herself on her toes, balancing hands clasping one another, cards laid face-down on the edge of the console and eyes set on the object of her affection. "How did I do darling?"

"I ain't your darling!" the boy roared in retaliation.

"You'll understand before long where your true feelings lie," the girl muttered with a sickly sweet tone in an attempt to convey herself as seductive.

Kamui groaned, falling back onto the bench beside Shin, whose opaque lens concealed a drop of sweat following the embarrassing display. Nagisa brushed off the loud rejection, pinning down the most recent of her cards and shifting it into a horizontal stance.

"This is for the future with Kamui-chan," he barked. "Shout attacks Wingal".

The furry Vanguard braced himself, tightening with muscle across his body ahead of the assault with a piercing glare directed at the incoming creature. Its limp arms wrapped themselves around the animal's body, one encircling his neck and tightened themselves. Wingal spluttered, struggling against the fleshy ropes constricting his movements, his and Aichi's eyes scanning for any opening by which to escape Nagisa's projected wrath. One of the flickering tips wagged nearby, just in reach for Wingal to stretch his neck and clamp down on it with his tiny fangs. The creature squealed at an incredible pitch and launched the canine creature away, the released body crashing into a cloud of dust once contact with the ground was made. Gallatin fell into the Damage Zone, initiating the countdown to defeat.

"Tough Boy attacks," Nagisa barked, reaching for her deck immediately. "Drive check".

She turned over a copy of Magician Girl, Kirara, meaning the gap between the two would be narrow. The charging Battleroid crashed into Wingal, throwing its battered body further back, landing with a grunt between Barcgal and Flogal. A second card floated into the Damage Zone; Flogal, but its power had come too late. With a grimace, Aichi accepted the damage dealt and leaned forward, standing Barcgal once more.

**AICHI - NAGISA  
>2 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

**THIRD TURN – AICHI**

"Draw," Aichi sounded, removing his next card and eyeing it carefully. It wasn't a Grade 2, but Marron. Aichi's eyebrows dipped; his contingency plan was the only option available if he were to move forward. His fingers reached forward once again, landing upon Barcgal and shifting her into a horizontal stance in a repeat of the previous turn. "Barcgal's skill – I call Future Knight, Llew from the deck".

A fourth canine figure appeared on the field behind Wingal; although the mechanical animal was a mere sidekick to the young blonde boy standing in makeshift armour, consisting of a loose sky blue breastplate over a shirt of gold and azure, white sleeves draped over his arms and into thick gloves. The bottom half of the boy's oversized was white, lined with more gold and hanging from the silver belt equipped with various devices, dropping over the white leggings reaching into his blue boots **[POW 4000]**.

"Llew?" Kamui gasped. "Then that means-"

"Llew's Counterblast," Aichi declared, turning over Gallatin's lost card. The action was followed by swift movements of sliding the Rear-Guard allies underneath Wingal. "By sending Llew, Flogal and Barcgal to the Soul, I can call upon another to take the place of Vanguard".

"So he's going for that…" Gouki grunted.

Aichi fanned his deck, selecting the desired card and placed it face-down on the console beside his hand, shuffling the remaining cards and setting them down. Retrieving his chosen Vanguard, he clutched it firmly between his fingers, his bent arm straightening once throw up, the card glimmering under the building's lights.

"_Tachiagare, boku no bunshin! Superioru Raido! __**Burasuta Bureido**__!_" **[1]**

The card crashed atop of the enlarged Soul. Simultaneously, a bolt crackled through the air, colliding with Wingal with the result was shrouded in a thick cloud of dust rising from the rocky landscape. What emerged was far different from the scene beforehand; the small knight and his four canine allies had vanished – replaced by the white knight famed for his skills both across Cray and Earth. Raising the tip of his weapon from the ground, the warrior arched his back, sliding the palm of his hand along the razor edge of the sword from which his only known title derived, thick blue hairs hanging from the right side of his helmet obscuring a large portion of his vision **[POW 9000]**.

"So, he's here…" Gouki murmured thoughtfully.

"Blaster Blade… Onii-san's avatar!" Kamui cheered.

Raising his head, the shadows cast by his helmet peeled away from the warrior's face, exposing his azure eyes to the Sanctuary lighting. A stern glare raced across the field, striking the enemy, from within Nagisa returned the intense stare, her variation backed by jealousy and frustration. Aichi said nothing to celebrate the arrival of his treasured card, instead, he continued to look ahead without hesitation.

'_This my answer; this is how I will survive,'_ he thought, the light in his eyes flickering as a result of the growing determination within. _'Blaster Blade and I will fight to accelerate Q4 into the National Tournament; we'll prove our strength here and win this fight'_.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: Onii-san, you can do it!_

_Aichi: I must. I have to win so that Q4 can head to the National Tournament._

_Nagisa: You're not going to beat what Kamui-chan and I have!_

_Aichi: These Nova Grapplers… they're just like Kamui-kun's. Why would Nagisa-chan choose them?_

_Kamui: Onii-san, please hurry and win! She's not getting the message._

_Aichi: I understand. Eh? What's this noise? This feeling… Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 10 – Descent of the Holy Dragon". It's like I can sense something from this card…_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong> _"Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!"_

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank everyone for their comments so far. Regarding mistakes, would I be able to get away with the excuse this is still set early-Season 1 and characters were pulling those kinds of moves? .w. Thanks for reading, and more so if you've got the time to leave a review.<p>

_- CuteYami, 24th January 2013_


	10. Descent of the Holy Dragon

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

_Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life is changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
><em>_Contains violence, language._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hitsue City: Stadium-<strong>_

Silence reigned over the battlefield, permitting only the whispering of the wind that swept through the canyon to utter any form of sound and break it. The two opposing sides were locked in an invisible battle; launching daggers from their eyes in an effort to intimidate the opposing obstacle. Many eyes of the human audience had fallen upon the white knight positioned alone on one side, surrounded by astral images of the canine comrades that had pooled their powers together in order to summon him to the field as quickly as possible. The lone figure planted the tip of his blade into the ground, producing a minor crack in the gravel. The respective teams behind each leader observed from the benches positioned at the base of the stands; the thick tension in the room making it difficult for any particular individual to sound their thoughts. The head of the more experienced team sat with his back straight against the wooden wall behind him, burgundy eyes locked sharply onto the scene; it was his sister, one of the youngest competitors seen in the tournament, standing on the front lines, staring down the white-armoured soldier.

"So, he's here…" Gouki murmured thoughtfully.

"Blaster Blade… Onii-san's avatar!" Kamui cheered.

"Although that's true, he paid a heavy price to get him out," Misaki mumbled solemnly, her eyes examining the console displayed on the monitors hanging overhead for the spectators to see. "Aichi gave up every unit he had for Blaster Blade. The state of his fight depends right now on the cards in his hand".

Kamui sounded a concerned whine, casting his red eyes to the blue-haired fighter with his back to the group. He had lost himself in the excitement of seeing Aichi's most treasured card emerge in battle after the Royal Paladins had pulled out for much of the competition. Droplets of sweat clung to the child's face, resisting the dread that washed over him – Aichi had, after all, been at a disadvantage in his first match, resulting in his loss – and argued repeatedly to himself that belief would get them through. Although Handsome were the reigning champions, Q4 had been unstoppable so far. Aichi reached for the cards he clutched, removing three and launching them onto the balancing table.

"Call; Knight of Truth, Gordon. Little Sage, Marron. Wingal," he announced.

A trio of circles ignited from the gravel flooring, summoning first a silver-armoured knight, wielding a rapier that sliced through the air with a whistle. Orange ribbons decorating his attire hung delicately, swaying in the breeze produced by the power surging into the two columns of light behind **[POW 8000]**. Behind the elegant man, the young blonde mage whose spectacles glistened, smiling proudly to be in the presence of the men positioned ahead of him and tightened his hands around the crimson book in his possession **[POW 8000]**. The final of the reinforcements was the same blue and white canine that had previously been standing where Blaster Blade's weapon had been planted, its extended hairs back to their standard pink **[POW 6000]**.

"Looks like Aichi-kun kept a decent force in reserve," Shin commented, smiling confidently.

"Yeah, show them, Onii-san!" Kamui hollered, excitedly clenching his fists and beaming with relief.

"Marron boosts Gordon," the blue-haired participant stated, shifting the duo into a horizontal position whilst naming each. "Attack Tough Boy".

Marron extended his right arm, clutching the spine of his tome with the fingers of the other. Streams of energy flowed from his palm, seeping into the taller frame before him and enhancing his power **[POW 16000]**. The silver-haired man lunged forward, charging smoothly across the battlefield, rapier tucked by his hip and inching further back. The weapon shot forward with incredible speed once the enemy was in range, slashing at its metallic skin numerous times while the victim moved slowly to defend itself, blocking the later strikes with the shields attached to its limbs.

Nagisa inflated her cheeks and reached for her deck. "Damage check," the girl huffed. She squeezed the card between her small fingers, turning it over to discover a green aura blazing from the artwork. Her frown immediately flipped, reverting into a small smile, eyes shimmering whilst bathed in the sudden light. "A Heal Trigger. Power to Tough Boy".

The emerald-shaded energy gathered around the damaged machine, repairing the minor wounds inflicted upon its armour-like exterior and leaving no trace of the vicious onslaught **[POW 13000]**. Gordon grimaced, using the opportunity to return to the other side of the field, moving into safer territory under the watchful eye of his commanding unit.

"Next up," Aichi sounded, leaning over the field once more with his sights set on the central column. "With a boost from Wingal, Blaster Blade attacks the Vanguard".

Nagisa frowned – even with the power boost, her central piece was far weaker than the Paladins' teamwork, even without the additional aid from the pair's loyalty to one another. Her eyes remained lingering on the field, not even bothering to check her hand, it would be far safer to spare her guardians for a later time, when it could be easier to defend.

"No guard," she huffed.

With a clear path ahead, the white knight removed his blade from the flooring and, engulfed by the aura that linked him and the furry creature behind, charged forward. Aichi adopted the knight's vision, watching as the landscape trembled with each heavy footfall, feeling the weight of the wide sword across his arm **[POW 19000]**. All distractions, all ignored for the sake of keeping his focus, glaring across to the defenceless machine standing in the line of fire. Thoughts of those observing from behind: the trio of teammates waiting for his victory to secure their success and look forward to the National Championship and of the friends clustered in the rows of seats above. People who would have looked down on him or walked on by had it not been for the eventual emergence from his shell. They had become important; they had given him a chance and he wasn't prepared to disappoint them with a poor excuse such as being inexperienced compared to many of the players present, having been playing for mere weeks. This was his chance to prove himself; to make right his mistakes from the opening stages.

'_I've got to win. I've got to survive,'_ the blue-haired fighter thought, narrowing his eyes and losing himself to battle. _'Everyone is depending on me to win so we can reach even higher. I won't lose, I can't… I have to show Kai-kun that I can be strong and capable of fighting at a better level. I'll win with the card he gave me… and return the favour to thank him'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 10: Descent of the Holy Dragon<strong>

**[Seiryu no Korin]**

_**-Hitsue City: Stadium-**_

Although the silent tension was thick in the arena, the Earth air was nothing in comparison to that on Cray. Blaster Blade's boots cracked the smallest of stones and the gravel crunched under each step in warning of the knight's deadly charge. His jaws separated, emitting a growing battle cry, the minimal forces opposite braced themselves, Tough Boy folding its arms over to protect itself with the rounded shields fixed onto its arms. Nevertheless, the muscles throughout Blaster Blade's arms tensed, swinging the weapon from which his title derived. Aichi reached for his deck in unison, lifting Pongal as the result of his Drive Check. Nevertheless, without any guardian to defend it against the attack, the Nova Grappler Vanguard was easy pretty for the fearsome slash that the warrior executed, the top of his sword crashing against the crossed guards, struggling to break through for a moment. The pressure grew too great for the target, its arms falling away under the growing weight of the incomplete assault and suffered a strike across its torso, forcing the machine backwards, stumbling clumsily until losing its footing completely and crashing onto the floor.

Nagisa inflated her cheeks, tearing the next card, a Hungry Dumpty, from her deck and depositing it into the Damage Zone. Cheers erupted from the benches above the Q4 teammates, Morikawa punching the air among the close group celebrating.

**AICHI - NAGISA  
>2 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"He pulled back already," Izaki stated excitedly.

"Nice job, Aichi," Morikawa hollered.

The propelled voices brought a small smile to Aichi's face, although a faint one to avoid any implication that he had grown confident in by the appearance of his avatar. If anything, he was still as anxious as he had been before, and he couldn't afford to give the competition the wrong impression. Azure eyes launched themselves across the battleground, meeting with Nagisa's glare above the console from which she could barely be seen. A flicker racing across the boy's eyes signalled the end of his turn and handing the reigns to the younger child.

**FOURTH TURN – NAGISA**

"I'll show you," the girl spat, reaching for her deck and removing the top card, placing it among the others clutched between her small fingers. "I ride Magician Girl, Kirara!"

A column of brightness swallowed the battered Nova Grappler, still shaking to stabilize itself after the attack suffered at the hands of the Royal Paladin icon. In its place, a female machine that the others had witnessed Kamui play outside the Vanguard Circle in the past; red hair flowing from the head, tied into two lengthy pigtails by golden stars that jutted from either side of the pointed hat. A suit of blue and cream covered any body underneath, preserving the female figure, further stars decorating her attire with a length hanging behind, from which spikes emerged along the straightened end. The mechanical girls eyes flashed emerald, striking her battle-ready pose in the face of the amounting forces opposite **[POW 9000]**. Nagisa's small fingers reached for the additional card on the front line, dragging it back across the console and throwing another in its abandoned space.

"Shout moves back. Call, King of Sword," the girl barked aggressively.

The tentacle creature bounced backwards, opening the space for its successor – another of Kamui's familiar units – a towering masculine machine of beige components locked over a black-suited centred. Many of the plates gleamed with golden decorations; the crimson stripes running vertically along the automaton's calves contained a small set of diamonds, lined with the black that reached upwards from its curled boots. Above the codpiece, a belt was wrapped around its form tightly, a ruby sphere fitted into the centre. A cape of the same shade tumbled down the king's back, two narrow strips of false fabric draped over his shoulders bearing the mark of the three suits of cards – clubs, diamonds and hearts. Dim golden spikes protruded from broad shoulders, close to connecting with the crown of the same colour balanced atop the small head otherwise encased in black. A long narrow sword; crimson within a border of black to match the king's attire, the tip glaring sharply under the sunlight pouring over the Sanctuary plane **[POW 10000]**.

Kamui burst from his place on the bench beside Shin, his clenched fists trembling in front of him with growing frustration over the girl's extensive efforts to copy his deck in a warped form of flattery.

"Nagisa," he growled ferociously.

"Don't worry, Kamui-chan. The king and queen will be together again soon," Nagisa chimed, bringing her hands close to her chin, smiling sweetly over the cards in her grasp. "Just like the way we will be once I've dealt with the competition".

Aichi cast a perplexed look towards his adversary; it was clear how extreme her devotion to Kamui was, however, he struggled to understand why he had become the target of her aggressive side. He had shown no resistance to her affection for the youngster, not that he would dare to if he felt as such, but it seemed she had misinterpreted him at some point since their meeting only a couple of hours earlier.

"I call another King of Sword," the girl announced sharply, tossing a second copy of the card onto the other side of her small Vanguard. "Attack, swing for Blaster Blade!"

The first of the twin wrestlers stomped forward, the base of his boot crashing violently against the ground enough tear open cracks in the soil. Readying its blade, the attacker charged forward, no longer placing all its weight into a slow advance and storming across the field towards the blue-haired knight bracing himself for the attack. Aichi was guard with his countermeasure, hastily pulling a card free from his hand and pressing it against the extended Guard Circle.

"Morgana!"

The sandy-haired woman materialized in front of Blaster Blade, wielding her own weapon with the knowledge that she had appeared solely to defend the clan's representative and positioned it defensively **[SLD 5000]**. As if it had failed to acknowledge the arrival, the immense machine persisted with its attack, swinging its blade around so that it crashed into the woman's hip, throwing her aside. Morgana let loose a cry, crashing into the ground, the crash kicking a cloud of dust up from the flooring, disappearing into a shower of glimmers amongst the dirtied air.

"Then, Kirara attacks, with a boost from Battleraizer," Nagisa barked, grabbing the two cards and twisting them sharply into position.

"No guard," Aichi grunted, slackening his shoulders.

"Drive Check," Nagisa announced, flipping over her next card; the feminine partner of her Rear-Guard king.

The attack connected, the magician swinging her enlarged wand through the air to cast a shower of energy upon the white knight at the head of the Royal Paladins force. The blue-haired target raised his sword, using the weapon as a shield against a direct assault, though his body was strained nonetheless and rays of light broke past, around the sword, to strike him repeatedly. Aichi reached for his deck, begrudgingly transferring the copy of Gancelot he found to the Damage Zone.

**AICHI - NAGISA  
>3 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"Counterblast," Nagisa barked, quick to her own column of Damage and turning over both cards roughly. Her hand shot back to the deck waiting on the other end of her field, adding the next card to her hand. Yet she was still far from done and reached down, snatching the card that had been her original Vanguard. "Battleraizer's skill returns it to the deck".

Kamui cringed, hunched forward in his place on the bench behind his teammate with exasperation at the girl's insistence on flattering him with imitation; the deck had so far contained every card that his own possessed. Had she really gone as far as to replicate his deck perfectly? His scarlet eyes flared with frustration as he watched Nagisa reach forward, turning her attention to the final of her attacking force with a sharp twist.

"King of Sword attacks Blaster Blade, boosted by Shout **[POW 17000]**" she snapped, glaring towards the blue-haired boy whose features the knight had assumed in the Cray simulation broadcast overhead.

Aichi's eyes narrowed, quickly scanning the cards in his hand. He was reluctant to guard with his current selection, but he couldn't afford to take more damage so early on. The small fingers of his other hand shot across, tearing one card from the rest and launching it into the Guard Circle.

"Epona!"

The golden beetle-riding knight materialized in front of Blaster Blade **[SLD 10000]**. The small arrival braced itself, meeting the king's blade almost immediately after reporting to the battlefield and vanishing in a shower of glimmers that drifted out of the way, fading out of sight. Blaster Blade eyed the spectacle sharply, shifting his venomous glare from the remnants of his comrade to the royal responsible for his slaughter towering over. Although the attacker possessed a grand stature, Epona's sacrifice had drained him of the necessary strength to continue with his original assault and he begrudgingly retreated. The white knight's body grew tense; eager to avenge the fallen, he was bound only by the laws of Cray and Vanguard, preventing him from exacting justice on behalf of the small one. Nagisa scowled in a similar manner, having hoped to open up as great a lead as possible before her opponent could reach the highest Grade. After all, everyone was aware of the United Sanctuary's king lurking within the boy's deck and his fearsome power once his army amassed.

"Turn end," the girl grumbled, tucking her head between her shoulders with a flare of irritation evident through her body's language.

**FIFTH TURN - AICHI**

A quick draw followed, Aichi sliding the addition of Gallatin into the cards before him. The air grew thicker once more with tension; the two sides were still separated by a minimal margin and with a win already on their side, if Aichi could make the most of his ascension to Grade 3, Q4 would be even closer to victory over the current champions and the National Tournament.

Of those watching behind, Kamui was seated leaning forward, grasping at the bench between his knees; both still infuriated by Nagisa's intentions having completely copied his deck and anxious that Aichi may allow nerves to get to him once more. He was certainly much calmer than previously, but the youngster still fretted that the boy may let the weight of the tournament resting on his shoulders become too much. Kai, meanwhile, focused only on the frail body's short stature, watching him from behind without any clear emotion on his face, his eyes gleaming as sternly as always. Even without acknowledging that the brunet's sight was fixed solely on him, Kai was still in Aichi's thoughts, pushing him to confront the battle for the sake of his ultimate goal.

'_I'm not far behind. I just have to concentrate, think of it as a match against Kamui-kun,'_ Aichi thought, gazing sternly across the field to his short opponent. The cards gathered on the field, the friends watching from behind; they were counting on him, waiting for a triumphant return after pulling out early on after struggling in the opening fights. _'The Royal Paladins that have been waiting for this, the teammates who have worked so hard to get us here. Everyone… I can't disappoint them. I will win this; I will become strong enough for Kai-kun to recognize me as a worthy fighter'_.

His concentration was broken by a gentle ringing in his ears; a whistling of a far-off voice, the screeching roar of… A small orb of blues and pinks hovered around the boy, unnoticed by all, but Aichi's surprise was enough to alert his teammates; all watching with puzzlement when the boy froze, still yet to choose his newest Vanguard. Azure eyes shimmered with uncertainty, curious as to what the hazy sounds were supposed to have been – a sign, perhaps, but how? Misaki and Kamui exchanged equally perplexed looks, the younger casting his blazing eyes back to the active fighter anxiously.

"Onii-san?"

Although standard practice was to hide any emotion from those around him, even Kai watched with evident curiosity, seemingly concerned by the unusual behaviour of the blue-haired fighter and his sudden flinch. "He just…"

Aichi was at a loss for words, gazing aimlessly at the cards gathered in his hand, struggling to question – mutely or otherwise – what he had just experienced. It was a phenomenon that hadn't occurred before; what was the noise he had heard? It wasn't just the wind; there was something more to it. In the time it took him to blink and focus his vision, one card ignited; blazing a bright blue in the centre of the arsenal. His mouth fell open faintly, blinking again to ensure that the pressure hadn't caused him to hallucinate, but even when his eyes opened once more, the card was still enveloped in its calm light.

'_It feels… as though the card is calling out to me,'_ he noted silently, gazing at the card before him, reaching for it without thinking until his fingertips brushed against the back, thumb pressed against the very top of the artwork. _'Telling me to use it. But… the voice of a card?'_

Even with his doubts about what was happening; whether he was cracking under the stressful position he had been placed in, Aichi continued with his finger's minimal movements, sliding the card away from the remainder, sharply clutching it beside his shoulder with a firm glare cast across to his baffled adversary.

"_Kishi tachi no kami yo, idete shinbi no chikara o furue!"_ Aichi chanted, throwing his arm upwards and the card to the highest he could lift it, bathed in the radiance emitted from the card, slamming it down onto the Vanguard circle over his treasured Blaster Blade._ "Raido! __**Souru Seibā Doragon**__!_" **[1]**

A wide column of light crashed down from the skies, engulfing the white knight Vanguard in its brilliant light. From the pillar, two large wings emerged, matching the shade of the radiance, followed by an slender body of the same shade, decorated by armour of sapphire and silver wrapped around the dragon's torso and limbs, scarlet eyes igniting from the helm that largely covered her head, letting loose a piercing shriek and stretching both arms and legs, its tail swaying behind her glorious body in the breeze produced by her dramatic entrance **[POW 10000]**. The appearance of the majestic creature captivated the audience, gaping at its beautiful form floating under the Sanctuary sunlight, enhancing the radiance emitted by the majestic creature upon its arrival. The other Team Q4 players were equally surprised by the inclusion of such a card, although a small smile on Shin's face contrasted their disbelief.

"So- Soul Saver Dragon?" Kamui stammered, rising from his place on the bench.

Misaki cast a curious eye towards the boy. "Is something the matter?"

"During the journey here, Onii-san and I checked over his deck," Kamui stated, shifting his sight from the boy in front to his reserved teammate. "But that card wasn't anywhere to be seen. It wasn't in Onii-san's deck".

"You're saying he added it since the tournament began?" Misaki inquired, visibly concerned by the very suggestion.

"But… why would he do something like that?" Kamui wondered aloud, his eyes fixed on the back of the blue-haired tea-mate in front of him. "Onii-san is smarter than to take such a huge risk. His deck was fine earlier".

Shin scanned the reactions of the others seated outside the battlefield perimeters, keeping his smile to a minimum in order to avoid detection for his part in the meddling. His hiding eyes landed on Kai, the brunet gazing at the boy eager to catch his attention without anything to lure him away; finally focused solely on the youngster who worked for his sight. The fixation, as temporary as it would be, was what Aichi longed for. Throwing himself out and choosing to be adventurous had earned him recognition, even if for a moment. Aichi's eyes were only ahead, blind to Kai's stare; aiming to continue forward with his wild card; the gamble that the entire match – and the entire tournament – would hinge upon. The manager had detected the blue-haired boy's anxiety during the morning while waiting for the others, Misaki absent while attending her private duty. Shin had warned Aichi against the idea of modifying his deck so shortly before the tournament, especially without a chance to test play any altered build. But it had been in the restroom after suffering from the shock of his fight when it dawned on Aichi that he had no other option if he was to rise to the required level the tournament demanded of him.

_Hands pressed against the marble either side of the oval sink, Aichi gazed down at the water gathered in the porcelain, a small pool in which his reflection swam, droplets clinging to his bangs and drained face dripping down into the reservoir, producing miniature ripples that disturbed features of the image for seconds. On the side, his deck had been tucked away in the box he carried around, bearing the symbol of the circles occupying a typical field. Azure eyes flickered guiltily over the case's emblem, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and removing a handful of packets, clutching them firmly in the palm of his hand, the foil decorated with images of the rarest units within the set. He cast his mind back to the shop during the morning, propped against the counter of Card Capital anxiously, eyeing over his shoulder at the selection on offer behind, including the set released in recent weeks._

"_Are you feeling well, Aichi-kun?" Shin questioned from by the doorway, Sub-Manager lingering on the corner._

"_U- Um..." Aichi sounded hollowly, unable to meet the spectacle-wearing team director; a tell-tale sign of his poor ability to lie._

_Shin's expression softened; the tournament was a large trial and to place the responsibility of representing his shop on such young shoulders perhaps felt unfair, especially for one as inexperienced and unconfident as Aichi. He paced forward, laying a hand onto the boy's shoulders, drawing his eyes upwards to the warm smile._

"_You've nothing to worry about. The team will work as hard as possible to get as far as everyone's skills can carry us," he assured. "Once you get there, you'll see things aren't as bad as you're fretting. Everything will be fine, the pressure will ease when you're back to having fun rather than pushing yourself"._

"_I guess that's true…" Aichi sighed, sagging his shoulders through a heavy exhale. "Um… would it be possible… to perhaps buy a couple of booster packs? J- Just in case there's any need for improvement"._

_Shin's eyebrows rose, puzzled by the unusual request. "Aichi-kun, you deck is solid. You've seen that" he insisted. "If it would make you feel any better, though it's not ideal to be tinkering with your deck at this late stage. You've seen how well your deck works as it is, you'd be running an untested structure that may throw off how strong it currently is. Or maybe you'll get lucky and indeed find something to ease it into a higher state"._

"_I understand I would be taking a risk, but I'm not good enough as I am right now," Aichi pleaded. "I wasn't able to get by Kamui-kun to reach Kai-kun. I've lost more times than won when playing someone other than Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun. With that kind of record, I'll only hinder the team"._

"_Your mind is set on this, isn't it? I guess it can't be helped," Shin sighed, moving around to the other side of the counter, removing the boosters from their box, casting a glance over his shoulder to the trembling boy and grasped an additional packet, sliding it underneath the rest. He returned to the divider between them, laying the stack down, though his additional input hadn't gone by unnoticed. Aichi opened his mouth to inform the registrar of his apparent error when Shin raised his hand, sweeping away his concern about the miscount. "That one is a good luck gift. But I'd like if you could make me a deal"._

"_A deal?" Aichi repeated, eyeing the shopkeeper curiously._

"_Hm," Shin sounded with a nod. "I'd like if you could try your deck at the Regionals in its current state. If things don't work out so well, you'll know that something more needs to be done". His hand inched forward, pressing the tip of his finger against the holder, pushing against the centre of the Vanguard emblem, tilting it towards Aichi's chest. "You believe in this deck, don't you? It brought you and Kai-kun together. It brought Q4 to one another and the strength you share with it was enough to get you a place on the team. You're too hard on yourself, Aichi-kun. Your cards must feel that; they're doing their best to help you build confidence, they don't doubt you and they know you don't doubt them, do you?"_

"_No, of course not!" Aichi cried. "This deck is filled with cards that are all very important to me. They're the cards I fought against Kai-kun with. And the fights with Kamui-kun and Misaki-san. These cards are the very soul of my deck and all the fun fights we've shared, I've never felt as though they weren't enough"._

"_This is no different," Shin chirped. "You're just a little worried about standing on a bigger stage, but they'll help carry you through. You'll help each other and keep up with the team. Please, for the soul of your deck, I'd like you to hold off opening those boosters until after you've seen how far you can go at your current level"._

_And he had held onto that promise; to stick with his deck as it was – tweaked over the weeks since the Shop Tournament to reach its best, but that had apparently not been sufficient in dealing with the advanced competition. A pang of guilt resonated through Aichi's chest, leaving a cold emptiness; it was too soon to be resorting to the back-up plan, but he couldn't stop the cycle of thoughts that hounded him, blaming him for failing the team, forcing Kai onto the front lines far earlier than expected. His fingers tightened around the bottom packet, removing it from the rest and laying it against the marble shelf in front._

'_Even if I'm already running into this option, I don't want to rely on anyone else to get to where I must reach,' the boy thought, eyeing the excluded pack. 'Tenchou gave that to me as a wish of luck, but I have to learn to use my own power instead of falling onto everyone else. I won't ever be good enough if I keep hiding behind them'._

_The remainder were set beside the single pack, Aichi keeping hold of the first and began to strip away the top of the packet, removing the cards and fanning them to search for anything of use. There was nothing new, nothing that could enhance his deck any more than his recent changes. Sliding the cards back in, he moved to the next. The process repeated until all the packets he had purchased were opened; there had been Royal Paladins, but none that would answer his dwindling hopes. His eyes fell onto the sole booster remaining – the one Shin had offered to him; the well-wishing present. Aichi frowned; he'd sworn to himself that he would use only his own strength, he couldn't go back on that word simply because he'd had no luck with the packs brought. Gathering up the group, he slid them into his pocket once again, reaching forward for the isolated pack. But when his fingertips brushed against the foil, an unusual sensation raced through him. The boy flinched, puzzled by the odd feeling that rushed across his body, his fingers withdrawing from the foil casing, staring at the narrow digits._

"_What was… ?" he wondered aloud, barely above a whisper._

_It had been as though he was being urged to dare, to open the gift given to him; it had been for a reason, after all. Could it be that there was truly something inside that would aid him in his quest to become stronger? Aichi hesitantly reached forward once more, fingers inching closer at a leisurely pace so as not to provoke a repeated reaction. His skin brushed against the foil, fingers wrapping around the pack and lifting it from the marble, gazing at it curiously. Why was this so different from the others? Shin had no idea what was inside, could it have been simply because he had handed it over as an offering? Aichi gripped the faces of the packet, pulling them apart until the pressure resulted in the split along the top and removed the cards, slowly flicking through and turned over the final. His eyes enlarged suddenly from what he had discovered within the collection – the image of a radiant dragon looming over a cliff-face, straggled figures reaching up in search of salvation to the deity whose glowing skin almost blended into the skies behind; it's very stats astonished Aichi, reading over the text printed on the card._

"'_Soul… Saver Dragon'?"_

In his time of need, the dragon had come to him and once again, it had offered its support to him. Watching the card, Aichi contemplated how the phenomenon had occurred on both occasions as a result of the card – the feeling of detachment from the real world and an other-worldly feeling, even for just a matter of seconds. It had to be a sign – the card was special, it had incredible power and would be what he needed to carry himself through the fight and secure Q4's victory at the tournament. Behind him, Shin retained his smile in spite of the others' confusion.

'_You're growing, Aichi-kun. Daring to take a risk for the sake of everyone else,'_ he thought. _'I'm pleased that something was able to come from your gamble. Good luck, hang in there'_.

Kai also remained focused on the blue-haired boy, ignorant of Kamui and Misaki's whispering about the state of the Paladin deck that the former had overseen on the way to the tournament. Jaded eyes narrowed sharply; as though he understood that the flinch ahead of riding his newest Vanguard held significance that even the boy himself hadn't grasped. Even for Aichi, it wasn't a normal reaction.

'_Just then… it was… It's not possible and yet…'_ the brunet thought, tracing the stance of the blue-haired fighter with his burning eyes. _'That wasn't Aichi…'_

'_Shin-san and Kamui-kun advised me about what to do with this deck, but if I don't try to move forward, my level of skill is only going to drag the team down. I can't disappoint Kai-kun and Kamui-kun after all the effort they've put in to get us this far. I'll repay them with the best game I can play, so that we can move forward as a team, towards the Nationals instead of being a weight that threatens our hopes,'_ Aichi thought, casting his eyes over the field.

The dragon had answered his hopeful prayers; it had enhanced his deck in a new way, pushing it into a much better position than it had been during his opening game. Even without its appearance, he had succeeded in snatching victory since the secret modification. Now was the chance to show off just how much power his deck held; the boy stretched his neck, reaching out to the newly-placed Vanguard.

"Soul Saver Dragon's Soulblast!" he yelled.

"S- Soulblast?!" Nagisa choked.

The card hovered above its place, those placed within its Soul all blaze with a brilliant glow, shooting one after another from the stack and racing around the field, crashing neatly into the Drop Zone until the stack beneath the dragon's card was obliterated, setting it down without support.

"Soul Saver Dragon's skill activates," Aichi announced confidently, his hair gently fluttering from the energy building up around the central card. The dragon above the land igniting its eyes, followed by its shimmering scales. The immense wings of light stretched out, carrying the dragon higher above the canyon field, streams of power stretching from its slender position to the units gathered around its shadow. "Gordon gains 5000 power **[POW 13000]**. And that applies to both Marron and Wingal as well! **[POW 13000/11000]**".

"Huh? Powering up three units at once?!" Nagisa shrieked.

"This is Soul Saver's power: Holy Charging Roar!"

The younger Daimonji flinched, astonished that her opponent had been hiding such a card back until the final match. Her head rotated, enough to cast a concerned look towards her brother, who was equally visibly shaken by the revelation, but quickly cast it aside to assure his sister that the dragon's appearance hadn't yet assured Q4's victory.

Kai narrowed his eyes, equally surprised that Aichi had been hiding a card with such potential; masking it much more effectively than those around him. "Holy Charging Roar…"

"Call; Gallatin and Pongal," Aichi added, throwing the two cards into the empty column, filling his field.

The blindfolded knight was the first to emerge, standing on the empty side of Soul Saver's shadow **[POW 10000]**, while behind him, a robotic canine made its appearance; its body largely concealed by indigo armour with golden rings around the centre, matching the collar and lining around its helm. Amethysts had been fitted into the armoured exterior in various places, including between the two spaces cut away for its yellow eyes to blaze through. Four spikes curled out from the animal's hind legs, their silver shade not far from the thick mane and tail that flowed from the casing **[POW 7000]**.

"First, Gallatin, attack Kirara," Aichi commanded, shifting the two new additions to his field horizontally.

A small stream of energy connected the Hi-Beast to the knight in front, the man lunging forward with his narrow blade pressed against the palm of his other hand. The empty arm shifted, lowering the hand while he let out a fierce cry ahead of the strike, positioning his sword ready to strike the feminine Nova Grappler **[POW 17000]**. Nagisa tore a card from her hand, tossing it onto the glowing green space at the head of the console.

"Guard: Shining Lady!"

Materializing in Gallatin's path suddenly was the fair woman known to the Q4 team as Kamui's usual Critical Trigger, her body wrapped in a pink attire, decorated with white plates of armour across her body, hair tumbling from the helm that concealed the upper half of her face **[SLD 10000]**. The woman braced herself, folding her arms in front of her body, although the strike was inevitable and the female let loose a shriek of anguish as she was dismissed, glimmers of her presence dissolving into the air. Nevertheless, the soldier retreated swiftly ahead of the next assault that was bound to follow, Aichi reached forward once the path was clear, pressing down on the heart of his force.

"Soul Saver gets a boost from Wingal and attacks Kirara!" Aichi persisted with the same firm tone, leaning forward while his Vanguard stretched out its arms and wings, legs pressed against one another to assume its majestic pose. "Soul Saver's skill grants it a further 3000 power when it attacks the Vanguard".

"What?" Nagisa blurted.

The dragon arched its back, moving one arm forward where a large sphere of energy amassed against the palm of its clawed hand, crackling with its tremendous power in comparison to the Nova Grappler units looming up at the display **[POW 24000]**. With no defence set up against the attack, Aichi reached for his deck, removing the first card.

"Twin Drive," he announced, turning over another copy of Gallatin. "Second Check". A golden light blazed from the card – Future Knight, Llew. "Critical Trigger. The power goes to Gordon and the extra Critical to Soul Saver".

The dragon's sphere launched, racing across the field with a high-pitched whistle and collided with the ground, dislodging the gravel and coating the enemy field in dust. A pair of cards toppled into Nagisa's Damage Zone – Lion Heat and Twin Blader, putting her behind once more. Cheers rang out from the stands about the Q4 side, ecstatic calls from the Elementary and Middle School students congratulating their friend on the success of such a move. Miwa smirked, leaning forward with intrigue.

"Who knew he had that kind of power in him," he muttered to himself.

"Nice going, Aichi!" Morikawa howled, clenching his fists with excitement.

"I'm not done yet," Aichi continued with his enhanced firmer tone, reaching for the untouched column of his force. "Gordon attacks, boosted Marron – both having been blessed by Soul Saver's Holy Charging Roar".

The rapier-wielding knight threw himself into the fray, streams of energy surging from the air as well as the blond boy position behind him, forcing his level of power beyond that which any of the Royal Paladins had experienced previously **[POW 31000]**.

"O- Over 30000?" Nagisa cried. "I- I can't guard against that kind of power".

Gordon's weapon struck the Nova Grappler female, unleashing a shriek of anguish in spite of her artificial body. Having listened to Nagisa's disbelief, Aichi smiled; finally confident in his abilities and lapping in the indirect praise uttered by his opponent while King of Sword toppled into her Damage Zone.

**AICHI - NAGISA  
>3 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"Incredible, participant Sendou has pushed Team Handsome to the brink of defeat before Daimonji has even reached Grade 3!" MC Miya yelled, shooting up from his seat, causing the spectators behind him brief alarm.

"He's got her on the ropes," Eiji cheered.

"TR!" Reiji chanted immediately afterwards.

"If this keeps up, they won't even need to play through the last fight," Izaki quipped.

"Aichi," Emi whispered, beaming optimistically to the back of her brother.

Miwa leaned back, folding both arms across his chest and smiling down at the representative of the team. He was just as excited as those around him, prematurely celebrating the victory all but confirmed. His mind strayed down a separate path quickly; although it was true that the odds were overwhelmingly in Q4's favour now, he was reluctant to lower his guard just yet; the opposing force were the reigning champions, they had to possess enough skill to deal with the competition presented before them. And they wouldn't possibly gamble everything on the love of a young girl without good reason; there had to be more to it. The blond tilted forward, grasping his chin while assessing the field once more; although he had his suspicions, he wasn't about to rain on the parade nor cause the others any reason to doubt, especially as belief in Aichi had reached an all-time high and the boy himself was finally displaying the confidence required to survive a competition.

Aichi straightened up, his field all resting after their relentless battle and cast his eyes upwards to Nagisa, who was hunched over her console, glaring down at the rapidly filling Damage Zone. Like Miwa, Aichi hadn't yet given himself over completely to the idea of his near-victory, there was still a chance for the girl to make a comeback, but that didn't mean his spirits hadn't risen significantly since the beginning of his turn.

"You're annoying. Everyone's already getting excited but it's not over," Nagisa growled, shooting a piercing glare towards the students gathered at the front of the spectator box behind her enemy. "I'm going to win and Kamui-chan will come back with us. Then we can get married and be together forever the way we're supposed to be without anyone getting in the way".

"M- Married?!" Kamui blurted, close to throwing himself from his place on the bench after the shock of the girl's assertion.

**SIXTH TURN – NAGISA**

The sandy-haired girl removed the next card from her deck, checking over it with a stern expression. Her fingers pulled another from her hand while continuing to hold the new addition separate from the rest. "I ride Asura Kaiser! **[POW 10000]**"

Kirara twirled rapidly, casting a veil of light around that shrouded her form as it dissipated from the field, replaced by the towering six-armed machine that rose from the display, casting its large shadow across the canyon soil. Those around Soul Saver, unable to compete with the Vanguards' sizes, gaped at the arrival of the Star Gate champion. Nagisa threw down the additional card, the one she had drawn and kept isolated from the rest of her hand, slamming it against the console behind her new Vanguard that the others had seen only as Kamui's prior to the fight.

"Claydoll Mechanic," she barked, reaching for the column at the edge of her territory. "Its skill lets me unflip one card in the Damage Zone. Then I call Queen of Heart".

In the open space behind the spherical machine Vanguard, an orange-armoured being emerged, a mask pressed over the lower part of its face connected to a silver pack on its back through two cables, the scarlet slits of its eyes flashed readily **[POW 7000]**. Similarly, in the shadow of the lone king stationed to the side, his female companion made her appearance, brandishing her weapons in preparation to aid him in the most effective manner she could **[POW 7000]**.

"Not just Kamui-san's clan and his major units, but even his ace card!" Eiji cried. "She's copied everything!"

"CE" Reiji yelped.

"First the King of Sword with Queen of Heart backing him attacks Gordon," the girl barked, sharply shifting the pair into a horizontal position.

"Gordon?" Aichi gasped.

"Targeting that card heavily reduces Aichi's ability to shield against her later attacks," Misaki murmured. "Rather than losing a 5000 guard, Gordon's Especial guard effectively means he's losing 10000. Protecting against that attack will also cost him tremendously, but Gordon could easily become a target later on, wasting any effort to rescue him now".

"What?" Kamui sounded. "She's getting serious now?"

Aichi made no move to protect his unit, his astral projection hovering beside Soul Saver peered down with guilty remorse; the grey-haired knight was clearly anxious about his planned execution whilst watching the ritual of combining powers took place across the canyon. The king charged forward, enhanced further by his teamwork with the queen he was famous for working with in Star Gate's wrestling sport **[POW 20000]**. The towering royal was upon his target in a matter of seconds, bringing down the large sword, glowing with its advanced power. Gordon yelled out once struck, his body crumbling into a collection of glimmers that drifted amongst the dust that escaped from the ground as the heavy sword crashed against it, shrouding Pongal from view. Aichi narrowed his eyes, closing them entirely while turning his head away, struggling to come to terms with his strongest formation already losing a valuable asset.

"Please forgive me, Gordon…"

"The other King of Sword attacks Soul Saver Dragon," Nagisa yelled, allowing the blue-haired boy no time to mourn after depositing the fallen card into his Drop Zone.

"What? She's not attacking with Asura Kaiser next?" Izaki wondered aloud.

"Ordinarily, a player attacks with the Vanguard so any Triggers will have a chance should their attack fails, but given she's shown that she's no pushover, there has to be a reason behind it," Miwa murmured, leaning forward. "It's possible she's gambling on Asura Kaiser's skill to stand one of her Rear-Guards for another attack. It's not inexperience, she knows what she's doing".

The duplicate king launched up from the ground, power offered by Shout swirling around his body **[POW 17000]**, granting the power necessary to land a blow capable of dealing damage. Aichi glared at the approaching warrior, keeping his cards lowered. Even though he had declined the chance to guard, Soul Saver shifted, raising her right arm in order to protect his spiritual form from any danger hovering by the line of fire. The boy cast a puzzled and surprised look to the creature, gazing into the sole crimson eye visible from his place over her shoulder. In response, the dragon appeared to lower her head as though she could interpret his actions and unspoken emotion. Aichi's heart tightened with guilt for having the majestic dragon face the battle without erecting some kind of defence to aid her; even then, she was determined to shield him from any harm, to prevent him from experiencing what he had witnessed through Alfred's eyes in the first round. Gazing into the creature's eye, it was as though Aichi could see the resolve of the dragon, the will to serve and guide him to victory, to triumph over the aggressors that had appeared in the Paladins' homeland. The sword-wielding Nova Grappler charged forward, swinging its wide weapon and struck the dragon across the plating above her chest. The dragon let loose a pained shriek, her arm tensed and inched closer to Aichi, who hovered in place, eyes wide with horror, struggling to witness the blow, although he had promised not to shirk from the pain the dragon had endured as a result of his decline to guard. Behind the console, the boy's true form reached to the deck, turning over the top card that would be sacrificed to pay for the successful battle, his eyes tapered and jaws clenched when he discovered the king atop his flaming steed as the artwork decorating the card.

"Alfred…" he hissed, casting his eyes ahead to where the dragon waited. "Soul Saver… I'm sorry. I won't let this be in vain; any of it. I'll do whatever I can to make it up, to end this suffering".

Aichi straightened himself, head hanging close for his bangs to conceal his eyes, casting a thick shadow over the upper half of his face that the lights above failed to penetrate. Nagisa inflated her cheeks and reached forward for the remaining column, sharply shifting her last cards to join the rest of the force around them.

"Claydoll Mechanic boosts Asura Kaiser," she barked. "Attack Soul Saver Dragon".

The six-armed machine stormed forward ahead of its enemy's decision, weapons swinging wildly in anticipation to follow the successful strike of its ally against the figurehead of the squad standing in the force's way, the aura of its partner's donated power thick around its immense spherical form **[POW 18000]**. Aichi reached for his hand, tearing away two of the cards and slamming them against the console, setting the pair in front of Soul Saver.

"Elaine. Llew," he snapped.

As they were summoned, the emerald-haired woman and blonde young knight materialized before Soul Saver, the elf's ability to float allowed her to maintain the height. Whereas Llew clutched her hand, allowing himself and his robotic pet to stand as a blockade against the onslaught charging their way **[SLD 20000]**.

"_Just a turn after attacking with more than 30000 Power, participant Sendou is now guarding with just as much,"_ MC Miya stated, leaning toward the monitor in front of him focusing on the blue-haired combatant.

"Setting up that big a shield? Did you use up everything last turn?" Nagisa asked teasingly, smirking with renewed confidence.

Aichi's eyes hardened, sending a shaky glare across the field to the girl. _'It's true that the shield is excessive. But I have to keep Gallatin back in case I can't draw anything to stand on the front line in Gordon's place. And this way, no matter what, Asura Kaiser won't land a hit on Soul Saver Dragon. Even if I can't use the Soulblast again, this field is strong enough to win the fight. It has to be, I won't let everything we've all worked for go to waste'_.

"Twin Drive. First check," Nagisa announced, sliding the top card of her deck away, turning it sharply to unveil another copy of Kirara. It made little difference; her current attack was a guaranteed failure as a result of the defences set up by the Paladins. She drew again, only as she twisted the card, a bright radiance emitted from the card, lighting her frustrated face that transformed swiftly into one of delight and excitement. "A Stand Trigger!"

"No way," Izaki cried, leaning forward in sync with the others. "She actually pulled it off?"

"All the effects go to my right-hand King of Sword **[POW 15000]**" Nagisa stated, repositioning the chosen twin. "And then he'll attack again. Because the other King of Sword was the one to hit before, I think it's just fair that this one gets a chance".

Aichi tensed his shoulders, head tucked between them while hunched above the back of his field; he had only one card in his hand, the very same that had prevented him from guarding more strategically. Even if Gallatin were to rush forward now, the Nova Grappler's strength was equal to Soul Saver's with assistance, it would make no difference. The dragon was to suffer another blow and his lead was about to diminish. There was nothing he could do short of sacrificing all back-up for the next turn. He would pull through; he would get another chance at snatching victory as the tide of battle was beginning to turn against him. There was still hope. His eyes sharpened, watching the duplicate royal raise its sword, slashing across Soul Saver's abdomen as opposed to its counterpart's attack. The dragon flinched and sank a small degree, slowly falling towards the soil. Though the decent was minimal, Soul Saver retained her place above the ground, spreading her wings out, the lengthy streams of light gleaming with an intensity not unlike the sun's. Iseult toppled into the Damage Zone, equaling the causalities taken on each side.

**AICHI - NAGISA  
>5 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"Crap, now they're tied again," Morikawa growled.

"She was able to take Aichi's lead and wipe it out," Miwa murmured, pressing his thumb against the corner of his lips.

"But even if that's the case, it's his turn now," Izaki stated, hope clear in his firm tone. "He can turn this around. With a strong field like the one he had, he should be able to finish it off this turn. Handsome are just as close to losing, there's no way they'll pull through another good turn like the last one".

'_But last turn, Aichi had all of Soul Saver's power,'_ Miwa wondered, eyeing the boy cautiously. _'This turn, he has to do things normally, there's nothing in the Soul to use for that kind of attack again'_.

"_Moving into the seventh turn, participant Daimonji of the reigning champions has pushed participant Sendou, fighting for first-time competitors Team Q4, to 5 damage. A thrilling fight is taking place with both players showing us their very best"_ MC Miya commented fervently into the curved microphone seated on the desk between the two monitors in front of him. _"The fight is in its final stretch; the result will determine if Team Handsome are dethroned before the third match or will get another round to defend their title"_.

"If Onii-san can pull this off, Gouki won't even fight," Kamui murmured, gripping the bench tightly between his knees. "I wanted to face Gouki after we made it to Regionals, but I want Onii-san to get through this. He's out there even though he's been filled with doubt this entire time, so I'll put my faith in him. If I'm not meant to face Gouki yet, I'm fine with that, I want the team to go as far as possible".

Kai watched the youngster in the corner of his eye; although the muttering was at too low a volume for anyone to pick up, he observed Kamui's mouth moving, no doubt uttering his belief in Aichi, his desire for Q4 to succeed. The brunet reverted his sight ahead, eyes landing on Aichi, the angle from which he watched had the boy blocking the view of his opponent, standing on the edge of the battlefield alone, facing the blows happening in the midst of battle without anyone else to observe.

**SEVENTH TURN – AICHI**

Aichi reached for his deck, focused solely on the closed lead and his desperate need to win as quickly as possible after Nagisa's display of competence at the game. Handsome weren't simply gambling their campaign on the affections of a young girl, she was just as skilled as the older members of the team. If this was her level of ability, then Gouki's could be terrifying. It wasn't something Aichi was prepared to risk and he sharply tore the card from his deck, raising it close to his eye in order to find what his gamble had been spent on.

'_Gancelot?'_ he stated mutely, his flickering expression fighting the urge to screw itself in frustration. _'If I had known this card was next, I could have defended against both Asura Kaiser and King of Sword's attacks. I'd still be on 4 damage rather than with my back against the wall. If I had the instinct everyone else has, to be able to predict and feel what was coming next…'_ His head shook suddenly, determined not to allow doubt and regret cloud his thoughts by comparing his choices to the alternative, no matter if taking a different path may have left him in a better position. There was no going back; he was taking the fight head-on, he was struggling his hardest for everyone – the Royal Paladins, the teammates that had worked to get the team so far. He wasn't about to waste all their efforts by dwelling on one error. Reassured, his gaze sharpened and extended through the field. _'It's alright. I just have to inflict one damage; that's all it's going to take. I can do that much, everyone is counting on me being able to. I won't make the same mistakes as before or at the Shop Tournament. None of that matters, I've gotten stronger since back then'_.

Exchanging Gancelot for Gallatin, Aichi slid his eyes shut; not looking back to the teammates watching in anticipation of his move, but envisioning how they had when he last set his sights on them. He felt no additional pressure, but rather their gazes helped to spur him on, enhancing his resolve to build upon their successes and win for the team's struggles, in order to reward everything Kai and Kamui had put into the campaign with the promise of the National Tournament.

With that in mind, Aichi threw down his card to fill the empty space of his field. "Call". The second Gallatin materialized on the field, the colouration differing a small degree in order to distinguish him from the original.

"Now their fields are alike," Izaki murmured. "They both have the same Rear-Guards on both sides of the Vanguard".

"It all comes down to how well Aichi can attack. It's doubtful that anyone could get through a turn like this without taking damage, but if she's lucky enough to pull a Heal Trigger, that would set him back," Miwa added sternly.

"She won't get that lucky, Q4 have to win it," Reiji commented smugly.

"HW," Eiji shouted.

Emi transferred her sight from the males in her company to her brother as he leaned forward, switching the column at the other end without hesitation; as quickly as one Gallatin arrived, the other was diving into battle.

"Marron boosts Gallatin and attacks Asura Kaiser," he barked.

The blonde mage stretched his empty hand out, reaching for the knight positioned in front of him, streams of light flowing from his palm and lacing themselves around the blindfolded warrior, who charged ahead **[POW 18000]**. Nagisa frowned immediately, aware that sustaining even one hit would result in not only her, but the team's defeat and ripped two cards from her hand, tossing them out as shield.

"Kirara and Three Minutes," she barked.

The two cards spun around and landed on the space ahead of her targeted Vanguard, both emerging onto the field simultaneously to bolster the Nova Grapplers' defensive power **[SLD 21000]**. With the reinforcements' arrival, Gallatin was stopped in his tracks, lowering the narrow blade in his possession, aware that any further attempt of attacking would be futile; even by clearing the blockade, he would lack sufficient strength to continue with the assault. Aichi wasted no time in moving to his next column, shifting the central cards of his force to match the first pair.

"Soul Saver attacks with a boost from Wingal," he asserted firmly. "Soul Saver's skill grants it an additional 3000 Power for attacking the Vanguard **[POW 19000]**".

Nagisa growled, tossing another card from her hand onto the Guard circle. Her defensive measures didn't come to an end there, her fingers pressed down on the left-hand King of Sword, transferring the card from the front line to the separate space, laying it on top of the card already set in place.

"Guard with Battleraizer. King of Sword intercepts," she declared sharply.

The machine of red and white that had been the girl's initial Vanguard returned to the battlefield in front of her current, folding its arms protectively around the glass cabin between its shoulders. The chosen King of Sword also dragged itself forward, positioning itself as a much taller barrier against the oncoming attack **[SLD 26000]**. In spite of the shields moving into position, Soul Saver arched her back, stretching forward the claw that had protected Aichi only the turn before, clawed fingers pressed against one another and curling backwards a small degree. Against the palm, small winds collided, drawn in by the deity's power and melding into one force; a sphere of gales brought together and swirling madly. Aichi scowled at Nagisa's decision to guard, would she have enough if he was able to pull a Trigger and enhance his remaining Gallatin? Had she enough to shield her Vanguard against the other attack as things stood? He refused to accept any concept of the girl bypassing the turn without sustaining damage; he had to do something in order to push Team Handsome out of the way, so that Kai and Kamui could be rewarded for all their work with their chance at the National Championship. Azure eyes fell onto the deck; the sensation he had experienced before hadn't returned since, the assurance that he was doing things the way he should be wasn't there. He was playing on instinct alone like normal. He reached forward, fingers twitching anxiously until the tips brushed against the back of the top card.

"Twin Drive," he stated, swiftly sliding the card away and turning it over, finding Marron as the first. A frown was immediately on his face, clenching his jaws with hope rapidly dwindling; if Nagisa was capable of guarding against his current level, then he had to pull a Trigger as quickly as possible to secure his victory.

In the stands, the others watched on, equally as nervous. Emi raised one hand, curling it into a loose fist and pressing it beside her chin, the joints of her small fingers spreading out enough to brush against her lips. "Aichi…"

The older Sendou moved forward again, touching the final card of his check and bit his bottom lip. There was no feeling to aid him in telling whether the card was a Trigger or not; nothing like what Kai may have experienced, allowing him to successfully call Final Turn with every fight he partook in. The brunet's face appeared in the blue-haired boy's mind, joined by their teammates; each counting on him to triumph over the girl. "It has to be a Trigger" Aichi whispered to himself, as though uttering his hopes would be enough for the card to fulfill his wishes. "Please… let it be a Trigger…"

The air became thick with tension, Aichi's chest heaved with the need for air, his throat tight from stiffening his body in preparation for the decisive draw. Droplets of sweat clung to his forehead, one slipped down across his cheek; he was piling pressure on top of himself, focused only on his desire to be acknowledged as a strong fighter and to aid the team in their campaign to reach the National Tournament. For those, he wanted desperately to win the match, taking the pressure off everyone else so they could continue to enjoy the game as normal. His shoulder sagged, growing tenser with the strain place upon it, Aichi neck stretched as it had been before the movement and with a sudden snap, his head twisted towards the deck once more, tilted to the right side.

"Second Check!"

The movement was swift; tearing the card from the stack and slicing through the air, coming to a halt in front of his left hip, still face-down so hope could linger. Twisting his wrist was a slow procedure, narrowing his eyes until discovering what he had drawn – Morgana. There was no Trigger, nothing to push his offensive strength any higher. Aichi's expression crumpled, clearly disappointed with the result, his shoulders dropping and slid the card in between the two he held onto. Soul Saver's attack released, mutating from an orb of winds to a twisted storming across the field, crashing into the two units set up to prevent it travelling further. Light winds swept through, lightly lashing Asura Kaiser without any effect. The units in front of it vanished, draining Soul Saver's ability to continue and returning the slender arm by her side, acknowledging that her role for the turn had come to an end. Aichi eyed his field, heart pounding wildly with the fact that one attack remained; there was still a glimmer of hope, so long as he could execute it, he still had a chance of winning; leaving one King of Sword didn't necessarily mean he had been bested yet.

"Gallatin attacks with a boost from Pongal," Aichi announced, hiding his doubts behind a firm tone.

Exchanging blinded expressions with his counterpart, Gallatin remained still while inheriting the force of its canine ally, lunging forward once his power reached the maximum he could attain from the creature **[POW 17000]**. The swordsman charged skillfully across the canyon floor, readying himself for the strike with his blade tucked beneath his other arm, palm running along the edge, holding the weapon in place. Nagisa inflated her cheeks again, frustrated by the boy's relentless barrage against her Vanguard in a desperate ploy to deal the all-important final card of damage and threw the card left in her hand onto the Guard circle, moving her remaining King of Sword to join it.

"Guard," she snapped, glaring across the field where NGM Prototype appeared hovering in front of Asura Kaiser, joined by the second of the Rear-Guard duplicates **[SLD 21000]**. Aichi's brow furrowed; that meant his attack was meant to fail and the turn had been passed without even achieving one point of damage – all that stood between him and playing his part for the team. Gallatin leapt up, swinging his slim blade through the air and cutting through the pair set up as shields to block the strike, managing to protect the head of the enemy force, exploding seconds after Gallatin landed on one knee beyond them, drained of sufficient power to tackle the machine champions towering over him. The turn had failed and now it would be the invaders' chance to launch their counterattack.

"_Participant Daimonji has pulled off an impressive turn and protected herself from suffering even one point of damage from a full three attacks,"_ MC Miya reported quickly. _"And now it's the turn of Team Handsome to take the offensive and test whether Q4's Sendou can do the same to hang in the game"_.

"It's alright though, she only has her Vanguard on the front line," Miwa pointed out. "Aichi has plenty of units to guard with against that. Her field isn't likely to support Queen of Heart, even if it's moved forward, unless she draws a Grade 1, even then, it's just two attacks".

"So he should pull through alright?" Izaki asked.

"Of course he will. Even if he doesn't have any extra Grade 3s, Aichi's got a full field," Morikawa scoffed. "And he wiped out her front Rear-Guards, she can't turn it around with so few cards".

**EIGHTH TURN – NAGISA**

"We'll see about that," Nagisa called, pulling her next – the only one in her possession. Her scorn suddenly lifted, replaced by a bright grin as she eyed what she had pulled from the deck and let out her satisfaction through a laugh, puzzling the team opposite. Once she settled, Nagisa reached for her console, twisting the Shout card beside her Drop Zone. "Shout's skill; I discard a card from the hand and draw to replace it. And what better card to use than the one that proves Kamui-chan and I are meant to be".

The girl's small hand rotated, revealing what had been at the top of her deck prior to her turn – Ring Girl, Clara.

"A Heal Trigger?" Morikawa howled.

"No way, a card like that was there all along?" Reiji cried.

"AA?" Eiji blurted.

"That means even if Aichi had landed a hit…" Miwa choked.

"She would have negated the sixth damage…" Aichi gasped breathlessly.

"Nagisa was prepared all along," Kamui sighed. "Onii-san would have needed to hit her twice to win the match in the last turn. Hey, what do you mean we're meant to be?! I told you, I don't like you!"

"You'll see, Kamui-chan," Nagisa giggled, dropping the card into the growing stack beneath her deck. "This is the Nova Grapplers approving of you putting a ring on my finger at the end of this match. Even your clan wants us to be together".

"Stop talking crazy!" Kamui yelled, leaping up from his place on the bench and shaky an aggravated fist.

Aichi was deaf to the noisy exchange, gazing down at his field, disillusioned; he had been fooled all along, trying his hardest to finish the battle he had been led to believe was in sight when the struggle he was enduring was further away than the scenario he and the others had presumed. The shock had him paralyzed while reality sank in and he was still evidently crestfallen, not that Nagisa allowed him to recover quickly to continue with her turn, snatching the next card of her deck and smirking at the offer her exchange had presented her. She threw down the card in front of the resting Shout, moving her other hand onto the field and grasped the other end of her forces.

"Call. Death Metal Droid," she declared. "Queen of Heart moves forward".

Joining the Nova Grappler forces, a humanoid coated in a black skin-tight suit beneath forest green armour made its appearance. Its armoured suit bearing numerous golden patterns and white segments , while four exhausts stood erected from its steel backpack. A turquoise visor gleamed, its white hands tightening around the grips of the immense cannon by its side, propped by a stand to aid the creature's handling of the rectangular weapon matching its own colour scheme **[POW 10000]**

"A full front row," Reiji gasped.

"FF," Eiji yelped quickly afterwards.

"But she'll still need a Trigger for Queen of Heart to be of any use," Miwa explained.

"Death Metal Droid attacks Soul Saver Dragon," Nagisa snapped, stretching forward her right arm.

"Attacking with her only other guaranteed attack first?" Izaki cried.

"She's gambling her chance of winning on a Trigger," Miwa reasserted.

The mechanical behemoth stomped forward, closing in on the gracefully hovering dragon. Aichi was quick to retaliate, removing the central card from his hand and presenting it as his choice of a shield.

"Morgana!" he exclaimed, sliding the card in place ahead of his targeted Vanguard.

The rose warrior emerged onto the field, brandishing her blade with a determined glare not to allow the aggressor pass her without disabling its ability to continue on its rampage. The machine launched its cannon regardless, the wide beam of light crashing down against her small body in comparison, the woman let out a shriek and vanished from the space between the Grade 3s, but the draining aura of having expended too much power forced the advancing machine into submission and a slow retreat. The defence wasn't enough to deter Nagisa, however, and the girl was quickly upon her central line.

"Claydoll Mechanic boosts Asura Kaiser," she hollered, tensing her shoulders raising either side of her lowered head.

Sweat clung to Aichi's paling face, sending a stern look across the field while halving his hand once more and tossing the chosen cards onto the Guard circle, joined by more – the twin Gallatins from his front line.

"Guard. Marron and both Gallatins will intercept," he declared, withdrawing and standing straight above the console, sight fixed on the girl opposite, also visibly suffering a toll as a result of the highly-charged fight

That implication was one noticed by members of both teams, eyeing their respective participant cautiously. For Gouki, observing a fight that exhausted his sister had him both slightly concerned while exciting him at the prospect of such an intense fight. The brawny male smirked, shifting his gaze from Nagisa to the boy of her affections watching from across the hall, clearly passionate about how the fight was going.

'_So, this is the real team that Kamui chose,'_ the Handsome leader wondered, appearing both confident and entertained.

In front of Soul Saver, the identical blindfolded warriors leapt into place, joined by a duplicate of Marron **[SLD 25000]**, while the original of the young blond mage was rooted to the spot with a clear view of the enemy's force. The others observed from the stands with baited breath; Aichi had put up everything possibly to shield himself from the blow, keeping himself secure should a Trigger appear that the girl could have intended to give to her Vanguard, but that didn't mean he was clear yet – the very same dreaded result would grant her repositioned Queen of Heart the necessary boost to attack herself. Confident after her recent draws, Nagisa reached for her deck, removing the first card and learning of another Queen of Heart to add to her hand. Faintly unsettled by the latest check, her hand inched forward, eyes set heavily upon the deck, set on accomplishing what her adversary had failed to exact. Her hand fell, pinning down the stack and dragging away the second of her checks, twisting her wrist and uncovering a second copy of her other Rear-Guard.

"It's not a Trigger," Izaki called excitedly.

"That's no good," Miwa interjected. "Asura Kaiser's skill".

"When a Grade 3 shows up during a Trigger check, Asura Kaiser's skill stands a Rear-Guard," Kamui exhaled heavily, his excitement evaporated and replaced by disheartenment. "And if that card in Onii-san's hand can't shield him then…"

Kai's eyes tapered slowly; for all Aichi had done, it hadn't been enough in the end. Given Aichi's reaction to the draw during his previous turn, the card wasn't one that could save him. The trio of units positioned as shields against the attack vanished under the barrage of weapons, leaving the path between Soul Saver and the Nova Grapplers clear. While the three cards fell back into the Drop Zone, Aichi's head remained low, the shade from his bangs casting shadows over the upper half of his face, concealing his eyes as disheartenment took over. He had placed his hopes in the card at the top of his deck the turn before, receiving Gancelot; a powerful unit, but the result of a gamble that had backfired on him. But even if he had taken a risk, he would have been out of cards with which to guard nevertheless. His defeat had been in place no matter how much he struggled against it.

"Death Metal Droid," Nagisa yelled, reverting the card to a vertical stance and back immediately to horizontal. "Slay Soul Saver!"

"_There it is; the deadly power of the Nova Grapplers in action,"_ MC Miya hollered. _"Despite drawing no Triggers, participant Daimonji has pushed her way through to deal a third attack. It comes down to whether participant Sendou can guard after his most recent move"_.

Horror was written across the faces of the others watching from above, Kamui equally pained to watch the fatal blow. As much as he wanted to believe there was a chance and Aichi's confidence could earn a much-needed boost, the boy's body language spoke volumes; head tilted and shoulders sagged, it was clear to them that Aichi had given up, he wasn't pinning his hopes on a Heal Trigger lest he taste further bitter disappointment. Without so much as inching his head upwards, the downtrodden fighter uttered his response.

"No… guard…"

Without any obstacle, the metallic aggressor charged its cannon, firing a beam that darted across the field at an incredible speed, diving at the dragon, whose wings folded around her body to shield her as best she could. Aichi uttered a mute apology, his spiritual projection lingering by the dragon, refusing to vanish and abandon her in her greatest moment of need. Like with Alfred, he would see through the fight until the very end; Royal Paladins had a policy of never leaving one of their own behind, Aichi would uphold that stance and stand by his units' sides until they were all dismissed from the Cray battlefield. He couldn't blame his deck or feel anything negative towards having been left with Gancelot; it was simply a mistake that had led to the crushing end; inexperience and underestimating his opponent. He believed in his cards and he trusted them with everything he had, they hadn't let him down in any manner whatsoever, rather they had come through when he felt hopeless, calling out to him in a way they had never before to guide him down a path that brought him to the verge of victory. Which made it all the more difficult to witness Death Metal Droid's beam crash into Soul Saver, grinding the dragon's armoured plating with its burning power, the dragon throwing her head back and letting out a screech like none before. A disheartened Aichi watched from his place hovering above the grappling pair, the dragon making sure to keep the battle away from the boy's spirit. The top card of his deck fluttered away, soaring across the field and landed on its side at the bottom of the column at the other end, tipping over to show a Trigger, but not of the nature he needed; Epona, a Critical.

**AICHI - NAGISA  
>6 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

Soul Saver's body began to disintegrate, reaching out towards the sun overhead as if to express her wish for another to avenge the Paladins' defeat while toppling towards the ground. Even with her slow descent, the dragon never touched the flooring; the dissolution of her body claimed the deity's form before she crashed. Aichi's narrow eyes flickered with regret, watching the display that left Wingal, Pongal and Marron without any stronger units to support; alone against a fearsome force. What action they took, Aichi would never learn; the boy turned his head away, closing his eyes wistfully and the Cray environment dissipated, returning him to the Stadium's hall where silence had fallen.

**FIGHT END**

"The victor is Team Handsome's Daimonji Nagisa," the referee stationed in the centre announced, stretching his arm towards the girl.

Cheers and sounds of awe resonated from the audience overhead, largely from those above the reigning champions. On the other side of the hall, however, the mood had become sober quickly, more so among the group huddled in the front rows of seats, casting apologetic looks over Aichi as he stood hunched over his console, cards still scattered across the field. Nagisa bounced away from the marked battleground, balancing on his toes in front of Gouki, who rose from his seat, muscular arms folded.

"I did it, I beat him. Kamui-chan will be all mine now!" the girl yelped excitedly.

"Good work, Nagisa," Gouki answered, resting a hand on top of his sister's head, ruffling her hair slightly.

His crimson eyes moved themselves upwards and to the boy she had been targeting who crept slowly closer to his defeated teammate. Blue bangs hung heavily over his eyes, casting a shadow that obscured half of his face while silently collecting his fallen soldiers.

"Onii-san…" Kamui uttered cautiously.

Aichi turned his back on the enemy, the sudden movement having Kamui freeze on the spot and watch anxiously. The older boy lifted his head, peeling back the shade thickly concealing his eyes with a wistful expression.

"Kamui-kun…" he said, averting his sight to the brunet seated on the bench nearby. "Kai-kun… I'm sorry. I took a gamble and it didn't work out so well. We were so close and I've set the team back again".

"Don't be hard on yourself, Onii-san," Kamui insisted, masking a smirk. "After all, now I get to fight. And I've been itching to fight Gouki ever since I started playing Vanguard".

"Is that so?" Aichi asked faintly. "I understand but… I still feel guilty about holding everyone back".

"Don't you worry about that," Kamui chirped. "You're not doing that. This is a big stage for someone who's only been playing a few weeks. I'll avenge you, Onii-san, then we'll go onto the Nationals as a team".

"R- Right," Aichi answered, doubt still traceable in his tone.

Nevertheless, Kamui marched forward, Aichi watching in the corner of his eye while moving in the opposite direction. Gouki arrived at the console in unison with his adversary, both setting down their decks at the same time and began to draw. Behind the bandana-wearing captain, Nagisa waved wildly, her cheeks glowing with a blush.

"Kamui-chan! We'll be together soon," she called.

"No we won't!" Kamui barked fiercely, aggressively slamming three cards back on the top of his deck and removing it to reshuffle, glaring across with embarrassment at the Daimonji siblings when Gouki began grinning at his sister's insistence.

The two filled their hands to hold five cards each, awaiting the signal to do battle while MC Miya's voice boomed across the hall to remind the audience that the competition rode on the result of the match. And while Gouki appeared to be just as eager, Kamui hid his excitement beneath the stern glare he shock across the lined stage.

'_Gouki, I've been waiting for this,'_ the boy thought. _'You were the one who picked me up and showed me how to fight. Before we met, I had given up hope of being strong in any way because I was pushed around so easily by everyone. They were all bigger, tougher and I had nothing to support myself with, until you gave me something to hold onto'_.

_The spiky-haired child sat hunched against the iron railing marking the edge of the park, one of various places he would go after a struggle, frequently with cuts and bruises from his failed attempts at defending himself. Aware that many children would be lingering nearby, perhaps even some of those who tormented him, Kamui pushed himself away from the railing, balancing on his soles before jumping up and steadied himself. Quick to avoid the eyes of anyone that may arrive, Kamui skulked away, taking no particular route or headed for any destination, but simply strolling along the roads, head hanging low and watching the ground in front. A immeasurable amount of time passed before Kamui took note of where he had wandered, finding himself in a district outside the places he would usually visit, a card shop nearby catching his attention with its unusual design. Curious, the boy crossed the road separating him from the building, although once his shoes landed on the pavement outside, he froze. Hesitation took hold and instead, he turned away, about to wander off elsewhere before spotted when the shuttered doors opened and a tanned male appeared in the doorway._

"_Hey, where you headed?" he asked._

_Kamui paused, aware that escape was impossible now that he had been found and inched his head around, casting a cold look over his shoulder to the brunet standing behind him with a smirk. It was then the older noticed the cut on the youngster's cheek and leaned forward with a concerned expression._

"_Kid, you should get that patched up," he stated._

_Kamui pressed a hand over the cut, only the quick touch caused his cheek to sting from the pain and he flinched, tears welling in his eyes. Although he was determined to hide them from view, the unnamed male had seen and already witnessed his poor attempt at masking the pain. He reached forward, about to grab Kamui's arm with the boy jumped away, glaring tearfully at the young man._

"_Don't touch me!" he yelled. "I've had this trick before. You pretend to care but then you just go somewhere out of sight and finish the job"._

"'_Finish'… ?" the other repeated with a frown. He removed a deck of cards from his jacket, holding them out to the boy. "Here, I'll make you trust me if I have to". Kamui lifted a puzzled eyebrow, staring at the deck with bewilderment. "It's my deck, don't you know about Vanguard?"_

"_And what if I don't?" Kamui scowled._

"_That doesn't matter," the tanned male grunted. "This deck is important to me; if you don't trust me, hang onto it until we've gotten you patched up. If you ran off with it then it's something I'd deserve, but until then, I want to trust you to hold it if you'll trust me to help you out"._

_Kamui inched closer, grasping the top of the stack with both hands and quickly tore it from the larger hand clutching it before he could pull the cards away and mock him for daring. But there weren't any attempts at stealing the deck back, the man smirked and held the shutter open for Kamui to enter, which he did so while eyeing the cards. Catching sight of the spiky-haired boy's fascination in the cards, the older male smirked and followed him inside, immediately moving behind the counter where a first-aid kit had been stored. When he returned with the box, he found Kamui huddled on a seat near one of the barrels used as a fighting table, flicking through the cards with intrigue._

"_Seems you like them," he chuckled. "Oh, my name's Gouki. And if you want, I could always teach you the game. You'll be winning fights in no time"._

"_What?" Kamui uttered._

"_You get in a lot of scuffles, don't you?" Gouki asked. "We have Cardfights, so we can clash without hurting each other. And if you get pushed about a lot, then beating everyone at a different type of fight will show them that you've been strong all along. Sounds good, doesn't it?"_

_Kamui's eyes were wide while listening to Gouki's explanation, dropping back towards the deck in between his hands, in awe at the scenario painted out by the tanned man in addition to the artwork of each card within the deck. "Cardfights…"_

With a glint in his eye, Kamui kept watch of the brawny male on the other side of the field, his unkempt hair covered by the burgundy bandana that signified his leadership of the shop and its team, having been present when he earned it from the previous captain. He had overseen every one of Kamui's fights during his time at Handsome, never showing disappointment even when he ventured out to other areas in order to further bolster his skills and test his own deck against other clans.

'_But even though you lead me so far, we never fought for real,'_ the youngster thought. _'That's why this is important to me. I have to see if I've become a good enough player to take you on and see if trying out different waters was enough. You were the one who said I'd be strong if I won against people; I might not be able to beat Kai just yet, but I'm going to do all I can to beat you and then aim for him'_.

The two fighters locked eyes, readying themselves with fingers reaching for the base of their hidden Vanguards, the man between them squared his shoulders and stretched his neck, his voice quick to reverberate across the halls.

"Last fight begin".

"Stand up," Kamui and Gouki barked in unison, flipping over their cards. "Vanguard!"

**FIGHT START**

**KAMUI - GOUKI  
>0 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

The landscape between the two converted once again into the underwater territory of the Granblue ghouls, assuring Kamui that there were no further tricks and he fight with Gouki would be just as he had been hoping – their very best efforts to test how far they had come since the day when the boy had been entrusted to hold the deck. The signature starting Vanguard for both sides took their place on the seabed – Battleraizer for Kamui **[POW 3000]** and the same Guiding Zombie used by his teammate standing on Gouki's side **[POW 5000]**.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Kamui," Gouki proclaimed, his muscular arms folded over his chest. "And I couldn't have asked for a better stage, wouldn't you say?"

"Same goes for me, Gouki," the spiky-haired youngster replied with a smirk. "Seeing how far Team Handsome got, it reminded me how badly I'd wanted to fight you properly right from the beginning. I've got a team to play with and they gave me the chance to finally take you on. I'm not going to hold anything back, so I'm sorry to be the one that'll dethrone you from the top of the Regionals".

"That's some statement," Gouki chuckled. "Let's see if you can back it up".

"I'll do more than back it up, I'll keep my word," Kamui asserted, tearing the top card of his deck away.

"Go Kamui-san!" Eiji and Reiji cheered in unison from above.

**FIRST TURN – KAMUI**

"Ride, Tough Boy **[POW 8000]**".

Replacing the initial machine was another; the grey mechanical figure bearing multiple rounded shields appearing in the place of its predecessor while the ally in question transported into the space behind the new head.

"Kamui-san's usual start," Reiji muttered. "It's got to be a sign that he's going to win like always".

"LA," Eiji added with an upbeat tone.

The boy's expression supported the pair's belief in him; the arsenal in his hand would be sufficient to take on whatever Gouki planned to through his way; his deck was working with him to deliver the greatest game within his power. Not only for the sake of the unspoken aspiration shared by his opponent, but to fight for the sakes of the team, intending to carry them through to the National level. He peered backwards, casting a quick look across the gathered team, brow furrowing with concerned while crossing by Aichi, whose head was low between his shoulders, masking how disheartened he was by his loss. A high-pitched giggling drew Kamui's head back around to face the enemy, glaring briefly at Nagisa, who waved at her crush.

But with Gouki so close, Kamui was quick to snap his mind out of the girl's troublesome affection for him, shaking his head furiously. _'No, I'm not going to get distracted,'_ he thought, eyeing Gouki sharply. _'This is my fight with Gouki. And I have to fight so Onii-san doesn't blame himself anymore. I want this to be fun; it will be. And I'll win to make it even better. No-one will stop me; Nagisa's game won't work, I'll show Emi-san and Kai what I can do. But before them… Gouki, this is my fight for you'_.

Reading Kamui's expression, a smirk came onto Gouki's face. _'Kamui, I know that look. I've been looking forward to this for a long time and you're going to give it your all. But just because you've come this far, don't expect me to hold back; I'm going to captain my team back to Nationals and show you just how far we can make it'_.

With that intention fresh in his mind, Gouki reached for his own deck, well aware that Kamui's turn was long over and tugged on the top, striping it away fiercely with another smirk directed towards the boy.

**SECOND TURN – GOUKI**

After placing the newest card into his hand, Gouki was quick to remove another, slamming it against the console over the sole card, sliding it behind the new Vanguard to match Kamui's opening rearrangement.

"Ride, Dandy Romario," he announced. "Guiding Zombie moves to the back row".

The lone zombie crawled backwards and to the side, opening up the previously-occupied space for the new ally to take. The being that took the plate possessed blue wrinkled skin, hanging loosely over its deformed features; one half of its left eye obscured by the sagged flesh, three teeth visible between the rubbery lips. A tattered white suit covered the discoloured flesh underneath the neck, holes torn into the elbows and knees, a bowtie wrapped around its neck kept the collar fastened neatly in stark contrast to the shabby orange locks hanging from its head, largely curled around the right side of its crown. In its gloved hands, a single rose **[POW 8000]**.

Quick back to the cards in his possession, Gouki's thick fingers pulled two more away, dropping them to the left of his waiting units. The first to appear in the corner of the spaces opened for the squad was a copy of the shady-skinned ghoul from the first match of the final; a burgundy sash tying the baggy violet vest and white shirt to the being's torso. Its brown boots dragged themselves across the seabed, dispersing sand into the water around it with a low moan, taking its place behind the Vanguard **[POW 7000]**. In front of the former leader, a replica of the current made its appearance, sporting a slight variation in its colour compared to the original – its flesh a shade closer to lilac than the blue of its counterpart – letting out a low moan.

"Get ready, Kamui," Gouki called, shifting the cards on his field quickly. "The Rear-Guard Romario attacks".

Kamui's eyes narrowed automatically, casting a sharp look across to the Granblue force growing substantially before him, about to strike the first blow The boy made no effort to defend his outnumbered Vanguard, permitting streams of power flowing between the two units directly opposite, enhancing the front-line ghoul's offensive ability **[POW 13000]**. With a swift snap of its arm, the zombie launched the nose between its fingers across the field, penetrating the joint linking Tough Boy's right arm to its body before it could move to defend itself from the sharp assault, sending bolts of electricity flashing from the afflicted area. With a light scowl, Kamui reached for his deck, removing the Asura Kaiser resting on top and moved it into the Damage Zone. Nagisa's cheeks inhaled with a wide smile; although she attempted to mask her excitement to support the .appearance that she was torn between supporting her brother and the boy she adored.

"Evil Shade boosts Romario," Gouki added, repeating the process of readjusting his cards. Large digits returned to his hand, removing two cards and dropping them into the space beneath the deck. "And on top of that, Evil Shade's skill gives 2000 more power".

Kamui tensed the muscles across his body, his shoulders squared either side of his lowered head and braced himself for another blow. The reluctance to defend was a sign for Gouki to continue with his attack, turning over the top card of his deck to find Captain Nightmist. With an excited glint in his burgundy eyes, Gouki averted his sight to the field ahead, smirking confidently at his rival. In front of him, Evil Shade loomed close to his Vanguard, entrusting its points to the leading figure .Like its copy, the Vanguard launched its rose across the field, striking Tough Boy's other arm to further to damage and push Kamui to lose another Grade 3 – Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmolord.

**KAMUI - GOUKI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

"Ah! He's losing too many Grade 3s, he's gonna be done for without even putting up a fight!" Morikawa howled, shooting up from his seat in the stands above the fight.

"That's not the point," Eiji snapped. "Kamui-san hasn't had the chance to attack yet, he'll make up the difference".

"MU," Reiji yapped swiftly afterwards.

"Now, now," Miwa chuckled. "Don't get too excited before the fight really gets going".

The duo of youngsters, exchanged looks and eyed the blond in unison, shooting another sharp glare to the spiky-haired adolescent, whose arms slumped either side of his slouched body. On the wooden flooring, Gouki arched his back, allowing his chest to inch forward and match the confidence radiating from him following a successful opening strike.

"Well, how'd you like that, Kamui?" the older male bragged.

**THIRD TURN – KAMUI**

Kamui smirked in response, saying nothing to answer the question posed before him. There was no doubt, however, that he was enjoying the fight's opening stages just as much as his opponent in spite of his disadvantage of falling behind in the first round. Laying his hand on top of the deck, he tore the next card and checked it over before reaching for the others in his possession.

"I ride Genocide Jack," the spiky-haired fighter yelled, slamming his card onto the console.

On the ocean floor, a whirlpool threatened to disturb the unmarked battlefield, a column of light erupting from the silver soldier stationed at the head of the minimal force, ripping apart its exterior and, from that, the towering behemoth arose. Scarlet eyes blazed coldly, stretching its mechanical neck backwards and unleashing a ferocious screeching that sent shockwaves throughout the water **[POW 11000]**.

Kamui smirked, sliding his fingers between several other cards in his possession and launched them forward, each standing on one of the emptied spaces left on the console. "Call!"

With the reinforcements, the Nova Grappler squadron expanded significantly from the two units that had existed prior to Kamui's turn. The wrestling champion duo were first to arrive; King of Sword backed by his female accomplice **[POW 10000/6000]**, both striking their signature poses. In front of Battleraizer, a silver machine joined the forces, its curved plating concealing much of the body, leaving only rings around the shoulders, elbows, abdomen, thighs, ankles and the hands exposed, each further protected by a layer of bronze armour. In the palms of the machine's hands, silver rings contained crimson circles, gleaming just as the eyes visible within the shadows of the protection concealing much of its upper half **[POW 8000]**. Meanwhile, behind the new Vanguard, the tentacle alien, Shout, completed the advanced line-up with a shrill chatter **[POW 7000]**.

"He filled up his field straight away," Reiji cried excitedly.

"FU," Eiji chimed.

"Right, that's an impressive line-up you've got going there, Kamui," Gouki commented with a smirk, mirroring his rival's

"It's about to get better," Kamui bragged, reaching for his Damage Zone and turning over one of the Asura Kaiser lost first. "Jack's Counterblast. Restraint lifted".

With its limitations removed, the towering machine lifted its head higher, the curled neck tilting it back and let loose another piercing roar that shook the waters, sending the currents swirling around in terror. Kamui leaned forward, grasping the first of his cards and shifting it horizontally.

"Here we go; Battleraizer boosts NGM Prototype," he commanded.

Gouki retained his smirk, keeping arms in place folded over his chest and stood back with a composed demeanour, apparently enjoying the prospect of facing a complete squad of Nova Grapplers – Kamui's best set only to improve even further. Streams of energy leaked from the initial Vanguard, encircling the ally stationed in front, whose hands raised, firing beams from the circles implanted in its palms, striking the enemy swiftly **[POW 11000]**.

"Check," Gouki said, turning over the first card to ignite with a golden glow – Rick the Ghostie. "Ah, Critical Trigger. All effects to my Vanguard".

Enhanced by the Trigger's gift, an aura matching wrapped itself around the central figure leading the Granblue, a low and inane laugh emitted from the wrinkled throat, its lips remaining still **[POW 13000]**. Kamui's smile dipped momentarily, but survived the disappointment and continued as he pulled back Battleraizer, shuffling it into the deck. From behind, the others watched with plain expressions; none showing any degree of concern after the Trigger's appearance, trusting their faith to the youngster who had helped carry them so far through the tournament.

"Shout boosts Jack," Kamui barked, twisting the centre of the formation around. "Attack the Vanguard".

Gouki's shoulders shrugged casually, accepting the new assault against his force without a move for defence. Shout's tendrils wiggled in reach for the monstrous machine in front, pooling its energies into the superior form **[POW 18000]**. Kamui grasped the top card of his deck, snapping his wrist around to reveal whether what his Drive Check would be – Lion Heat – and mutely added the card into his hand, casting his eyes back up to the unfolding battle. From the cannon lodged in between its mechanic jaws, a beam of light burst out of the Nova Grappler Vanguard, striking the suited ghoul. The afflicted creature stumbled backwards, struggling to maintain its shaky balance and leaned forward, arms draped in front heavily. Gouki followed through with his Damage Check, slowly removing the top card and laying it into the Damage Zone, when the new card began to glow with the same radiance as the one before him.

"Ah, Rough Seas Banshee – a Critical Trigger," he chuckled.

"Another one?" Izaki sighed.

"So it seems, but it puts him at a disadvantage; those are two Criticals he could have had for an attack, but they've been lost to the Damage Zone," Miwa commented. "Meaning he could have just lost half of them and it's less for Kamui to worry about".

"Looks like luck isn't on your side, Gouki," Kamui scoffed confidently, reaching for the final column of his field. "King of Sword attacks with Queen of Heart boosting and her skill".

The final pair standing in preparation began to glow, power streaming from the female to her partner stationed in front, pushing his power to the highest possible amount that only their teamwork could amount to **[POW 20000]**. On the opposite side, Dandy Romario remained stationary in spite of the creepy shadow cast by the large wrestler's advancing form, also strengthened by the Triggers pulled by the Granblue team's leader **[POW 18000]**. Surprisingly, however, Gouki made no effort to defend his Vanguard in spite of having already taken two damage and his Vanguard's temporary strength.

"He isn't going to defend?" Reiji queried. "But why not?"

"WN?" Eiji added.

"They've got a point," Izaki reported, casting his sight around to Morikawa and Miwa, who eyed him in return. "With two Triggers on his Vanguard, it wouldn't take much to guard and spare himself more damage".

"He could be building up for a Counterblast," Miwa suggested, grasping his chin loosely. "Although we've no idea, it could be anything. Watching the others, we haven't really seen much of the teams fighting elsewhere in the tournament, so we haven't got much of an idea about the Granblue Clan. The best person in understanding them would be Kamui".

A crash directed the students back to the field, discovering Gouki's shrouded by dust and sand that had burst from the seabed, a third card toppling into his Damage Zone, although lacking a Trigger. Instead, a third copy of Dandy Romario had joined the two. Nonetheless, Gouki appeared as confident as ever, arms still folded proudly over his chest and smirking unfazed.

**KAMUI - GOUKI  
>2 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"Well, looks like you're doing much better than when you were playing at our shop," the young man bragged. "But it's still not enough, Kamui. Remember, you never won against me before, and that's not going to change today".

"I wouldn't be so sure, Gouki," Kamui laughed. "You're the one that's fallen behind straight away".

"Heh, cocky as always," the brawny captain scoffed. "Well, I'll show you what I can really do".

**FOURTH TURN – GOUKI**

Under the watchful eyes of the audience both sides, Gouki exchanged the new card granted from his deck with one already in his hand, throwing it onto the central space of the console in front of him.

"Ride, Commodore Blueblood".

Taking the head position, a blue-skinned figure dressed in a burgundy coat with tattered ends brandishing a large gun materialized, fabric skulls decorating the shoulders of its attire. A large white shirt underneath was decorated by a golden medal with a pink ribbon hanging underneath. Blue trousers covered the thick legs, another layer provided from the beneath knees by long lilac boots with yellow tips. A grandiose hat sat atop the blonde locks curling outwards, a ring of red and white fabric floating among them; orange and yellow rings at the top of the headgear that appeared split in the centre, sprouting numerous feathers with crimson ends **[POW 10000]**.

Rather than returning to his hand, Gouki's fingers slid across the field, landing on his initial Vanguard and nudging it beneath the current. "Guiding Zombie's skill; by transferring it to the Soul, I can discard three cards from the top of my deck, sending them straight to the Drop Zone".

Tucking the card in neatly underneath the small stack, Gouki moved his digits immediately to his deck, stripping it of another Rough Seas Banshee and two Captain Nightmists, depositing to the trio into his growing Drop Zone beneath. Kamui smirked at the disappearance of a further Critical Trigger, further crippling Gouki's chances of drawing one to bolster his offensive power when it came to battle, his relief shared by his companions in the stands, who grinned at one another and punched the air enthusiastically. Nevertheless, Gouki appeared unfazed by the loss and proceeded with his turn, large digits falling onto his Rear-Guard Romario and dragging it backwards, dropping another card in front.

"Call. Captain Nightmist".

The wrinkled-skinned zombie slinked backwards, opening up the space it had previously occupied for the new unit; a slim male dressed in a loose white shirt underneath a blue vest hanging open, a cravat locked within a golden emblem and two rings floated from the base of his neck. A diagonal belt strapped around his slender waist secured his clothing; scarlet trousers clinging to his legs swallowed by large brown boots encasing much of his calves. Long tangled black locks flowed from the head of the pirate, tied near the tips by a burgundy cloth, while a crimson counterpart encircled his head at the base of the pointed cap, sporting a symbol resembling a creature's yellow snake-like eye with a long slit for its pupil. The sheath for his sword was emptied, wielding the curved blade over his shoulder **[POW 8000]**. A copy of the pirate followed on the other side of the field, occupying the free position on the other side of the Vanguard.

"Romario boosts Nightmist **[POW 16000]**, attack NGM Prototype," Gouki commanded, thrusting his fist forward.

"No guard," Kamui grunted, lifting the cad away once the unit was struck by the newest addition to the Granblue squad.

"With a boost from Evil Shade, Commodore Blueblood attacks Genocide Jack. And its skill activates **[POW 18000]**" Gouki barked, tossing two further cards into the Drop Zone. Kamui clenched his jaws, eyeing his rival who moved quickly towards his deck. "Drive check". With a sharp draw, Gouki tore away the top card, grinning when a golden aura ignited from the Rough Seas Banshee he had pulled, to the disbelief of those around him. "Hah, a Critical Trigger".

"No way, a fourth Critical Trigger so soon?" Izaki yelped.

"His setup must be different. More Criticals and less of something else," Miwa asserted, folding his arms over his chest. "The Granblue are a tricky Clan, he must have been prepared for a scenario where Critical Triggers appear early on".

Streams of energy pooled themselves towards the standing Nightmist **[POW 13000]**, a second aura of power surrounded the Vanguard with a separate colour to mark itself as the enhancing Critical. In the centre of the new power, the blue-skinned vampire aimed his weapon at Genocide Jack, firing sharply and striking the machine in its chest, producing a screeching roar. Two cards floated into Kamui's Damage Zone – Hungry Dumpty and Shining Lady, following the example of the Granblue Trigger and glowing after touching down.

"Power to Jack **[POW 16000]**".

"Nightmist attacks," Gouki called, repeating his first attack with a different target.

"No guard," Kamui growled.

The duplicate pirate launched himself forward, brandishing his sword ready to attack instead of its previous place over his shoulder **[POW 13000]**. Dropping down towards the damaged Nova Grappler Vanguard, the man let out a yell, carving his blade through the armoured plating of the larger creature. Jolts of power flickered around the scarred machine, ordinarily threatening to detonate although seemingly far from such a scenario, sparing the other units placed around. A fifth card fell into the Damage Zone; a second copy of NGM Prototype.

"Ah! Kamui-san!" Reiji cried. "He's on the ropes".

"OR," Eiji yelped.

**KAMUI - GOUKI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"_As expected of the champions,"_ MC Miya hollered into his microphone. _"Participant Daimonji has pushed Participant Katsuragi to 5 Damage before either side has even reached Grade 3. In a repeat of the last match, is this a sign that Team Handsome are to keep their crown or will Q4's overthrow begin now?"_

On the benches behind their teammate, the newcomers eyed the field with varying expressions; Misaki and Kai calm on the surface while Shin and Aichi appeared more concerned given their friend had been backed into a corner.

"Kamui-kun…" Aichi whispered anxiously, reflecting on the commentator's words. He had forced the younger Daimonji to 5 Damage early, only for her to topple all his efforts to finish the job. He had faith that Kamui would fare better; with more experience, he had proven himself on numerous occasions in the past, he wasn't about to fail at the final hurdle having helped Kai reach the final round.

**FIFTH TURN – KAMUI**

"Draw," the spiky-haired fighter called, tearing the top card away from his deck. "Ride, Asura Kaiser!"

A twister erupted from the seabed, engulfing the damaged Nova Grappler leader and replacing it with Kamui's signature unit – the six-armed, spherical champion wielding a variety of weapons **[POW 11000]**. By its side, a second column of light ignited, a silver lion standing on its hind legs appearing from within. Golden markings decorated the large steel claw attached to the end of a mechanical arm replacing the flesh and muscle of its right, thick brown claws standing up from the curved plating. Bulging abs stretched when the creature arched its back, its lower half covered by thick brown trousers with spikes lined along its thighs. The long rows of razor teeth scratched against one another, pale blue eyes blazed fiercely with the enemy in its sights **[POW 10000]**.

"Lion Heat attacks Blueblood," Kamui barked, keeping his fingertips pressed down against the newest Rear-Guard.

"Nightmist intercepts," Gouki protested, snatching one of the twins stationed on the front line and dropping it into the space ahead of his targeted Vanguard **[SLD 15000]**. Aware that an attack would be futile in its current state, Lion Heat growled, lowering its clenched fist and metallic replacement.

"With a boost from Shout, Asura Kaiser attacks," Kamui shouted, quick to move to his central column.

"I won't guard," Gouki grunted.

"Twin Drive," Kamui yelled, reaching for his deck and quickly removing his two cards – Genocide Jack followed by Battleraizer, emitting a blue light immediately. "Stand Trigger. All effects go to Lion Heat".

Gouki grimaced at the appearance of the Trigger, allowing the brawny beast to rise from its sunken stance following its failed attempt to strike, powered further by the Trigger's secondary benefit **[POW 15000]**. The multiple weapons wielded by the spherical Vanguard crashed into Blueblood's firearm, held up as a defence against the onslaught. The vampire leader's arms quaked under the growing strain, leaving him open for an assault further down, an opportunity that Asura Kaiser played upon and struck against the chest of the smaller being with several of its tools, tossing the enemy back. With an anguished yell, Blueblood crashed into the seabed, vanishing in the midst of a cloud kicked up from the collision. Monster Frank tumbled into the Damage Zone, but Gouki's eyes were quick back to the battlefield, casting a stern glare while attempting to mask the sweat that was sliding down the sides of his face. Behind him, Nagisa's cheeks inflated, her tiny fists pressing themselves against her chin in trepidation over the comeback that Kamui was executing, with her own fight still fresh in her mind after coming back from a similar crisis.

"Lion Heat attacks," Kamui yelled, stretching his right arm forward.

"Guard," Gouki snapped, slamming down Skeleton Lookout.

In the path of the lunging beast, a lone skeleton clutching a telescope made its appearance to aid the targeted Vanguard **[SLD10000]**. Its brittle form quaked upon its scope landing on the charging creature and threw its hands up in panic, succumbing to the fierce assault seconds afterwards and dismissing it from the field, leaving the path open to the original target, but too late to be of any use. Disgruntled at having been robbed of its chance to attack again, Lion Heat's piercing eyes locked with Blueblood's, leaping out of the way only for the Granblue to find King of Sword charging towards it.

"Attack!" Kamui hollered fiercely.

Gouki made no effort to block the next attack, forcing his leading unit to endure the strike from the king's blade, crumpling back onto the ground while the number of cards in his Damage Zone increased to match his adversary's.

**KAMUI - GOUKI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

"Onii-chan!" Nagisa cried.

"Nice going," Morikawa howled, raising fists above his head. "Show 'em the power of a Grade 3".

Underneath the spectators, Aichi's head inched upwards, eyes growing faintly wider in astonishment that Kamui was turning around the very same scenario that Nagisa had against him. It gave him hope that the two fights were a sign; that believing in Kamui's capabilities would grant the team their wish to advance to the National Tournament if they could overthrow the current champions. And that with such an aspiration, Kamui could also prove how far he had come to his former teammates. The boy stood with squared shoulders, carefully eyeing his rival, who drew from his deck, smirking at the card he had in his grasp.

**SIXTH TURN – GOUKI**

"It was a nice run, Kamui, but I'm going to end things quickly," the Handsome leader declared. "Ride, Spirit Exceed".

Just as the audience had seen before, a headless knight standing in silver and magenta armour, flames blazing from the top despite the underwater setting **[POW 10000]**. The two long swords in its hands gleamed under the light radiating from the flames, letting out a ghostly moan in spite of the lack of a head.

"Call," Gouki added, tossing down a further card. "Rough Seas Banshee". On the field, the doll-like girl appeared, her pale locks floating in all directions, one red eye covered by a metallic patch **[POW 4000]**. Gouki's fingers pinned the card immediately, sliding it into the growing stack beneath his Vanguard. "Skill activate. By moving her into the Soul, I can draw an additional card". The captain proceeded to do so, launching both the new card and the final in his hand onto the field. "Samurai Spirit. Dandy Romario".

A second headless being emerged onto the field, the faint indications of a face within the orange flames that burned from the emptied space between the collar. Magenta armour lined with gold covered much of the being's body, its chest further clothed by a black vest. Around the creature's waist was a green rope tied into a thick knot in the centre of its stomach from which further strips of armour hung around baggy violet shorts which were pushed into rounded plates barely large enough to fit the ghoul's calves. From the back of the vest, a cape of the same dark shade as its clothing hovered, hanging over a sheath fitted within the ring tied around its waist, from which it tore out a katana **[POW 7000]**. Filling the final space on the field was the last copy of the blue-skinned zombie from Gouki's deck, completing his line-up and emptying his hand, enlightening Kamui to just how far he intended to go in order to fulfil his prophecy of ending the fight quickly.

"Romario boosts Samurai Spirit, attack Asura Kaiser," Gouki yelled, leaning over the console.

"Intercept, King of Sword," Kamui barked, sliding the card into the line of fire.

The two units clashed, sparks flying from their grating weapons struggling for victory over the other. It was the attacking Granblue that pulled back, the force causing the Nova Grappler to stumble and leave himself open for another swift strike. The katana cut into the armoured skin of the larger being, sinking deep into its body without a great struggle, dismissing the defending unit in a shower of glimmers that dissipated into the watery surroundings. Even with the shield dealt with, the spirit remained mere feet in front of its initial target, brandishing its weapon as if daring to attack once more, yet made no such move having been drained until its offensive strength fell only slightly short of the required amount to continue **[POW 10000]**.

"Evil Shade boosts Spirit Exceed," Gouki commanded, tossing two cards from his deck into the Drop Zone. "Skill activate **[POW 19000]**".

"Guard," Kamui barked fiercely in protest, holding up the two cards. "Genocide Jack. King of Sword".

The two units materialized onto the field again, neither taking their former positions, but placed further in front as guardians against the onslaught aimed at the Clan's champion **[SLD 21000]**. In the gallery, the youngsters always by Kamui's side leaned forward, eyes wide with terror.

"But that means he only needs one Trigger to go through!" Reiji called.

"OT," Eiji cried, grasping the wooden barrier set in front of the seats.

"Kamui-kun… he's going to be alright, isn't he?" Emi asked, rotating towards Izaki, Morikawa and Miwa. The trio remained quiet, denying the young girl an answer to ease her concerns.

'_Kamui-kun…'_ Aichi thought, watching the youngster with anxiety clear on his face, his heart thumping as if standing beside the boy.

All eyes ahead, Kamui tensed himself, tightening his grip on the sole card left in his hand. Gouki smirked, reaching forward for his deck.

"Looks like the end, Kamui," he claimed smugly. "If you're risking everything on a flimsy defence like that, then maybe you've got a little further to go. Twin Drive".

Thick tanned fingers dropped heavily onto the deck, dragging away the first card slowly. Kamui's heart thumped wildly, aware of how heavy the risk he was taking weighed, sweat clinging to his brow. Gouki's hand rotated, revealing the first card as another Evil Shade. Still, the rival team's leader didn't falter and continued with his check, resting his digits atop the deck once more and slowly drew away the next, deciding card. Slowly removing the card, Gouki was quick to reveal its identity should he have the Trigger he needed to all but secure victory. Nagisa stretched herself to see, curious about the draw her brother had achieved, disheartened when there was no glow to signify a card that could bolster his power any further, meaning the attack was meant to fail. The blade of the Granblue Vanguard collided with the axe grasped by the Nova Grappler leader, sparks spitting from the two weapons scratching against one another. Without the sufficient power to break through, the smaller was tossed back, using the current to its advantage to land back where it belonged among its allies.

"You might have scraped by one attack, but you're not getting of easy," Gouki declared, reaching for his final column. Romario boosts Nightmist. Attack the Vanguard".

"You might be confident, Gouki, but I'm not going to give up until the match is over," Kamui asserted firmly, his body tense all over.

From behind, Aichi observed the boy's defiant stand with enlarged eyes, flickering with admiration that he remained so strong in the face of a perilous situation. Had it been him, he would have given up on hope, but Kamui was determined to succeed, even if it meant fighting in vain, but he wouldn't surrender. _'Kamui-kun…'_

Petrified dread was across Reiji, Eiji and Emi's faces when the pirate launched himself forward, powered by his ally's strength to give himself more than enough to finish the job that his comrades had failed in so far. Aichi straightened his back, inching away from the battle with the fear that should Kamui face defeat now, it was ultimately his fault that the team had failed to triumph after being so close and falling short, pushing the boy into the fight by losing before. Kamui's left hand shot up, launching the last card he had been holding onto, causing it to spin frantically before it dropped down, landing face-up on the glowing space in front of his Vanguard.

"Battleraizer!" he yelled.

The machine manifested on the field in front of Asura Kaiser seconds before the blade of the attacking pirate would strike, taking the blow for the initial target and vanishing as quickly as it appeared. Gouki clenched his jaws, disappointed that the Trigger had slipped his mind and allowed Kamui to survive the turn that he had declared would end the match. Sighs of relief sounded from the gallery above the challenging team, finally able to relax now that control of the fight would fall to Kamui.

**SEVENTH TURN – KAMUI**

"It's my turn," Kamui announced, tearing away the top card of his deck, the only he held onto after the previous turn had drained him of others. Checking the card, Kamui assessed his field, aware that the fight wasn't going to last much longer, but he was determined to hang in for as long as possible if he wasn't meant to win. However, Gouki's resources were equally drained; the ferocity of the fight was taking its toll on his deck. Reaching forward, Kamui's fingers landed on his isolated Queen of Heart, sliding her forward to join the front-line, opting to take a gamble once more in the hopes that his luck would pay off once again.

"Lion Heat attacks Spirit Exceed," the boy yelled.

"Nightmist intercepts," Gouki retorted, sliding the Rear-Guard in the line of fire.

The pirate lunged to the side, placing him in the path of the charging beast whose claws collided with his blade, sparks spitting out from the collision. Having successfully blocked the assault, Nightmist disintegrated into the water, the card falling into the Drop Zone. With no further units capable of defending his Vanguard active, Gouki cast his eyes down to his hand, clutching the two cards he had received from his Drive Check – enough to defend his leading unit against one more attack, but if Kamui could succeed in pulling a Trigger, the match would hinge upon the card he was to lose to the Damage Zone. For the first time during the fight, doubt began to show within the tanned man's features, bringing concern to the surface of his sister's expression. No longer did she pretend to be torn between Kamui and her brother, but wholeheartedly displayed her dedication to her older sibling, praying silently that he could pull through just as Kamui had managed to the turn before. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the battlefield, Kamui reached forward, shifting his central column in preparation for the potentially decisive strike.

"Shout boosts Asura Kaiser **[POW 18000]**" the boy declared sharply. "Attack Spirit Exceed".

"Guard!" Gouki barked in retaliation, tossing his final two cards onto the end of the console, both units materializing on the field swiftly to aid in defending the targeted Vanguard **[SLD 20000]**.

In the stands overhead, both Eiji and Reiji leaned forward in anticipation over Kamui's upcoming check, Emi's palms were pressed against one another, hoping for the best outcome for the team's sake. Likewise, Shin and Aichi appeared nervous over the attack – one Trigger would allow Asura Kaiser to bypass the defence set up, alternatively, it would grant Queen of Heart the chance for a third strike without any barrier to overcome. Misaki silently cast her eyes towards the two either side of her and then ahead once again; she had played no part in the team's campaign to reach the final, but she felt a pang of guilt for having pulled back. Nonetheless, there was a separate pain within her from watching the fight, curling her slender fingers around and grasping her skirt out of view of her teammates. Kamui's fingers shakily inched towards the deck, aware that Gouki was just as apprehensive over the draw as he was – the fight had already echoed Aichi and Nagisa's in the boy's recovery from being backed into a corner early on, but Gouki's failure to draw a single Trigger when it was all he required had Kamui on-edge.

"Twin Drive," he uttered, dropping his hand onto the deck, slowly dragging away the first card. Twisting his wrist, his lips flickered, discovering Death Army Lady had been the first. That placed more emphasis on the need for the second card to be a Trigger. Slipping the drawn card between the fingers of his left hand, Kamui moved forward again, grasping the second card, heart thumping in his throat. "Second Check!" Squeezing his eyes shut, he tore the card away, holding it up in front for several tense seconds before daring to open his eyes and learn what he had drawn. Gradually, the lids parted and Kamui's sight was restored, eyes widening significantly upon realizing what was in his grasp: Cannon Ball – a Stand Trigger.

"Kamui-san!" Reiji and Eiji cried with delight.

Without confirmation from the fighter, an aura surrounded Asura Kaiser, pouring in the additional energy offered by the Trigger and launched the machine forward, its various arms swinging wildly in anticipation for the fight **[POW 23000]**. The two units called – Evil Shade and Ruin Shade – remained in place, standing their ground until mown down by the towering behemoth and dismissed from the field, allowing the Nova Grappler Vanguard to strike at the Granblue rival. Battering the ghostly knight with its multitude of weapons, a low moaning escaped the headless unit, the closest that the being would sound to the anguish it experienced. Gouki's hand moved onto his deck, pulling away his card, aware that the effort was futile. With Cannon Ball's secondary power, Lion Heat was standing and ready to launch an attack of its own should he succeed in pulling a Heal Trigger.

"D- Damage Check…"

Shakily peeling away the card from the deck, Gouki lifted it to check what he had managed to pull privately before closing his eyes, letting out a heavy exhale, laying down King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk in the Damage Zone.

"It's my loss".

**KAMUI - GOUKI  
>5 -DAMAGE- 6<strong>

"The victory goes to Team Q4's Katsuragi Kamui," the referee stationed in the centre of the field declared, raising his left arm towards the boy.

"_There it is!"_ MC Miya hollered into his microphone, shooting up from his seat behind the monitors crowded around him. _"Participant Katsuragi of Team Q4, making them the victors over last year's champions!"_

**FIGHT END**

It took a moment for the news to dawn on Kamui, who stood in disbelief that he had managed to conquer his once-teacher. Roars of celebration erupted from the stands overhead, the other team members rising from their places on the bench.

"Kamui-kun," Aichi gasped with relief and excitement.

"Onii-san?" Kamui sounded, slowly turning around. His eyes grew wide, flooded with glimmers of exhilaration and amazement, rushing backwards towards the gathering teammates with a cheer. "We did it!"

On the other side of the field, Gouki remained slumped at the console, head bowed in acknowledgement of his defeat. Cautiously, his followers approached from behind, led by Nagisa, who observed her brother with teary eyes.

"Captain…"

"Onii-chan…" Nagisa sighed.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't enough, I let my crew down," Gouki exhaled heavily. "But, we'll come back stronger than ever next time". Spinning around quickly, the Handsome leader displayed his enjoyment at having been pushed so far by Kamui's skills and finding a rival team strong enough to give them a challenge after the previous tournament ended in their victory. It gave them something to work towards, inspiring the two men who watched with wide eyes and smiles, taking pride in their leader's swift recovery. Gouki twisted his body again, resting his hand on top of Nagisa's head, giving the girl a gentle stroke while eyeing the victorious competition – Kamui in particular. "They've still got a way to go if they're going to do well at Nationals. But I'm proud to hand over the chance to them, we'll just train up ready to face them next time".

In the midst of the celebration, Kamui turned towards Misaki and Shin, posing with a victory symbol made from his fingers with a wide grin. Aichi watched the display from behind, letting a guilty smile slip to the surface, his losses and the resulting pressure put on the youngster still weighing heavily on him. Beside him, Kai stood with one hand thrust into his trouser pocket as normal, his jaded eyes set on the group in front, but his voice directed at the blue-haired boy by his side.

"Being hard on yourself is pointless," the brunet mumbled, catching the younger's attention. "From what I saw, the Sendou Aichi that fought is far stronger than the one from the Shop Tournament. He wouldn't have had the courage to stand and fight. You learned from that experience, just do the same again and you'll be stronger".

Aichi's eyes grew wide with admiration and astonishment that Kai was offering him such compliment, even as indirect as they were. The words brought a smile to his face, cheeks brightening from the joy that overcame him. "Kai-kun". With those words fresh in his mind, the boy mutely swore to follow the example laid before him and redirected his sight to the celebrating trio in front of the pair, determined to become even stronger for the National Tournament that would be waiting for them.

* * *

><p>A short time later, the team were on stage, the members of Ultra Rare joining them with bright smiles on their elegant faces. Each of the idols placed medals around the necks of the teammates, congratulating them on their success at the competition. As Kourin draped the red ribbon over Kamui's head, Morikawa fumed in the audience, grumbling about how he was the one she should have been with, to the embarrassment of those around him. Each of the members additionally received a small trophy, while Shin stood on the edge of the stage, clutching a bouquet of flowers given by Suiko, with a shaky smile on his face. Meanwhile, the blue-haired female was standing in front of Kai and Aichi, leaning back from the brunet after presenting his medal.<p>

"Congratulations, you did splendid," she chirped.

Kai simply locked eyes with the young woman. Aichi observed the pair watch each other momentarily, only for Suiko to quickly turn her attention to the smaller blue-haired figure, stretching her arms over and hanging the golden medal around his neck.

"And you as well," she continued. "Things were rough, but you did a fine job".

"A- Ah, thank you," Aichi sounded, a faint blush growing across his cheeks.

That glow expanded when Suiko leaned forward, bringing her face beside Aichi's with a small smile at the boy's flinching. "You can always stop by the shop again. I'd be very interested to see you visit sometime soon".

Aichi blinked with bemusement, puzzled as to why he of all people would be someone that Suiko was intrigued by – he had shown progress since the team's last visit, but he was still far from mastering the card she had given him on the previous occasion. Was it perhaps that she intended to aid him further ahead of the National competition? Cheers from the crowd interrupted his thoughts, joining his comrades in surveying the audience applauding their success and defeated rivals gathered on the floor of the large hall. Towards the back, Minami of the first team to fall to the newly crowned champions stood with arms folded tightly over his chest, his eyes locked on Kai, who remained oblivious to the attention given to him by the pale-haired man.

"The National Tournament, huh?" he mumbled, the corners of his lips twitching into a thin smile. "Guess things are gonna get interesting".

On the stage, Kamui turned his head to Aichi with an ecstatic grin. "Onii-san, let's do our best at Nationals".

"Right," Aichi responded optimistically. Casting his eyes across the audience witness to the success of the team and with Suiko watching from nearby, the blue-haired boy swore once more to improve for the sake of playing his part in the team as well as encourage Kai to accept his challenge. If what the brunet said was true, he was already on the road to the dream rematch, but there was still a considerable way to journey and the National Tournament would be an opportunity to test how far he and the team could go.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: PSY Shop? You mean Ultra Rare hang out there?_

_Aichi: It's not so much just hanging out. It seems they own the place._

_Kamui: But you say they're strong. We should check it out and practice for the National Tournament! We'll need to cram in all the fights we can._

_Ren: Hm? You guys are part of a strong team?_

_Kamui: Eh? Who's that guy?_

_Aichi: I don't know, but there's something about him that feels different. It's a strange feeling, but at the same time… it's familiar. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 11 – Another World"._

_Ren: If you're looking for real power, then let me show you the way._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _"God of the Knights, appear and muster your mystical power! Ride! Soul Saver Dragon!"_

* * *

><p>Aaahhhh, it's been too long since an update and there was never supposed to be so much time go by. Between university, Tumblr and Link Joker-Hen, things got a bit wild. The year's been a bit rough and watching everything Kai-kun has gone through in canon has been hard. On the upside, shortly after the last update, the plan for the Asia-Hen section got finished up and looking towards planning Link Joker-hen's equivalent. Motivation for writing was drained for a variety of reasons but hopefully it's making a comeback, although can't be sure with Third Year starting up again soon, will try my best, especially as there's more than just this as a big project underway here. I apologize if the length of the chapter took its toll, never intended for it to come out so long.<p>

_- CuteYami, 21st September 2013_


	11. Another World

**Cardfight! Vanguard – Override**

_Sendou Aichi is a timid student whose life changed by the card game, Vanguard. But as Aichi and his friends reach new heights, the dark and troubling side of the game, combined with a war on Cray, threatens to destroy the players and their new world.  
>Contains violence, language<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Hitsue City: Sendou Residence-<em>**

_Mist hissed around Aichi's ankles, billowing from an unknown source and blanketing the ground of the mysterious area he had discovered himself in. The skies, if they could be called that, were equally unusual; blues and purples clustering together, melding into a number of unusual shades of violet and indigo; the ground, presumably the same, except taking a bluer gradient. Even with the strange environment, Aichi – who stood in his usual attire, although only with his red turtleneck hugging his torso – proceeded to move forward cautiously, curious to learn where it was that he had arrived and the purpose behind such an unusual encounter._

_There were no landscapes to go by, no indications as to which way he was supposed to be travelling. Instinct alone carried him forward. Casting a curious eye left and right in search of something that may shed light on what was happening; his steps were slow and careful, as were the swinging motions of his arms either side of his hips, brushing against his waist. Where was he? What purpose was this to serve? How was he supposed to get home?_

_A brief tremor through the ground drew Aichi's eyes downwards to where his knees disappeared behind the raised smog, steadying himself should the shaking grow worse. But the opposite happened and it settled as if nothing had happened – a slight shuddering of the strange world. Azure hues rose slowly, taken back and bringing forth a gasp from his lips upon discovering a large mound had rising from the ground – the way a mountain could from the collision of tectonic plates; was that… what had just happened? But there was nothing so violent in the shifting that had just taken place; where did the ascent appear from, coloured black again the shady backdrop._

_"What…?" was Aichi breathless utterance._

_At the peak of the ascent, an immense structure had taken place, resembling a throne of sorts. But why would such a grand seat be waiting at the top of a climb he was presumably to take? The towering back cracked, creeks of the strain it suffered snapping through the otherwise soundless air and the structure collapsed, obliterated in a display of blue flames and spitting its fragments across the surrounding area. Aichi raised an arm to shield himself from the fallout, squinting in order to continue watching with minimal risk. Nevertheless, shards crashed around him and once it was safe, the limb descended, allowing him a view of the remnants of the throne, to find another figure standing where it had been whole. The other, with his back to Aichi, possessed a familiar profile and the colour of his uniform caught the boy's eye immediately, coupled with the spiked nature of his brunet hair._

_"Kai-kun…" the boy whispered._

_At the sound of his name, Kai made no response; Aichi's voice had been so gentle that even he struggled to hear it. But the fascination behind seeing Kai standing there in this strange place where there was nothing ordinary drew Aichi a step forward – that was as far as he made it before other voices invaded, bringing him to a halt in surprise at their arrival._

_"Aichi". Misaki?_

_"Onii-san"._

_"Aichi-kun"._

_A voice he didn't recognize?_

_"Sendou"._

_"Sendou Aichi"._

_"Sendou-kun"._

_"Aichi!"_

_"Aichi-kun~"_

_"Aichi-sama"._

_"Aichi-dono"._

_"Aichi-san"._

_"Aichi…"_

_At the end of a string of tones unfamiliar to him was Kai again, albeit with a much more bitter sound to his voice. What were these voices… all calling for him? So many he had no recollection of, unsure of their origins. But they were all acquainted with him? When? Who? Aside from his new team-mates, he couldn't pinpoint any of them and he found himself reluctant to proceed while pondering the collection._

_A faint light whizzed around nearby, circling Aichi a number of times before slowing, ensuring that it stayed well within sight. "Sendou Aichi"._

_The boy stood in awe of the light; that had been the voice he always envisioned Blaster Blade to possess, and found himself drawn to the warmth radiating from the glimmer; it was a pleasant sensation, one that gave him reassurance even in this bland and suspicious environment._

_"The path you'll take is fraught with hardship and danger. To make it to the end, you must be strong and cautious; I do not doubt you as a Vanguard, but the road ahead is a painful one"._

_"The path…?" Aichi repeated, hues flickering in astonishment at the light's words. What journey was he supposed to be undertaking? Was this something about the National Tournament? Vanguard? Why would such a dream be warning him of something else? But… to think that Vanguard could threaten his future…_

_His eyes wandered back up to the peak of the ascent before him, where Kai still stood, hands in his pockets and arched back to him. Whatever this journey, Kai was still the ultimate goal; that was all he could infer from the set-up, and that steeled him, lips pursed and fingers curling into loose fists at the base of squared shoulders._

_"Then I'll be strong," the boy insisted, moving forward a step._

_The light was quick to react, leaping into the deck box attached to Aichi's waist and inserting itself within the cards. As he moved forward, Aichi's teal jacket returned to him, transforming seconds later into a short-sleeved white vest, then altogether into the school uniform he had seen older students wearing as a child, his hair shrinking into a narrower and shorter variation of his usual style; the combination of a purple jacket, pink turtleneck and jeans that transitioned into a white jacket and lilac jumped and transforming altogether into a tight white shirt and a black long coat that hung loosely from his frame; the shoulders marked with a red stripe and yellow tassels hanging from the edges. A string of gradual changes that Aichi himself could feel and acknowledge without taking his attention away completely from his goal; his eyes flickering with the growing resolve to reach the top of the ascent before him and to where Kai was standing in wait._

_With his head held high, the boy stretched out his neck, parting his lips to call out as firmly as possible to the waiting other. "Kai-kun!"_

_Hearing his name bellowed and the assured tone from the boy, Kai was slow to rotate; a gradual turn that allowed Aichi to see his teal eyes, growing somewhat softer from their sharp stare that he was accustomed to, a smile growing onto his face. Feeling his own lips curve into a smile, Aichi moved forward faster, the tails of his coat dragging behind him, brought up by a faint wind that rushed through the area, ruffling the pair's hairstyles. A miasma of burgundy radiated around Kai for a matter of seconds, the same happening to Aichi, though with a mixture of light blue, pink and purple instead of the murky shade. Both dissipated quickly, brushed off by Aichi's focus on reaching the brunet; growing more hopeful that he was within reach while approaching the mound at a quickening rate. With a gentle tone, Kai responded to the call of his name; perhaps it was wishful thinking, but there was a fondness to his voice that Aichi had yet to hear, but that he hoped would one day be there for him to hear._

_"Aichi…"_

_He was sure of it, more than anything ever before. He would meet with Kai, and their paths would…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ride 11: Another World<strong>

**[Mou Hitotsu no Sekai]**

**_-Hitsue City: Card Capital-_**

"Attack!"

The howl of Morikawa while he slumped in defeat rattled through the shop, waking Aichi from his half-asleep state and drawing his eyes around to the sight of his older classmate hanging over the fighting table opposite Kamui. The younger grinned, flashing a victory sign with his fingers. Seated around him, Izaki and Miwa grinned, withdrawing their attention back to the desk where the trio were sitting in wait for the two to return. Aware of his friend's apparent fatigue, Izaki tilted himself forward, the movement catching Miwa's attention.

"Aichi, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just spent a lot of time working on my deck this morning," Aichi replied sheepishly with a small smile. "I had a dream that got me a little motivated and wanted to check everything over".

"A dream?" Miwa repeated with a curious look on his face. That expression lifted into a much brighter look, beaming excitedly at the younger fighter. "Well, that's got to be a good omen. Just don't exhaust yourself getting ready for Nationals. Or you won't be in any state to fight by the time you make it there".

"Right," Aichi chirped, nodding his head in time with the utterance.

Azure eyes fell to the deck seated on the table in front of him; even if he was masking it better, he was still reeling over the loss he'd suffered in the final round of the Regional Tournament; doubting his ability to master a card as powerful as Soul Saver Dragon. There was no doubt in his mind that the defeat had been down to slipping the card into his deck so soon as it was in his possession and his lack of fighting experience backfiring on him, making it impossible to properly utilize the card to its fullest potential and resulting in his falling short when it counted most. Reading Aichi's thoughtful gaze at his deck, Miwa cupped his cheek, supporting his jaw against the palm at the top of his balancing elbow with a small smile. He was rather fond of the sight; youngsters so passionate about a game that had opened up all kinds of possibilities to them, ascending quickly into a world of fantasy and competition – to have brought someone as withdrawn as Aichi out of his shell and thinking ahead instead of looking backwards, it made him proud to be able to witness such a transformation. And he was pleased about the circumstances that had made such a thing possible in the first place.

The tranquillity of the table was shattered by Morikawa's crashing into Izaki, snaking an arm around the brunet's shoulders and sighing loudly in dismay at his loss to the Elementary school fighter. Kamui was quick behind him, grinning wildly at the new addition to his winning streak and jumped into the seat beside Aichi. His large scarlet eyes rolled around to the boy by his side, smiling brightly rather than a mocking grin and shuffled closer.

"Onii-san, do you want to have a practice fight?" he asked eagerly, having caught sight of the deck set between them.

With a guilty smile, Aichi laid his hand over the stack of cards and relaxed the digits, rather than make any attempt to lift them away. "Sorry, Kamui-kun, I think I need to tune the deck a little more before I try and fight again. It might need some more work".

Sounding his curiosity, Kamui sank back into his seat, slackening his shoulders in quiet disappointment that his team-mate was still reluctant to trust himself with the deck. Miwa, too, seemed disheartened by Aichi's sudden turnaround so shortly after claiming he had been encouraged by his dream. The blond crept away from the table, making his way to the counter where Misaki was stationed as normal. Almost immediately, Kamui turned on the other Hitsue Middle School students, jumping up enthusiastically to declare a challenge to them. That, too, fell flat with Izaki insisted that he needed to leave and encouraged Morikawa to leave before causing more chaos with his rampage should he lose to the youngster once more; only to enrage his spiky-haired peer. Nevertheless, the pair took their leave quickly afterwards, unable to stay any longer and leaving their friends in the relatively emptied shop.

With the pair out of the way, Miwa turned at the counter, leaning against it with his elbows propped on the surface and a hopeful smile shining from his face. "Hey, you're anxious about your deck, so why don't we check out that place you said you went to before?"

"Place?" Kamui repeated, averting his curious eyes from Miwa to Aichi. "You mean that place you met Ultra Rare?"

"PSY Shop?" Aichi named with trepidation.

It was true that his fortunes had altered drastically after visiting and receiving Alfred from Suiko. The king had become a formidable force within his deck and the backbone of his strongest line-ups; a comrade that brought together his deck marvellously. She _had_ invited him back any time he would see fit to visit, after all.

_"You can always stop by the shop again. I'd be very interested to see you visit sometime soon"._

Perhaps it was right to take up the opportunity? The glistening in Kamui's eyes suggested that he was eager to explore the mysterious shop, at the very least. Aichi's vision rotated around the room, back towards Miwa and Misaki, both watching him in wait of a response; pursing his lips, he nodded sharply.

"It sounds like an idea; the last time, Suiko-san and Kourin-san helped me improve a lot," he confessed.

"Those two, huh?" Misaki muttered under her breath.

"Nee-chan, you should come along," Miwa chimed, snapping her attention to him.

"What?" she asked hastily, almost as if offended by the idea of leaving her own shop to travel into another.

Miwa recoiled playfully at the sharp response, hands raised defensively beneath his grinning face. "Why not think of it as scouting out the competition? They're still a rival shop".

"Miwa-kun is right," a voice sounded from behind, luring the pair around to find Shin standing with his arm propped on a cardboard box filled with new stock. His spectacles glimmered contently at the idea, in spite of his niece's reluctance.

Nevertheless, at her uncle's insistence, Misaki's expression softened. "But…"

"It's fine, Misaki, you should get out and see what's going on," Shin encouraged enthusiastically. "It'll be team training before we head off to Nationals".

"But Kai isn't about," Kamui huffed, folding his arms over his chest tightly.

"I'll go on Kai's behalf," Miwa chirped.

"Well then, it's settled then," Shin announced encouragingly. "Team Q4 is heading out on an excursion".

With Miwa and Kamui clearly excited to begin the assigned adventure, Aichi cast a sheepish smile to Misaki; who no longer showed the extent of her discomfort, but had clearly yet to warm to the idea. At the initiation of their assignment made official, the boy let out a small laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Hitsue City: Shopping District-<em>**

Pacing through the mall, the team observed their surroundings with fascination; it was a new experience for each member to be travelling through the district with each other – Aichi's previous visit to the shop had been with Morikawa and Izaki, but to be with his friends more advanced in the game was something entirely new. Like an entirely new world; the growing world that had opened up through Vanguard. It was much more lively – _exciting_ – to be surrounded by lively characters, to whom he had been granted the chance to feel close to – that they would get the chance to undergo a journey together; the winding road ahead of them along which they would grow. It brought Aichi to consider his dream again – the excitement and trepidation was building up inside of him. Even with Kai's selfless gesture years ago and the events that had taken place since his return into Aichi's life; Aichi could never have believed that it could advance and enhance his life to such an extreme degree. Yet it wasn't impossible to consider; already, it had made a remarkable impact on his very personality – and over such a short period of time – an extended journey ahead of them could open all kinds of possibilities.

His stream of thoughts was interrupted by the concerned call of his name from Kamui, bringing him to a halt and eyeing the younger boy with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Aichi asked, rounding back azure hues over his shoulder to Kamui and Miwa looming on one side, both eyeing him curiously.

"You looked a bit distracted," Miwa commented, tilting his head with a curious expression upon his face, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? I- I'm fine, I'm sorry for concerning you" Aichi yelped, all but fearful at the assumption he had troubled his friends with such inattentiveness.

"Hey, you can unwind; you've been to this place before, right?" Kamui uttered light-heartedly, beaming optimistically at the blue-haired fighter dictating their route having been the only one to visit the site in question. That said, Emi had pointed out in the shop on occasions in the past that Aichi had a knack for getting himself lost; perhaps that was it and he was fretful of taking an unexpected detour – dragging his friends along with him for an accidental tour of the mall.

Tucking his head between his small shoulders, a tint of pink coloured Aichi's cheeks – that was exactly why he was so nervous. He wasn't one to lead, but to follow; that had been what his life had always been – creeping in the shadows and out of sight, never in the spotlight and caring any expectations of others. It was a surreal experience to say that least; prior to the group's latest endeavours in fighting as part of tournaments, he had never been one to put himself out there and draw attention to himself, now inadvertently, he was facing just that. Twiddling his fingers against his stomach so as not to attract the attention of the eyes fixated on the back of his form, he was quick to berate himself for the physical tics that would give away his growing anxieties about having been put in the position of leading. A hand fell onto his shoulder, sending a chill racing down his spine and every muscle in his body seizing up, back and neck straightened in an instant and rotated his head around once again to find the arm trailing back to Miwa, who stood with a confident smile upon his face.

"Hey, you don't need to push yourself. We'll work as a team if you feel a little overwhelmed, okay?"

A small nod and the faintest utterance of agreement was the best Aichi could manage, the blush of discomposure clinging onto his cheeks. Setting his sights ahead once more, he carefully examined the layout of the setting ahead without resuming his march, leaving the four standing in the centre of the wide corridor, shoppers entering and departing from the store situated immediately either side. The path seemed straight and clear enough, but the shaded road branching away caught Aichi's eye and lured his vision to alter, fixated on the additional route. Advancing a slow step, the sudden restart drew the eyes of the three standing behind, quick to follow and stick together.

"Aichi?" Misaki sounded, her tone leaking inquisitively at the subtle changes in Aichi's saunter – the way his shoulders had squared and each stride wider than they had been; brewing with certainty that he had located the destination.

The boy offered no verbal response, nor anything to suggest he had heard the gentle call of his name; unusual for his usual behaviour – to hear, even when lost in thought, as proven by Kamui's attempt just a moment before. Nevertheless, if he was determined to check the alley, then all she could do would be support and follow, though her eyes wandered to the corners of their sockets, where Miwa smiled optimistically at the transformation in Aichi's posture. The boy halted at the mouth of the secretive corridor; Kamui, Miwa and Misaki all clustering around and joined in gazing into the shadows – no shops, no toilets; nothing to distinguish the route for anything more than a dead-end. Though, barely visible in the thick shade, a metallic sign had been plastered onto the far wall facing the brighter and bustling road. Behind the thick lettering printed on the slate, a trio of squares – blue, yellow, red; simply primary colours, nothing elaborate, and thereby rather fitting for the silent, barren setting that it had been fitted in. Aichi dared to inch forward, stepping into the gloom and marching forward soundlessly and without checking if the others had been taken by the same lure that pulled him inwards. The trio stood hesitantly, none wearing expressions that harboured any confidence about the setting, but apprehensive about allowing Aichi to move ahead alone, lest he wind up in any sort of predicament. Miwa was first to move, Misaki quickly following suit and Kamui trotting after the pair following a quick glance in either of the alternative directions.

The four came to a halt close to the sign, surveying its minimalistic state and rounding their heads in direction of the arrow beneath the lettering. To their left, a pair of opaque glass doors fitted into a frame of greys and blues beneath a large sign bearing the same logo as the one of the plague. Craning his neck back, Aichi pursed his lips, eyes growing sharper at the sight.

"This is the one," he declared.

The eyes of the trio behind fell onto him, saying nothing between them to break the silence before the hissing of the automatic doors sliding apart executed that very job, granting the quarter passage into the mysterious shop. The newcomers watching the scene with trepidation creeping onto their faces hesitated and, oblivious to their shrinking, Aichi advanced forward, never once checking on the state of his friends, focused only on moving ahead.

The interior of the shop was by no mean less surreal than the outside – sapphire cones propped up on their tips by some invisible means acting as tables, mirrored by the very same dangling from the air, with a column of light between each and a hovering card situated in the centre of those radiances. Indigo diamond tiles decorated the floor between the steel blue walls, violent curtains hanging across the partitions to hinder any deeper view. A ring brought the walls to an end, small circular lights set in uniform around the ring beneath the sky replicating a galaxy; moons and planets sprinkled across the enlarged space. It was a marvel to behold, especially to the three visiting for the first time. Miwa and Kamui surveyed with clear admiration on their faces, Misaki managing to mask any wonder with the same collected expression, though her eyes also skated about the unusual environment – it looked nothing like a card shop. For such an establishment to have been labelled a rival seemed a bit of an overestimation – there was no-one else present, sans the man situated close to the opposite end of the room, his back to the arrivals, and all they could make of him was wild matted scarlet locks that flowed down over the top half of a rather elaborate black cloak, curved shoulders visible from either side of the tangled hairs.

Nevertheless, the scenery was elaborate enough to catch the eye; it had the boys visibly fascinated. At the same time, so was the sole customer of the shop, who had ignored their arrival, including Kamui's awestruck gasps. Aichi, meanwhile, had his eyes tracing the other party's appearance, as if entranced by his presence – something Misaki picked up on swiftly; it was the same distant demeanour that he had been consumed by whilst detecting the shop's location. Something so unlike him. She positioned herself beside the boy; arms folded over her abdomen and set her hues on the unidentified redheaded male, just as Aichi's.

"Is that someone you know?" she inquired.

"I've never seen him before," Aichi murmured.

So there was no previous acquaintance; still, for him to be fixated on someone – only Kai had received such treatment, so it was unusual to think that a stranger could have captivated Aichi's attention, and without so much as facing the group. Almost immediately after her thoughts on the matter came to an end, Kamui and Miwa had caught onto the focus of attention, returning either side of the pair and reuniting the quarter. Once pulled together, their combined gazes upon the redhead was enough to stir his attention, his pale face appearing from the mass of tangled locks, a scarlet hue matching that very colour aimed towards the group. And in that instance, Aichi felt something within him – as if the look had torn through him and into his very core; like the man was capable of seeing everything there was to him' such a strange sensation, and yet he felt overwhelmed by the stare of those slit pupils that a small beat slipped out from his small lips.

"Excuse me, but can you help us?" Miwa asked, with that very lively tone to settle the unusual air.

The redheaded figure rotated incredibly slowly, as if to build up tension towards the reveal of his identity. But when those scarlet optics rounded enough to land on the quartet, a small breath flew out of Aichi's mouth – for some reason, those eyes felt different than any other he'd seen. As if they'd struck through him and seen every little detail. There was something… _odd_ about them; that reminded him of something. Without warning, his mind rewound time, recollecting the mysterious dream he'd experienced and the high number of unsolved questions it bore.

_"Aichi-kun"._

That voice sounded awfully familiar to that of the man standing before him, albeit his current tone had adopted a lower, sterner mood. And while Aichi had been racing within his thoughts, the other three had been waiting patiently in silence for a response from the mysterious party.

"I don't work here, I can't help".

Kamui's brows shifted to display his puzzlement at the older male's assumption, but also that he'd strayed down such a route so directly. "Then… You know where Ultra Rare is?"

"I don't. I'm just visiting, so if they're playing hide and seek, I'm playing seeker just like you" the redhead claimed, winding his shoulders whilst rounding to face the four.

Drops of sweat, second-hand embarrassment clung to the brows of the newest arrivals, none sure how to take such a statement and its lack of progress in locating the missing party. Misaki turned her eyes away; surveying the unusual setting – for a card shop, there was nothing to indicate there was anything on sale; other than the cards hovering in the centre of those columns of light. Whilst she was distracted by the silent observations, the tallest of the gathering sounded a beat of surprise and tilted forward, his eyes set on Kamui and Aichi.

"Hey, you guys are… Team Q4, right?"

All eyes shot back to the male, astonishment evident on each face. He straightened under those intense stares, raising his hands in playful defence and smiled chirpily.

"Now, now, what happened? Did I get something on my face?"

"You know us?" Kamui questioned.

Aichi's lips moved to correct the unspoken detail that Miwa had appeared in Kai's stead, but the man dressed in black took the opportunity to speak first.

"Yeah, I watched your Regional Tournament. The final sounded interesting; a first-time team facing the reigning Regional Champions. You put on quite a show".

For someone clad in such a heavy attire of black and secrecy – the coat hanging over his slim frame masking the true dimensions of his body and the attire beneath – he certainly had a light air about him. He'd swung from distant and baffling to almost cheerful; almost as if he'd shown two sides to his character – though such diverse sides made it difficult to believe it was truly the same person before them.

"Who… _are _you?" Miwa asked, folding his arms.

"Me? Suzugamori Ren".

"Suzu… gamori…" Kamui repeated, slowing as he neared the conclusion of the given name.

"I know that name," Misaki claimed.

"You _know_ him?" the spiky-haired youngster questioned hastily.

All eyes shifted immediately to the shop employee, unfazed by her sudden thrusting into the spotlight. Nevertheless, her eyes strayed from one face directed towards her to another, capturing a glimpse of each of the trio's faces. Ren, too, seemed to wait in anticipation for the young woman's account as to his character and reputation, given there was a clear means as to how she would be familiar with his name. Arms folded beneath her chest, she locked eyes with his; the mutual gaze not unnoticed by the others, who jumped between the two figures.

"Suzugamori Ren is the current National Champion".

It took a moment for the revelation to process, stunning the uninformed trio – particularly the younger – who shot around and faced Ren completely with a look of disbelief upon their faces. Miwa, on the other hand, was more subtle in his surprise at the news, twisting his head so that his line of sight ran along his shoulder-blade and towards the redhead. For some reason, despite just how astonishing it was that they had come face-to-face with the champion, in such a place no less, and his feelings matched those that Aichi and Kamui displayed – he couldn't react in the same way. Even if he usually would, and it perplexed him as to why. But there was something within Ren; something almost familiar, even if the pair had never crossed paths and never encountered one another before the day. A smirk grew onto his face, squaring his shoulders, hands on hips.

"This guy, is he? I never would've guessed he'd be hanging around nearby," he mused jokingly. "Are you from around here?"

"Kind of. I come around every now and again," Ren responded with a loose shrug.

"But why would the National Champion know about our team? And what'd he want with us?" Kamui asked; his tone rough and suspicious.

"Perhaps it's because we made it to the National Tournament. A first-time team winning a Regional Tournament isn't that common, and he'll be there at the National league," Misaki claimed in the same level-headed manner in spite of the unusual occurrences that had even her bewildered, continuing to mask that surprise so as not to lose face in front of her team-mates and the man standing at the pinnacle of their next challenge.

"That's pretty much it," Ren confirmed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his immense black coat, locking eyes with the female once more. "Someone I know was at the Kanto tournament so I made sure to check out what was going on. I've got to say, you guys have potential".

When it dawned on Aichi exactly what the implications behind Misaki's statement that Ren would be at the National Tournament, he could feel himself shrinking on the spot. Naturally, the opposition at the next level would be far stronger than those of the Regional competition, but he'd failed to make much progress there; Q4's victory had been, in large, down to Kamui and Kai. In the corner of her vision, Misaki identified Aichi's growing discomfort, but simultaneously, it appeared that Ren had done so as well. A hand plucked itself from his pocket, reaching out with a lone finger extended in the boy's direction.

"Sendou Aichi-kun, wasn't it?"

"Y- Yes!" Aichi squeaked, his body stiffening with all attention falling onto him, his body arched quickly into a bow, head hanging low so that his panic-stricken expression could hide behind his bangs draped around his flustered face.

The corners of Ren's lips twisted into a smile, though the timing and its appearance had Miwa frowning in the redhead's blind-spot, while his focus had been set firmly on Aichi. Feeling a gentle hand upon his back, the Middle School fighter craned his neck, lifting his vision to find Ren still fixated on him and Misaki the origin of the comforting touch. Aware that his awkwardness was showing through as clear as day, he straightened himself, head still tucked between his shoulders with a tint of embarrassed pink colouring his cheeks.

"The way you played your Royal Paladin deck was impressive. I heard the rumours that you didn't have Soul Saver at the beginning of the tournament, but you used it as part of your final fight," Ren commented, lowering his hand and the almost smug look on his face.

"Th- That's right…" Aichi murmured. The sting of having failed to beat Nagisa, but only manage to force her into a corner, leaving himself open to defeat, was still strong. It continued to eat away at him, nagging that it had been his responsibility that Q4 had come close to falling short; that the fight had come down to the wire.

And recognizing that it was still haunting him, Ren offered a more genuine smile, tilting his head very slightly. "You did incredibly well to set up using that card in the first match you used it in. It's just a shame that you used its skill at the wrong time".

"'Wrong time'?" Aichi echoed, lifting his head so his and Ren's eyes met voluntarily for the first time.

With their mutual focus, Aichi could feel a strange sensation flooding his body, an unusual feeling akin to being whisked away from the shop and everyone around him – detached, floating, ascending to another place. A realm of isolation, where the shades of blues, pinks and purples reminded him of the ceiling above their heads. But the instant he blinked, he was standing in the same place, no-one aware that anything had been wrong – as if the entire episode had been a hallucination or his imagination; no time had passed, so it seemed, so it was plausible that he had conjured the entire scenario himself in a split-second. But to have done so was extremely odd, given the company he was in and the location. Even at home, his fantasies wouldn't have taken on such a peculiar edge.

"You know, you remind me of the way I was a few years ago when I was starting out with Vanguard," Ren mused, tapping his chin with the tip of his forefinger.

"O- Of _you_?" Aichi choked, lifting his head with a curious, intrigued gaze. Whether it had been meant as a compliment – an indirect insinuation that he could one day climb up to the same ranks that the redhead had achieved – or not was irrelevant; it meant that there was a similarity that might help them build upon, grow to know one another. Aichi could only hope; to get acquainted with someone so accomplished as the National Champion would be an honour for any ordinary player, let alone one that had barely been playing a number of weeks.

"Yeah. And I had a friend in Middle School who played Royal Paladin too; though he had a crucial card missing," Ren claimed, shrugging during the pause in his recollection. "But no matter how many times I told him it might be best to fill that gap, he refused to budge and left the deck as it was. Though it was pretty incomplete without that card".

"He couldn't get the card he was after?" Aichi murmured.

"Seems so. It's a shame; he's a lucky guy in lots of respects, but apparently, when it comes down to needing one particular card at some point, he can't pull through," was Ren's responses, tilting his head and meeting the sight of Miwa, who lingered beside Misaki, his gaze upon the redhead never once faltering, not since Ren's dialogue had brought attention back unto himself through the comparison with Aichi. Sliding his other hand out from the pocket of the immense coat hanging over his form, Ren held up a deck of cards – purposely showing the artwork of the card on the top of the stack – Soul Saver Dragon. "I can play Royal Paladin too, though. And unlike him, I won't let myself get held back because of one card".

Each member of the quartet found themselves knocked back for witnessing the appearance of the deck – the same Clan, even the same _card_ that Aichi had been betting on during the final match of the tournament. And suddenly, another copy had appeared so easily before them. In the hands of such an esteemed fighter, seeing the same card that he possessed had floored Aichi, whose mouth fell open with a gasp.

"Soul Saver Dragon?"

"What do you say, Sendou Aichi-kun? Why don't we have a practice fight?" Ren suggested, narrowing his attention solely onto the boy once again. "I heard about the Motion Figure System that this shop uses, we can use that".

"W- W- Wait— You want to… to fight _me_?" Aichi yelped, anchored only by gravity to keep him from leaping backwards.

"Why not? You're a Paladin user too, it'll be fun," Ren commented, presenting a small smile as his persuasion that the offer was a genuine chance to practice without anything on the line.

"You should give it a shot, Onii-san. Let's see what the Champ can do," Kamui chimed, hands on hips and eyes burning with excitement.

"I- I guess you've got a point. We could… see what it takes to get to the top," Aichi murmured, dipping his face between twiddling fingers.

Motioning for the group to follow, Ren navigated through the columns and curtains to the room where the fight with Kourin had taken place upon Aichi's first visit. The scenery was a new sight for Miwa, Misaki and Kamui, but they had nothing to question – not after witnessing the layout of the shop's first chamber; even if it still curiously lacked any displays, stock and staff.

Ren was the first to set his starting Vanguard down, taking the end that the blonde idol had during the previous encounter with the machine that separated the two players. Miwa and Kamui seated themselves laxly on the steps, while Misaki gravitated to the nearest column, standing with a shoulder propped against it and arms folded tightly over her chest. Following suit, Aichi prepared himself for the battle, shuffling three cards back into his deck and redrawing so his hand contained a decent arsenal ready to take on the challenger with. Naturally, his sight was captivated by the appearance of Soul Saver Dragon in his possession, hues flickering with growing resolve with each second that passed by – as if entering into battle had completely removed his concerns regarding the identity of his opponent and his previous, failed attempt at mastering the card. For now, it was this fight that mattered; the last would do nothing but hinder him. To push it aside was what had to be done in order to move forward; that was what the others had always tried to put forward to him, and he was determined to put it into practice, lest the vines growing from seeds of doubt snag him and keep him tethered to that failure.

Registering that Aichi was ready – including the shift in his demeanour – Ren's fingertips brushed against the top of his deck, igniting a small light within his eyes. Not an ordinary glow, but a pink and blue aura that blanketed the scarlet of his hues. And with its appearance, Aichi found himself flooded with the same sensation as previously, his sight blinded by the flashes of some kind of teleportation.

Behind that special veil was… _the ocean_? Aichi was perplexed, finding himself standing with water all around his ankles, but without feeling it seeping into his shoes or soaking into the fabric of his trousers. Nevertheless, it was the same images he had experienced when putting Kai's technique into practice; yet he hadn't willingly conjured the scenery – not yet, at least. And there was something different about it; it felt… more realistic. Like something other than his imagination had aided to construct the sight before him. From behind, a roar reverberated through the air, drawing Aichi around to the sight of the radiant dragon standing by the edge of a cliff, the golden glow of her naked teal scales brighter than ever.

_"Soul… Saver Dragon?"_ the transparent fighter muttered, gazing in awe at the spectacle.

In spite of his ghostly appearance; all sensations were the same as if he were physically on Cray; the smell of the seawater all around, the breeze that swept through brushing against his skin and ruffling his tresses. There was something almost magical about it. But before he could dwell for much longer, the other world receded and gave way to the Earthly environment that he was truly occupying; the first sight that met his eye was Ren watching him with a thin smirk.

"Well, how about I go first, is that alright with you, Aichi-kun?"

"Eh? Y- Yeah, please go ahead".

Grasping their Vanguard in unison, the pair turned over their initial selections sharply, breaking eye contact in order to announce their units' arrival onto the battlefield. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up _The_ Vanguard".

**FIGHT START**

**AICHI - REN  
>0 -DAMAGE- 0<strong>

In Aichi's place, Barcgal took up its position as normal, whereas Ren's Vanguard – Guraimu – took on a more organic appearance; its gleaming body resembling an unarmoured form, of sky blue and indigo patches, ears and tail erect – the latter wagging itself excitedly. Lips of the animal curled into a fervent smile and its eyes sparkling with a playful readiness in spite of the usual nature of a fight **[POW 6000]**.

"Hold up!" Kamui yelled from the side-lines. "_'The_'?"

"That's what Kai says," Misaki murmured, squaring his shoulders. "But this individual does so as well?"

Miwa's brow furrowed, eyeing the redhead cautiously; in spite of having played Vanguard for years, only Kai had uttered the beginning battle cry in such a way. But he'd never seen nor heard of Suzugamori Ren; so it was perfectly feasible that he, too, had come up with the call by himself. Nevertheless, it was certainly an odd coincidence, even if it was just that.

**FIRST TURN – REN**

Ignoring the commotion coming from the spectators, Ren removed the top card of his deck as if nothing had happened, without even averting his sight from the field. Exchanging the new card for one already existing in his hand, he dropped the selected card onto the Vanguard circle.

"Ride, Lake Maiden, Lien **[POW 7000]**".

Taking up her stance on the field, the blue-haired woman cloaked in turquoise hovered where Guraimu had been just seconds before, caressing a harp within her slender hands. Ren plucked another card from his hand, laying it into the emptied Drop Zone.

"Lien's skill, by discarding one, I'm able to draw another card from the deck".

Doing just as the card dictated, his fingers stripped the deck of its top card, smiling at the arrival and placing it in the space behind his new Vanguard.

"Call; Sage of Guidance, Zenon".

In the glowing space, the mage took up his position; slender body draped in azure and silver, shoulder-blades marked with armour possessing simple patterns running vertically along the plating, matching the gauntlets that concealed his forearms. Along his chest, emeralds forged into diamonds were implanted with their tips touching, matching the two set into his headgear, with silver lining and two strips of fabric hanging either side of his head that dangled around his waist **[POW 6000]**. The piercing look in his eyes shot through Barcgal and straight into Aichi's very being; sensing the formidable power that the sage wielded, even without the knowledge of the power's precise capabilities.

"Zenon's skill—"

"He's using _another_ skill already?" Kamui yelped.

"Even in a game for fun, he's not holding back anything. He's really going to push just how far Aichi can go," Miwa commented, clutching his chin thoughtfully.

Stripping the deck of its next card, Ren held up a copy of Starlight Unicorn, placing it atop Lien in the Vanguard Circle and having it replace her before she could settle within the leading position. The stallion materializing on the field shook its body as if to wake from its premature arrival on the field, letting out a lively neighing to signal its readiness to participate in any battle that may ensure during the next turn **[POW 6000]**.

"He rode _twice_? Onii-san hasn't even made a move yet!" Kamui cried, leaning forward with eyes set intensely on the match. "Who knew you could do so much with the first turn?"

"The strongest Cardfighters know what to make of their hands from the beginning; they put everything they have into the game and on the line. Using your deck to the best of its potential, it's the best way to grow; so you can find the shortcomings in your build or the skills you need to adapt to using. Vanguard is always evolving; you wouldn't want to get left behind, would you?"

"R- Right," Aichi sounded meekly from his side of the table, casting an eye over the cards in his grasp once more. If Ren was trying to deliver a message that was to serve as guidance during the tournament, he'd have to act upon it, retain the information and use it as best he could. "Then, it's my turn".

**SECOND TURN – AICHI**

Setting the new draw into his hand, Aichi snatched another card, throwing it onto the field swiftly. "Ride, Marron! Barcgal moves to the Rear-Guard".

Without removing his fingers from the main circle, Aichi transferred the weight of his hold from his new Vanguard to the previous, relocating it to the corner beside the Drop Zone. On the holographic copy of the Cray battlefield, Barcgal simply leapt backwards when the circle of light began to radiate beneath its paws, making way for Marron, who adopted Aichi's azure tresses and soft hues behind those rectangular spectacles.

"Barcgal's skill, I can call Flogal from the deck".

Resting the armoured canine and lifting his deck from its place, Aichi filtered through for the pink Hi-Beast and placed it behind Marron **[POW 5000]**; a bridge between the two units suddenly set onto the field and returned the shuffled deck to where it belonged.

_'You're desperate to reach Soul Saver Dragon so soon, are you, Aichi-kun?'_ Ren mused silently, letting the faintest of smiles surface.

"He's setting up the same strategy that would bring out Soul Saver Dragon," Miwa reported, drawing Kamui's attention. "If Ren can ride in quick succession, then Aichi's bound to be gunning for the biggest Vanguard he has, and his focus has been on Soul Saver ever since the Regional final match.

"Placing all his faith in one strategy," Misaki murmured. "Or for Aichi, it's to prove that he can pull it off. It wasn't enough to secure a win the first time, but he wants to show that he's capable of executing this strategy, even when there's no audience to watch. It's for his own sake that he can see himself moving forward and growing stronger, the way he wants to".

Eyes set on the field with the same burning passion that matched Misaki's hypothesis, something that wouldn't go by unnoticed by the lilac-haired girl, Aichi's fingers immediately reached for the field once more, landing atop Marron and shifting the card into a horizontal stance.

"Flogal boosts Marron, attack!"

"I won't guard," Ren stated, shrugging his shoulders.

In response, Aichi nodded with hesitation; Ren's display was one of the most casual dismissals of an incoming attack that he'd seen, and he'd put it down to confidence. Or that, as a champion, Ren had deemed the first strike of a fight irrelevant. Nevertheless, he was determined to push on with all of his strength if it meant dealing a blow against someone with such an achievement behind him. Removing the first card of his deck and turning it over sharply, a golden brilliance emitted immediately, stunning the younger fighter with its appearance so soon in the game.

"C- Critical Trigger. All effects go to Marron".

With the injection of further power, an additional glow began to resonate around Marron's small form, joining with that leaking from Flogal. The pages of his tome flicked rapidly, opening the book to its halfway point, from which, bolts of lightning erupted, striking at the opposing Vanguard, which let out a grunt and sank backwards onto its knees. Without even declaring the action, Ren reached for his deck, losing both Young Pegasus Knight and Gallatin to the Damage Zone.

**AICHI - REN  
>0 -DAMAGE- 2<strong>

"Alright! Nice going, Onii-san!" Kamui cheered, punching the air with both fists so wildly that Miwa found himself tilting away to avoid being accidentally struck, a sheepish grin on his face.

A smile lit up Misaki's face, watching Aichi, whose attention had been diverted by Kamui's hollering. "Pulling a Critical Trigger so soon, dealing two Damage to the National Champion before being struck himself. That's not unlike Aichi". Her vision altered its path, sliding across the field towards Ren, who stood with the same smile on his face, unfazed by suddenly trailing by a wider margin than would be expected as a result of a single strike. "It could be that Suzugamori Ren recognized Aichi's potential and that's why he challenged him to this fight. But to meet with the National Champion right after we'd qualified to get into the tournament. It feels too surreal to be a mere coincidence, but we came here without prior planning. For those two to run across one another, it's almost like it was meant to happen; it simply just wound up that way _before_ the tournament".

Nevertheless, she, like the others, was impressed by the turn of events that had bolstered Aichi's shrunken confidence, bringing a subtle smile onto his face.

"My turn's over," he stated, lowering his head faintly.

**THIRD TURN – REN**

Drawing from his deck once more, Ren held up the card to reveal the new card's identity as Great Sage, Baron, before placing it onto the Vanguard Circle, assuming Starlight Unicorn's place. The immense being that took to the field towered over Lien's previous form; his skin wrinkled by age and tanned, white hairs sprouting from his upper lip and jawline, braids within his flowing beard, long strands standing upwards from the band atop his skull, creating a small, erect ponytail. In one of his hands, golden rings on each digit, was a cane, a wooden staff, while the other clutched what resembled a wok, perhaps a cauldron of scarlet with streams of energy seeping outwards. A cloak hanging over his shoulders concealed much of the aged flesh across his upper body, another fastened around his waist producing the same effect around his legs **[POW 8000]**.

No sooner had he laid down the new Vanguard that he snapped it into a horizontal state, following quickly with Zenon. "Attack".

A brief assessment of the current standings of both sides and Aichi's shoulders sagged, making no effort to shield his Vanguard from the onslaught, but keeping a firm eye on Ren's movements whilst his hand extended towards the deck. Once more without uttering his action, the redhead drew from his deck, snapping his wrist around to unveil the copy of Elaine that immediately burst into a green light.

"Heal Trigger. Power to Baron. And I Heal once".

Transferring the first card to have landed in his Damage Zone, Young Pegasus Knight, to its new destination, Aichi could feel beads of sweat clinging to his brow. He'd intended to take the attack because it would still leave him with a small lead, but with one small check, Ren had undone that and reduced a two-point lead to nothing. Baron's attack rained down, striking Marron, who was thrown back with a cry. Aichi winced at the damage taken by his force and transferred the top card of his deck to the Damage Zone, his throat constricted at the sight of just what had been lost – _Alfred_.

**AICHI - REN  
>1 -DAMAGE- 1<strong>

"You've lost your king?" Ren asked with an amused scoff buried within his vague tone.

Drops of sweat slipped down the side of Aichi's paling face, gulping down the growing lump in his throat. Alfred had always been there to lead his troops into battle; most of the time, securing the victory he needed. But losing him to the Damage Zone wasn't an event that he'd been prepared for – especially given his current opponent. Naturally, he had other Grade 3s he could rely on – Gancelot was there, and his current building strategy for Soul Saver – but there was something about the king that helped Aichi feel at ease.

It dawned on him then that he was in the same place that he had received the card from – when Suiko handed it over after his fight with Kourin. Azure hues wandered around discreetly; it was peculiar enough that none of the members doubling as the Ultra Rare idol group had made an appearance to begin with, more so that they hadn't been alerted of the five fighters' presence by the sounds of the Cardfight. And it was doubtful they would have left the shop with the doors unlocked.

"Is everything alright, Aichi-kun?" came the inquiry from across the machine, luring the boy's vision back to his adversary. There was something about him that appeared different than before; maybe it was his features being blurred by the light emitted from the setting between them, but it was almost as though Ren was enjoying Aichi's apparent discomfort. "If you don't concentrate and give it your all, I'll mow you down".

A small gasp leapt from Aichi's mouth – such a cold-hearted statement, a threat issued with the implications about just how rough Ren intended to be, regardless of their agreement over a friendly game. As though, having become Champion, playing casually was lost on him; someone whom had battled to the top in a highly competitive environment, having not shed that mind-set even though his opponent was of a far lower league presently and vastly inexperienced at the game in comparison to his personal journey.

Ren's demeanour reverted back to the same state as it had been prior; difficult to read but seemingly harmless, at least, without intending to cause harm. Nevertheless, his words had impacted on Aichi hard and he was standing with his head tucked between his shoulders, contemplating what he was supposed to do; the meaning behind them. Why would someone make such an aggressive statement when there had been nothing beforehand to suggest malice or ill-intent? But to let it shake him terribly would only worsen his concentration; he'd play into a self-fulfilling prophecy. That might have been Ren's tactic, his bait to lure Aichi in and take advantage of his nerve-riddled state. Pursing his lips, he reached for his deck, ignoring any further remark or expression that the redhead might have cast in order to build upon whatever he was plotting.

**FOURTH TURN – AICHI**

"It's my turn; draw".

A duplicate of Marron entered his hand, but his eyes were set elsewhere. Outstretching his hand above Barcgal, his sights were fixed firmly on the field, ignoring the usual stage of riding a new Vanguard to begin the turn.

"Barcgal's skill; call Llew".

The card shifted into a set position, the aforementioned Critical Trigger shooting out from the deck and landing in the emptied back-row space to complete the line-up of Grade 0s gathered for the benefit of the strategy constructed since his opening play. Reaching for the Damage Zone, Aichi turned over the copy of Alfred laid to rest and his eyes shot firmly to the display separating the two fighters.

"With his skill, Llew, Flogal, Barcgal; move into the Soul". The three units obeyed immediately, their small bodies reverting into orbs of light that raced around and pooled themselves into Marron's physical form, the cards sliding beneath and stacking up neatly. With their entrance into the Soul, Aichi lifted his deck, sharply removing a particular card and setting the rest back into place once more. The look on his friends' faces lit up with the realization of what was about to come, what Ren would get to face. Standing with his back straightened, an arm stretched vertically, Aichi's head tilted, readying himself for his avatar's entrance. "_Tachiagare, boku no bunshin! Superioru Raido! **Burasuta Bureido**!_" **[1]**

Gusts erupted upwards from the ground, picking up grains of sand and rock, which would conceal Marron's form on the canyon floor, cleared only by the legendary white blade that cut through the miniature storm, revealing the replacement for the mage in the form of the fabled white knight, of which those who had fought him would associate Aichi with. On the side-lines, Kamui and Miwa both expressed their delight and excitement that Aichi had gathered all the pieces for Blaster Blade's arrival, playing him with the same confidence as any other match and brushing aside the unnerving dialogue from just a moment before by immersing himself into the game completely.

"Call!" Aichi yelled, launching four cards onto the field around his lone Vanguard. "Gallatin. Gordon. Wingal. Marron".

Either side of the knight, the blindfolded warrior and silver-armoured soldier occupied the front-line, brandishing their weapons sternly **[POW 10000/8000]**. Meanwhile, Marron reappeared behind Gordon, taking up a stance reflecting his readiness to assist now relieved of his role as the Vanguard, and Wingal beside the boy, in line with Blaster Blade, the hairs across the small canine body all on end, signalling its fierce attitude towards the enemy, despite their joint alliance under the Royal Paladin banner **[POW 8000/6000]**. The five units clustered together was a sight quick to catch Ren's attention, luring him into the arrival of so many reinforcements at one time – just as he wasn't intending to go easy on Aichi, the boy himself was giving the fight all he had. And it pleased him that it should be the case.

"Gallatin attacks Baron!" Aichi yelled, breaking the redhead from his trance and interrupting his excited fixation on the leading warrior.

"Guard," he retorted, slamming down a second copy of Zenon as a barrier before the blinded warrior, whose narrow blade slashed through the replica called into the line of fire and dismissing it completely.

"Wingal boosts Blaster Blade, and with its skill, an additional 4000 Power gets added to their combined strength," Aichi barked, shifting both cards into position in quick succession. "Drive Trigger Check".

Revealing the top card as Gigantic Charger, Aichi had nothing more to add to his arsenal's current power level. Wielding his weapon firmly with his hands, the knight replicated the azure tresses, launching himself up with a yell, benefitting from Wingal's enhanced boost **[POW 19000]**. Lunging at the immense sage, the warrior spun his body, rotating into a spiral and delivering a high number of impacts against the wrinkled flesh of the large adversary, producing a multitude of wounds across his rounded body. A card slipped away from the top of Ren's deck – Flame Swordsman Palamedes, transferring into the Damage Zone.

"He's got a lead again," Miwa affirmed.

"Show him what you can do, Onii-san. No-one's throwing down!" Kamui cheered, a clenched fist swing itself across his chest.

"He said 'mow' down," Misaki corrected, without so much as glancing at the youngster.

"With a boost from Marron, Gordon attacks," Aichi continued, keeping a tight focus on the matter at hand.

Charging forward with his rapier in position, Gordon readied himself to follow in his leader's footsteps and build upon the barrage of attacks against the sage positioned ahead of them. Offered Marron's strength through the spell the boy uttered, the knight let out a holler, slashing at the already wounded body, inflicting further wounds, or deepening those already left by Blaster Blade's assault. The sage tilted back, emitting a low moaning as a result of the repeated jabs and slashes, falling back so that his folded legs met the rocky ground, the collision dishevelling sand and dust from the flooring. Closing his eyes, Ren transferred another card from his deck to the Damage Zone, depositing Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas, so that his column was halfway filled.

**AICHI - REN  
>1 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

"He's pushing ahead," Miwa chimed optimistically. "He's doing pretty well given Ren was the first to move".

"That's Onii-san for you. He won't let that guy push him around," Kamui stated, the burning passion growing within lacing his tone and glimmering within his hues.

"My turn is over," Aichi declared, slackening his shoulders.

**FIFTH TURN – REN**

"Well then, allow me to pick up where I left off," the redhead uttered. His hand immediately rested atop the stack situated at the edge of his territory, sliding away the top card and turning it around to find the same copy of Soul Saver that had been on display when initially presenting the deck. For now, it would be best to leave it within his hand, replacing another Grade 3 with the new arrival and stretching his arm forward whilst clutching the exchanged card in between his slender digits.

"Ride; Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes".

Throwing the card down into place, a fissure split the ground beneath Baron, streams of light surging upwards and consuming his form, reverting it into a smaller appearance; slimmer and sprouting wings. When the light receded, the true face of Ren's new Vanguard was unveiled – still possessing tanned skin, though only the flesh of his neck and head was visible. The vast majority of his body was concealed by white armour possessing golden lining, aquamarine gems implanted into the shoulders, torso, groin, thighs and knees of the attire, one also fitted into each of his violet blades, with one final diamond piece embedded in his forehead. Around the jewel, blond locks sprouted, standing upwards, horns of a sienna shade curled out from either side of his skull, from behind pointed ears. Along the centre of his abdomen, a grey stripe connected the golden lining of his breastplate to the scarlet encompassing his waist. The skin of his hands much darker than the remainder of his body, bare in clutching the great blades that sprouted from the crimson hilt, each with five pointed cross-guards jutting out, one matching the purple shade of the weapons emerging from the other side. A silver lining shimmered along the edge of the jagged blades, each with an indent guarded by a razor tip to tear into the flesh of any unfortunate individual that might cross its path. From the golden braces around his knees, orange wings unfolded, miniature variations of those that sprouted from the locks hanging down the back of his neck, growing into majestic feathery wings that fluttered in the breeze **[POW 10000]**. The first Grade 3 to make an appearance on the battlefield, he asserted his presence with a stomp onto the ground, worsening the cracks that tore through his allies' territory and emitting a low roar.

"Call; High Dog Breeder Akane".

Another card slammed against the table top; the circle beneath it glowing to acknowledge the call for reinforcements. Springing out from beneath a nearby boulder, the slender woman landed gracefully on her feet; the steel-blue boots matching the sleeveless shirt that covered the majority of her torso, accompanied by a blue tie fastened loosely around her neck. Black shorts fitted into midnight blue leggings concealed her lower half, the latter with a ring of azure around each limb. Wrapped around her forearms, gloves that matched the shirt and boots in shade, clutching the hilt of a whip that glowed as a result of the energy passed into the weapon. A black cap sat messily atop her head, leaning towards the right and nestled against the long ponytail that draped down her left side, dangling level with her knees and keeping her scarlet hair compiled in one thick bunch through use of a simple style.

"Counterblast," Ren declared, turning over two of the card nestled in his Damage Zone. "Akane's skill allows me to call Pongal form the deck. And, call. Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas".

With her skill activated, the red-haired tamer stretched her arm skywards, resulting in the whip lashing against the air and slapping the ground viciously. The harsh sound resonated through the area, summoning the robotic canine from the canyon's scenery behind the gathered forces under Ren's command. The blue and grey animal took up its stance behind the unit responsible for its arrival on the field, grunting proudly that it had been selected of the possible choices by the woman **[POW 6000]**. On the other side of the field, a column of light brought to the battlefield another woman – though her body was concealed by a heavy suit of silver armour that presented itself as much wider than her true body could be viewed as being. A suit made entirely of curved plates welded against one another, resembling feathers or fangs as they sprouted from her shoulders and arms, claw-like fingers clutching the handle of the thick sword within her grasp. Attached to each forearm, an aquamarine fin resembling a dolphin in shape glistened under the sun, while golden circles painted onto the upper arm encased sea green gems. Red locks poked out from the heavy helm, strands flowing from the back and hung between the immense shoulders. Every element of her appearance contributed to the look of a formidable and dangerous enemy to run across, so it was unfortunate that she was behind enemy lines, following the rule of Ren's hand **[POW 10000]**.

"Now to attack; Dinas moves first – strike down Blaster Blade," Ren commanded, looming over his field as his hand pinned down the most recent addition to his forces.

The heavily-armoured soldier lunged forward, the blade in her hand igniting with a brilliant blue ember that blazed quickly into a strong fire. Taken back by the sight, Aichi hesitated; there was a slim difference in power between the two knights, but to use a guardian on such a narrow margin might have been wasteful, especially when there were still two other attacks he'd yet to face. Pursing his lips, his shoulders squared, allowing the strike to deliver itself; the blue flames lashing against Blaster Blade's torso once the sword cut through the air and struck his breastplate, knocking him back a step with a pained cry. With the strike successful, a copy of Wingal floated into the Damage Zone, and no sooner had it landed that Aichi's sight was drawn back to Ren, who was mercilessly preparing for the next assault.

"Pongal boosts Akane. Attack".

Surrounded by the energy donated by her canine companion, Akane lunged forward, wrapping her arm around briefly in order to build the momentum necessary for lashing out with the whip in her possession **[POW 15000]**. The hiss of the object filled the air with its charging towards Blaster Blade, who readied his sword defensively, meanwhile, Aichi snatched a card from his hand, launching it into the Guard Circle. Epona appeared, mounted upon the golden beetle that transported the small being's body **[SLD 10000]**; the unusual transportation taking the hit that had been intended for the knight behind it, dismissing it from the field as quickly as it arrived.

With only his central column standing, Ren's hand moved immediately to his Vanguard, brushing his fingertips against the vertical edges of the card before snapping it into position. "Boosted by Zenon, Palamedes attacks Blaster Blade. In addition, his skill grants him an extra 3000 Power as I have two Grade 3 Royal Paladins on the field".

Engulfed by the multiple sources of power, the fiery appearance of the salamander's wings grew more so to resemble flames. Coiling his fingers around the hilt of the long blades, the unit moaned through the process of inheriting the strength from both Zenon and his own ability **[POW 19000]**. At the rapidly increasing value, Aichi gaped in disbelief, checking his hand briefly at the same time that the Grade 3 unit lurched forward.

His brow furrowed, coming to a quick realization that given the wide margin of power between the two Vanguards, there was an obvious decision to make regarding how to deal with the attack. "No guard…" he begrudgingly uttered.

"Twin Drive," Ren declared, turning over his cards in quick succession – Flash Shield, Iseult and Alabaster Owl. "Critical Trigger; all effects to Palamedes".

Aichi grimaced at the development – to have prevented an attack now would have required a substantial defence, which he couldn't afford to send out so soon. But guiltily, he'd left his trusted Blaster Blade vulnerable to the assault. The two violent swords crashed down upon the knight, leaving immense scratches across his breastplate. The twined weapons collided into the ground, sending a torrent of smoke upwards to conceal the attacker's retreat into his own territory, whilst Blaster Blade, downed onto one knee, observed with a stern glare. Two cards floated into Aichi's Damage Zone- Iseult and Gancelot – doubling the number that had been there just seconds before.

**AICHI - REN  
>4 -DAMAGE- 3<strong>

The appearance of a second Grade 3 within the column stunned Aichi, hues flickering with apprehension; although he was already in possession of one ready to play, losing so many of his strongest cards to the Damage Zone of all places had him feeling incredibly unnerved, more so given the achievements of his opponent.

That unease wasn't to go unnoticed by the others watching from the steps, Miwa and Kamui exchanging concerned expressions. Misaki, meanwhile, kept her eye on the fight – as if lured in by the ferocity playing out before her. Nevertheless, Miwa's grey eyes transferred from the boy behind him to her fixated stance, aware that she hadn't been as intensely monitoring a fight before, though her witnessing the final match of the Shop Tournament might have been an exception.

**SIXTH TURN – AICHI**

"Stand and draw". Before even removing the next card from his deck, Aichi was already fixated on the Soul Saver in his hand; ready to do whatever he had to in order to execute a turn that would show Ren how serious he was about the fight. As soon as his fingers were relieved of the new addition to his hand, they were instantly drawn to the card that had been lying in wait since the opening stages of the fight, sliding it out from his hold and stretching his arm vertically so the card sparkled under the light of emitted from the Motion Figure System. "_Kishi tachi no kami yo, idete shinbi no chikara o furue! Raido! **Souru Seibā Doragon**!_" **[2]**

Bringing his limb downwards, Aichi rode the card with a crash against the table, the circle beneath glowing fiercely at the registering of which card exactly had been played. Light erupted from the ground, encircling Blaster Blade, who bowed his head in acknowledgement that his time leading the force had naturally come to an end and prepared to hand over the position to the next Vanguard. Assuming his place from within the towering light, golden wings radiating with the same brilliance akin to the sun unfolded, the dragon's eyes blazing scarlet and lifting her head proudly, stretching both wings and limbs, hovering above the fractured earth, casting a great shadow over Ren's forces **[POW 10000]**. The arrival of the divine dragon had lifted the spirits of the two boys seated on the steps, their faith restored completely as a result of Aichi's apparent return to a fully charged fighting spirit, backed by the resolute gaze he cast.

"Soul Saver's skill – Soul Blast!" The five cards stacked beneath Soul Saver shot out rapidly, piling themselves into the Drop Zone. Eyeing each as they landed in the retiring space, Aichi issued an unspoken apology, his faint smile souring briefly as his avatar landed atop the growing pile. Closing his eyes, he added the sacrifice of his allies as a motive to push forward with his fight and snapped his arm forward, fingers outstretched. "Gordon, Gallatin and Wingal all gain 5000 Power. _Holy Charging Roar!_"

With a mighty flap of her wings, Soul Saver levitated herself higher, ejecting three streams of energy that connected with each of the named units and pooling her strength into them. Frozen in accepting the enhanced strength, the trio flinched and tensed their forms until the end of the delivery, allowing them to resume their places with the power pumping through their bodies **[POW 13000/15000/11000]**.

"Call, Starlight Unicorn," Aichi hollered, slamming the card into the remaining unoccupied space. The white steed galloped onto the field, emitting its own aura that gravitated towards the towering dragon. "Starlight Unicorn's skill will give Soul Saver an extra 2000 Power **[POW 12000]**".

"He's managed to turn things around pretty well," Miwa mused with a smile.

"Yeah, that Ren guy dealt 3 Damage last turn, but now Onii-san's got a full field and they're boosted by Soul Saver's power. He's not getting off lightly".

_'Still, it's far too soon to assume that Aichi can win. This is the National Champion, after all. We don't know anything about the way he plays,'_ Miwa thought, casting a thoughtful eye towards the redhead. _'There's something about him as well… Not just that he's such a high-ranking player, but he seems so distinct from any other player'_.

"Marron boosts Gordon, attack Palamedes!"

Ren sagged his shoulders, showing no sign of resisting the attack when Gordon charged forward, rapier poised to strike **[POW 21000]**. The two units collided, Gordon's weapon slipped through the gap within the swords, striking the breastplate of the towering adversary and, with Marron's magical power, delivered a shockwave through the tip, dealing the damage necessary to the opposition's leader that would earn a satisfactory response. A copy of Pongal drifted into the Damage Zone, placing Ren at the same amount taken as Aichi; a confidence booster for the younger, who smiled briefly – though cautious not to let the moment sweep away his better judgement.

"With a boost from Wingal, Soul Saver attacks Palamedes," he declared sharply, moving briskly onto the central column. "Soul Saver's skill also grants an extra 3000 Power **[POW 26000]**".

"Flash Shield, Iseult," Ren barked, placing down the sole card onto his Guard Circle, depositing Alabaster Owl within the Drop Zone. "Perfect Guard".

A frown marked Aichi's disappointment that the card had been put into play – but it _had_ only made its way into his hand last turn; it was almost to be expected, given how hard the younger was pushing towards any road to victory. Nevertheless, there was still an attack left that he could utilize, and it was one less problem to deal with further down the line. Clenching his jaws, Aichi reached for his deck, removing the first card.

"Twin Drive," he called, snapping his wrist around to reveal the card – Flogal, which began to blaze blue instantaneously. "Stand Trigger; all effects to Gordon". Keeping hold of the Trigger, Aichi manoeuvred his fingers in order to set Gordon back into position, ready for a second strike; the knight straightening his back to stand at full height, encircled by the aura from the distant unit. "Second Check".

Another fierce light radiated from the card, of a golden shade, that alerted the nature of the Trigger in contrast to the last, but nevertheless, he'd managed to pull two Triggers at once. Ordinarily, it would have been an occurrence that would greatly sway the course of the battle, but with the Perfect Guard blocking his route to Ren's Vanguard, he'd have to pin his hopes on another attack breaking through. Surveying his two options, he came quickly to a decision; one he'd have to trust.

"Critical Trigger: all effects to Gordon".

The sphere of light conjured between the Dragonic Vanguard's hands raced across the field, crashing into Iseult's shield and failing to break through. With the slight dejection that came with a unsuccessful attempt, the dragon's wings receded marginally, allowing any space her companions required. Gallatin clasped his sword tighter in time with Aichi moving his fingers to the third column, the physical command exacted.

"Starlight Unicorn boosts Gallatin".

As with his previous allowing of an attack, Ren offered neither a physical nor verbal response; the sword crashing into the plating of his Vanguard and another copy of Iseult appearing from the deck, making its way into the Damage Zone. At the realization of how much had been placed within the column, Miwa and Kamui's heads shot up, the latter emitting an astonished gasp.

"He's… on 5 Damage!" the youngster reported in disbelief. "And Onii-san's still got an attack to go through!"

"Yeah, but we can't get careless. Gordon's got a Critical higher than normal. Ren wouldn't let that go unchecked; he must be prepared for it," Miwa stated, somewhat grim in his delivery.

"Attack Palamedes, Gordon!"

Without any hesitation, the knight charged forward – having delivered one successful attack, he was ready to deliver another. But any premature hopes of building upon that strike were quashed when Ren's fingers slid between the cards in his hand, removing two cards and laying them ahead of his front-line.

"Guard".

Elaine and Giro took to the field, blocking the second attempt of the soldier. With a scowl, Gordon retreated swiftly, acknowledging that he wasn't to get as lucky as his last attack. The graceful elf's form dissolved with her departure from the field, but the spherical High-Beast with its likeness to a bird simply hovered backwards. Its small wings flapped, burgundy eyes never leaving the armoured unit setting distance between them until its floating body was inches in front of Palamedes, at which point, it began to fade. Transforming from a physical form into a spiritual one, the bird implanted itself within the Vanguard's torso, disappearing without a trace as if it had left as simply as Elaine.

"Giro's skill transfers it to the Soul if it moves from the Guard Circle to the Drop Zone," Ren stated to clear up any doubts.

**AICHI - REN  
>4 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

**SEVENTH TURN – REN**

With the bitter reality that he'd come close, but never achieving what had felt impossible to begin with, Aichi frowned at the state of each side's Damage Zones. Once again, Soul Saver's power hadn't been enough to finish off his opponent. It was supposed to be an incredible power that would change the tide, yet he was struggling to make any headway at all with it. Was it inexperience still? Or did the cards react to his self-doubt?

"I'm impressed, Aichi-kun," Ren stated, drawing the younger's azure eyes. "You've got potential, but you're too hasty with your moves. You're always charging into battle like there's some kind of deadline. It's pretty reckless, wouldn't you say?"

"What?" Aichi breathed. Moving without thinking, acting too soon; _that_ was his problem?

"Someone I know likes to treat fights like a show, and you wouldn't want to bring it to an end too soon, would you? That wouldn't be any fun at all". With the second claim, the redhead's eyes narrowed, as if to tighten his focus on Aichi and brush aside everything else as irrelevant – as far as he was concerned, the two of them were alone, wrapped up in the heat of battle and ready show his answer to Aichi's resolve, lacking the timing in order to seize victory, though it was admirable how close he'd come. "I told you, Aichi-kun, if you weren't focused, I'd come and mow you down. _Final Turn!_"

Hearing that phrase sent a shockwave through the room; Aichi, Misaki, Miwa and Kamui all aghast that Ren had spoken something they'd all heard time and time again from one person. And only one.

"'F- _Final Turn_'?" Aichi repeated.

"That's always what Kai says," Misaki muttered, her arms loosened in the disbelief that had captivated her. It was the second time, though the more recent occasion threw her off more than the first.

_'First he says 'The Vanguard' like Kai, and now Final Turn? There's no coincidence, it can't be,'_ Miwa thought, clutching his chin, feeling a drop of sweat clinging to his brow. _'There's something about him that's familiar, something like Kai, but not the same. But Kai's never been to the National Tournament; it was never something he cared about before. Not before coming back, at least'_.

Miwa wasn't the only one who had been reminded of the brunet for more than just his use of the phrase. In his borderline-panic, Aichi found himself hallucinating; his vision of Ren beginning to distort, and in his place, remnants of Kai stood. It made no sense, why he should feel so uncomfortable with the likeness; Kai was his goal, after all – someone he was desperately trying to impress, to prove himself to. It was an opportunity to prove just how far he had come since that first fight with him, but unlike Kai, the coldness that radiated from Ren ran far deeper – a sensation that he simply couldn't put into words, but it unnerved him that there was such a chilling depth within someone who brought himself across as wanting to play mentor. Instead, there was a sense of something dark, almost sinister, lurking behind that simple exterior.

Taking little notice of the fallout from his declaration, Ren lifted a card from his hand, eyes closed until it was poised at the highest he could lift the card, throwing it down onto the table.

"Ride; Soul Saver Dragon!"

A gasp leapt from Aichi at the replication of his Vanguard; the blue scaled taking on a teal shade instead and it was then that he realized something from the vision that had taken place prior to the fight. The image of Soul Saver he'd experienced bore the same shade; he'd believed it to be the lighting of her wings that distorted his perception, but seeing the very same display across Ren's variation made him certain that it was no mistakes.

"Soul Blast".

Just as when Aichi had activated the skill, the Soul beneath the Vanguard reduced dramatically, followed by a bright miasma around Akane, Zenon and Dinas, increasing their strength all the same **[POW 13000/11000/15000]**. But there was more to come, as Ren demonstrated by turning over two cards in the Damage Zone.

"Dinas' Counterblast boosts her by an additional 4000. And call; Margal, who moves to the Soul, further increasing Dinas by 300. Behind her, I call Marron".

One move after another for the benefit of his units; one in particular, focusing heavily on the heavily-armoured woman, who now had the support of the small blond mage that had been summoned to the position behind her **[POW 8000]**.

"Pongal boosts Akane. Attack Gordon **[POW 20000]**".

A grimace at the movement; by cutting down the rapier-wielding soldier, Aichi's defensive strength would take a significant blow. He reluctantly peeled the card from its place while the tag-team of the tamer and High-Beast knocked down their target, transferring the card into the growing stack situated beneath his deck.

"Dinas attacks, boosted by Marron," Ren commanded mercilessly, swift with his orders as Aichi had yet to even look back to the field from the loss of his Rear-Guard.

"N- No guard…" he murmured, sweat building across his brow. A sharp draw from his deck and he found himself facing another light – Flogal. "Gallatin stands, and the power boost goes to Soul Saver Dragon".

The armoured knight crashed into the deity, the weight behind the charge enough to force her back, almost to drag the dragon back down to the canyon flooring, but with the enhanced power granted by the Trigger, she managed to withstand the attempt and, wings stretched, hovered at the same level as initially **[POW 15000]**.

"Boost or not, it won't be enough. This turn is the end of it all. Zenon boosts Soul Saver **[POW 24000]**. Attack!"

"I won't let it end so soon. I'm not going to be held back by not progressing. Guard!" Aichi yelled, launching the copy of Flogal he'd earned from the Twin Drive onto the Guard Circle, sliding Gallatin into place beside it. "Intercept".

The blinded warrior sprung into place, joined by the pink canine hovering with the sudden call to the battlefield **[SLD 30000]**. Ren beamed, his head lowered to show a sinister side to the look once again and initiated his Twin Drive.

"First Check". Another Soul Saver. "Second Check". A blue aura burst from the card – Little Fae Marching Band – to Aichi's horror; a Stand Trigger would grant not only another attack, but the opportunity for his strongest unit to launch a strike when it had already been too much to block. He'd just managed to hold out against the duplicate Vanguard's attack, and with nothing on his front line to support his own, it was evident the immense strain the turn had taken on his deck. "All effects to Dinas".

Dread filled Aichi's entire being whilst watching the attack that was launched eradicate both units put up as a defence. No matter how hard he fought, it had been fruitless in the end, as Ren had toppled everything put in the way and with an attack spare. Clenching his teeth and twisting his lips into a disheartened frown, it was almost too much to bear for Aichi to keep watching, the pain obvious in his eyes, but Ren showed no sign of registering the look, if he'd even acknowledged it.

"Dinas, finish it off".

With a grunt, Dinas launched forward **[POW 27000]** intent on finishing what she'd begun earlier in the Battle Phase. And without sufficient defences to fortify his Vanguard from the fourth assault, Aichi lowered his head, shade spreading over the upper part of his face. Dinas effortlessly, slashed at the dragon, enough to knock her back and crash onto the Cray soil. A sixth card hovered across the field, sliding into the Damage Zone and confirming the fight's result.

**AICHI - REN  
>6 -DAMAGE- 5<strong>

**FIGHT END**

The radiance from the machine situated in the centre of the fight dimmed, removing the displays and deactivating with a hum. Ren gathered up his cards slowly, eyeing the sight of Aichi slumped over his field, hands resting against the emptied spaces on his front line and staring down with enlarged eyes at the survivors, shaken by such a violent turnaround. The trio of friends moved closer, Misaki lagging behind the others with a certain degree of attention still fixated on Ren whilst taking slower and longer strides towards the defeated party. Crowded by the others, Aichi let out a pained grunt, clutching the side of his head and whimpered under the pain that wracked his skull. Something that the redhead picked up on.

"Aichi, you alright?" Miwa asked hastily.

"I- I'm fine…" Aichi responded with a shallow breath. "It's just a headache. It'll calm soon enough".

"Onii-san, you're not looking so well. Maybe we should find out where Ultra Rare are so you can lie down for a while," Kamui suggested, inching his head closer.

"If that's the case, then I should take my leave," Ren called, rolling his shoulders and turning away. Though he paused before taking a step, opening his eyes so that the four clustered at the other end of the field were situated in the corner of his vision. "I'm looking forward to Nationals; you guys will put on a good show, I'm sure. I can't wait to see what you're all capable of".

There was no response; he sounded what resembled a soft scoff and proceeded towards the curtains that veiled the front room. Misaki rested a hand on Aichi's shoulder, recognizing how shaken he'd been by the fight and by the implication that other fighters within Ren's league were going to be at the competition, perhaps even their opponents. His confidence had been demolished, more so than his loss to Nagisa, but there was no sympathy from the departing champion, who Miwa kept a sharp eye on.

_'That guy… He and Kai… They've got a connection,'_ the blond though, towering over the shrunken fighter beside him, drowning out Kamui's attentive questioning with a stern gaze latched onto Ren's back. _'He's not one to talk, but I've got to get him to somehow. He never mentioned anyone like Ren, but they feel alike'_.

Once through the curtained division, Ren paused, staring at the azure eyes that had been watching his approaching form through the veil. He removed the Royal Paladin deck from his pocket, laying it into Suiko's joined palms and paced onwards, brushing past as if her appearance was a bother.

"It looks like you found yourself an interesting team to watch," the redhead stated, eyes closed and head straight, aiming only for the doorway rather than looking back. "I wouldn't call them 'special', but they seem like they might have a use for you".

Suiko's features softened into a smile, keeping mute until Ren departed. Rather than tend to the quartet on the other side of the fabric barrier, she turned away, deciding it was best they remain ignorant of her presence and moved down a short corridor through the threshold situated opposite the entrance to the shop. Passing into a door, she entered into a blank chamber, plunged completely into darkness when it slid shut. A white monitor manifested in the air, presenting only the silhouette of another figure.

_"Suiko, there's something you wanted to report?"_

"Yes. I can't be certain for sure, but I believe we've found some potential candidates to monitor," the sky blue-haired woman replied with a confident smile. "Given time, we'll be able to ensure the authenticity of their place and any power, though I'm assured that at least one of them possesses it. This team and that fighter, I believe, is the key we've been looking for".

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_Kamui: Something doesn't feel right with that guy._

_Aichi: I think we were all just a little riled up. Eh? Misaki-san, is everything alright?_

_Misaki: Hm? Y- Yeah. I'm fine._

_Kamui: Misaki-san's been acting weird lately, wouldn't you say? And missing the Regionals… I thought she said she was fine with fighting as part of a team!_

_Aichi: Misaki-san has her reasons, we just have to trust her. Next time: "Cardfight! Vanguard Override, Chapter 12 – A Girls' Tears"._

_Misaki: Let's just stay focused on what matters. I don't want to talk about it…_

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _"Stand up, my avatar. Superior Ride. Blaster Blade!"_

**[2]** _"God of the Knights, appear and muster your mystical power! Ride! Soul Saver Dragon!"_

* * *

><p>It's been an insanely long time since giving any of the fics here the attention they've been waiting for, but with university now behind and dealing with the other things that had been getting in the way, hoping to turn that around. Priority will be this and the <em>Neo-Domino Purge<em>s. As for _Override's_ state; the planning stage keeps up with the anime and Link Joker-hen's layout just needs some tweaking, even though getting to that stage is still a long way off. Hopefully, having managed to finally get something done, getting to work on these big projects will come along more smoothly now. Thank you for your patience and for reading.

_- CuteYami, 25th July 2014_


End file.
